Without a Sound
by MandaxPanda
Summary: Leon has taken a job as a high school teacher because his dream of being a college math professor is out of reach at the moment. He hates the job at first, but he soon finds someone who has it worse than he does, without a sound. YAOI! LeonxSora
1. Chapter 1

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…

Yes, yet another storyline has popped into my head. I'm actually really excited about this one. LeonxSora is really underappreciated. I love it. It's actually my favorite pairing. I really hope you enjoy reading this and I would love it if you could review and let me know if I should continue the story or not.

Chapter 1

Beep. Beep. Beep. SMACK!

Let it be known that I, Squall Leonhart age 28, am not a morning person.

And the fact that I have to wake up at six in the morning does not make me happy.

I rolled myself out of bed and walked into the bathroom. There I proceeded to remove my clothing and take a shower.

The hot water felt nice on my aching bones. I looked up at the showerhead that was spraying water on my body.

"What am I doing with my life?" I asked aloud, as I hoping the showerhead could give me an answer.

I took this job as a high school math teacher because I love math. My true goal was to become a hotshot mathematics professor at some prestigious college or university, but they all turned me down.

They wanted someone older and with more experience.

They wanted someone who wasn't fresh out of college.

What was the point of studying advanced math all those years in school if all I was going to do was teach Algebra Two to a bunch of brats.

"I don't even like kids…" I said to myself as I walked out of the shower.

I quickly got dressed and pocketed my reading glasses. Looking at a bunch of tiny numbers on a white piece of paper can really strain your eyes.

I grabbed my satchel and headed outside to my bike, my one pride and joy. That bike was probably the only thing keeping me alive and sane.

"What a drag…" I thought to myself and started the fifteen-minute drive to Hillside High. I really don't know why they named the school that particular name. It's not like there are any hills in this wasteland of a town.

After parking, the first thing I notice is a small group of kids spray-painting a penis on the side of the school.

The next thing I notice is a group of girls rolling joints under a tree.

Don't those idiots know that's illegal!

This is why I fucking hate kids.

I scowled as I entered the building. I quickly located the main office and walked up to the secretary.

"Hello, I'm Squall Leonhart. I'm the new Algebra teacher. I was told to pick up my schedule here." I said in a monotone.

The secretary, finally looking up from her oh-so-interesting nail beds, sighed and looked through a file cabinet.

"Here's your schedule. Oh! You're hot!" The secretary said when she finally looked at me.

I gave her a small smile and took the schedule. "Thank you." I said and exited the office.

Something tells me I'm not gonna like this job… I looked down at my schedule. My classroom seemed to be on the second floor, room 227.

I began to make my way up the stairs when I heard a voice.

"Are you the new mathematics teacher?" I turned to see a rather muscular looking man with long silver hair.

"Yes I am. I'm making my way to my classroom now." I replied and continued up the stairs.

"I just wanted to tell you that the kids here can get extremely out of control if you don't… crack the whip. I would suggest that you start early and don't let their foolishness slide. They can get rather annoying if you don't." He explained.

I turned back to look at the man. "Thank you for the advice mister…"

"Sephiroth, please. I'm the head of the English department." He supplied.

"Sephiroth, you and I share the same sentiments. I have a very low tolerance for misbehavior and I will not, for lack of better words, take any shit from anyone." I said.

"I figured. You seem like a person that adapts quickly. I don't think we'll have any problems with you. If you have any questions I'm in room 235." He said before we parted ways.

There was something strange about that man but I'm not going to dwell on it. I took a piece of chalk and wrote my name neatly on the chalkboard before sitting at my desk.

I sighed and pulled my ipod from my satchel, keeping one ear bud out of my ear so that I would be able to notice the bell ring.

I examined my schedule again and noticed that I have classes on periods 1,3,5, and 7. Another thing I examined was that this school operated on a block schedule. Meaning, there were four classes a day rotating back and forth between 1-4 and 5-8. I would have a class the first period of every day and a class right after lunch for every day. It was pretty lax so I couldn't complain.

It was about five minutes before the first bell rang that the first student entered the classroom.

He was a scrawny little brunette who came in almost without a sound. He moved all the way to the back and into the furthest corner of the classroom.

Must be one of those emo kids…

"Hey kid, can you hear me down there?" I said sarcastically hoping he would catch the hint and move towards the front.

There was no reply.

"I guess not…" I grumbled to myself and decided I really didn't care if he could hear me or not. It's not my problem if he struggles in class because he can't hear what I'm saying.

When the bell rang, a grand total of four kids entered the room.

It was only about ten minutes after the second bell rang that all the kids were in the classroom.

Needless to say, I was pissed.

"Alright. I'm going to take role now. Every one of you kids who entered this classroom late has a detention. If you do not attend the detention, I will personally make sure you attend the next three you will surely be attending."

"Here are the people who will be attending detention Friday afternoon: Pinky, Fire crotch, Kid with the strange hairdo, Antenna girl, and Beardy. Congrats for fucking up on the first day of school." I said in a complete monotone.

"Dude, you can't do that! You've only been here for like five minutes!" Axel (Fire crotch) complained.

"If you haven't noticed, this is a school. In school there are rules one must obey. If you do not obey them the teacher, aka me, can punish you so that you are less likely to repeat the action. Got it?"

"This is fuckin' stupid." Lerxene (Antenna girl) grumbled.

"No, you're fuckin' stupid for coming late to class. This discussion is over, now it's time for math. Fire crotch, little brunette in the middle, and you way in the back all come to the board." I said pointing at each person.

Once they were all up at the board I wrote down questions that would assess their algebraic skills to see where I would need to start.

"The rest of you do these questions at your desk. And I will come around to see if you are doing them." I said.

Strangely enough the scrawny brunette, by the time I had finished my sentence, was already walking back to his seat.

I looked to the board to see if he had finished his questions and he did. I walked to the board to get a closer look and noticed that all his answers were correct.

That's impressive, emo kid's got brains.

"Hey you, Emo kid, what's your name?" I asked.

He looked at me with an alarmed look on his face. He mouthed something but I couldn't catch it.

"Kid, your gonna have to talk. What's your name?" I asked again.

"The kid's a retard Mr. Leonhart. He's deaf and dumb. He can't hear and he can't speak, I don't even know why he's here." Marluxia (Pinky) said.

"What's your name, Pinky?" I asked.

"Marluxia." He answered.

"Marluxia, if I ever hear you disrespect a student like that ever again, I will make sure that they kick your ass out of this school. Now, emo kid, what's your name?" I asked again.

He mouthed a two-syllable name.

"Noah?" I asked.

He gave me a hopeless expression.

"Well, I'm gonna call you Noah." I said.

"His name is Sora." The brunette at the board said.

"Thank you, what's your name?" I asked.

"Kairi." She said.

"Well it looks like you're pretty good at math yourself. You factored correctly and found the extraneous solutions, very good." I said.

"Thanks." She said with a blush before sitting back down.

"Okay, from the looks of it, most of you are at the same level. I think we'll review quadratic equations and types of graphs before learning any new material." I said right before the bell rang.

"Okay, get out." I said and watched as the kids left the classroom.

When I spotted the scrawny brunettes I chucked a piece of chalk at his back. He turned and looked at me.

"I need to talk to you." I said and he relocated in front of my desk.

Once everyone left I looked at him. "So Marluxia was serious when he said you couldn't hear or speak?" I asked.

He nodded and took a notepad from out of his book bag and started writing.

_My name is Sora and I can't hear or talk. I hope you didn't find my silence disrespectful. I didn't mean to offend you if I did. I can read your lips but sometimes you speak to fast for me to differentiate words. _

"Well, I'm just gonna keep calling you Noah because it's easier for me to remember. But I have a question, you answered all those equations in a matter of seconds, why aren't you in a harder math class?" I asked.

_Everyone at this place thinks I dumb just because I can't hear. And I can't say anything about it because I'm also mute. I really hate it. I'm eighteen years old! I should be taking calculus with my twin brother! I don't ever get to see him during the school day because I was put in all these lower level classes. I can't stand it! Unfortunately, this is the only school that has the accommodations for children hard of hearing. I think that's why they think I'm dumb, because they think I need all this extra help when I really don't. Math is the only subject that just clicks in my head and I don't have to hear or speak to learn it. That's why I'm so good at it. I just wish I could learn something new though. _

I really felt for this poor kid. He was striving for something he wanted but nobody would give him a chance.

He was just like me.

"Do you think you can handle calculus, Noah?" I asked.

He nodded determinedly.

"If you think you can handle it, I don't care if you had no arms and no legs and you were blind to top it all off. If you want to learn, I can teach you calculus on my off periods. What class do you have right now?" I asked.

_Study hall._

"Well, after you have math with me you can stay after class and I'll teach it to you. I'll have a talk with your study hall teacher. Got it?" I said.

He smiled brightly.

_THANK YOU!_

"Go to class, kid." I said and leaned back in my chair.

I watched as he exited the room.

Maybe, just maybe, I would have someone to teach real math to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not smart enough to come up with that stuff. But man do I wish I was…

The next chapter of Without a Sound. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please review and tell me what you think!

Chapter 2

What exactly do they want us to do on these free periods? Sit and look at a bunch of empty desks? Because I sure as hell don't want to do that!

I sighed and grabbed my satchel. I guess I could go and find something to eat. That sounds like a pretty good idea.

As I was walking down the hall to the stairwell, I heard someone call my name.

"Mr. Leonhart, do you have a free period this hour?" Sephiroth said from behind me.

I turned to look at him. "Call me Leon, and yes I do. Why?" I asked.

"Well, Cloud and I were about to go out to lunch and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." He said.

I thought for a second. I might be here for a while. I should probably get to know my coworkers. "Sure." I said.

"Alright. Let's go get Cloud out of the Chemistry lab and then we can leave." Sephiroth said and started to walk down the hallway.

I followed him to room 215 and he opened the door. "Cloud, are you ready to go?" He asked a blond man sitting at a desk.

"Oh yeah. We can take my car. Did you get the new guy?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, he's right here. Leon, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is Leon." Sephiroth introduced.

"Hey there." Cloud said and stretched out his hand.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you." I said and we all excited the building.

"Are you opposed to Italian food?" Sephiroth asked as we moved through the faculty parking lot.

"No. I'm not a picky eater." I said simply.

"Good. There's this place called Café Roma not too far from here. It's pretty good." Cloud said and stopped at his Volvo.

The car looked kind of small on the outside but it was surprisingly roomy.

"Yeah, the mystery of the Volvo. They always look so small on the outside…" Cloud trailed off.

Did I say something? I decided I would ignore it and I put on my seatbelt.

"Seph, did you finish that report you were complaining about?" Cloud asked.

"Yes, I pulled an all-nighter and finished it this morning. That's probably the only thing I dislike about being the head of a department. There's so much paperwork." Sephiroth said, rubbing at his temples.

"I wouldn't complain if I were you Seph, you get a fat paycheck at the end of the month compared to mine." Cloud said and pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

I couldn't help but notice that the vibes between the two in the front were a little strange. Like they were closer than normal. I wonder…

We excited the car and entered the building. There weren't many people here so it was quiet, which was good because I hate loud noises.

We sat at a table near the window and a waitress handed us the menus. We all ordered our drinks and the waitress left.

"So how was your first class Leon?" Cloud asked.

"It was fine. I gave five kids a detention for coming in ten minutes late."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Cloud asked.

"No, Cloud you're just too soft. Good job, Leon." Sephiroth said. "I bet I can name the five kids. They're seniors right?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Alright, Marluxia Chaney, Axel Gonzales, Demyx Johnson, and the siblings Larxene and Luxord McCasey. They used to give me trouble all the time."

"They don't anymore?" I asked.

"Nope. The students in my classes do their work because I scare them. Sure they all think I'm a serial killer, but at least I have all passing grades."

"Excuse me! I only had two people fail last year! It's not like my entire class refuses to do work. I don't have to scare them or 'crack the whip' as you like to call it, Seph." Cloud grumbled.

"Hey, do you guys know a kid named Sora?" I asked.

They both turned to look at me and frowned. "He doesn't take Chemistry but yes, I know of him." Cloud said.

"What science class does he take then? Don't you need two years of science to graduate?" I asked.

"I wish I knew. I'm not the department head, Zack is. I really don't know what they do with him. They said Chem was too dangerous for him. But it's not like I couldn't keep an eye on him while he's working. It's not like he's stupid." Cloud said.

"He does fine in my English class. What I don't understand is that he's a senior in sophomore classes. I've seen his grades. They're pretty decent. I'm sure he could handle the senior classes. His brother is an exemplary student, I'm sure if Sora had trouble his brother would help him. They seem really close." Sephiroth explained.

"I put him up on the board today. He finished answering the math questions correctly in seconds. He seems to have so much potential. He told me he wanted to learn calculus. I think he can do it. By the way, do you know what study hall he has second period?" I asked.

"I think he has Saïx second period, is that right Cloud?" Sehpiroth asked.

"Yeah, that sounds right. Why do you need to know?" Cloud asked.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could take Sora out of his study hall to teach him calculus. I mean, I do have a doctoral degree in mathematics. I just don't like people calling me doctor. It makes me sound old." I said.

"Wow. No offense but I never would have tagged you as a math whizz." Cloud said.

"Most people don't." I said and when the waitress returned with our drinks we took our orders.

"So you really think he can do it?" Sephiroth said.

"I don't have a doubt in my mind. I can see how much he wants to learn. I think the poor kid has really been deprived." I said almost to myself as I looked at the plants outside the window.

"You know. At first I took you for an asshole. But I change my mind. You make it seem like you don't give a shit, but you do. Now that I really look at you, you seem like a really passionate person. Maybe you should start acting like you care. You'd be surprised at how many of the kids just want to be taken seriously." Cloud said.

At first I was a little offended. But I could tell that Cloud meant no harm in what he was trying to say. So I simply nodded and took a bite of my meatball sandwich.

After our meals were finished I took out a ten-dollar bill from my wallet and handed it over. "This should cover my food." I said.

"Put that away Leon. I've got this one." Sephiroth said and took out a card.

"I want to pay for this one, Seph. You always pay for my food!" Cloud argued and pulled a fifty from his wallet.

"No. I'm paying for it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Cloud snatched the card from Sephiroth's hand and placed his fifty over the check. The waitress came to the table and took the bill.

"You can keep the change ma'am!" Cloud yelled before finally handing the card back to Sephiroth. "I win." Cloud said with a smug look.

This was definitely the first time I had ever seen two grown men fight over a check. There was definitely something strange about those two.

"I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but are you two together or something? It's just that you act like an old married couple." I asked.

They looked at each other and laughed. "You're the first one to notice. That, or the others don't like to bring it up." Cloud said with a smile.

So I was right. "I think it's the latter. You don't really hide it all that well." I said.

They laughed again. "We sure don't." Cloud said.

Sephiroth looked at his watch. "We should head back now. It's about twenty minutes before lunch is over."

"This was fun, we should do this more often." Cloud smiled.

-Without a Sound-

The rest of the school day was pretty uneventful. A couple of punks thought it was funny to play with a laser pointer during my class but it wasn't hard to confiscate it.

All I had to do was ram the kid's face in his desk and take it from him.

When I arrived back home I decided I would give my classes a quiz. So I retrieved my laptop and proceeded to make one off the top of my head.

Unfortunately, the new textbooks don't arrive until next week.

After printing the quiz, I placed it into my satchel so I could photocopy it the next morning before class.

For some strange reason, I could not get this Noah kid out of my head. He seemed like such a good kid, why wouldn't they let him excel in his academic advancement. It just didn't seem fair to me.

And then his condition got to me. To live in a world of complete and utter silence… Even though I hate noise, it sounded terrifying to me. And then to have no voice, no say in anything… that just… sucks.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. What was this feeling? Do I pity the kid? No. Sure I felt a little bad for him but that wasn't really fueling my actions.

Then what was it?

I was separated from my thoughts when my phone rang.

I was too lazy to check the caller ID so I simply put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey there big guy! How was you're first day as a math teacher?" Tifa said through the phone.

"Not you again. What do you want?" I groaned.

"Is that really how you treat your bestest buddy? Seriously Leon, I know how you are. Did you kill one of the kids yet?" Tifa asked.

"No, as much as I wanted to, no. High school brats are so annoying. Some of them were doing drugs on the front lawn! Are you kidding me? What's up with our next generation of adults? Sure I was bad in high school, but I wasn't stupid." I vented.

"I hate to break it to you, Leon. But kids today don't really give a shit about learning or bettering themselves. Too much sex, drugs, and rock 'n roll if you ask me." Tifa giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't say all of them are like that. There's this one kid…" I trailed off.

"What about him?"

"He really wants to learn but everything seems to be against him. The poor kids an eighteen year old in sophomore classes. It's sad. He knows he can be better but the school wont let him move forward." I explained.

"Why not?" Tifa asked.

"The kid's deaf and mute."

"What?"

"He can't hear or speak."

"I know what deaf and mute mean, Leon. But aren't there schools out there made specifically for children with those kinds of disabilities? Why is he at this deadbeat school?" Tifa asked.

"Maybe it's too expensive. He does have a twin brother who also goes to Hillside. He doesn't have any problems though. Noah said, well wrote, that he wants to be with his brother in the advance classes." I said.

"So is that the kid's name? Noah?" Tifa asked.

"No. His name starts with an S. But I told him I would call him Noah because I knew I wouldn't be able to remember his name. You wouldn't believe the names these parents give to these children. There was this one kid named Marluzia or some shit. I mean, what kind of name is that. And to top it all off, he has pink hair!"

"You're one to talk, SQUALL. Besides, you know your gonna have to remember their names eventually. You can't just call them whatever you want. What happens when you have teacher parent conferences and you don't even know their kids name? That's gonna get you fired my friend." Tifa warned.

"I know. I'll get them eventually, but right now, the kid's name is Noah." I said.

"So are you going to do something about Noah's situation?" Tifa asked.

"I'm going to teach him calculus during my off period. I just don't think it's fair that he's being deprived of proper education. It's not like he's incapable of retaining material. By the way he whizzes through algebra I'd say he's perfectly capable of learning." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're gonna help. Just don't fry the kid's brain okay?"

"I got it, I got it. See ya." I said before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…

The ideas keep coming for this story. I'm really happy about the way it's coming out. I just wish there were more reviews . … So even if you review and say, "Good." It will be appreciated because right now it seems like I'm writing for myself. I write for the people on here! ^.^ So please review. Thank you DomTheNobody for reviewing by the way! I love you!

Chapter 3

Beep. Bee-SMACK!

This will never get any easier! Why does school have to start at seven thirty?

Cid is fucking nuts. Only he would run a high school starting that early in the morning.

I yawned and entered the shower yet again, looking into the showerhead. "I think Cid gets off on making me suffer, I mean he's the one that suggested I work for him in the first place…" I said to the showerhead.

What am I doing? I'm talking to inanimate objects now?

I sighed, you know you're life is going to the dogs when you start talking to things that don't respond.

After exiting the shower, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair, I was finally ready to get to school.

As I mounted my faithful bike I remembered that I was giving my classes a quiz today. I smirked. To see the shocked look on their faces is gonna be good at least.

As I was driving down the street I noticed a mother and two teens leaving their house. At a closer look I noticed one of the kids was Noah.

I'm guessing that's his twin brother? I thought as I looked at a blond who was making hand motions.

Turning my attention back on the road I realized that Noah lived maybe five minutes from me.

I really need to remember the kid's name…

When I arrived at the school I sighed inwardly. And I thought I would never step foot in high school again…

I decided it would make me less irritated if I just ignored the blatant breeching of the rules that were taking place on the front lawn.

When I entered the building I went back to the main office to ask about a copy machine.

"Excuse me, is there a copy machine in this office?" I asked.

The secretary realizing it was I asking the question, sat up quickly and pulled at the bottom of her shirt to reveal some of her cleavage.

I groaned silently… I'm not interested in your foolishness lady… I thought as I waited for a reply to my question.

"Yes, there is one here and there is one on the second floor, room 206 B. But since you're here I'll _gladly _copy your papers for you." She said in what I assumed to be a sexy voice.

"No, I think I'll just go copy it upstairs. Thank you." I said and quickly left the office.

That lady was crazy.

I climbed the stairs and entered the copy room. Cloud was sitting on a chair patiently waiting for his papers to finish copying.

"And how are you this morning Leon?" Cloud asked with a smile.

"Fine. Question, the secretary downstairs-"

"The bitch is crazy, don't date her…" Cloud immediately said.

"I wasn't planning on it but you answered my question anyway." I said.

"So what are you copying?" Cloud asked.

"I'm giving my classes a pop quiz today." I said with a small cackle.

Cloud giggles. "You're evil, man. That's something Seph would do."

"What's something I would do?" Sephiroth asked as he entered the room with another teacher.

"You'd give your class a pop quiz on the second day of school." Cloud answered.

"Yes I would. And I would revel in their groans of torment." Sephiroth said calmly as if he were saying the time.

"Seph, that is so mean!" Cloud said as he gathered all his copies together.

"Cloud you're too naïve to understand the joys of pop quizzes." Sephiroth said.

I shook my head at the happy couple as I placed my quiz on the scanner of the copy machine.

"Excuse me. I haven't seen you before. My name is Saïx, I'm assuming you're the new math teacher?" he asked.

This is the guy I needed to talk to about Noah.

"Yes I am. I actually wanted to talk to you about something." I said.

"Alright, continue." Saïx said.

"There is a child in your second period study hall who is deaf and mute?" I asked.

"Yes, Sora. Good kid."

Yeah, that's his name.

"I was wondering if I could take him during your study hall to teach him more math. He's obviously well versed in algebra two. So I asked him and he would want to learn more advanced mathematics and he wrote yes."

"You're asking me to basically turn his study hall time into an extra math class?" Saïx asked.

"Yes."

"If he wants to do it, it's fine with me. But have him report to me before starting the class because I'm still responsible for him and I have to mark him present on the roster." He explained.

For some reason, a strange feeling of excitement was building inside of me. I mean, this is great. I can at least teach one person the good stuff. I'll teach Sora everything I know. I know he'll be able to handle it.

Sora was giving me my chance.

I was giving him his.

I was happy.

I smiled. "Thank you, Saïx." I said and took all my copies.

"No problem, sir." He replied.

I walked to my classroom and got settled. It was two minutes till the beginning of class.

When the first bell rang, I was surprised to see that all the students except for one arrived on time.

The last kid came barreling in right before the late bell rang.

"You got lucky this time kid. I was itching to write up that detention." I said.

"Sorry, sorry!" The boy smiled before finding his seat.

"Guess what kids? You have a pop quiz on your first day of math class! I hope you reviewed over summer break!" I said with a snigger.

"Are you kidding me!" the boy from before whined.

"Nope!" I said and began to hand the quizzes out.

I smiled when the class groaned.

I understood what Sephiroth meant. There was a small feeling of pride you get when you realize you just spiced up a kid's day.

"You have twenty minutes." I said before sitting down.

The first one to turn it in was the boy who almost came in late.

"Here you go!" he said cheerfully and moved to sit back in his seat.

I looked at the paper, was this kid trying to be funny?

"Kid, you didn't do any of the problems on the paper. You need to do the quiz, you can't just turn it into me with nothing on it." I said.

"I don't know how to do it though. I really don't. If I knew how to do the questions I would have done them already. I'm sorry. I'm just really dumb at math…" the kid smiled sadly.

I sighed. "Kid, you're not dumb. Do you honestly not know how to do any of the questions on the paper?" I asked.

"No… I really failed math last year. The teacher passed me though because he knew I was trying. I tried but the numbers never worked for me and the teacher was always busy and I couldn't find someone to teach me. So I'm completely lost." He said as more students turned in their quizzes.

"What's you're name kid?" I asked.

"Tidus." He said.

"Look Tidus, Can you stay after school?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I plan to join the soccer team soon. So when I do I wont be free on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He explained.

"Well, report to me after school and we can have a review session. Did anyone else have an extremely hard time answering the questions on the quiz?" I asked aloud to the other students in the room.

There was silence…

…Until one timid hand was raised and the kid spoke up. "I really don't get it either Mr. Leonhart." A girl with dark silver hair said with a blush on her face.

"Come to this room after school so we can find your difficulties and fix them. Last chance, anybody else?" I asked.

Everyone else was fine.

"Alright, during this time you can talk QUIETLY while I grade these quizzes. If the noise gets any louder than a dull roar, you wont be able to talk at all. Got it?"

There were nods all around.

It took about forty-five minutes to grade the quizzes. I was happy to see that most of them were at least average scores.

And like I guessed, there were only two failing grades. The two very kids who need help after school.

The kids exited the class after the bell rang and I whipped out my ipod and my sandwich I brought from home. I ate quietly and listened to the music sounding in my ears.

I looked up when someone was in the doorway. The girl from the earlier class scuffled in.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Well… I-I…" the girl looked really nervous.

"Yes?" I urged softly.

"I-I umm I w-wanted to say t-thank you f-for taking time out of y-your schedule to help me. I d-don't know if y-you know this or n-not but… most of the teachers here don't give me the time of day. I'm r-really grateful." She looked down and blushed.

I was touched. This poor girl went out of her way to thank me for wanting to help her.

"You're welcome kid. I don't want any of my students struggling to keep up. If you ever have a question about math I'll be here." I said.

"T-thank you." She said.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"X-xion." She said.

"Xion, I'm not gonna bite your head off. If you bother me enough I might kick you out of the room but I wont hurt you. You don't have to be nervous, I wont judge you. I really have no right to judge anyway." I said and leaned back in my chair.

I must be going soft or something.

Xion smiled. "Thanks, I'll see you after school Mr. Leonhart." She said and excited the room.

Yeah, definitely going soft.

-Without a Sound-

Before I knew it school was over and I had two kids enter my classroom.

"Why don't we connect three desks together so that we can all work together."

"Okay." They said and moved to rearrange a few desks.

When that was finished I took one of the quizzes and sat down.

"We're going to go through all the questions on the quiz and figure out where you guys go wrong." I said.

They nodded.

It wasn't until two hours and forty minutes later that the two finally had a grip on what they were doing. As the reviewing went along, many of the things they thought they didn't know happened to pop into their minds suddenly as things they learned but never really understood. They really were bright kids, they just needed a little stimulation to get their minds going.

"Thanks Mr. Leonhart!" Tidus said with a beam.

"Go home kids. It's almost six o'clock." I said.

"See ya!" and "Goodbye." Were sounded as the two kids started their journey back home.

I sighed and made my way to my bike. It was time to go home and make dinner. I was starving.

I took the drive home at a leisurely pace. The neighborhood was a quiet one and hardly any cars rolled up or down the street after five.

I was almost home when suddenly someone runs into the street and I have to swerve to a stop to avoid hitting the person.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU CAN'T JUST RUN IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET LIKE THAT! YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TELL Y-" I stopped yelling when I finally saw who it was in the street.

Sora was staring up at me with a very shaken look on his face.

I sighed and got off the bike. "Sora right? Let's get out of the street." I said slowly so he could read my lips.

He just sat there, frozen.

I groaned and swung him over my shoulder. He seemed to protest when he realized he was upside down.

I used my other hand to push my bike out of the street.

I plopped him back down on the grass near the sidewalk and looked at him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself. I'm not trying to be mean, but it's a little dangerous for anyone to be running around in the streets, especially you." I said.

Sora made a huffing sound and pounded a fist on the ground.

"Sorry kid, but that's how it is. Why were you running in the street anyway?" I asked.

He gave me a deadpan look.

Oh yeah… mute… can't speak.

"I'm taking you home. You're lucky I saw you leaving your house as I was driving to school today. Otherwise, we would have had a problem." I said and swooped him over my shoulder again.

He tried to squirm from my hold and pounded his fist on my back.

"Ow! Jesus kid. This is what I get for trying to be a good citizen by trying to bring a kid back home safe and sound. I really should just leave your ass out here. You can't even hear what I'm saying." I reminded myself and as I looked over to my bike, I noticed a dark purple mark on Sora's side.

I poked it.

He hissed.

I sat him on my bike and gave him my helmet.

"Put this on." I said making sure he was looking at me.

He sighed and put the helmet on.

When we arrived at his house, a woman I assume to be his mother, was scrambling about and yelling to a man in the doorway about looking for Sora.

"Here's your kid." I yelled as I pulled up in front of the house.

The woman turned and looked at me in confusion.

I got off the bike and took the helmet off of Sora.

The woman gasped and rushed over to the bike. When she got there he was making large, fast moving signs towards her son while yelling.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SORA? YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF EVERY TIME SOMETHING UPSETS YOU. THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT SO YOU NEED TO SUCK IT UP AND FACE THE BURDEN HEAD ON!" She yelled and finished her signs.

Sora took in a deep breath through his nose and started to make signs back with ferocity.

The woman's eyes softened and pulled Sora from off the bike into a standing position. She started signing again. "I know you do Sora. But it's out of our hands right now." She put a hand on her son's shoulders.

The very shoulders that had begun to shake as small gasps could be heard.

Sora was crying.

"I'm sorry, son." She said and rubbed her son's back.

Sora ran to the doorway and pushed the man aside to get in.

The woman finally looked to me. "I'm so sorry. My name is Aerith Gainsborough. Thank you so much for bringing my son home."

"I'm actually Sora's math teacher, Mr. Leonhart. I happened to see him leaving this house this morning as I was driving to school. To be honest ma'am, I almost hit him with my motorcycle. He ran right in front of it as I was driving home. Luckily, my bike's a nice one so it starts and stops easy." I explained.

"Sora, when he leaves the house, usually takes his dog with him. Pluto acts as his ears when walking to places, but Sora was so upset that he just ran off. The poor boy never catches a break." She said with a sad tone.

"I don't mean to be nosey, but why was he so upset?" I asked.

"He found me and my husband's research on hearing aids for him. He looked so excited when he came to us but we had to tell him that all of the hearing aids that could possibly help him hear were too expensive. It was like watching his dream shatter right in front of us. He looked absolutely devastated. I know he completely abhors the way he is. And my husband and I can't help but feel helpless about it. There's really nothing we can do about it right now." She explained.

That really does sound terrible. I don't blame the kid for running. I probably would have taken off too.

"Mrs. Gainsborough. I'm hesitant to tell you this but it's something I need to bring to your attention if you haven't already noticed. There was a large, dark bruise on his side. I haven't seen it happen but do you think he's being hurt at school?" I asked.

Aerith sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised. I can't believe this is happening. We took him out of home schooling because we thought he would benefit from a real high school experience. He seemed like he was enjoying it but I always thought he seemed a little insincere when he told me about his day." The woman looked like she was being drowned in stress, it was disheartening.

"Mrs. Gainsborough, I will keep an eye on your son during school to make sure something like that doesn't happen again. I don't want you to worry too much about it. You look really tired." I said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." She said and took a deep breath.

"There is one more thing I would like to tell you before I go." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sora is extremely gifted in mathematics. He breezes though it like it's nothing. He told me he wanted to learn calculus yesterday and I've agreed to teach it to him. I think it would make him feel better if he new that we can start tomorrow and that all he has to do is report to his study hall teacher before coming back to my classroom. I'm very sure that if he wanted, he would have a bright future in math and maybe even science as well." I said sincerely.

"That's fantastic. Most of his teachers, with the exception of his English teacher, have told us that he struggles in their classes. This is the first time we have been told that he was actually excelling in a subject. Thank you for telling me. Sora doesn't really tell me about his studies." She said.

"You're welcome. He really deserves to have the best education possible, he's that bright. I've only had him for one class and I could tell within the first five minutes that he was a smart kid." I said.

"It really was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Leonhart. Thank you for your help." Aerith said.

"You're welcome. I'll see Sora tomorrow." I said and got onto my bike.

"Goodbye." She said as I drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I got nothin' except the plot…

Okay to tell you the honest truth, not enough people are reading this. It's really a bummer. Well, people like what they like and I'm not going to force anyone. I was thinking about abandoning this story but I changed my mind. Thank you DarkLyteDemon for convincing me to persevere. I hope you and more people will review in the future. This one's for you!

Chapter 4

"Good morning class. Today we are reviewing the types of graphs, so sit down and shut up." I said as the class filed into the room.

The same five that were late last class decided they didn't want to comply with my request.

"You lot there! You forget that I gave you detentions already, but I will not hesitate to instead make you stay after school and clean all the drawings and gum off the desks with nothing but your hands and some water." I said making sure they heard every word.

Needless to say, they shut up.

I walked to the board and started to draw various types of graphs with the chalk. After I was finished I turned to the class. "Alright, were going to play a little game guys. You see the graphs on the board, I want you to tell me their names and basic equation." I said.

"Are we going around the room or something?" Kairi asked.

"Exactly." I said.

"What happens if you get an answer wrong?" Axel asked.

"You stay in the game. If you get an answer right, you can do something productive until the game is over." I said.

Some students cheered, others groaned.

"Well for those of you groaners, by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be able to spout these answers out like a blue whale spouts water" I said and pointed to the first victim.

"Pinky, what's the name of this graph?" I asked.

"Ummmmm, Carrie?"

"Haha, funny! NEXT!"

"Uhhh, is it a sine graph?" Kairi answered.

"Yes, what's the equation?"

"Y equals the sine of x?" she answered.

"Smart one. You're out. Next."

"Is that one an inverse function graph?"

And the game went this way until there were only two kids left.

Pinky and Fire crotch.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard the name of this graph one hundred times and it's the easiest one! What's its name Pinky?"

"Ummm, it's a line graph."

"Equation."

"Y equals mx plus b." He answered.

"Last one, Mr. Gonzales can you please answer this corr-" I paused when I saw something fly across the room.

I looked to the culprit. "Antennas! You will not throw another object across the room again or I will make you sit in the corner and do work. Got it?"

"What is this, kindergarten?" She asked with a frown.

"By the way you're acting, one would think it is. If you're going to act like a dumb brat, I'll punish you like one. Now, Axel, answer the question."

"It's an exponential function curve."

"Ah! The moment of truth! Give me the equation."

Axel sighed. "Y equals ab to the power of x."

"Great! Guess what?"

"What?" Axel asked.

"You're the weakest link, with the exception of Pinky." I said.

"Fabulous…" He said sarcastically.

"That just means I'm going to be hounding you two the most. Be prepared." I said and moved back to my desk.

"I can't believe it took almost ninety minutes to finish that game. You lot are a bunch of slackers, I know you guys can do a lot better than that." I grumbled and waited for the bell to ring.

When it finally rang I turned to Sora. "Sora, you need to check in with Saïx before coming back in here alright?" I said and I saw him nod unusually slowly.

He walked out of the room and I decided to take out some materials I would be using.

When he came back he had a huge smile on his face.

"Alright Sora. Today we are going to learn the basics of a very important concept… limits." I said and Sora nodded slowly again.

I gave him a weird look. "Limits are a fundamental of calculus that is incorporated in many of the difficult aspects of the subject." I continued.

As the lesson went on I was more and more amazed by the learning capacity of Sora's mind. His notes were extremely neat and thorough and would come in handy for future reference. He also was very honest about learning.

If he didn't understand something, he would gently place a hand on mine and give me this look. A look that said:

_I really don't get this. Explain it again?_

It was very refreshing to have someone who both absorbed information and followed through with the lesson with amazing accuracy.

He answered every practice question correctly. It took him a little while at first, but he got them right.

I was excited to have such a great student.

"Now with a question like this it's important to name your variables in like terms. It's a little tricky because there are so many of them. Sorry about that!" I gave him a small smile.

Sora huffed and nodded quickly before wincing.

That caught my immediate attention. "Okay, what's up with your neck? You've been acting funny about it this whole lesson." I got up to inspect it. "Did you sleep the wrong way or somethi-" I paused when I noticed the scratch on the back of his neck.

"Did you know you were bleeding Sora?" I asked and inspected the cut closely.

The cut wasn't too bad, but it looked like it did a decent amount of bleeding before it finally clotted. What I noticed most was the grayish black residue on and slightly above the cut.

It looked like…

Pencil graphite.

I growled. When that Antenna girl threw that pencil, I didn't think to see if it hit anyone.

Evidently it hit Sora directly.

"Sora, I need you to tell me something. Did Larxene purposefully chuck her pencil at you?" I asked and looked at his face.

His face looked agitated and surprised. As if he was uncomfortable because I had put him on the spot.

Then his eyes quivered nervously before finally his face settled in a frown.

He grabbed his pencil and wrote in the corner of a piece of paper.

_Yes._

I sighed. "Do people hurt you often Sora?" I asked, looking at his face again.

His eyes widened as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"Look, it's okay to tell me. I can't do anything unless I actually see it." I said.

He looked at his paper and wrote:

_Yes… they think just because I can't yell out in pain that I like what they do to me… they think because I can't hear their screams that I don't understand them… they call me names, push me down, beat me, sometimes they even spit on me. I don't like it… but what can I do?" _

I was shocked to hear the soft patting sound of tears hitting paper. I took the notebook and read what he wrote.

"Look at me." I said.

When he did I growled.

Why was it that he was the one with a guilty expression? He wasn't beating himself… it made me angry.

"Sora. Don't you _ever _give me that face again. You are not the culprit. I will not allow you to feel remorse for something you didn't do. Got it?" I said firmly.

He nodded and more tears fell.

"Stop crying." I commanded.

He wiped at his eyes and looked at me.

"If something ever happens, you come to me and we can deal with it okay?" I said.

He nodded again. Another tear fell.

"Didn't I tell you to stop crying?" I said.

He glared and huffed.

I smirked. "I've got your back kid. I'm on your side. These kids at this school don't deserve to lick the bottom of your shoe. So don't ever let what they say get to you."

He nodded.

"Basic principle. Sticks and stones kid, sticks and stones." I said.

Sora smiled and I looked in my satchel for something.

When I heard small puffs of air come from the other side of the desk I looked up.

Sora was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

Sora grabbed his pencil and wrote:

_You act like you're some kind of badass… but you're really just a big softie! But don't worry, I won't tell anyone!_

I read the words and smiled. "You think you have me all figured out, huh?" I asked.

He nodded and smiled.

I chuckled. "Damnit. I think you do." I said before ruffling his hair.

He made a strange choking noise.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his notebook.

_How would you like it if someone messed up your hair?_

I gave him a smug look. "People know not to mess with me. See this scar on my face? It tends to scare people off, it's not exactly a beauty mark." I said.

_I don't think it's scary. It fits your rugged appearance._

"Did you just describe me as rugged?" I asked and laughed.

Sora huffed again and lunged over the desk to ruffle my hair.

The nerve of this kid!

I grabbed his hands and growled. "Don't touch the due!"

Fright flashed through his face before he burst into laughter.

Or he would have.

It was strangely interesting to watch a mute person laugh.

He looked liked a normal person laughing. In fact, if he were on television I would have thought someone turned the volume off.

There was no sound… but every ounce of mirth was still present.

He gasped and wiped a tear from his face.

"Hey! It wasn't that funny!" I yelled.

He nodded. _Yes it was!_

I shook my head. "I think I have you all figured out Sora. Believe it or not." I said.

He beckoned with a hand gesture. _Let's hear it._

"You are an extremely smart kid, serious but emotional in situations that stimulate you enough. You have a passion for knowledge and ambition for the future. But you are also vulnerable because you let your disabilities hold you back. You run or hide when you're scared and find it difficult to face your problems. You are also a free spirit, you like to laugh and smile and you're a goober at heart. But you don't show this side of you nearly enough because you don't want it to be taken from you. You're a good person Sora, you just need to man up a little. I can help you with that if you'd like." I said.

He looked at me wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"You tryin' to catch flies or somethin'?" I asked.

I shook his head and grabbed his pencil before scribbling quickly:

_How do you know that? I've only known you for two days! You can't possibly have made all that up! How did you find all of that out about me? I don't talk to anyone about it. I'm MUTE!_

"Life experience and good observations." I answered.

_Were you stalking me or something! You knew where I lived! You are a crazy stalker! Don't lie! _

"Whoa kid! Don't flatter yourself. You're easy to read. You can't speak so you express yourself with body language. Sadly that makes it hard for you to be dishonest about how you feel and about what you are thinking. And if I was stalking you I sure as hell wouldn't make it obvious. So I'm not!" I explained.

He gave me a cautious look before settling down.

I finally took what I needed from my satchel and handed him a textbook.

"This will give you another reference. I want you to do the first ten problems in section one. You should be able to do that much." I said.

He nodded.

I got up and went behind him.

He tried to turn around but I held him in place.

I placed a band-aid over the scratch on his neck and sat down.

He gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

_I'm sorry I called you a stalker. You're nice… I just was surprised. Not many people can recite my entire existence in a few sentences…_

"Well, you're not that simple. I'm sure there are probably things that I don't know about you. And I still have some tricks up my sleeve." I said with a smile.

_Like what? _

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said. "Oh and Sora?"

He nodded.

"Keep this on you." I said and handed him a small metal whistle on a lanyard.

He gave me a questioning look.

"If anyone every tries to really hurt you, blow on this whistle. It will hopefully alert someone. I'll keep my ears open for it. Hide it under your shirt or something so people can see it though. I don't want it taken from you." I explained.

He took the whistle and put it around his neck. After that, he placed his hand on his mouth before gesturing it towards me.

I gave him a questioning look.

He grabbed the pencil and wrote:

_Thank you. It means thank you in sign language._

"Your welcome kid. The bell's about to ring so get ready. I'll see you on Friday." I said and walked over to erase the graphs on the board.

When the bell rang and he left the room I chuckled.

"He's a strange one…" I said to myself before preparing for my next class.

A/N: Now go review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Nope… nada… Except the plot…

Please review. Thanks to all that sent me one for chapter four. I can't express how happy I was when I read all of your kind words of encouragement. I will keep writing and I hope you all will let me know what you think.

Chapter 5

Every morning, I woke up at five… my watch would vibrate to alert me.

My watch, though it looks like a regular watch, has my entire life scheduled in a system of alerts.

The watch has been programmed to my school bell schedule so that I always know when to switch classes. That way I wouldn't have to rely on watching to see if people are moving.

There were many things I hated… but relying on others is one of the things I hate most.

I promptly got out of my bed and entered the bathroom.

I would be in here for an hour.

The bathroom is probably where I spend most of my time, even though it's my least favorite room in my house.

Any room with a full-length mirror is a room I hate.

My life was full of contradictions.

I walked to the bathtub and turned on the water. As I waited for the water to get hot, I took off my clothes.

I hated looking at myself but of the time I spend in the bathroom, ninety percent is spent in front of this mirror.

Yet another contradiction.

My mirror complex started when I was seven…

… when I lost my voice.

Sure I could never actually hear my voice but I could feel it. I could always feel a gentle hum in my throat. The vibrations were soothing and cathartic.

People would always tell me that I was yelling, that I was noisy and I hated them for telling me.

How could they blatantly dismiss my sounds as noise? They could hear! Why couldn't they see how precious it was?

Now, I only wish someone could tell me to stop yelling.

The privilege of yelling was stolen from me.

Almost everything is stolen from me.

When I lost my voice, people around me started acting differently…

In the worst possible way.

People who knew I couldn't make a sound realized…

I would never be able to scream for help.

So every day since the first injury, at six o 'clock in the morning, I would sit in front of my mirror and take inventory of the damages to my body.

As I got older, the desire to do this task started to dwindle…

Because my injuries were cumulative.

Everyday I look in this mirror and realize that every bruise, bump, scratch, cut, burn, blemish, welt, gash, and scar would never go away.

I was ashamed.

Why couldn't I just be normal? Why do I have to look like this?

I watched as my reflection wept and shook as tears fell down.

And life wouldn't even allow me the comfort of crying out, of sobbing.

All I could do was watch as I convulsed in agony at the sight of my battered, useless body.

I hated it! I hated the people around for making me this way, and I hated outsiders because they would _never _understand.

But I hated myself the most for putting up with it, for allowing myself to be useless and unworthy.

I hated myself for giving up.

I looked at my upper thigh and observed the column of horizontal cuts.

I hated myself and these cuts were proof.

Nobody knew about this, not even my brother. And I plan to keep it that way.

They'd only look down on me anyway.

I quickly swiped away my tears and pushed all my thoughts to the back of my mind.

I looked at the mirror and put on a goofy smile.

This goofy smile is what's kept me alive this far.

After my shower I toweled off and put on my clothes.

The moment I stepped out of the bathroom my watch vibrated.

It was six on the dot.

I took a breath and walked out of my room. When I made it downstairs I went to the kitchen for breakfast.

I was surprised to see my mother sitting at the table reading.

'Good morning. Why are you down here so early?' I read her lips.

I signed that I was always dressed and ready by this time and pulled a package of yogurt from the fridge.

'Why don't you wake up at six like Roxas? Don't you want another hour of rest?'

I shook my head no and signed that I had a schedule. After that I smiled slightly and signed that I was going back upstairs.

'Be back down at 7:05 okay?' she signed as she spoke.

I nodded before finishing off my yogurt and throwing it away.

I bumped into Roxas as I walked to my room.

'Hey there bro! Finished already?' he signed.

I nodded and signed that because I didn't stay up late all the time I can afford losing an hour of rest.

It looked as if he was laughing and he signed 'smartass!'

I huffed before smiling and opening my door and walking inside.

I closed the door and walked to my desk. I looked at the whistle Mr. Leonhart gave me and I smiled.

A real smile.

He told me he could help me. He was going to teach me to be strong.

I wasn't going to disappoint him.

I took the whistle and hid it under my shirt.

When I had gotten home yesterday I had finished those practice questions he had assigned with ease. It was so easy to understand because it seemed like Mr. Leonhart new various ways to explain one thing.

I could see all of the concepts and approach them from all sides.

It made me happy.

Today, I wouldn't be afraid to approach life from all sides.

-Without a Sound-

When Roxas and I got to school, my brother was immediately whisked away by his friends and decided to ignore their glares.

They acted like I would give him a disease or something. You can't become deaf by hanging around a deaf person for five minutes for fuck's sake!

I huffed before quickly entering the building. If I stayed out for too long I would easily become a target.

I moved quickly down the halls, trying my best to avoid bumping or having any physical contact with anyone.

When I had finally gotten to my locker on the third floor, I had been pushed intentionally three times.

I sighed and opened my locker. When it opened three letters fell out.

I wouldn't bother reading them, they would all say the same thing:

_GO DIE. END IT NOW!_

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around quickly only to see my brother smiling at me.

'Hey! Are those love letters I see? Oh Sora! You dog, you! Let me read one!' I read his lips and I panicked.

I shook my head quickly ripped them all and threw them in the trashcan that luckily is right next to my locker.

'Sora! Why would you do that! You didn't even read them! That's so mean! Think about all those poor girls that you just hurt!' Roxas scolded.

I gave him a guilty look and turned away from him.

When he couldn't see my face I rolled my eyes and huffed. Roxas may be a top honor student, but he sure was stupid…

I faced him again and smiled. I signed that I had no interest in going out with anyone.

'You should tell that to those girls who wrote you those letters. It wouldn't be fair to them if you didn't' I read Roxas' lips.

I nodded.

'I gotta go now. See ya!' Roxas waved as he walked down the hall.

I grabbed my things for class and walked to homeroom.

Today was a B day. I would have physical education, my second study hall, civics and free enterprise, and art. It was more relaxed compared to my A days. On those days I had Math, study hall (aka more math with Mr. Leonhart), biology, and English.

I sighed and watched the homeroom teacher. I was watching his mouth carefully so that I could raise my hand when he calls my name for roll.

When he did I raised my hand to let him know I was here. When that was done I sat and waited for my watch to let me know when to move for class.

-Without a Sound-

P.E. was a joke.

I was never allowed to play any of the sports in class.

Coach Yuffie said that it would be too hard for me because most sports require communication and obviously I couldn't do that.

So I was official scoreboard.

I was forced to sit and watch others play while I kept score.

Of course people would always tell me I have the score wrong, or that I was incapable of keeping track of basic numbers.

If I say the score if 3 to 7, then the score IS FUCKING 3 TO 7! God if I had my voice I would not hesitate to curse the fuck out every student at this shitty ass school!

I might even yell at some teachers too.

Sadly, that is only a dream.

I was happy when I could finally leave that class. Now I could go to study hall and sleep.

I finished all my homework last night so I really had nothing to study.

I walked into the classroom and sat down. When everyone was settled down I rested my head on my hands.

After about five minutes, I fell asleep.

'_Well Sora, let's take a look at your homework.' Mr. Leonhart said._

_I nodded and handed him my assignment. After looking over it for a couple of minutes he looked up at me and smiled._

'_Great job Sora, I knew you could do it. Let's start on the harder questions now.' I read his lips and nodded eagerly._

_Mr. Leonhart wrote a question on a piece of paper and handed it over. 'See if you can figure it out. If you have questions go ahead and ask them.'_

_I looked at the question and judging from what I remember from the notes yesterday, the hardest part was organizing the variables in the equation correctly._

_After about fifteen minutes I finally had an answer. I handed Mr. Leonhart the piece of paper. _

_He looked over the work and then the answer before smiling again._

'_I'm not surprised that you got this right. You seem to have a natural instinct to keep attacking the problem until it's answered.'_ _I smiled and signed my thanks._

_Mr. Leonhart leaned over the desk and connected our lips. I sat stiff, shocked by the sudden action._

_Mr. Leonhart traced his tongue along my bottom lip and I gasped. Mr. Leonhart seized the opportunity to enter my mouth._

_I sighed when I felt his tongue graze mine._

_When we finally parted Mr. Leonhart looked into my eyes and said._

'_You're welcome.' Before attaching our lips again._

I jolted awake by the vibrating of my watch. After about ten seconds of registering what I had jus dreamt, I turned red and put a hand to my lips.

This was not good.

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. I can't believe I had a dream about kissing my teacher! I also can't believe that I…

… That I liked it… I liked the thought of kissing him! That was so wrong! I need to clear my head.

Luckily it was lunch so I could get some fresh air outside.

I ran to my locker to put away my things when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned slowly this time, thinking it was Roxas.

But it wasn't him.

'Hey there buddy! Why are you out of your cage?' I read.

My cage? What was this idiot talking about?

I realized that I was now surrounded by a bunch of mean looking kids.

'Yeah, everyone knows retards should stay in a cage!' Another one said.

I started to panic. I tried to run but they caught me.

I cannot express how much I wanted to scream when I felt myself being lifted and shoved in a locker.

When the locker door was slammed shut, I really wanted to scream.

It was dark and the space was small.

My worst nightmare.

I could feel textbooks stabbing me in the back. I could barely move an inch.

I could feel tears stream down my face.

I couldn't make noise, I couldn't hear noise, and I couldn't see.

Besides my sense of touch and smell, I was completely shut down.

And that was what I feared most out of anything else in the entire world.

I wanted to sob, I wanted to wail, I wanted to scream, I wanted to get out!

I was afraid and alone.

I couldn't even hear if anyone was coming near.

There was nothing I could do.

My eyes were pouring buckets of tears and my body trembled slightly.

What could I possib-

THE WHISTLE!

Luckily, they shoved my arms against my chest so I didn't really have to move to get it.

I managed to pull at the lanyard until the whistle was in my hand. I moved my head down and got my mouth around it.

I blew the whistle as hard as I could.

I kept blowing and blowing. I wouldn't stop until someone opened this locker door.

When I thought I would never get out, the locker was wrenched open and I fell to the floor.

I felt hands at my shoulders and I jumped. I scrambled to get up.

I was going to run away but then someone grabbed my arm and I was face to face with an angry teacher.

This teacher had spiky blond hair and was yelling at me.

He was talking to fast! I couldn't tell what he was saying.

I just shook my head and let more tears fall as he yelled.

This only seemed to make him angrier. He grabbed my shoulders again and shook me a little.

I started to tremble. The teacher continued to yell.

I did the only thing I could think of…

I started to sign.

My hands moved frantically as I formed words.

_I can't hear you. I can't speak. Please stop yelling and talk slowly. I'm scared._

The teacher finally seemed to realize what was going on.

'Oh my god I am so sorry! I had no idea! You must be Sora. I didn't mean to grab you so harshly. Please forgive me.' I sighed in relief. He started talking slower.

I shook my head and rubbed at my eyes, which I imagine were red and puffy.

'I just wanted to know who shoved you in this locker. I was irritated because the whistle was piercing and interrupting my work. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. When you shook your head at me I thought you were just refusing to tell me so I got angrier.' The teacher explained.

I shrugged and shook my head. _I don't know._

The teacher sighed. 'I can't punish anyone if I don't know who it is. I'm sorry Sora. The kids that did this to you are gonna get away with it if you can't tell me who they were.'

I slumped and shook my head. _Forget it. _

'That's a shame. My name is Mr. Strife. But since you're not my student, you can call me Cloud.' He smiled.

I shook my head and started to walk down the hall. _I can't speak. I'm not going to 'call' you anything!_

Cloud seemed to notice his mistake. 'I'm sorry! That was really insensitive of me. Please forgive me.'

I waved. _Forget it. _And I walked away,


	6. Chapter 6

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own… as much as I love the characters of Disney and Square-Enix.

Thanks to all the people who gave this story a chance. This happens to be the one that I think about most. Unfortunately I don't have much time for it due to my much more popular story Fire. But I think I'll make time for this one. Please review!

Chapter 6

I woke up earlier than my alarm clock…

This _never _happens…

I sat up in my bed. Did something wake me up? Was there something I forgot? I looked around my bedroom for a clue.

Nothing…

I sighed and got out of bed. There was really no point in trying to go back to sleep. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Today is Friday. At least I have a weekend break away from the students…" I said to myself as I took off my clothes. I walked under the warm water and let it relax my tense muscles.

"Something is off today. What is it?" I asked myself, still shaken by the early rising.

When I was cleaned and groomed I put on my work clothes and walked to the kitchen. Breakfast would help me clear my mind.

I placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and pulled out a frying pan. I then walked to the fridge and pulled out a couple of eggs and a stick of butter.

I turned on the fire on the stove and used a small slice of butter to grease the pan. After the pan was heated enough I cracked the eggs open on it.

I always liked my eggs sunny-side up.

Despite its happy sounding name, I always enjoyed breaking the yolk to let it bleed all over my plate.

I put the eggs on a plate and turned off the fire. I looked to the toaster to see if my toast was done. They were so I took them out and put them on my plate as well.

When I finished my breakfast I looked at the clock. I was six on the dot.

Queue my alarm clock… I forgot to turn it off.

I got up from the kitchen table and headed back to my bedroom. When I got there I silenced my alarm clock and took my satchel.

I might as well just get to school early. There was nothing I could really do at home anyway.

I left through the front door and walked towards my motorcycle. I smiled when I grabbed the handlebars and swung my leg over to the other side.

I took a deep breath when I turned the key and the bike growled beneath me.

I slowly released the clutch and began my drive to the school. I allowed myself to keep it slow. I let myself feel the wind in my hair and the easy ebb and flow of the drive.

I was almost disappointed when the ride was over and I had arrived at my destination.

I was walking towards the door when I saw Sephiroth and Cloud get out of a familiar Volvo. I decided I would wait at the door for them.

"Good morning, Leon. You are certainly here early today." Sephiroth said.

"Hm." I hummed in response and opened the door for the couple.

"Thanks Leon. Oh! I wanted to talk to you about something that happened yesterday so I'll meet you in your classroom okay?" Cloud said.

I nodded and made my way towards my room, the stairwell seeming to get longer and longer with every step.

It was a _really_ good thing that it was Friday. I needed the break, five days was the limit for both the students and the teachers.

I sighed and opened my classroom door with my key and walked inside. I flipped the light switch and placed my satchel on my desk.

I yawned and sat in my chair. I looked to my classroom window.

It was starting to rain.

"Hey Leon?" I heard from behind me and I turned around.

"You wanted to talk to me Cloud?" I asked.

"Yeah. Something happened yesterday and since he's your student I thought you should know." Cloud said.

"Since he's my… Did something happen to Sora?" I asked.

"Some kids stuffed the poor kid in a locker. Judging from the terrified look on his face, he was in there for the entire duration of lunch. He would have been in there longer if I didn't hear this obnoxious whistle sound from down the hallway." Cloud said.

I sighed. At least the whistle helped a little. "Cloud." I started.

"Yes."

"Sora get's picked on a lot more often than he should. It's happened right in the middle of my classroom without my notice." I explained. "I gave him the whistle because I knew he couldn't scream for help. I want to keep an eye on him but I'm not omnipresent… I can't be there for him all the time. Is there any way you could help me out? If you ever hear that whistle, it means he's in trouble." I said.

"Well, I definitely can say that I don't like the idea of a student getting hurt. I can keep an eye out for him too. I'll ask Sephiroth too, is that alright?" Cloud asked.

"That's good. I'll feel less bothered about his safety being disturbed. Thank you for telling me about the locker incident. Did you catch the culprits?" I asked.

"No. Sora didn't know them and I didn't witness them doing it." Cloud explained with a frown.

"We'll get a hold of the little punks eventually." I grumbled.

Cloud smiled. "Do you have classes with Sora today?"

"Yeah. We're finishing up the concept of limits today. I was surprised by how quickly he understood them. The kid never seems to disappoint my expectations." I said with a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that he's excelling. I'm also glad that you enjoy teaching him. This is probably the first time I've seen you even give a hint of a smile." Cloud pointed.

I shrugged. "I love math, and Sora happens to love it just as much. That makes me happy." I mumbled.

"Good. I'll see you around Leon." Cloud said and left the room.

I sighed before getting ready for class.

-Without a Sound-

When the bell rang and students started filing in I smirked.

"Good morning! Who's excited it's Friday?" I asked with unusual cheer.

The entire class spoke up.

"Well, I know that five of you are gonna enjoy their Friday with me in detention! Isn't that right, Pinky?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Marluxia grumbled.

I cackled and walked to the chalkboard. "I want you all to answer these questions. You have to turn it in by the end of class so don't try to slack off. If you have any questions, I'll be at my desk waiting for you. Also, this is the last day you will be without homework. Starting Monday, the textbooks will be in and we can finally get down to business." I explained.

The class groaned.

When I finished writing the last question, I walked over to my desk and sat. I figured at least one or two people would have a question soon.

The first person to have a question was Demyx.

"Um, for this question, the denominators are different." He said.

I blinked. "Yeah?"

"Well, what do I have to do to combine the numerator?' he asked.

"What do the two denominators have in common?" I asked.

"What?"

"Let me rephrase that, what do you have to do to this expression to get the other?" I asked.

"I'm not sure what y-OOOHHHHHHHHH! I GET IT NOW!" Demyx exclaimed.

I shook my head at his antics. "Go finish the question now." I said and he scurried off to his desk.

"Hey, help me." Larxene said and plopped her notebook on the desk.

"Why don't you go sit back down, walk back to this desk and ask me politely to help you?" I said in irritation.

"Why? It's your job isn't it?" She asked.

"It's my job to educate you. But I have no intention of teaching math to brats that don't know their place." I said crossed my arms.

"Fine!" she snapped and grabbed her notebook and sat down, only to come back up and say. "Can you help me with question five…" she took a deep breath. "Please."

"Alright then, what's the problem?" I asked.

"It says to expand the expression. I don't even know what that means." She said with a grumble.

"It's a logarithm. The log of b over x is equal to the log of b minus the log of x. Thinking about that principle, what can you say about your question?" I asked.

"I see… wow, you actually helped." Larxene said.

"I wouldn't be at this desk teaching you if I wasn't helpful." I said and watched her walk back to her desk.

I leaned back in my chair and waited for my next inquirer. I closed my eyes and when I heard the soft tap of a notebook on my desk I opened my eyes to see Sora in front of me.

"Are you finished?" I asked.

He nodded and turned in the paper. He then started writing on the notebook.

_I can't come to calculus today…_

"Why not?" I asked.

He seemed shocked by my question.

"Mr. Leonhart, I have a question." A student asked from behind Sora.

"Sora, why don't you explain after class? I won't keep you long." I said and waited for him to return to his seat.

Sora sighed and moved out of the way.

I looked at the kids lined up behind him. They were all staring at me as if I had an extra eye or something.

"What?" I asked.

They kept staring.

"Just because Sora can't make any noise doesn't make him incapable of communication…" I growled.

They all seemed to snap out of it after that.

When everyone seemed to have a handle on the questions, I started to wonder why Sora couldn't come to his calculus lesson.

Did he need to take a test for another class or something? That wouldn't make any sense. He wouldn't deliberately schedule a make up on my time with him, would he?

And why was I so bothered about this?

I sighed and waited for the bell to ring. When it finally did I waited for all of the other students to leave.

Sora walked up to my desk.

"So you want to tell me why you're missing class?" I asked.

Sora gave me a defeated look and wrote on the paper:

_I don't feel well…_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_Well, I think I ate something bad this morning. _

"Then why do you want to miss just this class? You didn't say you couldn't go to any of your other classes…" I pointed out.

What was up with him? He was acting really weird.

He paused to think.

"Are you trying to think of an excuse to miss just this class? Why? You were fine on Wednesday."

_No! I'm not trying to think of an excuse! I'm really sick!_

"Sora, you haven't looked me in the eye since you got here. I know you're lying to me." I said.

Sora shook his head frantically, looking as if he was caught red handed.

"Do you have a problem with me, Sora? You can tell me. If you have a problem with the way I teach or something, I can fix it. Don't you want to learn calculus?" I asked.

Sora stopped shaking his head and tears came to his eyes. Why was he getting so upset? Why was _I_ getting upset about this?

"Whoa, don't cry! I understand! You don't have to come here if you don't want to." I said, slightly disappointed.

Tears started to cascade down his face. He took his pencil and began to write.

_I want you to teach me calculus more than anything! But I have a problem that I need to fix before I come back to class. I don't want to mess things up._

"Sora, I'm not quite understanding what you mean. Does this problem have to do with me?" I asked.

He nodded yes, then his eyes widened and he frantically started to shake his head no.

"You want to write down what you're trying to get at Sora? The gestures aren't working for you today." I said.

He wrote:

_It involves you, but it's not you okay? I promise. There's nothing wrong with you or the way you teach. It's my fault and my problem._

I really could not understand what he was trying to say. Was he really sick? I took my hand and put it up to his forehead.

He jerked a little and blushed before leaning into the touch.

"Kid, you're not feverish, but you're acting as if you can't communicate coherently. You don't seem to be thinking straight, I really can't understand what you're trying to s-"

I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. My eyes widened and I gently pushed Sora away.

"Sora, you… I…" I was so shocked I couldn't get a sentence out.

Sora made a choking noise before quickly gathering his things and running from the room.

What the hell was going on?

A/N: Now go review and tell me what you think. You can even complain about my semi-cliffhanger, but go review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Without a Sound **

**Disclaimer: **To tell you the truth, Leon is the illegitimate son of my next-door neighbor… don't tell nobody! Nah I'm just joshin' ya! I don't own!

So I would like to have at least four reviews for this chapter. This is because I know for sure that four people are reading this. I'm writing this chapter for y'all. I know I don't like waiting for updates on a cliffy so I decided I would be nice and give you another update. So please enjoy and review.

Chapter 7

I… kissed him!

Come on Sora! Why did you do that? You could have done anything but that!

And yet my lips are still tingling from the contact.

I sighed and wiped my tears from my eyes. It wouldn't be good to go into study hall late with a teary face.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

'Sora, you are late. Do you have a note? Or are you going back to Leonhart's classroom?' Mr. Saïx's lips articulated.

I bowed in apology and sat in a desk. I took out my books from my other classes and proceeded to work ahead in the subjects.

Homework was always the easy part… the classes where never fun…

It was kind of like I was some kind of animal in a zoo… life seemed to just pass by while I sat behind a glass. I could tell what was going on but I couldn't say a thing about it.

That's partly the reason I've never actually been to a zoo.

When I had finished all that I could without having to learn more material, I closed all my books and looked to the clock.

I still had forty-five minutes left.

'_Sora you… I…'_

I winced at the thought of Mr. Leonhart's face, the one that was filled with utter shock and horror at being kissed by me…

I really didn't mean to kiss him. But there was nothing I could do! How else was I supposed to let him know that I couldn't have classes with him until I got over this infatuation I had with him.

There… I said it.

I am infatuated with Mr. Leonhart.

He's the only one who treats me like a normal person… it's like I actually do have a voice. I just thought that maybe I would finally have a chance at something.

He's too nice to me! Why didn't he get angry? Why didn't he hurt me or throw me out? It would have been so much easier for me to get over him if he would just let me down…

'_Sora you… I…'_

Why was there also a hint of pain and sadness in that expression you made? Why? Do you pity me now? Do you think I'm pathetic? I certainly do…

I took a deep breath and stood. I pulled a small notebook out of the back pocket of my jeans and walked over to Mr. Saïx.

_Toilet._

Mr. Saïx nodded and I left the room.

I walked down the hallway and when I spotted the bathroom I went inside.

Once the door was closed I rushed into a stall and locked the door.

I then allowed some tears to fall. How could I have let this happen? I fucked up really bad this time.

I put the lid of the toilet down, sat on it and pulled my legs up. This was the worst.

I sat there and cried silently.

When I saw a flurry shadows on the bathroom floor I decided to suck it up, wipe my face and leave the bathroom.

When I opened the stall door, I gasped at the sight before me.

There was a student, who looked terrified, with his shirt ripped open and his pants at his ankles.

And there was another person, an upperclassman named Xigbar, who obviously forced the smaller into a corner of the room.

The smaller boy yelled and before Xigbar could turn around I pushed him with all my might into a urinal.

Without a second's delay I pulled the small boy out of the bathroom and ran down the hallway.

The boy was trying desperately to pull up his pants. So as he was concentrated on that I was pulling him somewhere safe.

I managed to make it to the stairwell and by then his pants were up.

I pulled out my notebook and wrote:

_Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I'm deaf so I couldn't hear you if you were yelling. Where's your class, I'll walk you there._

The boy took a shaky breath and miraculously composed himself.

'My name is Zexion. I'm a freshmen. I'm in chemistry right now. I went to go to the bathroom when all of a sudden that guy grabs me and rips at my clothes. I don't know what I'm going to do about this shirt.' He spoke slowly so that I could understand.

_My name is Sora. I'm a senior. Here, you can have my jacket. It zips up so that way you wont expose yourself. I really have to get back to class so let's walk to chemistry. It's on the second floor right?_

'What about the guy?' He shivered.

_Hopefully he got bored and went back to class. He wont hurt us in the middle of the hallway anyway. So let's go._

He nodded and we walked back up the hallway and sighed in relief when Xigbar was nowhere to be found.

Zexion made it to his classroom and I ran to mine.

'Sora Gainsborough you have a detention for skipping out on so much class. Where were you all this time? You couldn't have possibly stayed in the bathroom for twenty-five minutes.' I could tell Mr. Saïx was furious with me.

I bowed my head and wrote:

_I went to the bathroom but as I was walking back, I noticed an underclassman was having trouble with something and I offered to help. I didn't think it would take so long. I apologize and I will attend detention this afternoon._

Mr. Saïx seemed satisfied with that answer and dismissed the class when the bell rang for lunch.

I decided I wouldn't go to my locker because of what happened yesterday.

I walked into the cafeteria and bought my lunch. I walked over to a deserted table in a corner and began to eat.

I tended to just shove the food in my mouth without tasting it because I knew the lunches tasted terrible.

I saw Roxas enter the room and I ran to him before his friends would take him away.

'Hey bro? You want to sit with me today?' Roxas said with a big smile.

I smiled back but shook my head. The last thing I needed was his pretentious friends acting like they liked me. I signed that I had detention this afternoon so I wouldn't be going home with him.

'Detention? You never get detention, what happened?' he signed back.

I signed that I ended up skipping too much of study hall trying to help an underclassmen.

Roxas smiled. 'Only you Sora, would get a detention for helping someone. I'll see you later, okay?' he moved but paused.

'Weren't you wearing a jacket this morning?' Roxas signed.

I shrugged and walked back to my table.

I sat down and looked out of the cafeteria window. It was still raining, in fact it was pouring outside.

When I felt the tap on a hand on my table I looked up to see Axel and Marluxia staring down at me.

'Hey, Marly! Watch this!' I read Axel say before he started speaking faster than I could understand.

I watched as Marluxia started laughing hysterically. I'm assuming that Axel was insulting me… I just shook my head and stood to throw away my empty tray of food.

Marluxia stopped laughing when he realized their taunting had no affect on me.

'Hey! Don't walk away from us!' I read Axel's lips.

I sighed, threw away my tray and turned to them. I sighed for them to leave me alone.

'We don't sign your retard language!' Marluxia seemed to yell.

I sighed again and decided to give them a sign they would understand.

I promptly shot my middle finger up at them. They really were annoying, I just wanted them to go away.

They gaped at me, as if I was incapable of fighting back, of getting the last laugh.

I shook my head at them and looked at the clock. It was five minutes till the bell rang for the next class. Might as well get there early.

I walked to the biology classroom on the third floor. I entered the classroom and saw Mr. Fair sitting at his desk.

'Hello Sora, what brings you here three minutes early?' he asked.

I shrugged and sat in my desk.

-Without a Sound-

It wasn't long until class was over and it was time for students to leave and enjoy their weekend.

Unfortunately I had my first detention.

I didn't even know what room I was supposed to go in.

I then remembered that five people from math class also had detention, if I could find them I could figure out what room I needed to go to.

I walked around the hallways and found Demyx, Larxene, and Luxord all walking into the Chem. lab.

I sighed and walked to the room. When I entered I saw that blonde teacher from yesterday… Cloud. He was talking to the very person I wanted to avoid.

I tried to go unnoticed by Mr. Leonhart and Cloud but it was inevitable.

'Sora? What are you doing in detention?' They asked.

I shrugged and sat in a desk.

I kept to myself, trying my hardest not to draw any attention.

I looked to the doorway and gasped.

Xigbar had detention as well…

Seems like luck was not on my side today.

I tried not to move an inch. Maybe if I remained still and silent, he wouldn't notice me.

'Well, well, well. Looks like my new friend decided to pay me a visit in detention.' I watched him say.

I looked down and hoped that I would get out of here alive.

'Oi, you five! You guys have a special punishment. See all those flasks and Petri dishes near the sink. You have the honor of washing and drying them. Don't even think about breaking them, if you do you'll find a more severe punishment in your future.' Mr. Leonhart spoke to the unfortunate students.

'Leon, you don't want to watch them clean? That way they won't miss any spots.' I watched Cloud's lips.

'That's a great idea Cloud. I think I'll stay right here.'

The other students in the room chuckled at the five's misfortunes.

I leaned back in my chair and wished for this to end so I could go home.

I frowned when there was a piece of paper on my desk. It read:

_You took away my fun, you're dead._

I read it a couple of times to make sure I had read the note correctly. This couldn't possibly be happening right now. Today really was the worst.

I refolded the paper and left it on the corner of my desk. If I threw it away he might think I was insulting him.

That was the last thing I needed.

I turned when I felt a pair of eyes on me.

Mr. Leonhart was starting at me with a concerned look on his face.

Why was he worried for me? Wasn't he disgusted with me? I looked away.

When detention was finally over, I shivered.

Xigbar was waiting for me.

I walked up to Cloud and wrote:

_Do you need any help with anything?_

'Nope! But thanks for the offer. I'll see you on Monday.' Cloud said cheerfully.

I wrote quickly:

_PLEASE?_

Cloud gave me an odd look. 'Sorry.' I read him say.

I frowned and followed him out of the room. Maybe if I stayed near a teacher, Xigbar would leave me alone.

Then something hit me.

I have to walk home.

Cloud and I will have to part eventually and then Xigbar would move in for the kill.

This was bad.

I gulped and followed Cloud out of the building. He turned toward the faculty parking lot.

I tried to hurry my way in the direction towards my house.

But then I felt a hand grab my wrist _tightly_.

'You can't run this time. That little freshmen got away but I'm gonna make sure that you don't.' I could feel his hot breath in my face and I winced.

I tried to jerk out of his hold but his grip tightened.

I cringed in pain.

'You're pretty cute for a retard. I think I'll have fun playing with you.' He said and started to push my shirt up.

I really started to struggle after that. I would not let this happen to me. I refuse to be sexually harassed by some kinky jerk.

I braced myself and did the first thing I could think of.

I spat in his face.

Xigbar let go of me to wipe at his face. I started to run but he caught a hold of my shirt at the last second.

'Why y-' All of a sudden Xigbar let me go and started running away. I saw that as my chance to run so I turned only to bump into someone.

The person grabbed me before I fell to the ground.

I looked up and gasped when I saw Mr. Leonhart.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

I looked away and nodded.

I jumped when I felt him take my hand.

'That punk's got a really nice grip. Your wrist is going to bruise. You should put ice on it as soon as possible." Mr. Leonhart said.

I pulled my hand back and looked away again.

He put a hand on my shoulder.

I jumped.

'Come on, kid. I'll drive you home.' He said and started to steer me towards his motorcycle.

What was going on? Why was he being so nice?

I wrenched myself away from him and made the loudest huff I could manage. I took out my notebook and started writing frantically.

_Why are you being so nice to me? In case you forgot, I, your student, kissed you this morning! I can't handle it. How am I supposed to get over you if you're so likable!_

I handed him the notebook with an angry look.

He read the paper and looked at me. 'You know, sometimes I think rather highly of myself, but I never once thought I was actually a likable person…' I read as he spoke.

I huffed again in anger.

'Look… I can't really… You're a good kid Sora, and I really don't like the idea of hurting you… another thing I really don't like is going to jail.' I watched Mr. Leonhart say.

I nodded. I guess I really couldn't have expected much anyway. I moved to walk down the street.

He grabbed my arm. 'But if you can keep it a secret… I guess I could return your feelings. You think I'm a likable person but I'm not. I'm grumpy most of the time, I'm not one for affection, and I don't like childishness. I think you would be better off finding someone younger and nicer…' he trailed off.

Were my eyes deceiving me? Did I really just read what he said correctly?

'No offense but this would be so much easier on my nerves if you could talk…" Mr. Leonhart said.

I blinked a couple of times before smiling.

A real big, goofy smile.

Mr. Leonhart took my hand and we walked over to his bike. He handed me his helmet.

I put it on and tried to hop on the bike. I stopped my attempts when I saw Mr. Leonhart's shoulders shake with laughter.

I huffed and pouted.

'I'm sorry. I've never seen someone struggle to get on a bike before. Just swing your leg over.' I read.

If it was that easy I would have been on the bike already… is what I wanted to say…

'Don't try to swing your leg over the back of the bike. Swing it over the middle, it's shorter there and that makes it easier.'

I moved to the middle and swung my leg over. Then I proceeded to make room for Leon.

'See? That wasn't so hard.' Mr. Leonhart teased.

I gave him a deadpan look as he mounted the bike.

I wrapped my arms around him only to suddenly wrench my arm back.

There was a very large purple bruise on my wrist.

Leon turned and looked at me, then at my wrist. He sighed irritably and snatched my hand.

I was about to take it back when I felt him blow on the bruise. I blushed.

He gave me a smirk before turning and starting his bike again. I grabbed at his jacket sides. I was afraid if I wrapped my arms around him again I would hurt myself.

I felt Leon grumble before he turned, pulled me closer and wrapped my arms around himself.

When he started to drive I understood.

I was so conscious about giving him space that in order to wrap my arms around him, I put my wrist in a strange position. Now that I was close, it didn't hurt anymore.

I smiled.

The ride to my house was a rather short one, around ten minutes at most.

It was probably the greatest tem minutes of my life though.

He stopped and turned his bike off in front of my house. I took off the helmet and handed it to him.

'I'll see you on Monday, Sora.'

I nodded and moved closer to him. Could I… kiss him?

I moved even closer… close enough to feel his breath on my face.

Why wasn't he moving closer? I moved away, unaware of the pout on my face.

I turned to go inside when Mr. Leonhart pulled me back.

'Kid, if you're gonna kiss me, do it correctly.' I saw him say before pulling me back and attaching his lips to mine.

I was in heaven. This was really happening! I was actually getting something I wanted for once in my life.

He pulled away and gave me a little push towards the door. 'Go home.' He said.

I smiled again before making my way inside.

Maybe today wasn't the worst after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Nope!

It's been a while… sorry about that! But please review…

Chapter 8

BEEP. BEEEP. B-SLAP!

With a weekend of thinking it over, I came to a conclusion…

I was in _way_ over my head.

A secret relationship? With a student? What was I thinking!

I shouldn't do this! I should have turned him down…

"_Look… I can't really… You're a good kid Sora, and I really don't like the idea of hurting you… another thing I really don't like is going to jail."_

But that face he made… the one where it looked like the light faded in his eyes and darkness took over…

It looked so lifeless and devastated. I couldn't handle looking at that face for more than a few seconds.

And what was with that goofy smile? It was so carefree and full of life…

The exact opposite of the face he had made not twenty seconds earlier.

The image of Sora's smiling face flashed through my mind again.

It was like someone had captured the sun in his skull… he was so cute…

DAMMIT! WHAT AM I THINKING!

This has to stop… I have to tell Sora that it was a mistake.

That he was a mistake… yeah…

I would have to tell him first thing this morning. That way I'll end it before it starts.

I got up and quickly got ready for school. I grabbed my satchel and headed out the door.

The ride today was the exact opposite of yesterday's drive. I felt like I rolled over every bump in the street and I couldn't wait for the ride to end.

I parked my motorcycle and walked inside the building.

Then I realized… I don't even know when Sora gets's to school, or where his homeroom is. I guess I'll have to let him know when I see him. I don't really know if that'll be today because I don't have class with him until tomorrow.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), I didn't have to go look for him because Sora came bounding into my room with a happy look on his face.

Then I noticed headphones on his ears. I gave him a puzzled look and he took out a notebook.

_I got them yesterday, they are so cool! Check this out. _

Sora handed me the headphones. I put them on my head.

Sora shook his head and put them back in my hands.

_Just feel. _He wrote.

I nodded and he took out a strange device and played a track. I wasn't sure what he was getting at until I actually felt it.

It was drums. It was piano. It was guitar. You couldn't hear it, but you could feel it.

You could tell the difference between the snare and the symbol, the rolled chord on a piano and the strumming of a guitar.

I looked at him and he wrote:

_These headphones and music player are designed to emphasize the act of playing musical instruments instead of the music being played. They're specifically for people that are deaf. I like them because they allow someone like me to enjoy music. _

I read his words and I couldn't help but smile a little at his excitement. This was a fleeting feeling though, because soon it was clouded but what I was going to tell him.

"Sora." I said.

He nodded with a smile.

I sighed. "I need you to be serious okay?"

He gave me a funny look.

"Whatever I said we could start Friday, I'm ending it now. I really cannot risk my job and I can't get arrested… There's too much to lose. You are completely capable of finding someone else. And maybe if this was a different time and place… I just… there are a lot of things you still don't know about me… I can't do it and I'm sorry that I got your hopes up…" I said.

There was a silence before Sora shrugged a little and gave me an enormous goofy smile.

It was almost comical, how fake it was.

He wrote:

_It's okay… I kind of figured it was too good to be true… and plus I'm used to it anyway. I'll see you tomorrow in class Mr. Leonhart…_

I watched as he took his head phones and walked out of the room.

And plus I'm used to it anyway? What was that supposed to mean?

"Shit…" I cussed under my breath and rubbed my temples.

"You know, I figured something was going on between you two…"I heard a voice say behind me.

I jumped and turned. "It's not what you think! I…" I stumbled.

Cloud sighed. "There's no use trying to hide it. I basically heard the whole thing. And I gotta say, that was really cruel. The poor kid…"

"You don't understand!"

"No, I do… I read your records this morning and I came here to talk to you about it. It said you were arrested in high school for assault. You were eighteen so you went to prison but you got out in under a year for good conduct… "

"I wasn't a good kid in high school… I was a smart one… but not a good one. My best friend and I were top delinquents in the school. If either of us went down, we were going down together… Until he decided he wanted to beat up some blind kid because he was an easy target. I was more interested the girls and the bikes at the time so I refused to do it with him. I figured he would just give up on the idea but he didn't. The next thing I know people are at my front door arresting me for almost beating some poor kid to death. My best friend beat up that kid and somehow convinced that kid that it was me. I mean, the kid was blind, he couldn't really tell the difference. I managed to only get a year in prison but I only spent ten months in there due to good conduct. It was the most terrifying ten months of my life. I thought I was bad… I had nothing on the thugs that really had a reason to be there." I said placing my hand on the scar on my face as cold memories flashed through my mind.

"I see. I just want you to remember something. Sora is eighteen; he can have a serious relationship with anyone he wants. You won't go to jail for dating him…" Cloud pointed.

"I could lose my job… and not many schools would hire someone who went to prison on those charges." I said.

"You know Cid! You guys go way back! I heard that that's how you got this job in the first place. I don't think he would fire you. And if he did, he's not the kind of person to just leave you behind. Cid would help you find another job." Cloud said.

"I don't know, Cloud…" I said.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to make up with Sora. But I am going to point out how cowardly you're being. I know you like him! You wouldn't have agreed to start something if you didn't like him. I just think it's wrong that you're deny that poor kid a good thing just because you're afraid. And you know that he doesn't have much…you said he was capable of finding someone else? I don't think he'll find anyone here. I just… I'm not trying to make you pity him or anything but Sora would do right by you… he's certainly not ugly and he has a big heart…" Cloud said.

"I know…" I said barely a whisper.

"What?"

"I know…" I said louder. "I know he does…"

"I think you should really think on it… he's not a bad match for you…" Cloud said before leaving.

-Without a Sound-

I saw it coming… but I didn't expect it today. And I didn't think it would hurt this much.

I was stupid to even think it would last a day… but I really thought today was going to be a good one…

I'm such a useless waste of space! What was I thinking! I actually tricked myself into thinking that I was wanted by someone… I'm so fucking stupid!

I walked to my locker and took out the things I needed. I walked to my homeroom and placed my things on my desk. After that was done I made my way through the gym to the back entrance of the school. People never actually enter through this way because of the giant dumpster by the door.

When I was safely hidden between the dumpster and the side wall of another building, I cried.

I only wish I could have the security of hearing or even making the sound of a sob… the water was pouring faster and faster down my face.

"_You retard! Can't you hear me! I said what's your name! You can't speak either! What's the point of living? You should end it now… it'll be easier on all of us!"_

"_You're worthless! You know you're parents only keep you out of pity! How could anyone possibly love someone so useless and inconvenient!"_

"_A disgusting worm! That's what you are! You can't hear and you can't speak! The only things you can do is eat and squirm about in your own filth! It's pathetic! Oh! You can cry? No, that's not crying. Only humans do that!"_

They were right… they were so right… all of them. I can only imagine how much easier it would be if I was gone… and no one would really care. Roxas my cry for a week or two, but he'd be back on his feet in a month… my parents would be the same. They wouldn't have to buy me expensive things to accommodate me anymore. That way they could live their lives more comfortably. Pluto might actually miss me but he's just a dog… Roxas would keep him company…

All these things telling me it's the right thing to do… but I'm still to weak to cut it off.

My face was completely soaked in my tears… I couldn't handle it! I hate this so much! Why? Why do I even want to live? My life is terrible and if I die I can either go to paradise, or go somewhere that can't be much worse than here…

I'm so tired of being alone… I'm so tired of the soundless world I live in and I don't even have the privilege of speaking my feelings.

I was shaking in agony when I spotted a piece of glass on the pavement in front of me.

I picked it up and examined it. It didn't look dirty, in fact it looked like it was broken recently.

If I were to die here… it might be days before they find me… if they find me… this was a really good hiding spot.

I mean… think about it… who would ever think 'If Sora wanted to hide, where would he? Beside a dumpster of course!'

I looked at my wrist… it would really only take one cut, straight down the middle. It sounded so easy!

I placed the glass on the middle of my wrist. I pressed down a little and winced when I saw blood pool at the breaking point.

This would work…

I took a deep breath and placed the glass on my wrist again. On the count of three…

One.

Two.

Three!

I dragged the glass down my wrist and tried to relax myself as I felt blood flow down my arm.

I blinked after a couple of seconds and looked down at my wrist.

The cut was horizontal.

NO! That's not what I wanted! I can't even kill myself correctly! If only I could scream my frustrations…

I tried four times… all with the same conclusion.

And by then I had given up… I threw the glass away and banged my head on the side of the dumpster.

_Worthless_… I thought softly to myself.

I jumped when I felt my watch vibrate telling me it was time for homeroom.

I shot up and looked at my wrist. I took my shirt (which was black, fortunately) and wiped away the blood on my arm and lightly dabbed the cuts that had already started to clot.

I took off my watch and placed it over my injured wrist.

It looked like the cuts were never there.

I walked into the building in headed to class.

A/N: Here's some angst for you. I am aware that characters may seem a little out of character. But the situation called for a cowardly Leon and a 'fuck my life' Sora. Review now!


	9. Chapter 9

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… except the plot.

Another chapter of Without a Sound… I think I'm on a role with this one… but I have to say… I really have to proof read carefully from now on… I've been writing really late at night, which caused me to make a lot of mistakes. I actually made Sora speak last chapter without thinking! But I fixed it… I was lucky that my sister pointed it out to me before someone else told me about it… that would have been really embarrassing…

Chapter 9

I welcomed the discomfort that came with the fact that my watch was rubbing over the open cuts on my wrist…

I sat on the bleachers and watched the other kids play basketball… I always thought that game was so easy… all it was was math applied to the human body in game form…

I watched as a boy grabbed the ball, aimed, and threw the ball…

It wasn't going to make it in… he didn't apply enough force.

The other classmates laughed at his pathetic air ball. Another guy grabbed the ball and threw the ball carelessly, as if he knew it would go in…

It wouldn't… too much force. I think it would be easier if you just applied a larger force on the ball as you threw it to the ground in a proper projection path. The ground would absorb the extra applied force and send the ball flying in the path and into the ring… that is if you can find the right path of course…

I watched as the ball bounced off of the rim and flew in my direction. It stopped flying when it got stuck wedged between the bleachers. I sighed and picked up the ball.

Air ball boy waved as if asking me to give the ball to him. I walked down the bleachers and stood next to him. I looked at the backboard. The objective would be to get the ball to bounce against the middle of that small square and into the rim… I'd say that if I used all my strength to throw the ball down on the three-point line, it should work.

I felt a shove and I looked to see some tall guy glaring down at me.

I huffed at him and slammed the ball down onto the line.

The ball flew upwards and towards the backboard.

It skimmed the side of the rim before falling in. I scoffed… I must have missed the line by a couple of centimeters… it was supposed to hit the square…

I was broken from my thought when I was thrown to the ground.

My eyes widened when the tall boy stood over me and started yelling. I could barely understand what he was saying though.

He was speaking slow enough but he wasn't speaking in proper English…

'Fuckin' bitch! I wi' fuckin' cut yo ass! Ya comin' up heaa thinkin' you slick! You jussa retard! You don' no shit! Bu' ya should know yo place!' I read and he kicked my side.

I winced and got up. I looked around… of course the teacher is not around… I sighed and made my way to my seat.

I was about to step onto the bleachers when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Air ball boy was handing me the ball. 'Do it again.' I watched him say.

I took the ball and walked to my position about a foot from the three-point line. I applied all of my force onto the ball.

It bounced, it flew, it swished… I messed up again…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Air ball boy's excited face. 'Amazing!' I read.

I nodded but jolted when I felt something warm on my hand… my left one.

I looked at my left hand and gasped when I saw the blood. It was dripping everywhere!

I felt the hand on my shoulder again. I turned slightly.

'Did you hurt your hand?' Air ball boy articulated.

I ignored him and moved to the bathroom. I wiped away the blood and checked the cuts… two of them reopened. I frowned and sat in a stall… patiently waiting for the blood to congeal again so I could go back to class.

I blew on the cuts to speed things along. When the bleeding finally stopped I put the watch back on and left the bathroom.

I decided I would go back to my place on the bleachers. I didn't want something like this to happen again.

My watch vibrated and I picked up my things and moved to study hall. I proceeded to work ahead in my subjects and stare up at the ceiling when I was done.

After lunch, Civics and Free Enterprise. It was really boring…

Because of this fact, many students found entertainment in torturing me…

I huffed as another piece of paper was thrown at me.

As much as I didn't like giving them the satisfaction of a reaction… if I didn't give one, they would start throwing heavier things…

I growled inwardly and doodled in my notebook. I drew a small picture of me laying dead in the corner of the page and my soul going down to hell.

My soul was dancing happily… it was having a fiesta with the demons… it even had a sombrero.

I walked in to art classroom feeling angry… I was mad at the fact that I had to deal with the people here. I hated the people here… I hated everyone! I hated the way my life was running, I had no control! I had nothing! I was being punished for being innocent… while everyone was extolling in their sin! I hated it! I hated it!

I looked at the teacher she was talking about painting… oh? We were painting today? Still life huh?

'Go ahead and paint the figures on the table.' The teacher finished.

I felt so hot… I was so itchy, irritated… aggravated! I wanted void… I wanted MY SILENCE BACK!

I grabbed a piece of paper and huffed… I huffed again…. Again and again.

I snatched the black paint and squirted it onto my paper, I spread the paint all over the paper. I snatched the red, black trailing everywhere.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see the teacher looking at me angrily. Everyone else in the room was staring at me.

STOP STARING AT ME! STOP IT!

I threw the red paint down and stood abruptly. I glared at the teacher and snarled at my peers.

They continued to stare.

YOU WANT A SCENE! I'LL GIVE YOU ONE! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL!

I grabbed the chair and threw it. I knocked the still life to the floor and slammed my hands on the table.

They continued to stare.

MORE! ALRIGHT THEN!

I flipped the table over and pushed the teacher aside and grabbed the ceramics. I threw them everywhere.

Finally a reaction… I watched their mouths open in silent screams.

FEAR! DO YOU LOVE IT! I FEEL IT EVERY DAY! REJOICE IN IT! IT'S LOVELY ISN'T IT!

I ran at them and watched as they screamed and ran from me. I wanted to laugh at them! They were all so stupid! I flipped another table and watched two boys try to get out.

WHAT! LEAVING BEFORE THE SHOW ENDS IS RUDE!

I sprinted to the door and huffed. The boys' eyes widened and my shoulders shook at their torture. I grabbed a piece of ceramic off the floor and smiled.

The students cowered in the other side of the room. Did they get it now? They should know how I feel every minute of every day. Helpless and afraid.

They finally understood that I meant business.

I watched a panicky teacher on the phone.

My shoulders shook with noiseless laughter. I squeezed the sharp ceramic; its edges cutting into my hand… blood starting to drip onto the floor.

I kept squeezing… tighter and tighter… more blood… my other hand reached into my shirt and pulled out the whistle… more blood…

I put it to my lips and blew… I kept blowing and blowing.

The students were staring again.

I blew harder. I kept blowing and blowing…

-Without a Sound-

Leon

I decided that after my last period I would stay in my classroom instead of staying home.

Sora was on my mind the entire day… was he okay? I… I wanted him back…

I wasn't a coward. I will take responsibility of both Sora's emotions and my own.

When Squall Leonhart agrees to do something, he doesn't back out like a weakling. And this isn't a question on whether or not I want it… whether or not I want to be with Sora… I wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place if I didn't want it. I wouldn't have thought about it. I wouldn't have given him that whistle. I wouldn't have cared.

I should find Sora after school today and have a long talk with him. Sora would want us to at least try. I want us to try…

I sighed and leaned forward to slump over the desk… there was maybe twenty minutes of class left.

I frowned when I heard sirens outside. I walked over to the window and saw a cop car and an ambulance through the window.

And that's when I heard the whistle.

Sora…

I ran out to the hall. I looked around…

"What's going on?" I heard and I turned to see Cloud behind me.

"I don't know…" I listened to where the whistle was coming from.

"Why on earth are their cops outside? What's happening? Is Sora in trouble?" I head Sephiroth say.

"It's this way." I said and moved quickly down the hall.

The whistling stopped.

I ran down the hall, slightly panicked. As I got closer to a door I heard the sounds of screaming.

I ran to the door and wrenched the door open.

"Oh my god…" I heard Cloud say from behind me.

I looked to the floor to see Sora on the floor in a pool of blood, whistle still in his mouth.

I looked to the other side of the room and saw crying students and a trembling educator in the corner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THERE IS A DYING BOY ON THE FLOOR AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS COWER?" I yelled angrily and kneeled down next to Sora.

I put my fingers on his neck. There was a slow pulse.

"All of you get up! Stand up and I want you to exit the room in a single file line! Got it? A single file line!" Sephiroth roared.

"Ms. White, please get up. You called the police right? Good… they should be here any minute." I heard Cloud say.

That's when the medics came.

I stepped away and let the medics do their jobs.

I walked over to the officers who were trying to talk to a hysterical teacher.

"I c-c-could t-tell th-the boy w-w-as agi-agitated. He k-k-kept fidgeting i-i-in his s-seat. A-after that h-h-he ju-just sn-napped. He's u-u-usually s-such a g-g-good stude-nt! I d-d-on't know w-w-what hap-happened! H-h-he st-st-started th-throwing things a-and b-breaking the cer-amics. He di-didn't hurt a-a-anyone b-b-but it w-w-was ter-terrifying to see h-h-him fall ap-apart l-l-like th-that. And th-en the b-b-blood was all over the fl-f-f floor! H-h-he w-w-was b-b-blowing on th-that w-w-w-whistle un-til h-h-he f-f-finally c-collapsed!" She wailed.

"So no one is hurt?" The officer asked.

"No! S-Sora i-is v-v-very h-hurt!" She bellowed.

"We understand that ma'am. That's why he's in the ambulance with the medics." The officer said.

"No! He's hurt in here…" She pointed to heart. "His art was always sad… but today was the darkest painting…" She said suddenly very calm… "I don't blame him for what happened today… he didn't hurt anyone except himself… but he's been hurting inside for a very long time… I… I think he deserves leniency." The teacher finished staring directly into the face of the officers.

"From what I heard… he didn't really break any laws… maybe property damage… but that's on the school…" The officer said.

I can't believe this happened. Sora…

"Sir, the ambulance is loaded and ready to take the boy to the hospital… we need an adult to ride with him." The medic said.

"I'll ride with him!" I yelled. "I'm his math teacher." I said and the medic nodded.

The medic and I hustled to the ambulance and I climbed in.

As we drove away from the school, I took a hold of Sora's bandaged hand.

It was cold…

"Please… please be alright…" I begged softly.

A/N: Alright. I just want to say that Sora is not acting this way just because Leon dumped him… he's been through traumatic experiences throughout his entire life… he finally just couldn't take it anymore… so he has a legit reason to hate everyone and through a violent mood swing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **no. I only own my dreams…

I'm so happy that I'm finding SoraxLeon fans out there! It makes me feel like I'm not alone! I went to MechaConvention yesterday and I saw a lot of Sora cosplay and I only wished there was a Leon cosplay… Then I would have put them together for a picture! But anyway, here's the next chapter of WAS! (I love acronyms!)

Chapter 10

When I woke… I had no idea where I was…

I let out a dry cough and when I made to sit up, there was a sharp pain in my hand and wrist. I quickly flopped back down and looked at my hand…

It was bandaged completely; there wasn't an inch of skin showing.

I looked to my other hand it had an IV in it.

W-what happened to me?

_FEAR! DO YOU LOVE IT! I FEEL IT EVERY DAY! REJOICE IN IT! IT'S LOVELY ISN'T IT!_

The memories came flying back to me… what did I do! How could I have done something like that?

The terrified faces of my teacher and peers came flashing into my mind. I snapped… I just lost it… I was so angry…

But I didn't want to scare anyone… I just wanted the heat crawling under my skin to go away…

That's a lie… why am I lying to myself? I wanted them terrified. I wanted them to feel how I felt… but why do I feel so guilty?

I looked out the window of the hospital room and sighed. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see a crying Roxas standing over me. 'Sora! You had us so worried! Why did you do that! I have our friends calling me telling me that they want nothing to do with you! Why would you scare your friends away?' he signed.

I scoffed at that remark. I used my IV hand to sign that _his _friends never wanted anything to do with me in the first place, and that I never had any friends at school.

'What are you talking about Sora? You have tons of friends!' I read his lips this time.

I smacked my hand on the bed railing in an attempt to portray my anger. After I seemed to have his attention I finally told Roxas the truth.

'I have no friends! _Your _friends only pretended to like me during those few times we're together with them. When you're not around, I'm always hurt, abused, criticized, harassed, and oppressed. All of those letters you said were love letters, they all tell me to die. And I wanted to die… but I couldn't let go… I wanted to so badly. Things would only be so much easier if I was gone. And you know it, don't you?' I signed.

I was taken aback by the hands that gripped my face tightly. 'WHAT ARE YOU SAYING! NOTHING WOULD BE EASIER WITHOUT YOU! YOU'RE MY TWIN! MY BROTHER! YOU THINK THAT I COULD HANDLE LOSING YOU! THEN YOU'RE COLD SORA! YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED PERSON! I LOVE YOU! MOM AND DAD LOVE YOU! WE'VE BEEN AT THIS RETCHED HOSPITAL FOR HOURS WORRYING AND CRYING AND WISHING THAT YOU'D BE OKAY! EVEN THAT MATH TEACHER GUY HAS BEEN WAITING WITH US! I DON'T KNOW WHO GAVE YOU THE IDEA THAT YOU'RE NOT CARED FOR, BUT THEY ARE COMPLETELY WRONG! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME? WHY WOULD YOU HURT YOURSELF?' Roxas screamed and signed hysterically.

My eyes widened.

'Yeah, we know about it! The doctor came to us and said that you had signs of abuse on almost every part of your body and also that you had cuts on your thigh and wrist. He said that you did them… that you tried to kill yourself… why? Why Sora? Why didn't you tell us that people were hurting you? Why would try to kill yourself?' he signed a little slower.

I huffed and signed angrily. 'I'm miserable! I've been suffering for eleven years! Ever since I lost my voice! I'm tired! So tired of being terrified! I'm so tired of being taken advantage of, of feeling worthless, of being too weak to fight back!' I started to shake as tears fell down my face.

All of a sudden I was hugged tightly. I felt Roxas shaking as well. He climbed up on the bed and pulled me tighter.

We cried together… letting it all out. How?... How could I have possibly forgotten about this? I love Roxas and Mom and Dad and Pluto and math and knowledge and even…

Mr. Leonhart?

How could I give up when I have so much to lose?

That's when a weight was lifted and I cried harder even lifted my arms to wrap them around Roxas.

I cried for Roxas.

I cried for Mom.

I cried for Dad.

I cried for math, knowledge, and even Mr. Leonhart.

But most of all I cried for myself.

Was this liberation? Was this tranquility? Was this…

Security?

I had it all along… but I rejected it… I looked at it and called it a lie.

All of a sudden I felt more weight around me. I looked around to see the crying faces of my mom and dad clinging to Roxas and I.

I looked to the doorway and saw Mr. Leonhart leaning against the wall.

He gave me a small smile.

I gave a small smile through my sob.

After about ten minutes I pulled away from everyone and with the most sincerity I could must from every part of me I placed my fist on my heart and rubbed in a circular motion.

I mouthed the words I so longed to say.

_I'm sorry._

Roxas, Mom, and Dad all gave me a surprised look before smiling and signing.

_All is forgiven._

I lifted my IV hand and put my middle and ring finger down.

_I love you._

They reciprocated the sign.

I turned to Mr. Leonhart and placed my hand on my lips before gesturing my hand out to him.

_Thank you._

He nodded and left the room.

I sighed and looked to my family.

'Sora…' Dad started. 'We heard about the cuts… and about the bruises. More than anything we want you to be okay. So that's why we're asking you if you want to stay in school. We know how much you love learning… and we only want to accommodate that. But we don't want you to be hurt…' Mom picked up after he paused.

'If you're hurting Sora please talk to us. I feel so helpless as your mother when I can't even tell the difference between that fake smile you always have and the real one. I… we want you healthy and we want you happy. So tell us what we can do to ease any pain, to raise any burden, or to make it okay.' Mom finished.

I looked at them and started. 'I want to stay in school… I don't want you to stress yourselves. I don't like it when you spend sleepless night trying to help me in some way. I don't like it when you're sick in bed and the only thing you can think about is whether or not I made it to school okay. Please, I can handle at least that much. I want you guys to be happy and I want you to stop worrying so much. I am capable of taking care of myself for the most part. I just want to live normally. I understand the magnitude of what I've done. I would assume that you want me to talk to someone… like a therapist… I don't need it. I don't want to die… and I want to try my hardest to get stronger.' I finished.

'Sora?' Roxas caught my attention.

I nodded.

'Were all of my friends mean to you?' he signed.

I shook my head. 'Riku neither hit me nor teased me. I think the only reason he didn't do anything about my abuse was because he didn't want to upset you.' I signed in reply.

Roxas sighed in relief. 'At least one good friend I can still hang around.'

I gave Roxas a sad smile.

'We talked to your school, they suspended you for two days. And none of your classmates are pressing any charges against you but-'

'I want to apologize to them… and the artwork I broke, I want to replace it. I feel terrible about it. What I did was unacceptable.' I signed.

'I'm really glad that you said that. I think apologizing will make you feel better.' I read Mom say.

'Well, the doctor said that you were free to go. But do you want to talk to that math teacher of yours? I mean… he did kind of stay here with you until we came and made sure that you were okay.' Dad said.

I nodded and watched them leave the room.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Leonhart walked into the room.

He had a hardened look on his face. 'Sora… I… I'm so sorry.'

I shook my head. _It's alright. _

'No it's not. I let you down. I was being a coward. I care about you but I ignored my feelings and only focused on consequences. Some of which, don't even apply to our situation.' I read.

I gave him a puzzled look.

'I was scared of going to jail. But you're eighteen, a legal adult. I won't go to jail for having a relationship with you.' He explained.

I nodded.

'I've been to prison once before… for I crime I didn't commit… but that doesn't exactly mean I didn't deserve to go to jail. I spent ten months in an iron pen. Terrorized by tyrants for more evil than I. I was so afraid of going back that I broke off from you without thinking rationally. I really do want to try a relationship with you Sora. If you'll still have me, I wont back out or give up on you… I promise.' Mr. Leonhart articulated.

I smiled and placed my hand flat on my chest and rubbed I a circular motion.

_Please. _I mouthed with my sign.

Mr. Leonhart walked over to me and took my face in his hands. He gently ran a hand in my hair and I leaned into the touch.

He took my injured hand and kissed my palm and wrist softly. I placed my uninjured hand on his cheek and kissed the scar on his face.

When I pulled away he put his forehead to mine. He seemed to understand what I meant by my gesture.

_It's alright. We're healing, both of us._

I gasped when I felt his lips on mine. I put my hand on his arm and melted into the kiss.

No one's ever made me feel this way. I was so relaxed but excited at the same time. When he pulled away he gave me a very firm look.

'Sora… if I ever find out that you're hurting yourself again, I will break up with you. I'm serious. The cutting thing is ending today.' I read.

I nodded and looked away from him. I'm so ashamed.

Mr. Leonhart grabbed my chin and I was forced to look at him. 'I'm not looking down on you… I just… I can't take care of you if you don't take care of yourself.'

I nodded and I pecked his lips. I blushed and hid my face in Mr. Leonhart's shoulder.

His shoulders shook with a chuckle and I felt a hand on my side.

I flinched. Mr. Leonhart pulled away and gave me a questioning look.

I frowned but jumped when I felt a hand lifting the hospital gown.

I frown deepened when I saw Mr. Leonhart's eyes widen at the sight before him.

My body… battered and torn.

'Sora…' he started and placed his hand on the big bruise on my side form earlier today.

I quickly pushed his hand away and pulled the gown back over me. I covered my face and cried again.

It was so embarrassing… he saw how disgusting I am. How can someone be attracted to someone with a body like mine?

I cried silently for a second before a hand pushed my arm from my face.

Mr. Leonhart was glaring at me… _I dare you to cry some more, see what happens._

I wiped the tears from my face and sat quietly.

Mr. Leonhart kissed me, this time one of his hands ran gently up and down my side… _Don't worry about this… we all have scars._

I sighed and relaxed again. Mr. Leonhart's other hand remained on my face, his thumb gently caressing my cheeks…

_I'm here, you're safe._

A/N: And there you have it. Fluff was needed after all the pain and sadness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Just the plot!

So I decided I would just write this chapter as if he has already served his suspension. Enjoy and Review!

Chapter 11

I've kind of gotten used to seeing the white bandage on my wrist. Wrapping it up isn't that hard anymore either. But I still don't enjoy the itch that comes along with the bandage.

I take a glance at the mirror in my bathroom. I was tempted to get it removed but I decided that if I got rid of it, I'd only be hiding from my problems. So I'm keeping it and I've been trying to reduce the time I stand in front of it.

My two days of suspension have passed, and during that time, I've managed to reduce my time to fifty minutes compared to the hour it once was.

All of this, without a watch to alert me. I gave my reflection a frown, only to shake my head and smile. Positive! Think positive!

When my time was up I walked out of my bathroom and down the stairs. I was met by my dog Pluto. I smiled and patted his head as he sat and looked up at me.

There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Roxas smiling. 'You seem a little happier than usual… I'm glad.' He signed.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen, Pluto trotting behind me. I opened the fridge and took out two apples. One of which I threw to Roxas who caught it at the last minute.

I shook with a laugh and he glared at me. 'Warn me when you do stuff like that okay?' I watched him say.

I signed my apology and took a bite into my apple. Roxas waved to catch me attention.

'You know… you have a pretty good arm… have you ever thought about doing a sport?' he signed.

I shook my head frantically. _Hell no!_

'Why not? … maybe people will stop bothering you so much if you join a team.'

I looked away from him and fiddled with the apple in my hands. Pluto nuzzled my leg, sensing my discomfort.

'It was just a thought…' Roxas signed.

I nodded, finished my apple, and walked back into the living room where I took my bag and sat on the couch.

I opened my bag and took out the twenty apology letters I had written over my suspension. I was worried my peers wouldn't accept them… I also wanted to talk to Ms. White about replacing the art I destroyed… I had a lot of things to do today.

When it was time to leave, I gave my dog a pat goodbye before getting into the car.

The drive wasn't long, and the anxious feeling I had only made the ride end faster. I sighed before exiting the car. Roxas wished me good luck before heading to his homeroom.

I took out my letters again and looked at the name on the first one. Naminé.

I might be able to catch her and a few others in her homeroom so I looked at all the names and found the ones that were also found in Naminé's homeroom. I walked inside the building and up the stairs.

People were watching me carefully… maybe they were waiting for me to snap again… I sighed and walked into the fist homeroom.

I found the four people I was looking for. I started with Naminé. I walked over to her desk; she looked up at me and jumped.

I frowned. I handed her the note and mouthed as I signed. _I'm really sorry._

She looked shocked for a second before nodding and taking the letter.

The process was the same for the next three people in the room. When I left the room I looked at the letters again, grouping them by homeroom. There were five people in the next room.

I walked inside and moved to Reno's desk. He looked up and me and smirked. 'You can really make a scene when you want one, dude.' His lips formed.

I smiled. 'I'm sorry about that.' I mouthed and handed him the letter.

'Nah man, I don't really deserve your apology… I've been kicking the shit out of you for four years. To be honest, I only did it because you never told on me. I glad you fought back for once. So you can keep the letter, but stick up for yourself from now on okay?' he said.

I beamed and nodded. 'You got it' I signed.

He tried to copy the sign and I laughed. 'Nice try.' I mouthed.

'You're more normal than I thought.' I read Reno say.

I shrugged and moved on to the next person. He took the letter without a word, eyes averted from me.

I was almost through the letters when the bell rang for homeroom to actually start. I walked inside my homeroom and found the last student I was looking for.

I made my way over to Rufus' desk and I handed him the letter. 'Sorry.' I mouthed.

Rufus scoffed, took the letter, ripped it, and threw it in my face. 'Get away from me, psycho!' he yelled.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see my homeroom teacher yelling something at Rufus.

Rufus scowled at me and said. 'Sorry.'

I shrugged it off even though I was very hurt by what he had done.

'…_stick up for yourself from now on okay?'_ I remembered.

I took the two halves of my letter and slammed them down on his desk, looking Rufus dead in the eye.

There was maybe ten seconds of us just staring at each other.

Rufus finally scoffed once more and took the halved and put them in his bag.

I nodded and moved to my seat.

I sat down with a small smile.

When the bell rang I realized I had Mr. Leonhart's class. I got up and quickly moved to class.

I walked in the classroom and noticed Mr. Leonhart at his desk and walked over.

I tapped his desk twice and he looked up. I smiled and waved.

He looked at me. 'Welcome back.' He said simply.

I took out my small notebook and pencil and wrote.

_Are we having class after this?_

He nodded and pointed to my desk. _Go sit._

I nodded and sat in my desk. Other students filed in.

I sat and watched as Mr. Leonhart explained the definition of a polynomial. It was just fun to watch him work. Even though he acted like he hated doing it, his eyes always shine…

I winced suddenly when my wrist started itching… really badly.

I ignored it at first, but after five minutes I started to fidget. I shook my hand…

This only made it worse.

I hissed and started to softly tap the bandaged area with my other hand.

That kind of helped so I continued to tap on my wrist. I looked to the board to watch Mr. Leonhart teach only to see the front of the room teacherless.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked up to see Mr. Leonhart's irritated face. 'The tapping is annoying, stop.'

_Sorry, I didn't realize. _I wrote.

He nodded, gave me a strange look, and moved back to the front.

When class was over I ran to Mr. Saïx's room so that he could mark me present. He gave me a nod and I ran back to Mr. Leonhart's classroom.

When I got there I pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of his desk. I took out my notebook and my pencils and pens. When that was done I looked to Leon and smiled.

He was giving me a strange look.

_What?_ I wrote.

He took my injured arm and looked at the bandage. 'Why were you tapping at the bandage?' he asked.

Oh… so that's what this was about. I wrote:

_It itches really badly sometimes. If I scratch at it I might open the cuts, so I started tapping it. It helps a little._

He nodded and asked. 'Does it hurt at all?'

_It did at first but now it just itches._

'You haven't been messing with it have you?' he asked with a very serious expression.

I sighed. _No. I was very tempted at times… but I didn't. I've been trying my hardest not to hurt myself._

'Good.' He said and awkwardly patted my hair. I smiled.

_Let's get started!_

Mr. Leonhart nodded and took out a book.

'I think we should go over series and sequences. They a little similar so don't get confused.' He started.

The definitions seemed to make sense.

I grabbed his hand to signal him to stop.

_Do sequences make up series? _I wrote, confused by the combination of terms.

He shook his head. 'No, in this example you actually find a sequence using the principles of a series. It's called the sequence of partial sums.' He explained.

I frowned. _I still don't get it…_

He tugged on a lock of my hair. _Look at this Sora._

I watched as he started entering series into a calculator. As the numbers were added, it made sense.

_So the answers you accumulate as you add the numbers in the series make up a sequence._

He nodded. 'Exactly!' he said with a smile and he patted my head awkwardly again.

I huffed and wrote.

_You don't have to praise me like a dog every time you're pleased, Mr. Leonhart. But a kiss would be nice… _I fluttered my eyelashes and blushed.

Mr. Leonhart flicked my nose and I retracted my face to nurse the offended body part.

'You're too bold.' He said.

I rubbed my nose and pouted unintentionally.

He tugged on my hair again and pointed to my notebook.

'Mr. Leonhart' was crossed out and underneath 'Leon' was written. _You can call me Leon._

I smiled. _L. E. O. N._ I spelled with my hands.

Mr. Leonhart, Leon, nodded and started to teach again.

-Without a Sound-

When the bell for lunch rang, I went to Ms. White's classroom to give her my apology letter and ask about the artwork.

I walked in the room to see her sitting at her desk eating a sandwich. I walked up to her and she looked at me.

'Good to see you back.' She smiled.

I nodded and handed her the letter. 'I'm sorry' I mouthed.

She waved her hand. 'It's alright. We all have our moments.' I read.

I took out my notebook and wrote:

_The ceramics that I broke… is there any way I could replace them? I feel terrible about what I did. _

'To tell you the truth… I really didn't like them anyway… they were probably my worst work anyway.' I read her say.

My eyes widened.

_I'm so sorry for breaking your art! Is there anything I can do? _

'Well, if I could put up your art instead, I'd be really happy. Your art, though very sad, is very beautiful.' She smiled again.

_Would that really make it better?_

'Yep. The painting of the two hands reaching for each other is my favorite. I remember how hard you concentrated on the detail.' I watched her say.

I blushed. The paintings weren't all that great.

_If it will make up for what I did to your art, then it's okay._

'Good. I'll see you tomorrow Sora.' Ms. White said and I left the room.

I felt so much better now that I had apologized to everyone. It was one thing out of the long list of things I need to accomplish in order to be stronger.

I walked to the stairwell and sat on the side of the steps. There wasn't much time left of lunch so I decided that I would eat something when I got home…

Today was a good day. I think if I keep this up, I might really succeed.

I leaned against the wall and sighed. Things are looking up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Without a Sound**

**Disclamer: **I hereby disclaim all characters.

Review like you've never reviewed before! I feel like my readers disappeared…

Chapter 12

It's been a week from my first day back from suspension. The bandages are now off, but the bandages have been replaced with a sweatband. I don't really like looking at the scars anymore.

My time in front of the mirror is now reduced to only twenty minutes. I sometimes even smile at my reflection.

At school, things have changed a little. People don't hurt me anymore, but sometimes I do get nasty looks and verbal abuse. I'm satisfied. I don't really like being teased, but I'd take a teasing rather than a beating.

Because of this fact, my body only has scars now…

Reno will talk to me on occasion; I like it because he doesn't really have any intention of having a conversation. He just wants me to listen. It makes me feel sort useful.

I decided I would try basketball. I knew there was no was I would be on the starter team, but I figured just going to practices and doing my best would be enough.

Tryouts were okay. Coach Yuffie looked really uncertain about me joining the team. I couldn't really blame her. She was a fast talker, so it was hard to understand what she was saying.

'_Are you sure you want to do this. I don't let you play in P.E. for a reason you know.' I could barely make out what she was saying._

_I wrote:_

_I know this seems ridiculous, but I want to be stronger. This isn't just a whim of mine. I really want to try my hardest. I'm not asking you to put me on the starter team, I just want to go to practice and work like everyone else. I can handle it. I may be deaf and mute, but I'm not an invalid._

'_Sora… I don't think you're an invalid. I just don't want you to get hurt or anything like that. I heard about you're breakdown, I don't want that to happen again.'_

_I wrote:_

_Please don't let that incident dictate you're decision. I apologized personally to every person involved and I'm in the process of bettering myself. It's kind of hard though because everyone is hindering me, they keep saying I can't do it! I can and I'm tired of people telling me otherwise. I don't want special treatment and if I get hurt, it'll only be an obstacle that I'll have to overcome. Please Coach Yuffie. I will get on my hands and knees and beg you if I have to._

'_Sora…' I watched her sigh. 'Okay.' She said and I jumped up and down clapping my hands. _

_Thank you. Thank you! I wrote._

'_Well, Sora I still need to see what you can do. Go get a basketball.' _

_I ran to the other side of the gym and took a ball from the bin. I dribbled the ball._

'_Can you dribble faster?' she asked._

_I brought my hand down lower and dribbled at a faster pace._

'_Other hand.' I barely made out._

_I moved to the other hand. The slow dribbling was easy but doing it faster was hard and the ball would move from under my hand._

'_We can work on that. Can you run and dribble at the same time?'_

_I ran across the gym, dribbling the ball._

'_You're pretty fast. Can you shoot?'_

_I nodded and stood about a foot from the three-point line. I slammed the ball down on the line, it flew up and into the goal._

_I did the same process around the whole perimeter of the three-point line, only missing once._

_I stepped about a foot away from the free-throw line. I slammed the ball down, using around 25% less strength. I did this ten times, making it in every shot._

_I walked up to Coach Yuffie and wrote: _

_I can't do layups yet. I have to figure it out._

_She stared at me, dumbfounded. 'I can't believe I'm saying this… I want you on the team. I definitely think you'll get better. If you try hard enough, maybe I can put you on the starter team. We'd have to make up hand motions though or something…" she spoke slower this time._

_I literally jumped up and wrapped my arms around her. I wrote:_

_Thank you so much._

_She nodded before I left the gym._

The afterschool practice has been fine. I usually keep to myself during drills. I've been running on the treadmill to improve my endurance and lifting weights to gain muscle tone.

Then there's the diet… I drink a lot of milk. I think I've gained some weight since the week started.

Though all of this happened, I'm still to shy to change in front of everyone. I change in a stall, away from everyone else.

One good thing that has come out of this is that Leon drives me home after school. He started tutoring students after school while I practice.

Leon… it makes me so happy that I can call him that in my head!

But that's really about it… besides the ride home, I'm not really being treated any differently than any other student. It's not like I was really expecting anything from him, but…

It's a little discouraging when you're boyfriend calls you shameless for asking for a kiss. He is my boyfriend, right?

Right?

I mean I knew he told me that he didn't like affection, but he doesn't even smile at me.

I'm a little scared… he pushes me away and I don't know what to do about it… even just a little pat on the head would do… but he doesn't even do that anymore.

I don't want him to leave again.

After I got out of bed and got ready for school, I walked down the stairs and moved to the kitchen. Pluto stood from his resting spot and trotted over to me.

I patted his head. _Hey buddy._

The dog woofed and licked my hand. I opened the fridge and pulled out my two bottles of milk and grabbed the egg carton.

I quickly fried three eggs and put the carton away. I began to eat when my dad walked in.

'I'm really happy you joined the basketball team. You look a lot healthier than you did last week. You're face is a little fuller.' He signed and spoke before pinching my cheeks.

I swatted at his hands and smiled. I couldn't help but notice how Dad seemed so proud that I was improving myself on my own. It gave me motivation to try harder. Before it was hard to even have a conversation with him, because I was so gloomy.

I signed that I wanted to do my best in basketball and get some muscles on my bones. Dad smiled.

'You can do it.' He signed.

That was the first time anyone has ever said that to me since the incident. I didn't really realized what it meant to have encouragement until I finally had it.

I walked over to him and hugged him. He stood stiff for a second before returning the hug.

'You two are affectionate this morning.' I watched my mother say as she entered the kitchen. I pulled away from dad and smiled at him. _Thanks._

He nodded.

I finished my milk and I waited for Roxas to come down. When he did, he looked very disheveled.

'Are you okay?' I signed.

'Yeah… I'm fine. Riku was helping me with my calculus homework all night so I'm tired.' He signed.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Differentiation… I don't get it at all… Riku said it was helpless…'

I smiled. Leon was helping me with differentiation in the middle of last week. I finally understood it after a good forty-five minutes of doing practice problems.

'I can help you with it.' I signed.

'Sora… you don't take calculus. I really appreciate the offer, but you've never had the class before. It's really hard.' Roxas signed.

I frowned. 'I guarantee that I can help you. I know calculus.' I signed.

'Sora. It's okay… I can handle it." I watched Roxas say.

I huffed and moved to the front door. I took my book bag and brought it to the kitchen.

I pulled out my calculus notes and handed it to him. 'I take calculus.' I said.

He opened my notebook and looked through it's pages. 'Sora… I had no idea? When did they let you take calculus and with who?' he signed.

'I take it second period, with Mr. Leonhart.' I signed.

'Sora this is amazing! You're notes are so thorough! Can I borrow them? Please?' Roxas signed.

'I need my notebook for class. You can borrow them after school. You can get them before I start practice.' I signed.

'Thank you Sora! Mom, Dad, did you know about this?' Roxas asked.

'I was aware, you're father wasn't.' Mom said.

I smiled and reminded everyone that we needed to get to school.

-Without a Sound-

I decided I would visit Leon since we were always a little early. After taking the necessary things from my locker I dropped them off in homeroom.

I walked over to Leon's classroom and poked my head around the corner to see Leon and Cloud talking. I decided I would wait to reveal myself and stood against the wall.

After two minutes I poked my head again to see if they were finishing up.

And that's when I saw it. Leon's lips curled up, his head tilted back a little and he laughed.

I couldn't hear it, but it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen…

Why couldn't I make him laugh? I decided they weren't going to be done anytime soon so I made my way back to homeroom with a frown on my face.

I wanted to make Leon laugh and smile. I want Leon to miss me when I'm not there and greet me happily when he sees me… I know that's asking for a lot but I can't help it.

What did Cloud have that I didn't?

_Working ears and a voice…_

I sighed and sat in my homeroom desk.

'You know, you might not be able to hear you're huffing and puffing but we can. Keep it down.' I watched Rufus say.

Rufus Shinra was pissing me off. I was tired of his little remarks every morning. I let out a loud huff and whipped out my notebook, writing in big black letters.

_YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!_

'Why you!' I read him say before he slapped me in the face. He started to walk away but I grabbed his long blond hair and yanked him to the ground.

I noticed a boy in the doorway laughing. 'Ahhhhh! Rufus you just got owned! Just accept defeat and sit back in your chair.' The boy said.

I let go of Rufus' hair and watched him retreat back to his seat. A large scowl on his face.

'Sora right? The name's Zell. I think you're an okay dude. Before you were just a pussy, but after all that shit you toughened up. I see you at basketball practice sometimes. You have mad skills at the free-throw dude. I hope to see you on the starter team with Seifer and I.' he said.

I smiled and wrote:

_I sure hope so._

The bell rang and more people started to file in.

'Well, I'll see you in practice after school.' He said before moving back in his seat.

I smiled and waited for homeroom to be over.

When the bell rang for class I moved back to Leon's room. I walked in and saw Leon at the board. I walked over to him and smiled.

He glanced at me. 'Good morning.' He said.

I sighed quietly and moved to my chair. I pulled out my notebook and a pencil. I didn't really need to listen during this class, but I didn't want to seem rude.

As the class started, I began my drawing of Pluto eating a cheeseburger. I smiled and drew a picture of Pluto playing the piano. Pluto was such a cute dog. I needed to start running in the morning. I decided I would have him run with me, I mean, that was his job.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and moved then to Leon's desk. After that I moved to Mr. Saïx's room to check in. When that was done, I ran back down and sat at the large desk.

'Okay, were reviewing the derivatives of trig functions and the techniques of differentiation. I have some problems that I want you to finish now and then some to work on at home.' I watched him say.

I nodded and he handed me a sheet. I started the problems and when I was on the seventh one. I took out my notebook and wrote the question that's been bothering me.

I wrote:

_Do you like me?_

I handed him the notebook and he gave me a look. 'Sora. Work.' He pointed to my sheet.

I wrote the next question:

_Am I your boyfriend? Is it okay for me to think of you as mine? _

I handed him the notebook and he took it from me. 'Sora. It's math class, do your work.' He ordered.

I frowned and looked back to my work.

Why wouldn't he answer my questions?

When the bell rang, I took my things and left quickly, forgetting about the notebook.

I had an extra one in my bag anyway.

I took a second to swallow the lump in my throat and quiet the ache in my heart.

I put things in my locker and took things out, trying my hardest to ignore the rush of upsetting feelings.

I made it down the stairwell and into the cafeteria. I didn't really feel like eating anymore.

Leon wasn't attracted to me, and he didn't want to be bothered with me. I was just a nuisance. What did I expect anyway? He told me from the beginning that he didn't like childishness or affection. I was stupid to think that he would want to call me his boyfriend, or treat me like I was… I don't know… important?

There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Roxas. 'Whoa! Are you okay Sora? You look like you're about to explode.' Roxas said and pulled on my wrist.

I was trying my hardest to hold everything in. I was really worried about this. He said he wouldn't leave me, but it didn't even matter if I didn't have him to begin with…

When we stopped I realized we were on the second floor.

'Hey Sora, nobody is around to see you but me. You look really bad. You should just let it ou-' He paused mid sign when he realized that I was already shaking from my tears.

I was taking huge gasps of breath to calm down, but it wasn't helping… I just felt like a piece of crap.

'Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?' he signed.

I raised my hands to sign only to drop them and wipe at my crying face.

'What's going on?' I immediately turned away from Cloud, who was moving down the hallway towards us.

I continued to swipe at my eyes. When there was a hand on my shoulder I moved away.

The hand turned me around. 'What's wrong?' Cloud asked with a very serious expression on his face.

I just shook my head.

'Should I get Leonhart?' he asked.

I shook my head frantically and more tears fell.

'Sora…' Cloud trailed off. 'I know about you and Leon…'

'Who is Leon? What is going on?' Roxas sputtered.

'Can you please tell me what's wrong?' Cloud asked.

I sighed and lifted my hands. I signed to Roxas that Leon was Mr. Leonhart, my math teacher.

'What! Sora are you crazy! You can't get involved with a teacher!' Roxas signed.

'Translation?' Cloud asked.

I decided I would explain everything to Roxas and have him tell Cloud.

'Leon and I… got together… after the incident. I know he was unsure about being with me, but I wanted to be with him anyway. He told me off the bat that he wasn't a very good candidate for what I wanted. But I really like him a lot… I've been trying my hardest to get better and stronger, everyone is noticing… but Leon doesn't notice. He doesn't even smile at me. He doesn't treat me any different. I know it was ridiculous to think that he would actually _be_ with me. But he doesn't really talk to me and he doesn't seem like he even wants me around. Cloud can make him smile and laugh! How come I can't? And then today I asked him whether or not he liked me or if I was his boyfriend… he just brushed me off… he told me to do my math work. He doesn't care about me! I just want him to acknowledge my existence and not think of me as a nuisance. I know it seems childish and demanding… but I like him so much… I can't help what I feel…' by the time I was done I slumped against the lockers and cried silently.

Roxas explained it all to Cloud and I just sat there, wiping my eyes.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me about this Sora!' Roxas signed.

I took a deep breath and shrugged.

'Sora, you need to talk to Leon about this. Quite frankly, if Leon is really treating you this way he needs to get his butt kicked. About the smiling thing… I don't know why he doesn't smile with you… but he only smiles with me when we're talking about you. Leon wouldn't start something if he wasn't going to like it. Just talk to him.' Cloud said.

'He doesn't want to talk to me… the only things he ever says to me that isn't math related is "Hello, good morning, get on the bike Sora, and good night…" nothing else.' Roxas interpreted my signs.

'Sora, you need to be aggressive with this. He drives you home right? You need to make him listen to you okay… I don't think Leon realizes he's hurting you.' I watched Cloud say.

I nodded and that's when the bell rang.

'Go to class okay? Don't be upset, just force him to talk it over with you.' Cloud said before leaving.

I nodded and headed to class, Roxas trailing behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim.

I only had four reviews last time... I was really sad! Please review! I need them, they're like food! I need them to survive!

Chapter 13

It was now fourth period.

And for some reason, people were staring at me.

I gave them a questioning look until finally Dr. Sephiroth spoke. 'Did you not consume food during your designated lunch time two hours ago?' his mouth articulated.

That's right… I was so upset (still am) that I forgot to eat lunch… I wasn't really feeling hungry then…

But I am now… my stomach was probably growling in the middle of class…

I looked at Dr. Sephiroth sheepishly, but flinched when a granola bar came flying at my head.

'Don't interrupt my class with that stomach of yours.' He said and I opened the granola bar to eat.

I nodded my thanks and tried to eat quietly.

Needless to say, that was very hard to do when you can't hear.

For some reason, I felt like Dr. Sephiroth was going easy on me, usually the people who interrupt the class get a detention, not a granola bar.

I guess it's because I can't really control my stomach, and I can't hear the growls anyway.

After the granola bar was finished I watched the lesson very attentively. It was a good distraction from the issues going on with Leon and I.

Leon…

My watch vibrated, signaling the end of the day.

I sighed and got up. Though I was saddened by my situation, I couldn't help but have an excited feeling about going to practice.

I walked out of the room and took my duffel bad from my locker. After that was done I walked over to the gym.

As I pushed on the gym doors to open them, a person caught my eye.

He was talking to me, but I missed what he said.

_I don't know. _I mouthed and signed at the same time.

The guy frowned. 'You should pay attention to what I say, retard. There's no way I'm letting you join the starter team so you can give up.'

I scowled at the guy. _That's not for you to decide. _I mouthed and signed again.

'Get away from me you useless piece of shit…' he said and pushed me aside as he entered the gym.

I growled inwardly. It was always like this now… first anger.

Then pain… I shook my head and tried to ignore the hurt I felt at his words.

I walked into the gym and started to make my way to the locker room.

I noticed Roxas in the corner of my eye.

'Hey, could I borrow those notes now? You're my last hope for helping me understand this stuff…' Roxas signed.

I gave him a small smile and handed him my notes. 'Leon can help you if you have questions… he's a great teacher…' I signed.

Leon really was a fabulous teacher… I smiled faintly at the thought.

'You really like him… don't you?' Roxas signed.

I nodded and moved to the locker room. Once I got inside, I walked over to the stalls.

There was a hand on my shoulder. I turned.

'Why are you going to the stalls? We've all go the same junk, why don't you change with us?' I saw him say.

I fidgeted a little and pulled out a notebook. I wrote:

_I don't like when people stare…_

'Why would we stare at you? C'mon!' Zell's lips formed and he took me towards the other teammates.

'You got shy boy to come out and change with the real men I see." Seifer said and took off his shirt.

Zell and the others started changing so I began as well. I took off my shirt and turned to get my gym clothes from my duffel bag.

When I turned back around, the others were all yelling. I couldn't make out what any of them were saying. Seifer pointed at me. The others were nodding at what he was saying.

I quickly put on my clothes and ran from the lockers. I don't know what the hell they were talking about but I didn't want to know anyway.

They were probably laughing at my frail, battered-looking body… I ran to the ball bin and took a basketball out.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around.

'Hey what was that? You just ran off!' Zell asked.

'Everyone was yelling and pointing at me… I didn't want to be around that.' I signed.

'Well, we weren't making fun of you or anything. It was really shocking to see you like that. I mean we always knew you were getting you butt kicked, but we never thought it was that bad. Some of those scars looked like fatal wounds and from the way they look, they weren't attended to by doctors… we were all just surprised and a little miffed…' his lips formed.

'Miffed? Why?' I signed.

'Well, it was cruel enough for us to turn a blind eye when you got hurt and tease you behind your back… but it just makes us heartless, the fact that we didn't care, even though you could have died. We're not that mean, or at least we try not to be. So we were all a little disappointed and annoyed with ourselves for being complete assholes to you…' I watched him say.

'It's okay, I was a different person before the incident… I didn't really like myself then either.' I signed.

'Just know that we don't hate on our teammates, as a starter team it's our job to set a good example for the second and third strings. Even though some of us don't talk much and Siefer's got an attitude, we're kind of a family… and Yuffie's the big mama!' Zell laughed.

I smiled. 'Thanks.' I signed.

'No prob!' Zell smiled.

W-wait a second!

'You can understand sign language?' I signed frantically.

'I guess the cat's out of the bag…' Zell sighed. 'I can sign it too. My sister's boyfriend is deaf, she learned so that she could be closer to him… I was forced to learn with her. Who knew it would come in handy one day?' Zell signed.

'Why didn't you tell anyone?' I asked.

'It never really came up…' he explained. 'Let's start practice, shall we?'

I nodded and Yuffie made us run twenty laps around the court, dribbling.

When that was finished I was completely out of breath.

'You managed to keep up with the regulars. That's pretty impressive.' Coach Yuffie said slowly. After the second day of practice I had asked her to speak slowly for my sake.

I nodded my thanks.

'Freshman! You are going to the weight room! Third strings, jump ropes! Second strings, half court mini-game! Regulars, you know the drill!' Yuffie yelled.

I watched as some of the regulars groaned.

'Seifer and Zell, you come with me. Sora you too.' I watched Coach Yuffie say.

I got up and we moved to the unoccupied half of the court.

'Sora, as amazing as it is for you to shoot the ball into the goal like you do, it won't work in real game circumstances. So I decided to have two of my regulars help you out. By the time we finish, you'll be just as good as you are… with a new technique.'

I nodded.

'I want you to try to shoot.' Coach Yuffie's lips formed.

I nodded and moved to slam the ball down, only to have it snatched and Zell run up to the goal and do a layup.

'Try again.' She said.

I received the ball and slammed it down, only to have Seifer snatch it on it's way up.

'Now I want you to try and stop Seifer from shooting.' Yuffie said slowly.

I stood in front of Seifer and waited to block any movement.

He jerked to the left and I tried to take the ball. Seifer faked right and shot the ball.

Swish…

I nodded in understanding. The way I shoot the ball is impractical.

I watched Zell take the ball and walk over to me. 'So give me your hand.'

I handed it over. Zell raised it up and placed my arm and the ball in the proper position. He put my other hand on the other side of the ball.

'Most of the work is going to be done by the bottom hand. Your left hand is just guiding the path of the throw.' He explained.

I nodded.

'Now push the ball up and follow through.' Seifer demonstrated.

I looked at the goal in front of me. Now that I couldn't rely on the floor to absorb some of the force applied to the ball. I needed to focus on the energy needed to get the ball on the backboard square and into the goal.

Also the projection path is a little trickier because I have to take my height and the heights of my opponents into account.

But this would be something I would need to figure out later. Right now, I should follow instruction.

I pushed the ball up and out, making sure to follow through with my entire arm.

I watched as the ball bounced against the backboard, only to skim over the rim and away from the goal.

'Nice try man… you'll get it sooner or later. Keep trying. Right now we have to get back to practice.' Zell said and they left.

I thought about my last shot. Assuming that the path was correct, I would say that I used about 80% of possible force.

This was too much force…

I got the ball and ran back to the three-point line and got into position. I concentrated on the feeling of force on the ball… 78% this time.

It skimmed the rim again.

Was it still too much force? No… the force was fine… it was the path…

It wasn't high enough. Because of this, the ball couldn't drop deep enough.

There was something missing in my stance… what wasn't I doing?

I pictured Seifer's demonstration again. He was doing something I wasn't…

He was bending his knees.

Bent knees added the proper upward leverage in the follow through.

How deep do I need to bend them?

From my previous attempts, I would guess about a 160-degree angle between my calf and thigh.

I concentrated deeply on the tightening of my leg muscles, forming the correct angle.

I concentrated on the feeling of force on the ball.

I followed though…

Swish… I smiled.

I concentrated on the feelings again, committing them to memory… telling myself:

When I stand here, my body should feel this way before I shoot.

I picked up the ball. Using the same form I shot the ball.

Swish…

Again… swish…

A hand grabbed my shoulder.

'We can hit the showers now…' Seifer's mouth articulated.

Did it really take all of practice to figure that out? I looked at my watch. It was 6:30.

It really did…

I walked back to the lockers and changed my clothes. This time, no one paid attention to my body.

It was after I walked out of the gym that I remembered…

Now was the time that I needed to 'talk' to Leon. I needed to be aggressive, just as Cloud said.

I walked up the stairs to Leon's classroom. When I got inside, he was still working with a student so I sat at a desk.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the student left to go home.

I watched as Leon yawned and stretched a little. He looked tired.

I decided I needed to talk to him regardless of his fatigue.

I pulled out my notebook. I wrote:

_I need to tell you something. I need you to listen._

He read the paper. 'Sora, I'm really tired. Can this wait?'

I shook my head.

'Sora, let's go.' I watched him say.

I needed him to listen to me.

I slammed the notebook down on the desk and gave him an angry look.

_This can't wait. Listen to me._

Leon gave me a scowl. 'This better be important. I'm exhausted Sora.'

I wrote:

_Why didn't you answer my questions?_

'Sora, this is ridiculous. We need to get going.' He started to make his way out of the room.

I ran to the doorway and blocked the door. I wrote:

_LISTEN TO ME! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER MY QUESTIONS?_

I shoved the notebook at him. He turned away and moved back to his desk and sat. 'You're acting like such a child right now Sora. I want to leave.'

I was so frustrated… he wouldn't listen to me. Why was he acting this way? I pulled at my hair a little before covering my face.

My chest was heaving. I was angry and tired of Leon's behavior.

'Sora, you must be tired too. Let's get you home.' I watched him say and he put a hand on my back directing me to a door.

I whipped around and pushed him hard. He fell back against his desk.

He looked very angry. 'SORA!' I saw him yell.

I wrote frantically:

_DO YOU HATE ME! YOU NEVER TALK TO ME. YOU NEVER SMILE AT ME. YOU NEVER LAUGH WITH ME. YOU NEVER HUG ME. YOU NEVER KISS ME. YOU NEVER TAKE MY HAND. YOU DON'T EVEN PAT MY HEAD ANYMORE! WHY? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, BUT WHAT'S THE POINT IF YOU TREAT ME LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! HOW COME YOU CAN SMILE AND LAUGH WITH CLOUD AND NOT ME? IS IT BECAUSE HE CAN HEAR! CAN SPEAK! IF I COULD DO THAT, WOULD YOU TREAT ME LIKE I WAS IMPORTANT TO YOU? I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU! BUT YOU DON'T ACKNOWLEDGE ME! DID YOU NOTICE THAT MY SKIN IS TANNER? DID YOU NOTICE THAT THE BAGS UNDER MY EYES ARE GONE? I EVEN HAVE SOME MUSCLE NOW! MUSCLE! I MIGHT EVEN HAVE FRIENDS… I do it not only for me and my family, I do it for you too! I'm getting stronger for you. You said that you would like it better if I toughened up! I'm trying very hard, but you don't tell me anything… are you proud of me? I feel like you're pushing me away…_

I thrust the book at him, my eyes welling from anger and hurt.

I swiped at my eyes and waited for him to reply.

'Sora… I told you from the beginning that I would be a terrible partner for you. I haven't dated since high school… and even then I dated girls who didn't care that I was a dick to them… I-I don't hate you Sora, I like you. And I don't care about the fact that you can't speak or hear… in fact I like it, because you're quiet and I hate noise…. Shit… that sounded really bad, I didn't mean that. I just… wouldn't you just be bored if I just talked to you all the time? I mean it's not like you could really talk back to me… Shit, that sounded insensitive too…. Fuck!' Leon cussed.

My shoulders shook with laughter. Leon was trying to be considerate of my feelings and failing miserably at it…

'And now you're laughing at me… forget it…'

I shook my head… _Please, go on._

'If there was one thing I know I'm doing right… it's noticing your progress… Sora, I may not have confronted you about it, but whenever I talk about my classes with Cloud and the other teachers… you always come up, always. Everyone is proud of you… but I-I'm the most proud. I remember the day your face filled in and your skin looked healthier. I remember the day you stopped dragging your heels when you walk… I… I'm really honored that would better yourself for my sake… and I'm sorry that I'm terrible at this… god… I sound so sappy… please can I stop?'

I sighed and nodded. I held up a finger. _One question._

He rolled his eyes but nodded.

I wrote:

_Are we boyfriends?_

He read the paper and looked at me. He seemed to gumble a bit before nodding.

I smiled and pounced on him, wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

He awkwardly returned the hug.

I pulled away from him, puckered my lips and fluttered my lashes. _Kiss me?_

Leon flicked my nose.

I huffed and rubbed at it.

He pulled my hand away from my nose and grabbed my chin before connecting his lips to mine.

If I could squeal in happiness… I would…

One of Leon's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Leon bit my bottom lip and I gasped.

With that Leon's tongue entered my mouth. I decided I would be bold and entwine my tongue with his.

I felt Leon grunt and hold me tighter.

After a couple more seconds, we pulled away for air.

'Satisfied?' he asked.

I shook my head. _Nope._

He mussed my hair before grabbing his bag. 'Can I take you home now?' I watched him say.

I nodded and grabbed his hand. _Let's go._

Leon grumbled some more and I made a noiseless giggle.

_I should be aggressive more often… _I thought to myself on the way out the building.


	14. Chapter 14

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **No, I only own the plot…

Hey… I started school again so I don't know when I'm going to have time to write and when I wont. So please be patient. But I will say that the updates will depend on how many reviews I get. I'm going to have to apply for colleges and I wont have time to think about this, but if I get enough reviews I might be able to put time aside for it… this applies for all of my stories… SO REVIEW EVEN IF ALL YOU SAY IS 'GOOD'…

Chapter 14

Roxas and I got to school really early today. So to pass the time until the homerooms open, we asked a custodian to let us sit in the gym.

Well, Roxas was sitting in the gym. I was practicing my shooting again. I could almost shoot anywhere in the three point range and half court and make it in… I was really happy.

I walked to the half court line and stood in the corner. This would probably be the hardest shot I've done so far. I dribbled the ball a couple of times and looked up to the goal. I bent my knees and with a jump I pushed the ball up and out with 90% of my strength.

There was a thunk and swish as the ball hit the backboard and into the net. I jumped up and down in excitement. I ran over to the bleachers and banged on them to get Roxas' attention.

'Did you see that! Did you see what I just did! It was awesome! Did you?" I signed.

Roxas looked up from my math notes and sighed. 'What?' he asked.

I frown. 'You weren't watching?' I signed with a pout.

'I'm sorry Sora. I'm really trying to understand this… I don't have the time to watch you right now.' He signed back with a sincere face.

I shook my head. _It's fine._

'Thank you for understanding, Sora. When you get on the starter team and play the games… then I'll watch!' Roxas signed with a smile.

I smiled back. I really wanted to show someone what I could do now though…

I wonder if Leon was here… maybe he would watch me.

I walked out of the gym and over to the stairwell. I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Leon's classroom. I tried to open the door quietly in case I was interrupting something.

I walked inside and peeked into the room. I smiled at what I saw.

Leon was sitting at his desk bobbing his head to the music that was most likely playing in the ear buds in his ears.

I watched his mouth forming the words.

''Cause I can't feel my face, I won't struggle on, in a world so cold, in a world so wrong. I'm not running away, been fightin' this so long. Such a price that we pay, gotta be so strong in a lie….'

By the way he was bobbing his head I would say the song was a fast paced one… but the lyrics were kind of depressing…

I walked in slowly as to not startle Leon or anything. Despite my efforts, Leon still made a small jump when he noticed me out of the corner of his eye.

He pulled the buds from his ear. 'What are you doing here so early!' he yelled, probably a little embarrassed.

I pulled out a notepad from my back pocket.

_You looked really happy listening to that music. Even if the song seemed kind of sad…_

'Well… I was listening to my favorite band. Avenged Sevenfold's music is really great…' he said.

I smiled.

_Well, I was practicing basketball and I wanted to show you what I can do. Roxas won't watch me because he's too busy trying to understand Calculus. He's borrowing my notes right now…_

Leon's lip curled up slightly… you could barely notice the small smile.

'You seem to have a better handle on Calculus than he does, huh?' Leon asked with a smirk.

I nodded. _Can you come see me shoot? _I wrote.

He sat for a second and contemplated. I grabbed his hand and pulled a little. _Please?_

He stood and I smiled. We walked down the hall and down the stairs to the gym.

Roxas looked up when the gym door opened.

He gave me a questioning look when he saw Leon. 'He's gonna watch what I can do!' I signed excitedly.

He smiled and nodded.

I pointed to the bleachers. _You can sit and watch. _

He moved to the spot and sat. He gestured for me to begin.

I smiled and picked up the basketball. I moved to the center of the three-point line.

I bent my knees, set up the ball, and with the right amount of strength I shot the ball forward and into the net.

I retrieved the ball and moved to the side and shot from there. It made it in.

To the other side, it made it in.

Center half court, in the ball went.

And finally, in the corner of the half court. The ball bounced up before going in.

I turned to see Leon. He clapped his hands before giving me a smile. A full-fledged smile. 'Good job Sora. That was really great.' I watched him say.

I beamed at him. This was the first time he's ever really smiled at me. It made me very happy.

Leon stood and walked over to me. He looked around discreetly to see if Roxas was looking and placed a kiss on my lips. 'I'm proud of you.' His lips formed when he pulled away.

If Leon didn't have his arm around me… I'm pretty sure I would have fell to the floor in complete euphoria. He totally kissed me and I didn't even have to ask! I was on cloud nine… a dream come true! It really was! I stared up at him with a goofy smile on my face.

'You look really stupid right now…' his mouth said.

I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying I was so happy. I just continued to stare.

There was a pinch on my side and I snapped out of it. I frowned and rubbed my side.

I gave Leon an accusing glare. _You're mean!_

'You were giving me this stupid look. I needed you to snap out of it! But I must be pretty damn good at kissing if I can kiss you to the point of stupidity. Though I can't say that's a good thing either…' he rambled.

I took out my notepad again and wrote:

_I was really shocked and really happy! I mean I didn't have to ask you to kiss me! Oh and just so you know, Roxas knows about us so it doesn't really matter if you kiss me in front of him. I hope you don't mind. He won't tell anyone._

Leon shrugged. 'Sora…'

I looked at him.

'Want to play one on one? First to five wins?' Leon asked with a smirk.

I nodded frantically and started to dribble the ball. It was so on!

Leon seemed to bend his knees a little, ready to block me if I moved.

I looked at the goal, bent my knees, and shot the ball.

Swish.

Leon's jaw dropped as he watched the ball's bouncing slow to a halt.

He turned back to me with a frown. 'That was cheating.'

I smirked and held up my finger. _1 point._

I watched him grumble and get the ball. He passed the ball to me to check it. When I passed it back to him he started to dribble the ball.

He moved to the left and I followed him. When I tried to knock the ball out of his hands, he dribbled the ball between his legs. I squinted my eyes at him. When did he learn how to dribble?

He moved left again and I followed only for it to be a faint and he got around me. I ran after him but it was too late.

He was already jumping at the goal for a layup.

'And that's a point for me.' He said and passed me the ball.

I huffed and quickly ran to the three-point line I went to shoot but Leon was in my way.

'I'm not going to let you get a point again.' His lips formed.

I thought as I dribbled the ball… I needed an opening.

I ran to the right and quickly slammed the ball down on the three point line using all my strength.

It flew up and into the net.

'That can't be allowed!' Leon said and took the ball.

I tried to block him but he simply pushed me out of his way and shot the ball.

Swish.

I stomped my foot and huffed. _That was a foul! You can't just push me!_

'I don't think there was any set rules for this match… the ball made it through the net, didn't it?' Leon's lips curled to a smirk.

I glared at him and retrieved the ball. Okay, if there were no rules then how about this!

I turned and ran all the way to the other side of the court and made it in. I turned to him and held up three fingers. _I have three points now._

'So you're trying to use my own words against me, huh? Well I think I need to teach you a lesson.' He said and took the ball from me.

Before I could think about blocking him he shot the ball and it went in.

'Three points for me… what are you going to do Sora?' he asked.

I picked up the ball and stood under the goal. I threw the ball up.

The ball flew upwards and through the bottom of the net, only to come back down through the net the right way.

I turned to him and stuck out my tongue.

'You little punk!' Leon called and ran over to me.

My shoulders shook with laughter at his agitation. I had won this game.

I gasped as I flew up into the air and over Leon's shoulders. I punched at his back with my fists. _Put me down!_

He plopped me down on the bleachers and I looked at him with a pout.

Leon put his forehead to mine. 'I thought you were only book smart, but you're pretty clever too.' I watched his lips.

I gave him a toothy grin and hissed. It was my own version of 'TEEHEE!'

Leon bit my bottom lip to stop me from grinning before planting a kiss on my lips again.

I moved to deepen the kiss only to lean into thin air. I looked up to see Leon chuckling and he ruffled my hair.

'Get to homeroom on time and have a good day Sora. I'll see you after school.' I watched him say before he left.

GAH! I WAS SO HAPPY!

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Roxas handing me my math notes. 'He's really trying to be affectionate now. It's good that you got through to him.' Roxas' mouth said.

I nodded and smiled before signing. 'He can be a really sweet and kind person if he really wants to be. I think before he was apprehensive because he didn't know what I wanted from him. I guess he thought it just didn't make sense that I would want someone who is older and well, inconsiderate. But I think now that I've assured that I really want him just because of who he is as a person… he can open himself up to me more.'

'You look good with him… happy.' Roxas signed.

'I am happy… really happy' I signed in reply.

'I hope you guys last then.' Roxas said.

'What do you mean?' I signed.

'Well, It's going to be hard to keep the relationship going. Think about it, you can't go on dates. You can't tell Mom and Dad 'cause they'd flip a shit. I just think it would be really difficult to keep it afloat you know…' he signed.

'I think we can do it. And I don't need much… we'll figure it out and handle whatever comes.' I signed with a very determined face.

'That's really good to hear.' Roxas said.

My wrist vibrated and it was time to go to homeroom.

Roxas held him had out to me. _Shall we?_

I slapped his hand away with a snort and a smile as we walked to our designated rooms.

A/N: If you want more… I suggest you review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I own the PLOT! Nothing else!

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I was surprised by how many I had gotten! PLEASE KEEP IT UP!

Chapter 15

We were playing football in P.E.

And when I say we, I really mean that I'm involved. I was so happy that Coach Yuffie believed in me.

As I was tying my shoe I could feel the odd stares I was getting.

'Why is he wearing a jersey? Yuffie can't possibly be thinking of letting him play, he can't hear!' I looked up to see a mouth form.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Seifer standing next to me.

'Don't worry about them Chicken Wuss. They don't know shit.' Seifer's mouth said.

'Chicken Wuss?' I mouthed and signed.

'Yeah. That's your nickname. It used to be Zell's but I think he'd kill me if I started to call him that again.' Seifer laughed.

I smiled. I didn't really care that is was embarrassing… I felt like I was being accepted in some way.

'Alright! To the football field!' I watched Yuffie make big gestures.

The students made a line (a clump really) and walked to the gyms back doors. I was left the building I caught a glimpse of the spot between a dumpster and the building wall…

The place where I had tried to…

I was really sitting there at one point in time, trying to die…

There was a hand on my shoulder again.

I jumped.

'What are you staring at… it's just a dumpster, Chicken Wuss.' Seifer said.

I nodded and we made it to the football field.

'We're playing TWO HAND TOUCH! NOT TACKLE! If you tackle someone, I will make you sit out. We all know the rules so pick teams.' Coach Yuffie instructed.

I wasn't picked last… well that was probably because Seifer was a team captain but I was happy.

When the teams were divided, the games begun.

It was kind of funny how everyone seemed to think I was incapable of catching a ball or running… nobody was blocking me. How many touchdowns did it take?

Seifer threw the ball to me (for the third time) and I caught it. I turned and began to run.

Two kids ran towards me, but I fainted one direction and got away. Someone ran at me from the side but I managed to jump out of the way of his hands at the last second. I turned to see a girl running close behind me so I sped up. When I turned back I bumped into someone.

A big someone.

My bottom lip ended hitting his collar bone on impact. I felt to the ground with a thump.

'Watch where you're going, stupid.' The big guy said.

I frowned when I tasted blood. I put a hand to my lip and it was busted open. I could feel it swelling.

I spat the blood out in the grass and stood. I watched Seifer ran towards me.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

I nodded and handed him the ball.

'Dude, that looks really bad…' I watched him say.

I nodded and walked over to Yuffie who immediately starts to babble in alarm at a very high speed.

I held up a hand and took the clipboard and pen from her hands.

_I just need to wipe the blood off… it's really fine. I bumped into someone because I wasn't paying attention. But I scored two touchdowns!_

Coach Yuffie smiled and ruffled my hair. 'Go clean yourself up.'

I nodded before handing her the clipboard and walking back inside.

I walked into the bathroom and I grabbed a paper towel and wet it. My lip had stopped bleeding, it just needed to be cleaned.

I wiped the blood away and looked at the damage.

I was amazed at how such a small cut could bleed that much. I giggled at my reflection…

I looked ridiculous with a swollen bottom lip. I fluttered my eyelashes and puckered my lips at the reflection.

_Kiss me Leon! Kiss me!_

It was only when I actually focused my eyes on what was in the mirror that I jumped in surprise.

I blushed brightly as Seifer's shoulders shook with laughter. 'DUDE! What are you DOING!' he asked though his laughs.

I covered my face with my hands and walked into a corner. After a second I turned around.

'You know, Yuffie asked me to check on you… but I think you're okay. You are so gay… just so you know.' Seifer's lips articulated.

I blushed again and we walked out of the bathroom together.

-Without a Sound-

The rest of the day proved to be uneventful, but that was okay because basketball practice was more fun anyway.

Shooting wasn't much of a problem. Now, it was ball handling and passing that tripped me up.

I was asked to simply stay in a corner of the room and dribble the ball in and out of my legs…

It was probably one of the hardest things I had to do. I swear I like… clipped my balls like twenty times in ten minutes.

But after a while of measuring my strength and the angle of the path through my legs, I managed to get a hang of it.

That was until I had to keep the ball from Zell, Hillside's greatest ball handler. Due to his smaller size, he has agility and an edge that allows him to maneuver quickly through the opposite team's defense.

I dribbled the ball once… ONCE! And he just snatched it away like it was nothing.

He smiled at me. 'Ball handling is something that will take a while to master. This is because there are so many different scenarios that could happen in a game. But keep trying. You need to be faster… keep the ball lower to the ground. And don't be afraid to defend the ball with your body.'

I nodded. I geared to start up again but Zell called for someone.

A large, bald kid came over. The weird thing was the fact that he had a goatee…

'Sora… I don't think you've actually met Rude before. He's another regular. Point guard actually…'

I gave him my hand for a shake and he took it.

He had huge hands.

So Rude and Zell acted as the opposite team and tried to take the ball from me. It took me to the end of class to defend the ball for ten minutes.

'That was really great progress. Keep it up!' Zell signed.

I nodded and thanked Rude with a small bow.

We all walked into the locker room and I moved to my duffle bag.

Seifer walks over to me and pats me on the shoulder.

'This fool here, after scoring two touchdowns, goes and gets his lip busted by Xaldin. He just walks it off like an idiot and goes to the bathroom.' I read as he talked to the rest of the starter team.

'So I go to the bathroom to check on him out of the kindness in heart and what do I see? This fucker's makin' kissy faces at his own reflection. He looked like a frikkin' retard… and that is how I learned that he was gay.' Seifer said and gave me a smile as he and the team laughed.

I gave him an alarmed look. _Don't just announce it!_

'Dude it's okay. The only straight person on the starter team is dating a girl who, if she didn't have breast, you'd think she was a guy! No offense to you or Fujin, Rai.' Zell added.

I relaxed. I guess it was okay then.

'In fact, next week is me and Seifer's one year anniversary!' Zell smiled.

I looked to Seifer with a puzzled look.

'It's true. I'm dating Zell. I don't like PDA… Rude is dating Reno, the red head with the pony tail, and Tseng, our team captain who is currently out of town, is dating Rufus Shinra… I really don't know what he see in Rufus… he's an asshole.' Seifer's mouth formed.

I shrugged.

'So Chicken Wuss, what about you? Got a boyfriend?' Seifer wiggled his eye brow and nudged me.

I blushed brightly.

'Ah! That gave it away! Who's the lucky guy!' Zell's mouth babbled.

I shook my head. _No one…_

'We all know that's a lie!' Seifer nudged me again.

I sighed before signing. 'He treats me like a normal person… but he's not one for sharing his feelings so I had some trouble with him at first. But after talking it out… he's really tried his best to be more open. He can be really sweet sometimes… so I want to try my hardest not to be a burden. I know I can be a handful… but can make changes if it means feeling like I do when he's around… I really like him…' I blushed again before returning to putting on my clothes.

'Even though I had no I idea what he just said… that was so-' Seifer started.

'Cute.' Rude finished.

'What did he say, Zell?' Raijin's lips formed.

'He said that his boyfriend treats him normally and though they sometimes have problems, he's really sweet. And that he really likes him.' Zell said.

I bit my lip in embarrassment only to flinch at the pain of my swollen lip.

'Goof!' Seifer said and ruffled my hair.

I smiled before packing my stuff and leaving.

I walked up the stairs to Leon's classroom. Today, he was simply waiting for me, all other students gone.

I put my bag on one of the desks and smile at him.

He frowned at me.

I gave him a questioning look.

'Who did that to your face?' Leon asked slowly.

My eyes lit suddenly with understanding. I whipped out my notebook.

_Nooo no no no no! My lip was an accident! Yuffie let me play football! Can you believe it! I ran into someone and busted my lip._

He gave me a look, as if he wasn't convinced.

_You can ask someone else if you don't believe me._ _And I'm completely fine, It didn't even really hurt all that much when I bumped into the guy anyway. _I wrote.

Leon stood and put a hand to my face, his thumb grazing slightly over the cut.

I shivered.

'You should be more careful.' I watched him say.

I smiled under his thumb before giving it a lick.

Leon retracted his hand with a surprised look and wiped it on his shirt.

I wrote:

_I found out that four out of the five people on the starter team are gay. And Seifer figured out that I was gay as well… it was an interesting discovery._

'Wow.'

I smiled.

_You know… when your boyfriend get's an injury… you're supposed to kiss it better._

Leon leaned forward and gave my bottom lip a small kiss. I looked up at him with surprise.

I didn't expect him to actually do it.

'Don't look at me like that. I'm leaving my comfort zone to accommodate you…' Leon mumbled so I could barely read it.

I smiled.

_Thank you. I'm really happy. It means a lot that you would do that for me._

Leon ruffled my hair. 'Let's get going.'

I tapped his shoulder and wrote:

_Can I come to your house?_

'No.'

I grabbed his arm. _Please?_

'No. The answer is no.'

I stomped my foot. _Why not?_

'It's inappropriate.' I read.

I raised a brow. _How is going to my boyfriend's house inappropriate?_

'Regardless of the fact that I am your boyfriend, I'm still your teacher. And what about your parents? If you came with me they wouldn't assume you were at a friend's house. They'd think you were stolen by some rapist! It just doesn't work.'

I pouted and wrote in my notebook.

I walked over and handed him the notebook before hugging him, my face in his chest.

_But I want to spend time with you._

I could feel his voice in his chest so I looked up.

'… right now.'

I gave him a puzzled look.

'Sora. I'm sorry. Maybe someday, but not right now.'

I frowned.

_What if I texted Roxas and told him to tell Mom that I am sleeping at a friend's house?_

'I'm not going to have you lie to your parents.'

_But technically, I'm not lying! You're my boy__friend__! Please! Please… I want to be around you, all the time. I know that's not really normal… but I can't help it. Please!_

I pouted a little.

'Sora… why do you make it so hard for me to say no? I'll only allow this if you're brother consents.'

I smiled broadly and jumped up and down. _Thank you! Thank you!_

I whipped out my phone from my bag and texted Roxas:

**Staying at Leon's. Tell mom I'm sleeping at a friend's house.**

I pressed send and three minutes later I got a reply:

**Did Leon want this? Did Leon say this was okay?**

I typed back:

**He said he'd only allow it if you consented. So tell mom for me please!**

He replied:

**Ok. You so owe me BIG!**

I typed:

**YES! YES! Thank you!**

I walked to Leon and wrote:

_He said I could stay. Let's go!_

Leon sighed before leaving the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **This is a disclaimer…

Here is the long awaited chapter where Sora goes to Leon's house! It's in Leon's point of view… just so you know… PLEASE REVIEW! I can't tell you how much reviewing will help me with not only keeping up with updates, but also your suggestions and advice help greatly! So review for my sake!

As I was writing this I was listening to Pigstar's Kimi Hana and Shoudou. Yes, they are Japanese and yes they are the opening themes to Junjou Romantica. (aka the cutest yaoi anime/manga to ever grace the earth with it's presence ^.^)

Chapter 16

I didn't really understand why Sora would want to come to my house… in fact, I'm a pretty boring person and don't have much to show off.

But I could tell Sora was excited. You could see it in his face and as I was driving home with him, he was less concerned about personal space.

I didn't necessarily have a problem with that… but it was something I noticed.

I parked at my house and turned off my bike. I waited for Sora to dismount before getting off the bike and walking towards the front door.

I looked to Sora who was ogling the house as if it were some sort of palace. I shook my head at him. He could be such a simple kid sometimes.

I opened the door and waved my hand swiftly in the air to get Sora's attention.

He turned and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. I watched as he ran to the door was stopped abruptly in the doorway. I was about to give him a questioning look but then I noticed what he was doing.

He was cleaning his shoes on the doormat before entering the house. It surprised me.

I didn't expect him to have manners.

After a second, Sora walked into the house and started to inconspicuously look around. The corners of my lips twitched upwards.

He was really trying his hardest to be polite.

I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I only have the necessities so it's not much… but I'll show you around if you'd like." I said.

Sora nodded enthusiastically and hugged my arm tightly before thinking better of it and simply standing next to me.

I showed him the small kitchen, then the small bathroom, and topped it all off with the small bedroom.

Why is it only now that I've become aware of how small this house is? Why was I slightly uncomfortable about it?

Was this… embarrassment? Was I embarrassed to show Sora such a shabby house?

No… no way! I'm just uncomfortable about the fact that Sora, my student… slash boyfriend… is in my house in the first place!

Sora looked at me and smiled. He started signing and I just shook my head... "I can't understand sign language Sora…" I said.

Sora blushed and took out his notebook and pen from his back pocket. He wrote:

_I like your house… it's just like you!_

"What do you mean? Plain and boring?" I asked… slightly offended.

Sora's shoulder's shook with laughter and he wrote:

_No! No! It's not plain or boring… it's conservative and quiet. Everything is in order and no one part of the house stands out more than another part. It just reminds me of you. _

"Mmhm, nice save." I said bluntly and ruffled his hair.

Sora swatted at my hands but stopped suddenly and put a hand on his stomach. I was about to ask what was wrong when a loud growl was emitted from his abdomen.

I smirked. "Hungry?"

Sora blushed, seeming to realize what his stomach was doing.

"I usually order takeout… is that okay?" I asked.

He nodded and wrote:

_CHINESE!_

I nodded and walked to the phone and dialed the number that I had memorized. But that was only because it was the only Chinese restaurant to do deliveries.

After the third ring the phone was picked up.

"Hello, this is August Moon Chinese Restaurant. May I take your order?" A woman said on the other side of the line.

"Hi… I'd like to place an order for delivery. I'd like an order of egg roll, an order of lo mein, and…" I looked to Sora.

He thought for a second before folding his arms and flapping them up and down as if they were wings.

I almost laughed.

Almost.

"… and an order of boneless fried chicken."

"Is that all sir?" the woman asked.

"Yes." I finished.

"You're total is 10.65. May I please have your address?"

"235 Baker Street." I said.

"An employee should be at your door in no more than twenty minutes." She said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Thank you for choosing August Moon. Goodbye." She said before hanging up.

I hung up the phone before walking over to Sora. "Is that really the sign for chicken?" I asked.

Sora shook his head before putting his hand to his mouth as if it were a beak. He then opened and closed his 'beak' a couple of times.

"That sign is not much better." I said with a small smile.

Sora beamed at me.

I fought with myself internally. As much as I hated showing affection, I was having a hard time resisting Sora's charm.

I gave in and leaned forward, giving Sora a small peck on the lips.

I pulled away quickly and sat on the sofa.

Sora stood in the middle on the living room with a dumb look on his face and a hand on his lips.

I shook my head at him before reaching over to grab my bag. Once I had it I took out some papers that I needed to grade.

Sora snapped out of his reverie and sat next to me on the sofa. When I felt his eyes on me I turned to him.

He wrote:

_Can I help?_

I handed him four papers. "Sora, I need you to be very careful grading these papers. If you make mistakes, you could be affecting someone else's grade." I told him firmly.

Sora nodded seriously and began to grade the papers I gave him.

After about ten minutes the doorbell rang. I walked to the door and opened it. I handed the deliveryman the money and he handed me the food.

I closed the door and walked back to the sofa. I handed Sora his food and a plastic fork. Sora took the food with an odd look on his face. He put the food down and fished for something in his pocket.

He pulled out a five-dollar bill and handed it to me.

I sighed and slowly pushed the hand away from me. "Keep your money Sora. I'm allowed to pay for your food."

Sora blushed and wrote:

_Thank you…_

I shook my head and continued to grade my papers as Sora ate. Occasionally I would take a bite or two from my own meal.

Sora handed me the papers he had finished checking. I nodded my thanks and put them in the finished pile.

After about five minutes the phone rang.

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Leon! You will not guess what happened at the bar today!" Tifa yelled.

I decided I would humor her. "What happened?" I asked.

"Some kid comes into the bar acting like he owns the place. And he had the gall to try and order some drinks. I was like 'Are you kidding me! You look like a high schooler!'" Tifa yelled into the phone.

I relaxed into the sofa knowing this would be a long discussion.

"You know this kid kinda sounds like one of my students. Fire crotch can be a serious handful." I said into the phone and I noticed Sora's form shake in a giggle.

"You know, the kid did have some serious flaming red hair. I mean, it was blazing! And he wore all black, with the exception of a white studded belt. I think his wardrobe was what really made me know he was underage. No grown man would wear stuff like that. At least not one that comes to my bar." Tifa explained.

"I'm going to have to give a long lecture to Axel when I get to school tomorrow. That kid was definitely Axel Gonzales. I knew the kid wasn't the brightest math student… but I didn't think he was that stupid." I said.

Sora clapped his hands and he tilted his head back in laughter. I could tell he was getting a kick out of this one sided conversation he was watching.

I smiled softly at him. He looked to me and giggled silently. I reached out and wiped some rice from his face and placed them into his now empty chicken container.

He looked flustered for a second and looked away from me.

"LEON! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING!" Tifa yelled into the phone.

I snapped back into the conversation.

"Sorry, I got distracted." I said simply.

"Distracted by what? You have nothing in that house of yours that could possibly be any form of distraction." Tifa said.

"I just spaced out. I apologize." I said.

"Whatever. Well, as I was _saying, _if the student you're talking about comes to class with a black eye, then it's definitely the kid I'm talking about." Tifa said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I had to kick him out… He wouldn't leave at first so he needed a little… persuasion." Tifa said.

"A roundhouse kick to the face?" I asked.

"How did you know!" Tifa said.

Sora was now rolling around the sofa with laughter. It must have been very amusing to imagine one of your enemies getting their ass kicked by a girl…

I placed a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the trashcan. _Can you throw your trash away? _"That's just how you are Tifa. And plus you don't get to show off your skills often so I assumed you would want to get the most amusement out of the situation." I said.

I watched as Sora got up and threw away his Styrofoam container. When he was walking back to the sofa, he somehow tripped over his own foot and fell on his face.

I couldn't even hold in my laughter.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Tifa asked.

"Nothing! Nothing! I just… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed some more.

Sora sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at me and glared. I mouthed the word 'sorry' and snorted.

Sora smiled at me and moved back to the sofa, rubbing his head some more.

"You sure are acting funny Leon. Wait… you don't… have company? Do you?" Tifa said in a sly tone.

"NO!" I said without realizing how suspicious it sounded.

"Leon! Who do you have at your house! Love interest? Another friend? God knows you need more of those…" Tifa said.

"Wow, thanks Tifa. I'm hanging up now." I said.

"NO! I'm sorry!" Tifa yelled.

I looked to Sora who was still rubbing his head. I gave him a puzzled look and pulled him closer to me on the sofa.

"Fine. Was there anything else you needed to talk about?" I asked while I examined Sora's head.

"Yeah, Selfie is getting married to some guy named Irvine and I don't know what to do!" Tifa said.

"Tifa… obviously you have to try and get to know this guy. Though I'm really surprised that you've never met the guy. I mean, isn't Selfie like your best friend." I asked and Sora flinched when my hand grazed the large hickey on his hairline.

I gently started to run my hand over the swollen area in an attempt to soothe the pain.

"I know! She just calls me up and tells me she had been dating this guy for months without telling me and that she's getting married to him. She sent me a picture of the guy and you would never guess what he looks like!" Tifa babbled.

"What?" I asked, continuing to pet Sora's head.

"He looks like a freaking cowboy! But not just any cowboy! A sexy stripper cowboy! I couldn't believe she would stoop so low!" Tifa continued.

"Tifa… that's pretty harsh. You don't even know the guy. And if you think he's sexy then he must be really attractive. No offense but you're pretty picky." I said and finally noticed that Sora's head was now resting in my lap, my hand gently stroking through his hair.

I watched his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. It was actually really…

NO! I was NOT about to say cute!

"Well, I did set up a get together to meet him… and that's really why I called." Tifa said.

"You want me to come with you, don't you?" I asked.

"PLEASE! You have the best judge of character. You can help me decide whether or not he's a good guy for her!" Tifa said.

"Fine. I'll go. Are we finished?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm done."

"Well, I'm hanging up now… I need to finish my food, since you rudely interrupted our dinner." I said without thinking.

"OUR dinner? WHO IS WITH YOU! I KNEW YOU HAD COMPAN-"

I hung up.

I looked down at a drowsy looking Sora. I gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you. I just thought it was so ironic. The fact that you had been rolling around in laughter at your injured peer, and then you suddenly trip over your own foot and fall on your face. It was a perfect example of cruel irony. I found it very amusing." I explained.

Sora just gave me a sleepy smile before turning his head towards my stomach and curling closer to me.

I gave his hair one last ruffle before letting him continue his nap.

I resumed my test grading and occasionally paused to give Sora a fond glance.

A/N: Go review now!


	17. Chapter 17

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot and that is it!

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone! And I also want to say that I was really unsure about whether or not I could… umm… _strengthen_… Leon and Sora's relationship a little, but luckily about five of you guys reviewed and told me they wanted their relationship to grow… in that direction… if you know what I mean. So here it is. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

Chapter 17

When I noticed that I had fallen asleep I jolted upwards. This swift movement effectively knocked the book Leon was reading out of his hands.

I quickly moved from my spot on his lap and picked up the fallen book with a blush on my face. I made a small bow in apology.

Leon shook his head and took the book from me. I looked around for my notepad. When I found it I wrote:

_Sorry I fell asleep! How long was I out?_

'It's fine, you slept for about a half an hour. It's eight fifteen.' Leon said looking over to the clock on the wall.

I nodded and returned to the sofa. I wrote:

_Was I in the way? _

Leon shook his head. 'If you were in the way, I would have pushed you off my lap.' I watched him say.

I smiled and looked at him:

_Are you finished with your work then?_

'Yes, is there something you wanted to do? I won't let you stay up past midnight. You have school tomorrow.' I saw his lips form.

I smirked:

_Well, what I really want is for you to teach me how to drive that awesome motorcycle!_

'No.'

I let out a huff and scooted closer. _Please!_

'No.'

I snuggled my face in his arm. _Please! Please, pleeease!_

'The day I learn to have conversations with you in sign language is the day I'll start teaching you to ride my bike. And I need your parents' permission.' I watched him saw.

My jaw dropped. I wrote:

_Really? Well, then let the sign language lessons begin! _

I managed to catch a hint of a smile on Leon's face.

_Sign language is very simple. You don't have verb conjugations or tenses or anything. But let's start with letters and numbers._

Leon nodded.

I held up a fist, my thumb at the side of my index finger: _This is A._

Leon copied.

I opened my hand and put my thumb over my palm: _This is B._

Leon copied.

The lesson went on this way until he managed to do the entire alphabet and count to fifty in less than ten minutes.

I smiled at him and without thinking and wrapped my arms around him in a bear hug. I was so happy that he was interested in learning to talk to me properly. I couldn't help but feel like he was the greatest person in the entire world.

'Hey, HEY! Sora, get off! It's just the alphabet, it's not like I can talk to you with that or any thing!' Leon said pushing me away a little.

I smiled again and wrote:

_It doesn't matter! I'm just so proud of you and I'm so happy!_

'I'm glad Sora.' I watched Leon say.

I brought my face closer to his. I tentatively touched my lips with his. I relaxed a little after he returned the kiss.

Leon pulled me closer and I put a hand in his hair. When I felt a vibration rumble under his skin I pulled away.

I blushed and ducked my head, thinking that I had aggravated him somehow. _Sorry._

Leon gave me a strange look before pulling me onto his lap to initiate a kiss. I gasped and fidgeted a little.

Leon was really kissing me right now… and we didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on us or anything… is that why?

I flinched when I felt a hand on my hip, my bare hip.

I pulled away… I shook my head. _Please, don't do that. I don't like it._

Leon nodded and pulled his hand away from my skin. He stood and I slid off of his lap. He gave me a strange look. I couldn't place the look in his eyes.

He put a hand on either side of my face before kissing my nose and then kissing my forehead softly.

After that, he walked out of the room.

I was confused… did I… upset him? I didn't mean to… W-well I…

I just didn't want him to touch my skin… I don't like it… and everything was going so fast… I wasn't sure what was happening.

I'm sorry… I felt terrible. I don't understand… why would he touch there anyway… it's not like my skin is smooth or nice to touch.

I don't get it. Should I go look for him?

I stood and walked towards the small hallway and I knocked twice on the bathroom and opened the door.

No one was in there.

I turned to the bedroom door and walked over to it. I knocked twice and tried the doorknob.

It was locked.

I waited at the door… hoping that Leon would open the door so we could communicate.

But it was no use… He wasn't opening the door… I couldn't speak through it… and I couldn't hear what he was saying, if he was saying anything at all.

With a small gasp, I plopped onto the carpeted floor and cried.

-Without a Sound-

Leon's POV

I locked myself in my bedroom… I needed to be contained before I did anything stupid.

In fact, I had already done something stupid. What was I thinking? I can't just touch his body like that!

Just because he's my boyfriend doesn't mean I can force myself on the poor kid… he looked so frightened, as if I was going to hurt him or something.

I felt terrible… that poor boy was probably traumatized by my once dormant libido.

I turned swiftly when I heard two knocks on the door and the twisting of the doorknob.

"Sora… I'm sorry. I can't open the door." I said, knowing it was useless.

I sat and waited. I hoped that Sora would have gotten tired and moved to sleep on the sofa.

When it was 1:30 in the morning I decided that Sora would be asleep by now. I opened the door quietly and moved towards the living room.

As I got closer to the living room, my ears locked onto a strange noise. I walked into the living room and listened again.

It was a very quiet noise, but it sounded like… choking.

I moved quickly to the other side of the sofa to see if anyone was on it.

And there was Sora, his form trembling and jerking in a nightmare. I moved swiftly to the light switch and turned it on.

Sora's face looked pained as his hands gripped the sides of the sofa and he gasped for breath.

I ran back to Sora and gently took his shoulder. He squirmed under my touch.

I took a breath to calm myself. But I won't lie and say that I wasn't panicking.

I slapped his cheeks softly in an attempt to wake him. "Sora. SORA!" I raised my voice, forgetting that he couldn't hear.

He let out a couple of dry coughs as he continued to choke.

In a stroke of desperation and fear, I scooped him up and ran to the bathroom where I placed him in the tub and turned on the shower with cold water.

Sora jolted with a gasp followed by a series of dry coughs. His hands moved up to his neck and he rubbed the area.

I turned off the water and pulled him out swiftly. I held him as tight as I could without hurting him. I felt the sting of tears at my eyes but I blinked them away.

What the fuck had just happened?

Sora was soaking wet and trembling in the cold.

I pulled away to get a look at his face. I made sure his eyes were focused on me before speaking.

"Sora… what happened? You were choking on air! I didn't know what to do! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" I asked.

Sora shook his head. I scooped him up again and brought him to my bedroom where I sat him on my desk chair and I handed him a pencil and a sheet of paper.

His hands shook as he wrote:

_I have night terrors sometimes… I'm sorry you had to see it…_

I shook my head. "No! It's okay… it just… it frightened me. I'm sorry for throwing you in the shower like that. I'll find you a pair of clothes to wear." I said and moved to my closet.

I shifted through the hangers looking for something small. But I paused when I cold, trembling hand grabbed hold of the back of my shirt followed by a damp head of hair.

I turned and looked at Sora. He looked so helpless. I pulled him into a hug again and he grabbed onto me tightly. His form now jerking mildly with sobs.

I continued to search through my closet with one hand gently combing through Sora's wet hair.

I pulled out one of my larger buttoned shirts and a pair of boxers.

I grabbed Sora's attention and spoke gently. "Why don't you go change in the bathroom. I'll dry your wet clothes after you've taken them off."

Sora wiped his eyes and walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. I sat on the bed and waited for Sora to come out of the bathroom.

When he finally came out, I noticed that he had dried his hair with one of the towels in the bathroom. He looked at me.

"You wanna tell me what happened in that dream of yours?" I asked.

Sora moved to the desk and wrote. I walked over to read:

_It was one about the old lady again… When I was eight, my brother caught a bad case of pneumonia and had to be rushed to the hospital in the middle of the night. Instead of waking me up to bring me along, my parents called our next door neighbor to watch me while they were out. The old lady's name was Ms. Johnson. I remember waking in the middle of the night sensing that something was off. I remember walking into our living room seeing her drinking a cup of coffee. I had asked her why she was there and she said that my parents were bringing my brother to the hospital because he was sick. I remember the way she chuckled and said 'That's not the only child that's sick.' I didn't realize it was directed at me until I had asked her what she meant. She beckoned me over and I sat next to her on the sofa. The next thing I know, she's holding my arms over my head with one hand and holding a sofa pillow to my face. _

I watched as he continued to write… his tears starting to stain the paper.

_I still remember everything. Down to the taste of the pillow as it was shoved over my face. The pillow was too small to cover my entire face, I remember being able to see her blood red face. She started screaming at me as I struggled, saying I was sick and needed to be gotten rid of. When she took the pillow off she said, 'You're a disgusting worm! That's what you are! You can't hear and you can't speak! The only things you can do is eat and squirm about in your own filth! It's pathetic! Oh! You can cry? No, that's not crying. Only humans do that!'_

He dropped the pencil and grabbed at his hair. I could tell that recalling the dream and the memory was too much for him. I grabbed his face.

"Sora look at me." I started. "What the woman said is not true! Do you see what I'm saying? It's not true!" I said as firmly as I could. I could feel my anger boiling at the kind of childhood Sora must have had. "It's not true, Sora!" I said.

Sora nodded as tears flowed down his face. He closed his eyes and I took his face again.

"You're not a worm, Sora. You're a human being with feelings just like everyone else. And I… really, really, honest to God like you a lot. And if I keep feeling the way I do when I'm around you… I might even fall in love with you, Sora. Not out of pity and not out of spite. Only because you are the most beautiful, genuine person I have ever met. And you are pure and clean, never dirtied or soiled, Sora, never! Believe me, Sora. Don't ever believe in what anyone else say's about who you are. Because if they say otherwise, then they are wrong! Do you understand me, Sora?" I asked summoning all of my conviction.

Sora nodded again and wrapped his arms around me. I held him close gently rocking him and I back and forth. It was maybe after ten minutes that Sora had calmed down.

I looked at Sora. "It's almost two in the morning, I know you must be tired. Go ahead and sleep in the bed. I don't mind the sofa. I'm going to go dry you're clothes." I said and picked up his wet clothes.

I turned to leave the bathroom only to see Sora, he held the paper up to me:

_Did you really mean what you said?_

"Yes, every word." I said seriously.

He put the paper to the wall and wrote:

_Will you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep?_

I nodded and brought his clothes over to the dryer and threw them in.

I looked at him and he took my hand. He walked me back into the bedroom and he got into the bed.

He patted the spot on the other side and I sat down where he patted.

He gave me a small smile before putting his head down on a pillow. After a minute, I could hear Sora taking in deep breaths, his face burrowed into the pillowcase.

I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "Are you sniffing my pillows?" I asked.

He pointed to his nose and then pointed to me. _They smell like you._

I smiled before planting a kiss on his lips. I pulled away and smirked. "Now, go to sleep." I said.

Sora smiled and closed his eyes. I took his hand and rubbed the back of it with my thumb. When he finally fell asleep, I felt myself drifting of to sleep.

-Without a Sound-

My watch vibrated to wake me. When I opened my eyes, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Leon was sleeping next to me… still in a buttoned shirt and pants, but that wasn't what really astonished me.

The fact that he was still holding tightly to my hand is what surprised me the most.

I got up slowly and gently pulled my hand from Leon's firm grip. I walked to the dryer and pulled out my now, dry clothes. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I looked at the faucet in the shower and turned the water on lukewarm. I didn't want to take up all of Leon's hot water.

I got into the shower and grabbed his soap… I sniffed it. It smelled like Leon! I would get to smell like him too today!

After a couple minutes of washing my body… memories of last night flew into my head…

The last thing I wanted Leon to see was one of those night terrors… but I guess a good thing came out of it…

After it happened… I felt so much more reassured about Leon's feelings towards me… it makes me really happy that Leon is really serious about me. He said he might fall in love with me! That's more than I could ever ask for…

I rinsed off the soap and took the shampoo. I squirted some in my hands and put the bottle back down.

There was still one issue that neither he nor I have really addressed.

And that's about… physical… relationship… or lack there of…

But that's really only my fault.

Basketball has given me confidence in my body's abilities… but not much necessarily in my appearance.

I just don't think I'm really all that great to look at. And I certainly don't think anyone would enjoy touching me…

There is not a place on my body that doesn't have a scar… I'll run a hand over my skin sometimes and all I feel are lines, indentations, bumps, roughness… it wouldn't… I wouldn't be able to pleasure someone, looking like this.

And Leon is so gorgeous… a strong stature without flaw… the scare on his face only adds character. His hair is smooth, his hands may be a little rough but they're always warm. And Leon's got muscle… I can always feel safe when he's around… Everything about him is handsome… he's even attractive when he's angry.

I could feel the blood rushing to my nether regions just thinking about him… I looked down and frowned, quickly reaching the shower dial to make the water cold.

I washed the shampoo from my hair and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and put on my clothes.

When that was done, I opened the door and was faced with a shirtless and pantless Leon.

'Shit… Sora, it's so early in the morning that I forgot you were here… I'm sorry.' Leon's mouth formed and I rushed from the bathroom.

Jesus! He looks better than I imagined… I flushed madly and ran to the living room to get my stuff. I could feel myself getting hard again. I frowned.

I pulled out my phone and texted Roxas to bring an extra pair of clothes to school.

I felt hot and it was frustrating. I growled inwardly and lifted my shirt to pinch my side, hard.

Tears came to my eyes but my hard on was gone. I sighed and ran a hand trough my hair. This wasn't good. My body was being honest and I was afraid that if Leon were to see… he would be disgusted by it.

There was a swift movement in my peripheral vision and I turned to see a wet, fresh-out-the-shower Leon.

I flushed and looked at him.

'Go ahead and help yourself to anything in the fridge for breakfast.' I watched Leon say.

I nodded and swiftly moved to the kitchen. WAS HE DOING THIS TO ME ON PURPOSE!

My imagination started to run wild and I tried my hardest to fight of visions of Leon slowly removing the towel around his waist…

I shook my head frantically and moved to the fridge. I opened the fridge door and took out an apple. I bit into it in an attempt to distract myself.

But my swollen dignity would not recede. I finished my apple and threw away the core. I ran to the fridge again and opened the freezer. I pressed my cheek to the cold plastic shelving inside.

I jumped when a hand was on my shoulder and it turned me around. 'What are you doing?' Leon asked.

I jerked suddenly and ran to the other side of the room, my back to him. When his hand was on my shoulder again and went into the living room and sat with my book bag over my lap.

Leon walked over to me and gave me a concerned look. 'Are you okay? What's wrong?' I watched him ask.

I shook my head and took deep breaths to try to cool down.

'You don't look okay. Your face is really flushed and…' he put his forehead to mine.' you're really hot.' His mouth said.

_You're really hot… _his soft, pink, kissable lips said again and again in my brain. If I had the ability to whine, I would have.

I shook my head again. _I'm fine!_

'Sora you really don't look fine. Putting you under that cold water must have given you a fever… Maybe I should just take you home. C'mon, let's go.' He said before grabbing my bag.

I shook my head frantically and pulled my bag back over my lap.

'Sora… what is going on. You're acting very strange. It's worrying me.' I saw Leon say.

I frowned. Now, I felt bad for worrying him. But what was I supposed to do. I can't just give him my bag just for my hard on to pop out and say 'hellloooooo!'

I just shook my head again and sat. Leon sat on the sofa next to me and he put an hand on my face.

I shivered.

'Are you still upset about last night? Sora, you have nothing to be afraid of. And I really, really like you, remember?' Leon seemed to say.

I flushed again and took a notepad from my bag. I wrote:

_It's hard._

'It's hard to what? Believe me? Sora what can I do-'

I put a hand to his face to tell him to stop.

_No. I mean… I'm really hard._

I pushed the notepad onto him and scooted away in embarrassment.

I closed my eyes and curled up around my bag. Shivering a little as my clothes material brushed against my… problem.

There was a gentle hand on my shoulder. Leon softly pulled my out of my position and I looked at him with a flushed face.

'Sora, you don't have to be embarrassed by your body's healthy functioning. Is it because of me?' he asked.

I flushed even more and hid my face in my hands.

Leon took my hands away and smiled. 'Can I take that as a yes?' he asked.

I nodded.

'That's good. I was worried that you weren't attracted to me after what happened yesterday.'

I wrote:

_You don't find it gross?_

Leon smirked. 'Of course not, it's a giant ego boost. And Sora, you're my boyfriend, I want you to be attracted to me. Just like I'm attracted to you.'

_You're not attracted to me. I'm… ugly._

'Sora you are far from ugly and I don't ever want to hear you say that again.' I watched him say.

I didn't understand… it didn't make sense to me.

'Sora… do you… want me to take care of it?' I watched him ask.

I gave him a confused look.

'Do you want me to get rid of that hard on for you?' Leon asked.

Another confused look.

'Like this.' Leon took my bag from my lap and pulled me closer. I blushed.

Leon kissed my cheek before his hand grazed over me.

I gasped and jumped a little.

I shivered when Leon's kisses moved to my ear. When I felt my pants loosen and a bare hand on my lower regions I gasped again and clung tightly to Leon. I could feel myself getting hotter. I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

But I didn't stop him… if he's really attracted to me, then I would try to let him do what he wants.

His hand squeezed tighter around me. I started to huff and pant, my back arching in pleasure. My hips started to work with the rhythm.

Leon planted a kiss on my neck and hastened his pace.

What ever was building inside of me spilled over and I held tightly to Leon's form as I caught my breath.

It felt so good… I felt really good…

Leon moved to stand up and I just flopped on the sofa, I felt light and fluffy.

I looked at Leon who had a smile on his face. 'I'm glad you like it.' I saw his say before moving into the kitchen.

When Leon came back he picked up and satchel and turned to me. 'We need to head out now.'

I nodded and fastened my pants. After that I stood and took my bag. I felt a tingle go up my spine as I walked towards Leon.

Leon simply chuckled at my antics as we left the house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I really hate having to type this every chapter… I mean, if I owned the characters and the story this wouldn't be fanfiction!

I'm so happy I'm getting so many reviews! I had like ten for the last chapter! Hopefully I'll have ten for this one (Hint, hint!). Hearing about how much you guys like this story really excites me! And then I feel like writing more chapters! I'm going to update Fire soon too…

Chapter 18

When Leon and I got to the school, I spotted Roxas sitting at the school steps waiting for me.

He spotted me and waved. I smiled and ran to him.

'Dude! You have no idea how happy mom was to find out that you were staying at a friend's house. She was like bouncing off the walls! It's kind of unfair. If I were to stay at Riku's house unexpectedly on a school night, she would have killed me!' Roxas said.

I signed that I was sorry and that I thought that it wasn't fair at all.

'Thanks for the sympathy Sora. So… Mr. Leonhart's house, huh? Did you have fun?' I watched Roxas say.

I nodded enthusiastically and turned when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm heading off to my classroom. I'll see you in class.' I saw him articulate.

I smiled and I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug. He stiffened for a second before ruffling my hair.

I let go of him and beamed. He gave me a small smile before making his way inside.

Roxas handed me a bag of clothes. 'Sora… did he… do anything to you?' he seemed very uncomfortable.

I blushed.

'SORA!' He seemed to yell.

Though I couldn't hear it, I jumped at the exclamation regardless.

'Roxas… it's not like he and I expected it to happen! It just did… and I… I…' I wasn't sure how I could sign what I wanted to say.

'What did he do to you?' Roxas asked, very serious.

'Well, this morning… I felt really unsure about what was happening in our relationship. He… told me last night that he really like me… and that he could fall in love with me… don't get me wrong, I was completely happy that he said that… but now that I new he was serious about me… I was afraid about our physical relationship.' I signed.

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'Roxas… you've seen it… I'm covered in bumps and scars and it's not sexy at all… I was afraid I wouldn't be able to please him… and I didn't want him to see me… because he would be grossed out…'

'That's not true, Sora…' Roxas articulated.

I shook my head. 'Yes it is… but whenever I think of him… he such a beautiful man. Everything about him is just handsome and strong. Just thinking about him makes me heart speed up and then… I get…' I blushed.

Roxas just nodded in understanding. 'That still doesn't answer my question Sora.'

'Well, I ended up getting all hot and bothered when he entered the bathroom in his boxer briefs… he had forgotten that I was there because it was so early. He had so much muscle under the shirts he wears… but I managed to calm down… until he came out to tell me to help myself to the kitchen… he was only in a towel and he was all wet and I couldn't help it. I was… I was… I don't even know what I was… but my breath was short and I was aching… I had never felt that way before. He came out again… and he saw that I seemed to be flushed. He thought I was sick so he kept trying to get close to check for a fever and I couldn't have him near me! He was gonna see what was happening and be grossed out!'

'What happened?' Roxas urged, seemingly interested in the story.

'I kept trying to get away from him and he only became more concerned. I finally told him the truth, but he wasn't mad or grossed out. He said that he was glad that I was attracted to him and it boosted his ego… then he… offered to make it go away.' I signed.

'So he jerked you off…' Roxas' mouth said.

I blushed again and I nodded. 'I'd never felt like that before… I can't describe it… but he made me feel wanted…' I signed.

Roxas sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. 'I'll support you, as long as you're okay with it… and as long as he's not hurting you. Just… please be careful. Things like that are really serious. Wait till you know for sure that you love him okay? For me?' Roxas said.

I nodded and gave him a hug. _Thank you._

We pulled away from each other and Roxas pushed me towards the building. 'Go change your clothes.' He said and we parted.

I walked into the bathroom and moved to one of the stalls. Once inside, I opened the bag and pulled out my clothes.

Only, they weren't my clothes.

What the hell was this!

I quickly took my phone from my bag and texted Roxas.

**Roxas! Get to the first floor bathroom now! Why did you pack me these clothes!**

I looked at the clothes in front of me. There was a pair of blue skinny jeans a size smaller than the pants I usually wear, a bright red quarter-length-sleeve t-shirt _two _sizes smaller than I usually wear, and a pair a Calvin Klein underwear?

I couldn't wear this! I would stand out too much! I whined internally and decided to see the damage.

I put on the clothes, finding them a lot snugger than normal. But that didn't bother me too much.

What bothered me was that the jeans were too low and the shirt was too high! It was like the outfit wanted the world to see the thick grey band around my hips saying 'Calvin Klein' in big bold letters!

I was freaking out. I didn't like the fact that if I moved my arms at all, the red shirt would go up and show off a band of pale skin.

Skin that had scars and cigarette burns on it.

All of a sudden I see a hand waving under the stall door. I quickly opened the door and gave Roxas a panicked look.

Roxas just stood there, completely stunned.

'HELP ME!' I signed frantically.

'Sora! You look great!' Roxas seemed to holler.

'What?' I signed.

'I don't know where you got those clothes but you look so cool!' Roxas seemed to say.

'No! This is bad. I don't like this outfit! It shows too much! Please tell me this is a joke! Why did you pack these clothes!' I signed in sheer panic.

'I didn't pack that bag of clothes Sora, Mom did…' Roxas signed back.

'Why would she do that?'

'Well, she was so happy that you have a friend now, I guess she wanted to show you off so you could get more friends… That seems like something mom would do.' Roxas' mouth articulated.

'But I don't need anymore friends! The basketball team is enough! I don't want friends who only like me because of my clothes. Switch outfits with me!' I signed.

'Well, I need these clothes because I have chem. today. I don't want to burn holes in nice clothes with hydrochloric acid. Sora you don't look bad and if anyone messes with you just let me know and I can take care of it.' Roxas signed.

I signed and stomped my foot. I was afraid that people would think I was trying to change myself to look cool. I was afraid someone would think I'm disgusting when they see the scars on my waist.

'You know Sora, you should show Leon. I think he would like it.' Roxas signed.

I shook my head and backed away. _Oh hell no!_

'Why not? Nobody ever sees you in normal or trendy clothing. You're always wearing those big t-shirts and hoodies with baggy pants or shorts. Seeing you like this is such a big change. It would be impossible for him to not appreciate it!' Roxas mouthed as he signed.

'You promise he won't think it's ugly?' I signed.

'Sora, if Leon thinks its ugly, he's retarded.' Roxas said this time.

Nodded slowly and he and I made our way out of the bathroom. Not many people were walking in the hallways but the few that were gave me strange looks.

I walked up the stairwell to the second floor where I bumped into Cloud.

'Oops! Sorry I wasn't looki- SORA?' His lips said.

I ducked my head and blushed brightly.

'Whoa! Sora, your clothes look fantastic on you. It's definitely a big change from the normal clothes you wear.' Cloud babbled.

I nodded my thanks and walked away. Did I really look okay? I mean the scars are not pretty and I feel hideous.

I walked to Leon's classroom and entered the room as quietly as I could without hearing.

I peeked inside to see if anyone was in the room.

Leon was sitting at his desk organizing papers.

With a deep breath I walked into the room fully. With my head down I walked over to the desk.

After about a minute a hand was on my shoulder.

'Did your brother pack these clothes for you?' Leon asked.

I shook my head and spelled M-O-M.

Leon let a tiny smile reveal itself before he got up and moved around the desk. He gave me a once over before getting a look at my backside.

He moved to the front of me again and his mouth formed, 'You look very nice. I like you in red.'

I flushed violently and Leon seemed to chuckle. I hid my face in my hands and Leon wrapped his arms around me. He was very careful not to touch my bare skin.

I returned the hug after a second. I was really happy that he did think it was bad.

Leon took my face in his hands and kissed me. I leaned into the warmth and sighed.

When he pulled away I watched him say, 'Be careful though, you look very desirable in that outfit. I don't want anyone trying to steal what's mine.' He smirked before kissing me.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. It made me happy but I had a hard time believing it.

'Actually here.' Leon moved back to his desk and grabbed his leather jacket. 'Wear this, I don't want anyone coveting my boyfriend.' He said.

I took the jacket and smiled. I was very happy that I got to wear Leon's jacket.

I put it on over my clothes. I snuggled in it and nuzzled the inside fabric. It smelled like Leon.

Suddenly I felt hands around me pull me closer to a form. I looked up at Leon's face.

'You're really adorable. Especially in my extra large clothing.' I watched him say.

I blushed and snuggled closer to Leon. I was excited by the fact that he liked the way I looked. But I was happier hiding away in that jacket; I didn't want anyone else to see anyway.

Leon lifted my chin up and kissed me before saying, 'You need to go to homeroom.'

I nodded and zipped up Leon's jacket before heading back to homeroom.

When I got there, Zell was the first one to notice me.

'Woah! Sora is wearing jeans? That's amazing! But what's underneath that jacket?' Zell's mouth said with a smirk.

I walked over to my desk and sat. 'The usual shirt…' I lied.

'Did you know that your hands shake when you lie?' Zell smirked again.

I held tightly to the jacket and shook my head. _I don't want to show anyone._

'Come on don't be shy! I'm amazed by the jeans already!' Zell signed this time.

I shook my head again.

'What if we went into the locker room? Oh and I bet Seifer would want to see this too! Come on Sora, what's the point of wearing different clothes if you're not going to show them?' He signed.

He did have a point. But I was still unsure.

'C'mon, I bet you the team is finishing up some morning practice.' Zell said and pulled me up suddenly.

We moved to the locker room next to the gym. Zell was correct in his assumption about the rest of the team.

'Guys! Guys! Sora is wearing trendy clothes! Look!' Before I knew it, Zell grabbed the zipped of the leather jacket and pulled it off.

I jumped and tried to reach for the jacket but Zell through it to Seifer.

I didn't like being exposed so suddenly so I leaned against the lockers before sliding to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest.

'Zell, I think you really upset him just now.' Seifer said.

I closed my eyes and hoped that they would give me the jacket back.

I jumped when a hand went to my shoulder. I looked to see Zell.

'Sora… I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I just got so excited. I feel like you're getting more and more sure of yourself everyday. I was so sure that if everyone saw what you were wearing they would see it too… I wasn't trying to bully you or subject you to teasing. You know the team wouldn't do that. You're family.' Zell signed and mouthed at the same time.

'You don't think it's ugly?' I signed.

'NO! Sora you look really awesome! At least from the little glimpse I saw. Can you stand up again so everyone can see?' Zell asked.

I slowly got up again and stood with my head down.

When I felt that people were getting closer I looked up.

'You're like… really attractive.' The team seemed to say together.

I blushed violently and crossed my arms.

'I think the Calvin Klein is what ties it all together. It's like saying 'Hey! What's up? These are Sora's sexy hips and look at his creamy looking skin!'' Seifer said.

I tried to pull my shirt down over my scars but it would only ride up again.

'You really shouldn't be afraid of your own appearance. You know, confidence is what really makes someone look good. You should try it. The next time you see your boyfriend, you should be more comfortable in your skin. Don't be afraid to strut your stuff dude!' Zell said.

I smiled and stood tall. Maybe if I just didn't think about it, it wouldn't matter.

'THERE WE GO! HELL YEAH! THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS IS A LUCKY MAN!' Seifer said and Rude and Raijin nodded behind him.

'Could I have the jacket back though… it's not really mine…' I signed.

'What did he say?' Seifer turned to Zell.

'He needs the jacket back because it's not really his.' Zell answered.

'Who is it for then?' Seifer asked.

I blushed.

'Who do you think? Of course it's for his boyfriend. Seifer, if I was wearing something like that to school, wouldn't you want to cover me up so no one else could see?' Zell said.

'I probably would… but then again, I might not. Actually I would just let you wear it and just to show of that your hot piece of ass is mine.' Seifer said as if he were telling the time.

Zell punched Seifer in the arm before snatching the jacket and handing it to me. 'My boyfriend is an idiot…' Zell sighed.

I giggled before putting on the jacket. I thought for a second and decided that I would keep the zipper open.

'See Sora, that's confidence! I knew you had it in you!' Zell said.

I smiled and we all headed to our classrooms.

A/N: GO REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer…**

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! KEEP IT UP AND GOOD THINGS WILL COME!

**Warning: Sexual Harassment! (almost attempted rape but don't let that discourage you!)**

Chapter 19

I was given weird looks as I made my way to Leon's classroom for first period. Regardless of whether or not the reactions were good or bad, I ignored them and kept my head up.

That was being confident, right?

I entered the classroom and a hand was on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

'You must be a new student right? My name is Marluxia if you need anything please let me kno-'

'Don't listen to him, I'm Axel… the cooler one. If you need me to walk you to your next class please, I would be delighted to help.' Axel said and leaned against the wall and slicked back his hair.

I smiled at them before shaking my head at them.

'Damn, there's no need for you to be so cold babe, let us down gently. Though I can't say I don't like 'em feisty!' They said together.

I cringed at them… it was so weird to have them talk to me in such a way. I was so used to them teasing me.

'Oh I get it! You must be taken. Let me guess, that's your boyfriend's jacket. No wonder it's so big.' Marluxia said.

I pointed to him and nodded.

'Damn! I was so sure I would get my hands on the next hottie that came here. It's such a shame.' Axel said and moved a little closer.

I inched away only to be stopped by a wall.

'You sure you don't want to try us out sweetheart? What your boyfriend don't know wont hurt.' They said together and closed in on me.

I quickly ducked and moved away from them.

They ended up bonking their heads together and they jerked away from each other to rub their heads.

They turned to look at me. 'Hey wait!' they said.

I shook my head and mouthed, _no thanks _before moving to my seat.

Their jaws hit the floor when they realized where I was sitting.

'No way! You're Sora? Retard Sora? When did you get so hot?' They yelled.

'Pinky and Fire Crotch! Get to your seats right now or I will give you a detention.' Leon said.

He didn't seem to be in a very good mood. I frowned.

I opened my bag and took out my notebook. I might as well go over my math notes for calculus… Things have gotten a little trickier and require more thought.

I was going over derivatives and finding tangent lines when a ball off paper fell onto my desk.

I looked up and saw someone wave at me. I frowned and opened the ball of paper.

**Hey sexy. I want you.**

**- Brian (aka the guy who sits in the left desk in front of you) **

I blushed as red as a tomato and was about to ignore the note and turn back to my notes when a hand snatched the note from my hands.

I jumped and looked up to see Leon reading the note. 'Hey sexy. I want you.' I watched his mouth say.

The classes laughed.

'Please keep personal matters outside of the classroom. Brian, you have a detention.' Leon crumpled the paper and threw it into a trashcan.

'And I expected better from you, Sora.' Leon said and gave me a pointed look.

I looked back down at my notes. Why did he say that? I didn't know that note was going to say that… I was going to ignore it but he took it away… it's not my fault…

Right?

I tried swallowing the lump in my throat. I knew Leon was mad at me. But I didn't do anything wrong… Right?

After maybe fifteen minutes, Leon asked me to come to the board and answer a question. I got up from my desk, the movement caused my pencil to fall from the desk and roll across the floor. I walked over to it and bent over to pick it up.

I jumped when I felt a hand move over my butt. I stood abruptly and moved quickly to the board. I answered quickly and moved back to my seat.

Luxord licked his lips and winked at me.

I huffed a little and continued to look over my notes until the end of class. When my watch signaled that it was time for calculus I got up.

I moved my things closer to Leon's desk and moved to go check into study hall. Leon was there when I turned around.

'Take your things and go to study hall Sora. You don't seem interested in math today.' Leon said with a stony face.

'W-H-Y?' I spelled with my hands.

'Sora, what the HELL was that note that I found in your hands in the middle of class? And what were you doing with those idiots before the bell rang? It certainly didn't look like times tables to me. They were practically drooling all over you! But what pissed me off was the fact that you waved your ass in the air for someone to grab! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!' Leon bellowed.

I glared at him and swiftly pulled out my notebook:

_NOTHING! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! I DIDN'T KNOW THE NOTE WAS GOING TO SAY WHAT IT DID! I DIDN'T REALIZE ANYONE WAS GOING TO GRAB ME WHEN I BENT OVER! WHAT DID YOU WANT ME TO DO? _

'I EXPECTED YOU TO TURN THEM DOWN SORA! They wont give up if you don't. I expected you to turn them down directly and you didn't.' Leon's mouth formed.

I slammed my notebook down and wrote in big bold letters:

**IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, I CANNOT SPEAK! I TUNRED THEM DOWN THE BEST I COULD!**

'Why was the jacket open?' I watched him ask.

I wrote:

_Well, Zell and the other team members said that I should be more confident in myself and so I decided I wouldn't care what other people said about me and that I would just keep it open._

'Oh, so if Zell and the team told you it was confident to walk around the school naked you would do it?' Leon growled.

I huffed and shook my head.

'I gave you that jacket for a reason! I knew that if I let you go walking around in that clothing, people would mess with you. I gave you the jacket so that no one would try and hit on you and you opened it up for everyone to see! And then you waltz into my classroom looking like some sleaze with dogs dribbling at your feet. It was disgusting!' Leon seemed to yell.

Water came to my eyes and I swiftly pulled off the jacket and threw it to the ground.

_Well fine. I don't want your jacket then if you think I'm so disgusting._

'Those people out there who are fawning over you, just think you're a piece of meat for them to much on before throwing it away. They don't want you like I do.' Leon said before grabbing me by the waist and violently connecting our mouths.

I felt his hand slid up my shirt and I squirmed in his hold. I didn't want him touching my skin! I wanted him to stop!

I squirmed some more before punching him in the stomach with all the strength I had. He immediately let go of me.

I quickly grabbed my bag before running to study hall.

I pulled the shirt down as far as it would go and I slapped my own cheek a couple of times to get a hold of myself.

I walked into the classroom and bowed in apology for my tardiness.

Mr. Saïx nodded and I sat in a chair. I shivered a little and folded my arms. It was cold.

I took out my textbooks and read ahead before doing any homework. It took my mind off of things and I needed that.

When my watch started to vibrate for lunch, I stood and gathered all of my things into my book bag.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see a girl.

'Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends? You're a new student right? That would explain why you were late to class.' She said.

'_Those people out there who are fawning over you, just think you're a piece of meat for them to much on before throwing it away.' _

I closed my eyes and shook my head, mainly to turn away the memory but also to decline the offer.

I took my notebook and wrote:

_I'm not a new student. The only reason you're noticing me now is because of my new clothes._

The girl frowned and pouted before quickly recovering, 'Please, get over yourself. You're not that great looking, hun.' She huffed before walking away.

'_And then you waltz into my classroom looking like some sleaze with dogs dribbling at your feet. It was disgusting!'_

I cringed and shook my head again at the memory.

I walked over to the cafeteria and got food. I then moved to find Zell and the others. When I spotted them, I walked over.

'Whoa! You took off the jacket? Totally cool man! We're proud of you!' Zell's mouth formed.

I walked over and sat next to Zell and Rude. I started eating my food and when I noticed Seifer standing I looked up to see what was going on.

'I think we should have a toast to Sora for his blooming confidence. I mean, look how beautiful he is. I mean even if he was wearing what he usually does, he just seems so much more attractive. We promise you Sora, it's not the clothes that you're wearing that makes you look better. It's the confidence that you gained from pulling that outfit off that makes you look great! So… to Sora!' Seifer held up his milk carton.

'TO SORA!' The team yelled happily and tapped their cartons together.

I looked at all of them and without realizing…

I started to cry.

'Dude! C'mon man! Don't cry! Today is a good day!' Zell said and hugged me.

'Go ahead and let him cry, babe. He's a sensitive guy like that.' Seifer said.

Zell hugged me tighter and after a minute I calmed down.

'Thank you' I signed to everyone.

'He says thank you!' Zell translated.

'You're welcome.' Raijin's and Rude's mouths moved simultaneously.

After a couple more minutes of watching the conversations and laughing silently from time to time, lunch ended and it was time to move to the next class.

-Without a Sound-

When the bell rang for the end of the day, I was so ready to change out of the clothes I was wearing and change into some workout clothes.

I decided since I did all my work in study hall, that I would go to my locker and just dump my book bag inside before heading to practice.

I leisurely put in the combination for my locker and stuff my book bag inside. I close the door and move down the hall.

Suddenly a hand wrenches me back and I'm turned to see someone I'd rather not.

"Hey there Sexy, what are you doing roaming these empty hallways all alone?' Xigbar's mouth articulated.

I shook my head at him and turned to walk away from him.

He grabbed me and slammed me against the wall. 'I believe I was talking to you.' He growled.

I shivered in fear but pushed him before running towards the stairwell. If I got to the stairwell I would be safe.

A hand grabbed onto me and threw me to the ground.

'You know… there's a mandatory faculty meeting going on downstairs on the first floor. It's a good thing we're all the way up here. No one can save you this time sexy. You did a really good job off teasing me all day. I really couldn't wait until after school. I wanted to make you mine whenever I saw you. And now I finally got you!' Xigbar smirked.

I started to panic. I punched him and he doubled over. I scrambled quickly to the stairwell entryway.

Flung the door open but a hand grabbed by hair and pulled me back into the hallway.

'I TOLD YOU YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!' he yelled.

He threw me to the floor again and then situated himself on top of me.

I squirmed and flailed and kicked, hoping to get Xigbar off of me. He whacked me in the head and I stopped, feeling slightly dizzy and delirious.

'There we go. Good boy.' I managed to make out before he started taking off my pants.

'Oh! This Calvin Klein is just too precious!' He put his hand inside.

I started to struggle again after that. I was afraid, very afraid. I stared to shake and sob.

'Awe, am I scaring you? Good. It turns me on!' He seemed to cackle.

I tried to pry his hands away from me. I tried to kick him off but he would just hit me.

'Look at all of these delicious scars! Can I make more? Of course I can!' He said and he pulled a knife from his back pocket.

I froze in fear.

'Let's just cut these off of you!' he seemed to say and started to slice open my underwear.

I cried silently, I didn't dare move. I didn't want him to cut me!

Then my bottom half laid exposed to him.

I shook with a sob. I didn't know what to do.

He smirked before he started to touch me all over. I couldn't stand it. I felt disgusting.

Then something I had forgotten popped into my mind.

He still hadn't found my whistle.

With one last hope to hold onto, I kicked him as hard as I could in the balls before standing and grabbing the whistle around my neck.

I ran down the hall while blowing on the whistle. I kept blowing even when a heavy force ran me into the lockers.

I sudden movement caught my eye and I turned to see Leon in the stairwell doorway.

Xigbar let go of me and tried to run but Leon grabbed him by the collar then took the knife from his hands.

I slid down the lockers and curled into a ball, trying my hardest to cover my naked bottom half.

Leon put Xigbar in an arm lock and seemed to be yelling at him. I was too out of it to read what he was saying.

Sephiroth entered the scene at some point. He took Xigbar away and Leon turned to me.

'Sora, it's alright. You're safe.' He said and held a hand out to me.

I took his had and cried. Cried to the point where I had trouble breathing.

Leon picked me up gently and brought me over to the other side of the hallway to collect my clothes. He helped me put on the jeans. And he handed me the underwear. He told me to keep it in case they needed evidence.

Leon pulled me close and I trembled in his embrace. He looked at me. 'Sora… I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.' He told me, over and over.

Even though I was terrified, I held tightly to him. I knew that I would be safe. I put my face in the crook of his neck.

Leon started to rub smooth circles on my back. It was relaxing.

It was the last thing I felt before I blacked out.

A/N: Yes, I am evil but mostly good will come from this experience! REVIEW NOW!


	20. Chapter 20

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Don't get it twisted…

It makes me really happy that some people are pushing me to write this stuff. Applying for music conservatories is really time consuming and so I apologize for that. Hopefully when that's all over and done with and I finally get accepted, (hopefully into Julliard) I'll be able to write faster.

Chapter 20 (SAY WHAT?)

After Sora had blacked out, there was a very long process of calling parents, explaining the situation, and yelling (on the parent's side).

Sora slept through the entire thing… and I couldn't help but give him a concerned glance every five minutes.

It was my fault this happened.

We all knew… even Xigbar's parents knew that Xigbar was lying.

"_He wanted me to do it! He told me he liked it! I promise!"_

"_Xigbar, Sora can't speak, he can't TELL you anything!" I said appalled by Xigbar's excuses._

"_No! He told me in sign language! He really did!" Xigbar tried again._

"_Son, you don't know sign language. He could have been telling you to stop and you wouldn't know the difference. Why did you do this Xigbar? I'm disgusted with you! A knife? You pulled a knife on a teacher and a student! I can't even look at you anymore!" Xigbar's mom cried._

"_Does Sora need to go to the hospital… he hasn't woken up…" Sora's mother, Mrs. Gainsborough said._

"_He fell from exhaustion, Mrs. Gainsborough. He should wake up after regaining some energy." Cid, the principal, said._

It was finally decided after all of the arguing, that Xigbar would be expelled from the school and that there wouldn't be any pressed charges.

I asked them why they wouldn't and Mr. Gainsborough said.

"I know my son, he's a pacifist and an extremely kind person. I know that no matter what had happened, he wouldn't want Xigbar to be publicized as a rapist. He would probably tell me something like, _I'm going to get over this in a month or two, why should he have to deal with it his entire life._ He never realizes how strong he is…" He looked over to his son who was shivering quietly on the couch.

I walked over and placed my jacket over his form and turned to Mrs. Gainsborough.

"I'm going to have to ask that you don't let Sora wear clothes like that to school. It seems that they were too suggestive." I said in a firm voice.

The look that came over Mrs. Gainsborough's face was a look of raw guilt and sadness. "I-I… I wasn't th-thinking… I was j-just so happy that he was finally getting friends… I thought this might h-help a little… b-but I only put him in danger! This is all my fault!" She began to cry and I started.

"I wasn't pinning the blame on you! Please don't take it that way. But I want you to know something, Sora has enough friends. He doesn't need anymore. Because the friends that he has, one's that will stay with him forever. He's got the entire starter team on his side. They won't let him down." I said knowing it was true. They were looking out for Sora the whole time and I was being a selfish jerk…

There was a knock on Cid's door and Cid opened it.

Seifer, Zell, Raijin, and Rude were in the doorway.

"We were wondering why Sora wasn't at practice. Then Yuffie told us there was an accident. What happened to Sora? Is he okay?" Zell asked.

I looked to Sora's parents. They smiled.

"Sora is exhausted so we're going to take him home. But he should be back tomorrow." The parents said together.

"That's good. We were worried." Zell said.

"Well, tell Sora the Chicken Wuss that if he's not here tomorrow we're going to visit him after school!" Seifer yelled.

"Seifer! You can't just invite yourself to Sora's house!" Zell babbled.

I gave a small smile at the small group.

"If your friends of Sora's, you're welcome any time." Mr. Gainsborough said.

"Thank you." Raijin and Rude said simultaneously.

"We have to get beck to practice. But we hope Sora gets better quick." Zell said before they left.

Mrs. Gainsborough chuckled through her tears. "Sora… only Sora would forget to tell his mom about such great friends he has."

I nodded.

Mr. Gainsborough walked over to Sora and took hold of my jacket. He moved to hand it to me before he paused.

I sent him a puzzled look when he turned back to Sora. I gave Sora a glance and then I realized.

Sora held the jacket's sleeve in a tight grip.

Sora then tugged it back towards him with a gasp.

I moved over to Sora and gently pried his hand open and took the jacket.

Sora started to shiver again. I frowned.

Mr. Gainsborough scooped his son up from the couch and began to make his way out of the office, wife following behind him.

-Without a Sound-

The next day, I woke up at 3 in the morning.

I wasn't planning on waking up at that time, but my brain had other ideas. I thought that maybe it was stress that woke me but in truth…

I was worried about Sora. Was he having more of those horrid nightmares? Was he even able to sleep? I hoped that he was able to sleep through the night peacefully.

Sora could never catch a break.

The words that I had said to him yesterday kept replaying in my mind. The guilt hit me in waves.

I admit that I was jealous… but it wasn't Sora's fault. He was happy, really happy, that I liked the way he looked. I could tell, his eyes would shine whenever I looked at him.

And then I go and say he d-word.

Disgusting… I should have known that was the wrong word.

He looked really hurt after I said it.

DAMN IT! I hate seeing that face and yet I still act so cold.

I just want to hold him… and apologize for being an asshole, and tell him he didn't deserve the pain I caused him.

I sighed and got up. It was no use trying to get back to sleep now.

I took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and packed my things. When all of that was done… it was 4:15.

Were the school doors even open at this time? I sighed and decided to take my chances and see if they were.

If not, I could always drive for a while.

I grabbed my satchel and walked out of the house. I moved to my bike and turned it on. The bike's rumbling was a comfort to me as I drove down the street.

I slowed a little when I started to drive down Sora's street. I didn't really even notice it at first. But I couldn't help but wonder if he was awake, maybe looking out of his window… maybe even wondering if I was awake…

I slowly passed the house and looked at all the windows. No one was there… I shook my head at myself. Was I really at this boy's house, looking through his windows? That's… so creepy.

I was about to take off again when the front door opened. I stopped and watched in amazement as Sora and a dog walked out of the front of the house. The dog started to whine and Sora turned to the fidgeting dog to keep him quiet.

I watched as Sora and the dog started to walk down the street. I parked my bike quickly and walked towards them.

The dog noticed my presence first and stopped. He looked at Sora who turned around to face me in surprise.

"Sora, what are you doing?" I asked.

'W-A-L-K' He spelled with his hand.

"Where? And at 4:30 in the morning?" I asked.

Sora fidgeted and after a second spelled. 'W-H-Y A-R-E Y-O-U H-E-R-E?'

"I woke up early and decided to see if the school doors were open." I said.

Sora huffed and pointed to me and then spelled. 'H-O-U-S-E'

"You were going to walk to my house?" I asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

He held up two fingers, then pointed to his eyes, then finally pointed to me.

"To see me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Could you sleep?" I asked. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

Sora sighed and plopped down in the grass on his lawn. He laid back and looked at the sky.

He simply shook his head.

"Did you have nightmares?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You were restless?" I asked.

He nodded.

I moved and sat next to him in the grass. "Sora… I'm so sorry. I feel terrible about what happened and what I said to you before. I was… jealous. I don't like it when other guys look at you. Because you're mine and they wont understand… but then I thought about it… and I realized that I don't really understand either."

Sora turned to me and there were tears brimming his eyes. He pointed to himself and spelled, 'D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G.'

I shook my head and pulled him close. "No. Never disgusting." He clung to me as if I were his lifeline.

After about ten minutes, Sora's dog started to whine and nuzzle his master. Sora moved next to me and started to pet the dog's head with a tiny smile.

That is when I noticed the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing a grey pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that had three pieces of cheese posing for a camera, above the cheese it said: Say People!

I chuckled at the shirt before grabbing Sora's hand for his attention. "You look perfect just like this." I said and kissed his cheek.

Sora blushed and smiled.

"Are you going to school today?" I asked.

He nodded.

"In that?" I continued.

He nodded again.

I smiled. "Good. You look very cute."

'C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T' He spelled.

"Yes, after what happened I expected you to go back to wearing those baggy clothes. But I'm very happy to see that you're still open to change." I said.

He nodded and scratched his dog's belly. He then pointed to it and spelled, 'P-L-U-T-O.'

"Pluto, huh?" I said and the dog perked at the sound of his name.

I smiled a little and patted the dog's head. It licked my head and I chuckled. "What type is he?" I asked.

'I-R-I-S-H S-E-T-T-E-R" He spelled.

I rubbed behind the dog's ears. "I never had a pet. My parents hated animals."

He gave me a questioning look.

"They said the only pet I could ever have was a pet rock." I chuckled.

Another questioning look.

"If you're wondering if I had a pet rock… then no I didn't. But I did take in a cat for a week when my cousin's went out of town."

Sora nodded.

"I like cats… they make very quiet noises if they make any at all." I said as a thought more to myself than to Sora.

Sora, surprisingly, crawled into my lap and snuggled into my chest. He wrapped his arms around me. _I like it when you talk to me. _

I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. After a couple of minutes, I laid back on the grass and Sora laid next to me.

"You're lawn has really soft grass. My lawn looks like shit and it's barren as fuck. I tried growing some pansies so that my home wouldn't look like an abandoned house... the poor flowers didn't last a month. I was very disappointed." I said.

Sora seemed to snicker before rubbing his hand above the grass with a smug look as if bragging that his grass was better.

"Shut up!'" I snapped. "How do you manage to annoy me without making any noise!"

Sora hissed with a goofy look on his face. _Tee hee!_

"You know what?" I grabbed his dog and held him close. "You can't have your dog back."

Pluto licked my face and I immediately let go of him. I growled as the dog ran back over to Sora.

"Good for nothing dog…" I grumbled.

Sora stopped suddenly and looked at his watch.

"What time is it?" I asked

He held up a hand. _5 o'clock._

I nodded and said that I would go.

Sora pouted for a second before moving over to me.

I looked at him seriously. He seemed very worn out, but his overall demeanor was happy.

For now… that was okay.

I kissed him on the lips and he sighed into it.

I pulled away and told him I would see him at school.

He nodded and waved as I mounted my bike and drove away.

A/N: REVIEW MY LOVES!


	21. Chapter 21

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot, nothing else!

I knew some of you were getting tired of waiting so here's the next chapter of WAS (yay for acronyms!)

Chapter 21

My heart was beating wildly as I got closer to the school. I didn't like feeling nervous and afraid.

But… I couldn't help it.

When Roxas and I exited the car, I didn't leave his side. In fact, if it didn't look weird, I would have latched onto his arm out of fear that someone would pop out of nowhere and grab me.

When Roxas nudged me, I looked over to him. 'You can hold onto me if you're really scared… I already feel horrible about not being there to help you…' Roxas' mouth formed.

I paused. 'It's not your fault… I… made myself an easy target-'

Roxas grabbed my hands and gave me a serious look. 'You shouldn't blame yourself for that. Xigbar isn't a good person and he was the one in the wrong okay?' Roxas said.

I nodded and sighed. 'I… don't want to be afraid of walking the school hallways alone… I just want it to go away. I thought that maybe if I wore normal clothes today… it would boost my confidence… but I'm still scared.' I signed with a loser look on my face.

'It's understandable Sora. I don't blame you for being scared and neither will your friends.' Roxas signed.

I nodded and latched onto is arm. We made it to our lockers and I got everything I needed.

'You were going to morning basketball practice right? I'll walk you there." Roxas signed and I nodded.

When we got to the gym, I was comforted a little by the smell of the rubber basketballs and circular orbs of orange bouncing around the room. I took in a big whiff.

I jumped when a hand fell on my shoulder.

'You okay? We heard you had an accident…what happened?' Zell signed.

I shook my head. 'It's nothing, I'll be okay.' I signed.

'He's says he's alright and that we shouldn't worry.' Zell said and I turned to see the rest of the team behind me.

'We're glad you're okay Chicken Wuss!' Seifer said with a smirk.

I smiled and nodded.

'And look at you with your normal clothes on! I'm so proud of you!" Zell said and Rude nodded.

I nodded and moved to the locker room… I felt a chill up my spine and I flinched.

'Are you okay? You jumped for no reason.' Zell signed.

I nodded. _I'm fine, I'm fine._

Zell gave me a funny look before I turned and entered the locker room.

I crept into the room slowly, checking every corner to see if anyone was there. When I made it to my locker I took and audible deep breath and held a hand to my racing heart.

I opened my duffel and pulled out my shirt and shorts. I moved to take off my shirt but stopped abruptly.

I pulled my shirt back down and ran to the stalls and locked one with me inside. I was more comfortable where no one could see me.

I changed my clothes quickly and opened the stall. I stumbled back into the stall and locked it.

I could have sworn I saw Xigbar in the bathroom mirrors.

I tried to calm myself down. Tears were sprining up but I sucked them back down.

I swear I wanted to scream when the stall door started to shake. Someone was pounding on it.

I shook some of the irrational fear from my head and looked under the stall door to see Seifer's shoes.

I jumped onto the toilet when Seifer suddenly squeezed himself under the stall door. He then stood and opened the stall from the inside.

'What's that matter with you, Chicken Wuss? You're like, hyperventilating and you locked yourself in a stall. Something is definitely not right, are you sure you're okay?' I watched him say.

I nodded and slowed my breathing… I didn't realize it was so irregular.

'Look… I won't force you to tell me what happened to you… but I'm here, and so is the rest of the team. Why don't you come out of the stall and I'll walk you to your homeroom?' Seifer asked.

I frowned and put my hands in the air to pretend like I was shooting a basketball. _What about morning practice?_

'Dude… you must not realize how long you've been in the bathroom stall. You missed all of morning practice. Zell and Raijin were wondering where you were the whole time. They asked me to check on you and I spent the last ten minutes looking for you.' Seifer said.

I nodded and moved to walk out of the stall.

'You want to change back into your regular clothes?' Seifer's mouth asked.

I frowned.

'You can stay and the stall and I won't leave until you come out.' Seifer seemed to read my uneasiness.

I sighed in relief and closed the stall. I changed my clothes at lightning speed and walked out of the stall.

Seifer offered me his arm. 'Shall we go princess chicken wuss?' Seifer asked.

I let out a small huff and took his arm.

When we left the locker room, Zell was waiting at the gym doors.

'You found him, thank goodness! Where were you? You really worried me you know!' Zell said.

'I'm sorry.' I signed.

'It's okay… are you really okay? You're holding onto Seifer's arm as if you're afraid…' Zell pointed.

I let go of Seifer's arm and smiled. _I'm okay._

'I'm not convinced.' Zell signed.

I frowned.

Seifer and Zell walked me to homeroom and I sat in the desk. When the bell rang for the first class of the day, I panicked a little. I walked to the doorway but stopped when I saw Seifer.

'Zell asked me to keep an eye on you. He's really worried you know.' Seifer said and gave me a serious look.

I nodded in a melancholy manner. I felt bad about not telling them… but if I told them it would only bring back all the memories.

We made it to the gym and Coach Yuffie decided we would play basketball. I smiled.

Coach divided the class into four teams of five and I sat and watched the first two teams play.

I smiled when Seifer's team won the game.

Yuffie pointed to our team and we moved to the gym floor.

I stood in front of Seifer and checked the ball. Seifer cautiously moved forward before letting out a burst of speed but I managed to catch up to him. I moved to block him from shooting but he moved without hesitation.

I was pushed out of the way and he made a goal.

Seifer moved over to me and frowned. 'Sorry, I really didn't think I pushed you that hard. Are you okay?' he asked.

I nodded and Yuffie tossed me a ball. I caught it and passed it to Seifer to check. He passed it back and I immediately moved forwards, moving the ball between my legs to avoid being stolen. I bent my knees and jumped at the free throw line and shot the ball only to be pushed to the ground in mid air.

The ball managed to go in anyway. I sighed and moved to stand. I rubbed my side that fit the hard gym floor.

'Are you okay? That dude came out of nowhere. I don't know what got into him. Yuffie says you have a foul shot.' I saw Seifer say.

I nodded and he handed me the ball. I stood at the free throw line again and took a shot.

It went in again.

The next few points were made by other students on the team. So far, the score was tied 8 to 8. The next tem to get a two pointer would win.

I watched as the ball was check and my teammate started to dribble. I managed to lose Seifer for a spilt second and I waved my arms.

The ball was passed and I caught it. I turned towards the goal only to see someone coming at me at a very high speed.

My eyes widened when I saw Xigbar running towards me. Out of fear, I threw the ball at him and ran only to crash into a bunch of tables and chairs in the corner of the gym.

I found myself buried under a pile of metal chairs. I felt suffocated. The cold metal against my skin felt like Xigbar's sharp blade. I could feel him on top of me. I thrashed and thrashed under those chairs, breaths coming out in wheezes. I couldn't breath.

I continued to thrash even after I felt the chairs move because they were replaced by hands. I wanted to scream. "GET OFF! GET OFF!" is what I wanted to yell until my throat bled.

When the hands let go I slowed my violent flails and I realized I wasn't in the hallway, I was in the gym. My breathing began to slow and when my episode was done… everyone was starting at me.

Seifer took a step towards me. 'Sora…' He moved next to me. 'I know I said you didn't have to tell us what happened… but I'm taking those words back. Chicken Wuss, that was down right terrifying! I thought you were possessed or something.' I watched him say.

My watch vibrated for the next class.

'The team wants an explanation of what happened so that we can support you. I don't know what else to say.' Seifer's mouth formed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

'Sora… the principal doesn't think you're ready to be back in school. I just got off the phone with him and he says that after today you should take a few days off. In fact he said that he dismissed you from your classes and that you should probably text your parents to pick you up.' Coach Yuffie said slowly for me to read after all of the other students left.

I nodded and looked away… I felt terrible for causing a scene during class. I didn't want people to notice how affected I was by the incident.

'Don't worry Sora. I think it's amazing that you even managed to hold out this long. I would have locked myself away where no one could find me. You're a tough kid.' She said with a small smile.

I nodded in thanks and grabbed my stuff before walking out of the gym. I examined the area before running up the stairs to the second floor.

I knew Leon was teaching a class… but just sitting outside his door was enough. I placed my stuff down and sat next to the door. I pulled out my phone and texted my mom. I told her that I wasn't ready to be in school and that I wanted to go home.

When she texted me back it said:

**I can't leave work yet. Is there a place where you feel comfortable? Could you stay there until I get there?**

I replied with an okay and simply tried to relax against the wall. I put my hand to the whistle under my shirt. I was safe here. If someone came to hurt me, I could blow my whistle and Leon would come.

It was with these thoughts that I drifted to sleep. My body was exhausted from the episode and lack of sleep last night.

When my wristwatch vibrated again… I slept though it.

I woke when a warm hand on my shoulder shook me gently. My eyes fluttered open to see Leon in front of me.

'What happened? I heard on the intercom that you were dismissed from your classes.' I watched him say.

I stood and pulled a notebook and pen from my bag:

_I… freaked out in P.E. The principal said that I wasn't ready to come back to school and that I should take some days off. _

'Are you okay?' his mouth asked.

I nodded and wrote:

_Could I… stay in here with you until my mom comes to pick me up?_

Leon nodded and opened the door for me. I walked inside and sat at a desk.

'You can sit at my desk if you want. I need to put grades in the computer.' His mouth formed and he moved to the computer station in the corner of the room.

I thought for a second before moving to the chair at the large desk. The chair looked comfy.

I sat in the chair only to sink a little. It was still warm from Leon's body heat. I couldn't help but realize how Leon was a much larger male than I was. I could just about curl up in his chair like a cat.

So that's what I did. I pulled my legs up onto the chair and curled towards the back of it.

I could smell Leon in the fibers of the chair and I found myself relaxing.

I was half asleep when I felt the tap of Leon placing something on the desk. I remained still when I felt a small kiss to my forehead and a hand brushing my hair.

I fell asleep with a warm feeling.

A/N: Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!

Okay! Here's another chapter… review and enjoy!

Chapter 22

I woke to the vibrating of my phone in my pocket. I slowly moved and pulled it out of my pocket.

The text was from my mom and it said:

**Sora… I'm so sorry, my boss is being an asshole and wont let me leave! Is there anyway you can get a ride with someone?**

I figured something like this would happen. My mother worked as a secretary at a doctor's office. I never like the doctor she worked for. He would always glare at me when he thought I wasn't looking, but act nice to me in front of my mom…

I texted her back that I would be okay and stretched in the chair. I turned and saw Leon looking at me.

'Is your mother here?' I watched him ask.

I shook my head and took a pen from off the desk, I wrote on a post-it note:

_My mom can't leave work so I have to stay here… is that okay?_

Leon walked over and read the note. He gave me a concerned look. 'Are you okay with staying here? If you're afraid, you should probably arrange to go home.' I saw his mouth form.

I wrote:

_I'll be okay if I stay in here. I won't disrupt your classes, I promise. _

'How are you getting home Sora?' he asked.

I gave him a sheepish look. I gave him a sheepish look. _You?_

I watched as Leon sighed and ran a hand though his hair. 'You will sit at this desk and do your homework during my classes, got it?'

I nodded. _Thank you._

Leon moved over to me and moved his hand to my forehead. I flinched and frowned at my reaction.

His hand remained there for a couple more seconds before taking it off. 'You look flushed and you're a little hot.' Leon seemed to state.

I frowned further and sighed. I did feel like I was dragging. I bit my lip and tugged at it. I hated feeling useless and I didn't like feeling stuck. I just wanted to be better. I know it was stupid of me to feel like I was already over it… and I knew deep down… that yesterday's sleepless night would be one of many to come.

There was a hand on my shoulder. 'Calm down, and don't bite on your lip like that.' Leon's mouth formed.

I gave Leon a helpless look. _I don't know what to do… _

Leon seemed taken aback by the raw look on my face.

I grabbed his arms. _I want to be better… force me! Force me to feel better, please!_

Leon gave me a hardened look before pinching my cheek and tugging a little.

I would have whined in pain if I could. When he let go he looked at me with a very serious look on his face.

'You're stronger than this Sora…' the phrase was so simple.

I bit my lip harder this time before covering my face. How can I be so strong when I'm already worn out?

I felt a hand at the back of my head pull me forward. I put my hands down and buried my face in Leon's shirt.

After a couple of minutes I looked up to see Leon looking down at me. I stood and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

He held me. And with a gentle sway I began to relax. I pulled away and nodded my thanks. He kissed my forehead.

'You should sleep more, you're slightly feverish and I don't want it to get worse.'

I walked back over to his desk and sat at his chair, I smelled the chair again and drifted off.

-Without a Sound-

I was writing theorems on the board when the bell rang and children started filing in.

When everyone was seated I said quietly. "Settle down everyone and look at the board."

"Mr. Leonhart, why are you speaking so softly? Naminé asked.

I pointed over to Sora sleeping at my desk.

"Teach. He's deaf." Fujin said simply.

My brows furrowed and I turned to continue writing on the board. How could I have forgotten that obvious fact?

I finished writing everything and turned back to the class. "I want all of you to copy these theorems, when all of you are finished, I'm going to go around the room and ask you to explain one at random." I said in a normal volume.

The class began to write down the theorems and I sat at the computer station because I couldn't sit at my desk.

"Sir? I don't want to sound rude… but why is he sleeping at your desk?" Naminé asked,

"He's running a fever." I said simply.

"Well… I mean… shouldn't he go home for that?" she asked.

"His parents can't get off of work." I explained.

"But why _your _desk? Shouldn't he be in the office?" she asked again.

Her questions were starting to piss me off.

"Please mind your own business and do your work." I said firmly.

"But-"

"Naminé Sinclair, what did I just say?" I asked sharply.

She put her head down and continued to do her work. I sighed and pulled out papers to grade. After twenty minutes I stood.

"Is everyone finished?" I asked.

The class nodded.

"What is the first theorem and what does it mean?" I asked and pointed to Zexion.

"The corresponding angle theorem means that when there is transversal line crossing two parallel lines, the corresponding angles are congruent." Zexion said.

"Great. Does everyone understand that?" I asked.

"What I don't understand is why the freak gets to sit at your desk!" said a boy named Alexander.

"Yeah! What's up with that? Why does this stupid retard always get special treatment!" Two others stood and yelled.

"Can you honestly tell me you would do the same for me if I came to you feeling sick and my parents couldn't pick me up?" Naminé asked.

I folded my arms and leaned back in my chair. "Are you all finished?" I asked.

They were silent.

"I'm telling you now that you will never make far in life if you're whining like this already. Why the fuck does it matter if he's sleeping at my desk. What has he done to you? And what does his treatment have to do with you? It doesn't affect you in any way and it's none of your business. It pisses me off. You don't even _know _the kid and you call him stupid just because he can't hear or speak? The day one of you in this class has gone through what he has and can do what he does, I'll let you sit in my seat. He's earned the seat with hard work and determination. So stop whining like a bunch of pussies and do your fucking work! Got it?" I snapped out with an extremely angry voice.

They all sat silently and waited for me to call on someone.

"Now that that is settled, Alexander what's the third theorem and what does it mean?"

-Without a Sound-

I eyes slowly opened and sat up only to put my hand to my head in pain.

I hissed and placed my head on the desk.

I looked at the class going on. I couldn't summon the energy to focus on what Leon was saying. I closed my eyes tightly to fend of the pain of my headache. My throat was dry and I felt really weak… I pulled the post-its to me and picked up a pen. I wrote:

_WATER._

I pulled the post-it off the pad and stood slowly. I pressed the note to the wall and it stuck. I walked slowly out of the room in search of a water fountain.

I grabbed my head and continued to walk. When I spotted the water fountain I managed to move a little quicker. I leaned over the fountain and pressed the button. The cold water slid down my throat like sandpaper and I found myself coughing violently.

I slid to the ground and closed my eyes. I couldn't even drink water? I pulled myself up and tried again.

The water was a little smother going down but there was a scratch at the back of my throat that made it painful.

I winced as more water went down. I removed my hand from the button and stood.

Then, a sudden dropping sensation hit my stomach aggressively. I found myself running to the bathroom.

I opened the door and tried to throw myself in but my energy levels collapsed and I fell to the ground wrenching up all of the water.

I felt the dropping feeling it me again and I moved forward to get to a toilet only to slip and fall back down again.

I wrenched and jerked as the water was pushed up and out of my body.

I felt my watch vibrate before my vision faded to black.

-Without a Sound-

When the bell rang I dismissed my class and moved to the door. Sora had been out for five minutes and it didn't take that long to get water.

I walked down the hall to the water fountain to see no one.

I moved quickly down the hall to the bathroom. There was a puddle of water in the hallway in front of the door. It gave me a haunting feeling.

I slowly pushed the door open and I frowned at the sight before me. I pulled out my phone and called Cloud.

"Hello? Leon? Why are you calling me in the middle of class?" he asked.

"I have a huge problem… Sora's passed out in the bathroom. He's breathing normally but he's still running a fever. I'm debating on calling an ambulance." I said calmly.

"I know Mr. Fair doesn't have a class right now. I'll have him watch my class and I'll drive you to the hospital. I'll be right there." Cloud said he sounded alarmed.

I hung up and picked Sora up from the ground. It must have been shock. It was really too soon for him to be in school.

Cloud burst into the bathroom.

"Cloud, if you're going to freak out, then I should drive." I said.

Cloud took a breath. "You're right. I just… I'm really worried for this kid."

We walked out of the building. We moved quickly to the Volvo and I placed Sora gently in the back seat. I got in as well and put his head on my lap.

"He's really burning up. His parents let him go to school in this condition?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"He was fine this morning. But I think he was pushing it…" I said.

Cloud nodded and we moved quickly to the hospital.


	23. Chapter 23

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Plot's mine…

Sorry! I know the wait has been long but I'm back on track now. Please review, even though I know some of you are kind of mad at me (.)

Chapter 23

Cloud and I were sitting in the waiting room when Sora's family arrived at the hospital.

When Roxas spotted me he ran over with his parents in tow.

"What happened? What's wrong with Sora?" Roxas asked with a worried look on his face.

"It would probably be better to hear all of this from the doctor. He's over by the front desk waiting for you." I said to Mr. and Mrs. Gainsborough.

They nodded in thanks and walked over to the front desk. Roxas stayed where I was.

"I want to hear what happened from you." Roxas said stubbornly.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "It seems that school was too much for him. He freaked out in P.E. and so I let him relax at my desk until your mom could pick him up. I was a little worried already because he was feverish. So when he got up to get some water, I kept my eye on the clock. When he didn't come back I knew something was up." I explained.

"Where was he?" Roxas asked.

"I found him passed out on the bathroom floor in a puddle of water. The doctor said that he had a minor case of shock that escalated after moving around. He said that the shock wouldn't allow him to stomach any water which made his fever worse, to the point where he passed out." I said.

Roxas nodded and looked over to Cloud. "Thank you… for helping my brother." He said.

"It's not a problem. But I definitely think it was a good choice to keep this quiet. The last thing Sora needed was another scene to draw attention." Cloud said looking at me.

"I just didn't want people to spread any rumors about it. Sora doesn't need anymore trouble." I said.

Roxas looked at me. "You know… to be honest, I thought you would be a terrible choice for my brother… but you're starting to grow on me." He said with a small smile.

I nodded and couldn't help but feel a small sense of pride. Gaining Roxas' approval seemed like something I would be working at for a very long time. So hearing that I had taken a step forward was a big accomplishment.

When Sora's parents came back from the front desk. Roxas turned to them. "Are they going to let us see him now?" Roxas asked.

His mother nodded. "They said he's most likely sleeping though."

"I just want to make sure he's okay." Roxas said.

"He's in room seventeen." Roxas nodded to his father and scurried down the hall towards Sora's room.

"You two can come as well if you would like. It's the least we can do for you after bringing him here." Sora's father said.

Cloud and I looked at each other and nodded before getting up and following them to Sora's room.

When we entered the room, Roxas was sitting at Sora's bedside as he slept.

His parents moved to the foot of the bed with concerned looks on their faces.

I stood at the doorway and Cloud sat in the chair by the window.

"Mom, Dad! He's waking up!" Roxas said quietly.

I looked over to the bed and watched as Sora opened his eyes.

He looked around before sighing as if to say _I'm in here AGAIN?_

I watched as Roxas signed something with a small smile.

Sora moved to lift his hands to sign but dropped them. They must of felt too heavy.

Roxas frowned but lit up when he remembered something. He pulled a notebook and pen from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sora.

Roxas and his dad maneuvered the bed to allow Sora to sit up.

Sora took hold of the pen and wrote.

"Sora says: Sorry for making you rush to the hospital. I guess I wasn't ready for school." Roxas read allowed.

"Sweetheart, you didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault." His mother said.

Sora wrote again.

"Sora says: What's wrong with me? Nothing is wrong with you bro. You just had a setback. All you need is a few days off and you'll be better in no time." Roxas answered.

Sora wrote.

"Sora says… Sora don't say that. You're doing just fine." Roxas said.

I was curious as to what Sora was writing on that notebook.

"Sora says: Can I be alone with Roxas for a while?" Roxas looked at all of us.

We all nodded and Sora's parents planted a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

"That doesn't sound so good Leon. I think he's getting tired." Cloud said quietly to me.

I frowned with a sigh but nodded. "I can't blame him either. He's been through enough shit…" I replied in a similar hushed voice.

"Look… I know you probably want to stay… but I think we should leave. We're probably already overstepping our boundaries as educators…" Cloud whispered.

It was true… as much as I wanted to stay to make sure Sora was okay, as his teacher, I didn't have the right to.

"Can we speak to you two?" I turned to see Sora's parents looking at Cloud and I.

We nodded and walked over to them.

"We just want to thank you again for taking Sora to the hospital. I wouldn't have imagined that this would happen at school." Mrs. Gainsborough said.

"I didn't think something like this would happen either. I knew he was under a lot of stress but I was definitely surprised when I found him." I said.

"Found him?" Mr. Gainsborough asked.

"He wrote that he was going to get some water but when he wasn't back when class ended, I went to look for him. I found him passed out in the bathroom. After that I called Cloud and we were off to the hospital." I explained.

"What about your classes?" Mrs. Gainsborough asked.

"I was finished with my classes when I found him. Cloud ended up using Mr. Fair as a sub, I believe." I said.

"Well that's good."

"We were about to head out. Was there anything else you wanted?" Cloud asked.

"I wanted to speak with Mr. Leonhart if that's okay." Sora's father looked at me.

I nodded and turned to Cloud. Cloud nodded before moving towards the exit. Mrs. Gainsborough walked back towards Sora's room.

"I can't help but notice that every time Sora is in trouble, you rescue him." Mr. Gainsborough said.

"I had made a promise to your wife that I would keep an eye on him. I couldn't help but find that Sora has been having a hard time at school. I figured it was only fair that he had someone on his side." I explained.

"I know this is going to sound preposterous… but I think your actions are causing a negative outcome." He said.

I looked puzzled. "I don't understand sir."

"To tell you the honest to god truth… my son is infatuated with you. I can just tell. He's not used to someone, other than his family, being so kind to him. He's misinterpreting your acts of kindness and fueling his own emotions. I'm telling you this because you have a right to know." He said.

I was surprised by Mr. Gainsborough's ability to read his son. But I was also concerned about where this conversation was going.

"Sir, are you asking me to stop being so kind to Sora?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you're giving him false hope and I don't think that's fair." He said.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that's good enough of a reason to completely change my attitude towards your son." I said. I was actually disappointed by Mr. Gainsborough's words.

Mr. Gainsborough smiled and put a hand on my shoulder. "I want you to know something. My son may not be able to speak or hear, but he's not stupid. If you're just fucking with his heart, he'll notice. And if you _ever _hurt my child, I will kill you." Mr. Gainsborough said with a deadly look in his eyes.

My eyes widened at what he had said. "Sir, are you implying wha-"

"Yes. I'm implying what you think I'm implying and I know. You just confirmed it for me. My wife probably knows too. She's sharper than a knife. I assume you want to speak with him before you leave?" he asked.

I guess… the cat's out of the bag…

"Yes." Was my simple answer.

"Well come on, you don't want to keep your colleague waiting for you." He said and ushered me down the hall.

Needless to say, I was very shocked.

I walked into Sora's room and Roxas and his mother looked up. I nodded to them and they smiled.

"There's no need to be cautious. I basically knew it all from the start!" Mrs. Gainsborough laughed.

"You don't find it too strange… or inappropriate?" I asked.

"Even if I thought it was, this is the first time he's taken a liking to anyone. And if you reciprocate his feelings, who am I to deny my son of them?" she said.

Sora blushed and huffed. _I'm right here! You're embarrassing me!_

I let out a small smile. "Thank you." I said.

They nodded before leaving the room.

When the door closed I walked over to Sora's bed and sat. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

Sora wrote:

_I feel really heavy. I can barely lift my arms._

I sighed. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sora looked at me closely before frowning. He wrote:

_I'm sorry for causing trouble…_

I frowned at Sora. "Why?"

He looked at me with a puzzled face.

"Why do you think that way? Sora you're not a burden I have to carry or a—a raincloud hovering over my head. You're my boyfriend Sora! If I thought you were trouble, I would have never agreed to this." I sighed. "Just… stop worrying about whether or not you're causing problems. I'm sure all of us, me and your family, would rather you tell us when you're not okay and have us worry than for you to hide it and us not notice." I said.

Sora nodded and looked away from me.

"Did they tell you when you can go home?" I asked.

Sora wrote slowly:

_Tomorrow morning._

"Would you like me to come visit you after school?" I asked.

Sora looked at me in surprise:

_At my house?_

"Well yeah, where else would you be?" I said.

Sora shook his head.

"No?"

Sora nodded.

"Why not?" Genuinely curious as to why someone who generally enjoys my company does not want me to visit him.

Sora just shook his head again.

I smirked. "Are you embarrassed?"

Sora blushed:

_No one's ever been to my house before, at least not for the soul purpose of visiting me… maybe Roxas, but never me…_

"So I can't come and see you?" I asked.

Sora gave me a guilty look:

_It's not that I don't want you to visit me… but… my house is nothing like your house…_

I chuckled. "So you are embarrassed… don't even worry about that Sora. One day, I'll take to my friend Tifa's house and you'll realize that nothing is more embarrassing than her place."

_Why is that?_

"She is the biggest slob on the face of the planet. I have to go every month to her house to clean because if I don't I'll have to worry about her health living in that pigsty! And even worse is the fact that she can't cook… she such a useless woman…" I rambled without realizing.

Sora's shoulders shook with laughter.

_You? Cleaning? How housewife-like of you!_

I almost flushed at the fact that I just admitted that bit of information. "That's not the point Sora! The point is, it's physically and theoretically impossible for me to judge you by the way your house looks or how your family may acts." I said and smiled at his mirthful expression.

_Fine… but my house is really crazy…_

"Sora, you don't even know the definition of crazy. You won't know until I show you Tifa's house. And besides, I know you Sora, why would I change my opinion of you just because your house is a little strange?" I asked.

Sora pouted:

_You wouldn't but-_

I stopped his hand from writing and gave him a kiss. "I'm visiting you for my own sanity… if I don't check on you, I'll worry about you all night." I confessed.

Sora smiled:

_Because you like me?_

"Yes, Sora." I said exasperatedly.

Sora wrote:

_You sure?_

I sighed. "Do you need assurance, proof? Is that what you're looking for?" I asked.

He nodded.

I rolled my eyes before tilting his chin upwards and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. I let that settle before initiating more. Sora opened his mouth and I seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

We didn't hear the door open.

When we pulled away for air I knocked my forehead with his. "Read my lips, Sora. I like you… I like you A LOT! So DON'T FORGET IT!" I said and then looked him dead in the eyes. "Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good." I said before kissing his forehead. "What happened to the confidence you had this morning?" I asked.

Sora managed to sit up a little straighter and lift his head up with a brilliant smile on his face. _It's here._

I smiled. "There we go! That's the spirit!" I chuckled before turning around.

Sora's family was in the doorway with smiles on their faces.

"How does Sora get his first passionate kiss before I do?" Roxas said.

My eyes widened before I scratched the back of my head. "You saw that huh?" I said sheepishly.

They nodded.

I turned back to see Sora flush red and lift the covers of the bed over his face to hide his embarrassment.

"I have to go now." I said and waved to Sora who was now peeking from behind the covers.

Sora smiled and nodded. I bid farewell to the rest of his family before leaving the hospital.

"Geez, took you long enough! What did they want to speak to you about anyway?" Cloud asked.

"They know about Sora and I." I said.

"WHAT?" Cloud asked incredulously.

"They're sharp… that whole family is sharp." I said.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Cloud asked.

"They were okay with it. His father said he would kill me if I hurt Sora. So I figure I'll be just fine." I said with a smile.

Cloud smirked. "You're one lucky son of a bitch."

"Yeah… I guess so."

A/N: REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Plot is mine. Don't steal it.

So the last chapter was not the end… don't get the wrong idea. I did however need to organize what happens next… here's the next chapter please review my loves!

Chapter 24

If there was one thing I hated most about hospitals… it was the nights you had to spend alone in a cold bed.

If you've never spent a night in a hospital, you're lucky.

It's during these times that I feel loneliest.

And due to my condition… this wasn't the worst of it.

I laid quietly in my bad and watched as a nurse entered the room silently for the night checkup.

'So I was walking down the hospital hallway doing my rounds and what do I see? The most handsome man I've seen in a long time. You don't see pretty men in the hospital a lot. Those come few and very far between. And I'm thinking… maybe this is my chance right?' the nurse seemed to start.

She must not know that I read lips… in fact, I don't even think she knew I was awake.

'But then I got to thinking… there's no way a handsome bachelor would visit a hospital! He must have a wife or a girlfriend that got sick. Ohhh, the life of a single woman is so hard…' she continued.

I could jut ignore her and choose not to watch her lips move… but it was hard to go to sleep when someone was moving about your sleeping place.

And the window just conveniently had just enough moonlight to see her face clearly.

I watched silently as her smooth facial features filled with the mirth of senseless prattle became jagged and plagued with malicious intent.

'But my blissful ignorance was stripped away when I heard a rumor spreading around the hospital. This beautiful man, in reality, didn't have a beautiful wife in the hospital; he was visiting his beloved boyfriend! HAHA! Can you believe it! And then I hear that not only does he have a boyfriend, the boyfriend was in fact deaf and mute! Are you kidding me!' She seemed to cackle quietly.

To tell the truth… this sort of thing happened every time I spent the night in the hospital. I always seemed to get a nasty nurse who thought is was a chore to check my pulse and fluids. It only takes five minutes, but they always feel the need to sit and vent all of their evils upon me. All because they thought I wouldn't understand the language they speak. I'm neither foreign nor stupid… I hated situations like these.

'Why would someone so beautiful choose a retard boy over a beautiful woman? It makes no sense! You can't possibly be of any sort romantic value to that man! He probably just sees you as a plaything. Maybe even a sex doll. It sucks, all the perfect ones have weird fetishes. When he gets bored he'll probably just leave you in the dirt. Maybe then I can seek him out and make my move. Oh WOW! That sounded a little creepy didn't it!' she seemed to giggle.

I wanted to roll my eyes. This woman was ridiculous. And if it were any other time… I would have been seriously hurt by her words but I always get my answers from the source.

_When we pulled away for air he knocked his forehead with mine. "Read my lips, Sora. I like you… I like you A LOT! So DON'T FORGET IT!" he said and then looked me dead in the eyes. "Got it?"_

She had already finished checking my vitals and yet she still wanted to sit here and talk shit about me right to my face. It was annoying.

Confidence was self-assurance.

Confidence was standing up for yourself.

Confidence was inner strength.

Confidence was knowing in your heart that you were special to someone out there.

When the nurse opened her mouth to start another rant I took it upon myself to sit up and point to the door.

She seemed to gasp as if it was a shock that I could relay a message to her.

When she wouldn't leave I turned and took my notebook and pen.

I wrote in big bold letters:

_**THOSE WHO NEED TO SAY FOUL THINGS ARE FOUL THINGS THEMSELVES. JEALOUSY SURE IS A BITCH, HUH? NOW PLEASE LEAVE!**_

She read what I had to say and covered her mouth in surprise. I rolled my eyes at her and pointed to the door. Sure I knew I was being mean myself but I was tired and this woman wouldn't understand the message if I didn't lay it on her thick.

The nurse huffed and left the room. I smiled. Maybe I really was getting better. I might have a long way to go but… this was the first time since the accident that I didn't feel afraid of letting others know where I stand.

I fell asleep with warmer thoughts in mind.

-Without a Sound-

My family was already in my hospital room when I woke.

'Sora, you ready to go home?' Roxas signed.

I nodded frantically and signed that I needed to clean the house.

'What? Why?' Roxas signed in confusion.

I signed that Leon was coming to visit me after school was over.

My dad smirked and my mom seemed to giggle.

'What?' I signed.

'So you call him Leon, I see.' My dad grinned.

I blushed and covered my face. _DAD!_

'What's wrong with our house? It's not bad!' Roxas seemed to say.

'Are you kidding me? My room is a mess, not to mention your gay porn stash is still blatantly in the hallway!' I signed frantically.

My parents looked to Roxas with frowns on their faces.

Roxas seemed to inch away with a sheepish 'ehehe.'

'HEY! SORA! I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE!' I watched Roxas yell.

My dad's torso rose in a sigh. 'Well… they do always say the best hiding place is right in front of you…'

'Don't encourage that!' Mom seemed to screech exasperatedly.

My dad put an arm around my mom's shoulders. 'Boys will be boys!'

'Not MY boys!" I would have giggled at this scene if I had the ability.

Instead, my shoulders shook and my mouth formed a mirthful smile.

I jolted in surprise when my mother's arms wrapped around me. 'It's been a while since I've seen you laugh. I say we get you out of here so Pluto can see your smiling face too.' I watched my mother say.

I nodded and moved to get off the bed. Then I touched my stomach when I felt a rumbling sensation.

'Well someone's hungry!' Roxas laughed.

I flashed a goofy grin before standing. I was a little wobbly but after a few small steps, I was finally back on track.

It wasn't long before I was checked out of the hospital and on my way home.

-Without a Sound-

Pluto immediately started to wiggle with excitement when I entered the house.

I kneeled down and patted his head. He licked my face and I pushed his cold snout away from my face.

I gave him a hug. _I missed you buddy!_

I watched as Roxas whizzed down the hallway to snatch a large box out of the hallway and lock it in his room.

I snorted.

I stood and looked around to see which room I should start on first.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my dad looking down at me.

'What exactly do you need to change about this house, son?' my dad asked.

I sighed before I began. 'I know you're an artist dad… but having paintings of naked people all around the house is a little creepy… especially the one of me and Roxas… that's embarrassing. It's the same thing as breaking out the nude baby pictures. So yeah, those need to be moved into your studio… Second… mom's yoga and pilates equipment need to go back in the closet. People don't leave large exercise balls and pull ropes out for others to see. And knowing you guys, you'll be like _Oh! Go ahead and help yourself to the fridge! _And he'll think those weird weight loss drinks are like lemonade or something! And those things taste terrible.' I signed quickly.

'I always thought that was your favorite painting of mine…' my dad said looking a little sad.

I frowned. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!

I took my dad's hands and pulled him on the couch with me. 'I love your paintings dad…' I signed.

'Then why do you need to hide them?' he asked.

I looked to my mother who walked into the room. She had a smile on her face. 'I had to put away my exercise stuff… that would have embarrassing!' she giggled before she noticed the dejected look on her husband face.

'What's going on here?' she asked.

'Well I…' I started to sign. 'I just told him that having all these nude paintings around the house would be weird and that maybe we should keep them in his studio while Leon is here.'

My mother seemed a little shocked.

I signed that I didn't mean to hurt his feelings and that I really did love his paintings.

'Sweetheart… I think you're going a little too far with this.' My mother said. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't particularly happy with me.

I looked to my hands feeling guilty. Though I was usually on the receiving end of hurtful words, it didn't make me incapable of relaying hurtful words to others.

I looked back up to my mother. She didn't speak until she knew she had my attention.

'You seem to have forgotten the fact than Mr. Leonhart is a grown man. He's grown out of the superficiality that you teenagers seem to have these days. I'm not going to lie to you and say that adults don't judge others through appearances, but he's a good man and I don't believe that his attraction to you is so frivolous that it would bend and break after being subjected to a less than normal house. You should have more faith in your boyfriend… and more pride in your father's work.' She said her mouth forming words solidly.

I nodded and lowered my head in shame. I felt terrible. I really did like my father's artwork and I wasn't ashamed of them…

Then why did I ask my dad to put them away?

I clutched my hands and bit my lip. I looked over to my father… I only wished that I could really tell him how much I regretted telling him what I did.

My dad reached over and gently ruffled my hair. 'Do you really want me to put away my paintings son? Tell me honestly. I'll put them in my studio if you really want me to.' He said.

I shook my head and gave my dad a hug. _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

I felt my dad chuckle and he pulled away so that I could see his face. 'Still hungry?' he asked.

I smiled and nodded frantically.

We walked into the kitchen and I remembered something.

'Doesn't Roxas have school?' I asked.

Dad rolled his eyes and Mom shook her head.

She signed that he had a fit saying that it wasn't fair that you got to skip school and he didn't.

I snorted and my shoulders shook. There were some days when I felt like I could never understand Roxas.

'To be honest… I think he wanted to be with you for emotional support. He can be pretty transparent if you know where to look.' Dad said and pulled out fruits and veggies.

I frowned when he placed them in front of me with a peeler. 'Enjoy' he signed.

I gave him a puzzled look.

'The doctor sad you might not be able to stomach anything else…' my mother signed.

I signed that I really wanted a hamburger.

They laughed and ruffled my hair before leaving.

After a couple minutes of peeling fruits and carrots before eating them I noticed a few spikes of blonde hair peeking from the doorway.

I clapped my hands as if to say: _I SEE YOU!_

Roxas peeked from around the corner to see if the coast was clear before entering. 'Oh man! I thought my stash was doomed!'

I shook my head at him. 'Even if they did take it from you, you'd find a way to get it back somehow… you're sneaky like that.' I signed.

Roxas seemed to laugh. 'That is true.' He said.

After an apple, two carrots, and a banana I felt Pluto tug lightly on my pant leg. I figured he wanted to play outside. I walked upstairs and moved to my drawers. I figured I could keep the sweatpants on, but it was sunny outside and a baggy shirt would look kind of funny.

I frowned… worrying about one's appearance was kinda hard. I mean… how am I supposed to know what's appropriate and what not?

I grabbed a shirt out of the giant bag of clothes my mother gave to me. It was as if she was anticipating the day I would stop wearing baggy clothes.

I put it on and when I looked at what it said on the front, my mouth opened as if laughter would come flowing out of it.

There was a donut and a donut hole running towards each other and the above it, it said, 'You complete me!'

Needless to say… to me… it was highly amusing.

I figured since I was just hanging out on my lawn, I wouldn't really have to wear any shoes either. So once I was finished I walked downstairs and grabbed a tennis ball on the way out.

Pluto ran ahead of me, tail wagging in anticipation.

I walked out of the house and sat in the soft green grass. I really liked our lawn… it always seem to maintain its gentle green color no matter what time of the year.

I waved the ball around it before throwing it to the other side of the lawn. I watched with a smile on my face as Pluto ran after the ball. His large furry ears flopping as he ran.

Pluto brought the ball back and opened my hand as if to say, _give it to me so I can throw it again._

Pluto dropped the ball into my hand and I patted his head before throwing the ball again.

Pluto moved to run after it but ended up tripping over his own paws.

I laughed silently as he got back on his feet and ran after the ball. He picked it up and started to run back with it but then stopped.

I looked at him and I realized he was already bored with that toy. I smiled. Pluto must have split personality or something. His attention span was so short when we play together. But whenever we're going for a walk and he needs to be my ears, he's always alert and ready escort me elsewhere if he senses danger.

He was like super dog. He may seem like a regular puppy but in reality, once he had a leash on, he activated his super powers.

I giggled inwardly at my own thoughts before walking back inside to get another toy.

This time it was a rope.

Tug of war was so on!

I ran back outside and waved the toy around. Pluto immediately got the idea and grabbed the other end of it.

I sat on the ground and pulled but Pluto dug his paws in the ground and tugged. I smiled when I felt vibrations through the rope I was pulling.

Pluto was growling, probably telling me that he would win this game.

On Pluto's hard tug I let go of the rope and watched him stumble backwards. He let go of the rope and I watched him bark at me.

_You're not supposed to let go of it! _Is what he seemed to be telling me.

I grabbed his little body and pulled him into a hug. Pluto licked my face and I scratched behind his ears.

When I noticed a black SUV pull up in front of my house I had a puzzled look on my face.

But I smiled when I saw who was getting out of the SUV.

'SOOOOORRAAAAAA!' Zell seemed to yell as he ran towards me.

I waved and watched as Seifer, Rude, Raijin, and someone I didn't know come out of the SUV.

I asked in sign language why they were here.

'Guys! He just asked us why he was here!' Zell translated.

'We obviously came here to see if you were okay! Stupid Chicken Wuss!' Seifer seemed to yell.

I shook my head. 'You should be in school.' I signed.

'SENIOR PRIVILEGES! Seniors are allowed to leave campus during lunch. You should know this dude!' Zell said. He seemed really happy today.

I nodded in understanding. I signed that I was grateful to have them come and I kind of pulled Zell aside to ask who the long haired stranger was.

Zell laughed. 'That's our captian! Tseng! He was out of town of some sort of cultural pilgrimage…' Zell's mouth articulated.

My eyes widened and I turned to Tseng and bowed a little.

'C'mon Chicken Wuss! He's not royalty! You don't have to pay homage to him!' Seifer seemed to say.

I blushed and stood up straight.

'Well it's quite refreshing to get respect from _someone._' I managed to catch the emphasis on the word someone.

Zell scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. 'You know we love you Captain!' Zell saluted Tseng as if to make up for his lack of manners towards his captain.

I smiled but I had to ask what a 'cultural pilgrimage' was.

'Oh! Tseng was out of town because according to his culture he and his family are obligated to make some yearly pilgrimage to his mother-country as he so eloquently put it.' Zell explained.

I nodded in understanding before turning to Tseng and signing something.

'Sora says thank you for visiting me even though you didn't know who he was.' Zell translated.

Tseng nodded. 'To be honest, I needed to see the guy who seemed to achieve the friendship of my entire team.'

I nodded in understanding again.

'Sweet ride.' Raijin added.

I gave him a puzzled look.

'We needed to bring Tseng along for his sweet ride.' Rude pieced together.

I smiled. 'It is really nice.' I signed and mouthed.

'Your dog is really cute. And I mean that in the manliest way possible.' Seifer's mouth formed

I watched as Zell and Seifer kneeled to pet Pluto.

I smiled and turned when I saw my front door open in the corner of my eye.

My parents and Roxas came out of the house, probably to see what the ruckus was.

The team looked up to see my family approaching.

I introduced them in sign language. Roxas translated for those who couldn't understand.

It was maybe about twenty more minutes of conversing before the basketball team piled back into the nice, black SUV and made their way back to school.

When I couldn't see them anymore, I yawned and walked back into the house. I was really tired and I needed a nap.

I hoped that when I woke, Leon would be on his way here.

A/N: Review! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	25. Chapter 25

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **If you still think I own the characters…

Keep these reviews coming guys! LOVE YOU!

Chapter 25

It was strange.

I must have had some sort Leon sensing device locked away in my subconscious. Because the minute I woke up, my father opened my bedroom door to tell me that the doorbell rang.

I stood quickly and ran down the stairs towards the door. Roxas and my mother were already in pursuit of it.

"NO!" is what I wanted to scream as Roxas closed his hand on the doorknob. But luckily I managed to get a hold of him at the last minute.

My mother seemed to giggle at my antics and I gave her a half-heated glare.

I moved my hand to the doorknob but Roxas stopped me.

'Sora… are you sure you want to invite him in the house in a t-shirt and boxer briefs?' Roxas asked slowly so that I could read.

My eyes widened and I looked down. I really wasn't wearing any pants. I made a choking noise before running back up the stairs and into my room for pants.

I figured they had opened the door without me so I quickly pulled on the sweats I had worn earlier.

I walked out of my room expecting to see Leon being greeted by my parents only to see them all staring at the door.

THEY DIDN'T OPEN THE DOOR YET!

I ran down the hallway and gave them confused looks.

'YOU ACTED LIKE YOU WANTED TO OPEN THE DOOR!' They seemed to reply simultaneously.

I huffed at them before opened the door with a smile.

Leon looked at me and smiled. 'Did you have a nice nap?' he asked.

I looked puzzled. 'Yes… how did you know?' I signed and mouthed slowly before pulling him inside.

'Well… your hair is a ruffled and you look well rested.' Leon smirked. 'Also that fact the you usually freak out when your shirt rides up and your pants hang low…' his mouth articulated.

When it finally registered in my mind what he was saying, I jumped and pulled down my shirt that had definitely ridden up almost all the way past my belly button.

I turned to my family and clapped as if to say. _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!_

Roxas signed that he thought I was going to fix it before I opened the door.

I sighed and turned to Leon. I mouthed as I signed. _Welcome!_

Leon nodded and I moved to the coffee table by the couch to get a notebook and pen.

I wrote:

_Tour?_

Leon shrugged and I figured that was a yes. I walked over to him and linked an arm around his.

_This is obviously the living room. _

Leon looked around a little and when I figured he was finished I moved to the kitchen.

_Here's the kitchen… _I was a little nervous entering this room because it was the beginning of the naked painting series that would continue till the end of the tour.

Leon glanced at the painting for a minute before I took his arm and we continued on.

_The bathroom's over there but do you really want to look at that? Probably not so lets go upstairs._

Leon nodded at the words on the page and we walked up the stairs.

Various paintings were hung on the wall… three of which were of course, nude…

I wanted to sigh but I didn't. When we were all the way up the stair I pulled him towards my room.

But he stopped in the hallway to look at the painting I kind of hoped he wouldn't mention.

He was looking at the nude painting of Roxas and I when we were five. It was quite large and hard to ignore but still…

In the painting, Roxas and I are standing in a large white bathtub in a white bathroom. The only real color you could find in the painting was the pale pinkness of our skin, the colors of our hair, the bright yellow of a rubber duck left forgotten on the bathroom floor and the deep ocean blue of our eyes.

It really was my favorite painting made by my dad… it was just a little embarrassing though.

'This is you and Roxas right?' Leon asked as he gazed up at the picture. I nodded.

'It's beautiful… the colors are so much clearer against the white.' He said

I smiled and wrote:

_It's my dad's painting._

I handed him the notebook and he read its contents.

'Your dad is a great painter. All of his paintings are very nice.' I watched him say.

I nodded in gratitude before pulling him into my bedroom.

I wrote:

_And here marks the end of our tour! This is my room! _

Leon smiled and ruffled my already messy hair and I looked up at him.

'I'm glad to see you're okay.' I read his words.

I nodded and an idea popped into my head.

I moved the pen across the paper:

_You need to learn more sign language. If you don't I'll never get to drive your bike!_

Leon frowned a little. 'I thought you had forgotten about that…' he seemed to trail off.

_Of course I haven't forgotten about it! Driving your bike is one of my life's goals now._

I watched Leon chuckle and shake his head. 'Alright. Lay it on me.'

I smiled and wrote:

_Sign language is really simple… watch. _

I signed as I mouthed the words.

I pointed to myself then I tapped my index and middle fingers on one had to the index and middle fingers on the other.

_My name is…_

Leon copied.

I smiled again.

'S-P-E-L-L Y-O-U-R N-A-M-E.' I spelled with my hands.

Leon copied the previous signs and spelled 'S-Q-U-A-L-L'

I gave him a puzzled look.

He pointed to himself then held up a finger then made the sign for name.

_It's my first name._

If I could squeal in happiness… I would be doing it right now.

Leon… Squall… he seemed to understand something that a lot of others didn't when learning to sign.

Deaf people aren't stupid and they'll put your signs in context even if your signs are a little off.

I nodded with a beam.

I moved on to another phrase.

I slid one hand over the other. After that I lifted my index fingers on both hands before brining my hands together. Then, I pointed to him.

_Nice to meet you._

Leon copied.

There was something off though. It didn't feel right.

I made one hand dive into the palm of my other one.

_Again._

He seemed to get what I was saying and repeated the signs.

Then it hit me.

I wrote:

_You have no emotion in your face! When you say that it's nice to meet someone, you have to look like it's really nice to meet that person. SMILE!_

Leon sighed before signing. 'Nice to meet you,' with a small smile on his face.

That would do for now.

I repeated mostly the same signs but I replaced 'meet' with 'see'

_Nice to see you._

He repeated it, again with a small smile.

I smiled before continuing.

I made two fists with the thumbs resting beside my curled index fingers. I placed them together and turned one forward as if opening a jar sideways. After that I pointed to him.

_How are you?_

He copied.

I shook my head and wrote:

_Try saying the phrase out loud as you sign. That might help change your facial expressions. If your face doesn't match your sign, I wont understand you. DON'T SEND ME MIXED MESSAGES!_

He tried it again. It was much better.

I gave him a thumbs up sign before moving on.

I pointed to myself then put my hand to my chin and gestured to him.

_I'm good._

Leon copied the signs and made sure to smile.

I clapped my hands in excitement and nodded.

I pointed to myself then spread my fingers apart and poked my chest with my chest twice.

With this sign, I lifted my shoulders in a shrug and made a face to show that I was just okay and not great.

_I'm fine._

Leon awkwardly copied the sign and body language and I had to laugh silently.

I flapped my hand at him.

_That'll work._

His lips turned upwards in a smile.

I pointed to myself for a third time before putting my fingers together on both hand and brushing my fingertips twice on either side of my chest simultaneously. As I did this I had a goofy smile on my face.

_I'm happy._

Leon tilted his head back in a laugh.

I melted at the sight. I didn't even care if he was laughing at me.

'You're cute.' He said and I blushed.

I wrote:

_SIGN!_

He shook his head before copying me, smile and all.

It was my turn to laugh.

I wrote:

_You shouldn't smile like me. It works for me but it just makes you look like an idiot._

Leon read what I wrote and after he finished he put the notebook down and put me in a headlock for a nuggie.

I swatted at him and managed to get out of his hold.

I pointed to myself and with a frown I place the backside of my fingers on both sides of my chest and slumped.

_Now I'm sad._

Leon copied with a more refined melancholy on his visage.

I made the sign for good before writing:

_If you don't know how to say something, just spell it and I'll teach you._

I made the sign for how before pointing my index fingers at each other. After that I made on index circle around the other.

_How do you sign…_

He nodded.

He repeated the signs and then spelled 'S-L-O-W-E-R'

I smiled before having one of my hands slide slowly up the back of my other one.

He nodded.

'Hi, my name is S-O-R-A. How are you?' I signed.

'My name is L-E-O-N. It's nice to meet you. I'm good. How are you?' Leon signed back.

'I'm happy. Thank you so much.' I signed before wrapping my arms tightly around him.

When I pulled away, he signed 'You're welcome.'

I bounced up and down on my bed repeating the sign over and over.

'I'M HAPPY! I'M SO HAPPY!'

Leon repeated what I was signing, pointed to me, then repeated the sign again.

_I'm happy you're happy._

I wanted to scream. He was talking to me. REALLY TALKING TO ME!

Without thinking I pointed to myself, crossed my arms over my chest and hugged them close before pointing to him.

'I love you.'

After a second… I realized what I had signed and blushed brightly.

Leon seemed to understand what I had signed and took my face in his had before moving forward and pressing his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Yep! I definitely love you!

His other hand moved through my brown locks as I clung to him. I was going to explode with happiness.

When we pulled apart I smiled at him.

'Your parents are probably wondering what we're doing up here. We should go downstairs.' I read him say.

I pouted and hugged him tighter. _I wanna stay here, alone with you._

'Let's go, Sora.' Leon said and tried to stand.

I held him down.

Leon sighed before lifting me from the bed and standing.

If I could yelp, I would have.

I squirmed to get back down on my feet. Leon walked out of my bedroom door before putting me down.

'There. Let's go.' Leon said.

I sighed before following behind him.

When me made it downstairs, my parents were sitting on the sofa. My mom was reading a book and my dad was sketching something.

I moved over and sat next to him to see what he was drawing.

I smiled. It was a sketch of my mother reading. He was using my mom as a model without her notice.

I mouthed words as I signed so if Leon was watching he could learn some more.

I made the letter I with my right hand and had the letter dive into my left palm before having my hand outline my face.

'It's beautiful.' I mouthed and signed.

My dad signed a thank you in reply before closing the notebook.

'So Leon, are you thirsty? I wouldn't mind a beer right now, you?' he asked as he stood to move into the kitchen.

I sighed and put my head down. I knew what the beers meant. It was time for a man-to-man talk.

Which meant I wouldn't be invited into the conversation for a while.

I sat next to mom on the couch and she smiled at me. 'You know they're just going to talk as if you're not here.' My mom said.

I nodded and rested my head on her shoulder.

I decided I wouldn't try to read the man-to-man talk. Instead I looked around the room.

I noticed a box next to the bookshelf by the kitchen door. It said MOVIES in big red letters.

I laughed quietly after a snort. Roxas found another hiding place for his porn. I know because that box was never there before and because my parents wouldn't ever open it.

They didn't ever watch movies. They thought books were more entertaining.

My brother is what you call a 'dumb genius.'

What you think would be the stupidest idea was actually the best option.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. Roxas was drinking a can of coke at the table.

I walked over to him with a smile.

'You never cease to amaze me with your hiding spots.' I signed to my brother.

He laughed. 'I know right!'

I sat at the table across from him.

'So what brings you to this find kitchen?' My brother seemed to ask.

'The man-to-man talk.' I signed.

Roxas' shoulders shook in a giggle. 'Those are always fun.'

I rolled my eyes and signed that dad stole my guest.

'Well I'm sure dad is just making sure Mr. Leonhart isn't some sketchy dude. You know dad, he's judge of character is fool-proof.'

I nodded. 'I'm still bored.'

As if on queue, Pluto came trotting into the kitchen to give me more company. I pulled him up and onto my lap.

'You know, you're going to have to stop picking him up sooner or later. If you don't, when he grows into a really big dog he's gonna think it's okay to hop into your lap.' Roxas articulated.

I hugged Pluto and he licked my face. _But I love him! He's so CUTE!_

Roxas just shrugged.

I smiled and put Pluto down so that I could sign. 'I taught Leon some sign language. It was so cool! We were having a conversation upstairs.' I signed enthusiastically.

'That's great Sora!' Roxas exclaimed.

I nodded.

Roxas sighed.

I looked at him and tapped his shoulder. _Rox?_

He looked at me. _Yeah?_

'Do you like anyone?' I asked.

Roxas seemed to sputter for a second before shaking his head. _NO!_

I smirked. 'You're a terrible liar!' I signed.

'So are you!' he signed back.

I smiled. 'Please share.'

Roxas blushed. 'How about you try and guess and I won't tell you whether or not you're right or wrong.' Roxas seemed to say.

I really thought about it. Then it hit me.

'YOU'RE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH RIKU!' I signed largely.

'WHAT? No I'm not!' I watched his face turn beet red.

I gave him a smug look. 'You should tell him.' I signed.

'What are you… a love expert now?' Roxas said.

I nodded. 'Yep! And I'm here to help my twin bro get some love!'

'There's no way Sora. Riku is not gay.' He said.

'I thought the same thing about Leon and look where I am now!' I signed.

Roxas nodded. _Good point._

'Why don't you tell him? If he turns you down, me and the basketball team will kick his butt!' I signed.

Roxas seemed to laugh before ruffling my hair. 'I'll think about it,' was the last thing I saw before he turned and left the kitchen.

I sighed before walking back into the living room hoping the man-to-man talk was over.

I walk in and see that my mother had left the room.

I looked to my dad.

'Do you have any STD's?'

I blushed.

I watched the back of Leon's head move side to side. _No._

Thank god!

'Do you have any weird kinks that would potentially endanger my son?'

I blushed redder.

Another shake of the head.

'Don't lie. No man is perfect.' Dad tried again.

I wanted to leave but I was glued to the spot. They haven't noticed me either.

Leon shook his head again and seemed to be talking but I could only see the back of his head.

'Are you attracted to my son in a sexual way?'

More blood ran to my face with a hint of nervousness.

A nod.

Queue nosebleed.

I walked back into the kitchen and fanned my burning face with a hand. I was excited but extremely nervous about this. I felt like I had seen something I wasn't supposed to.

I exited the kitchen and walked up the stairs to my room.

This was crazy! It didn't make sense! He probably was only saying that now. He'll change his mind later. That had to be it. I don't have smooth skin and I don't much muscle mass.

I was a scrawny kid quite frankly and I was very mind-boggled right now!

I curled into myself and pulled the covers over me. There's no other way. He had to be lying or… or just mistaken.

If he were to really see my skin, all of it… he'd probably puke.

I decided I would forget about it for now and do something else. I turned and looked to the basketball in the corner of my room. I walked over and picked it up. I moved back onto my bed and proceeded to throw the ball up and have it fall back down into my hands.

It was kind of relaxing. I liked watching the ball rise and fall, rise and fall.

When I felt the bed move a little I jumped and moved to see who was in my room.

Only to forget about the ball that was now heading for my unprotected head and face.

Leon's face looked alarmed and I watched him mouth form 'SORA!' before he managed to catch the ball before it made contact.

I looked up in alarm and I realized that he had saved me from a really bad bruise on the head or a nosebleed.

Leon put the ball down and looked down at me. 'Are you okay?' he asked.

I nodded.

'Good.' He seemed to finish.

I blushed when I realized Leon was definitely on top on me, on my bed, alone in my room.

He gave me a kiss and I returned it awkwardly.

'You're sure you're okay? Did you hit your head?' Leon asked and messaged my head a little to check for any bumps.

I nodded and moved to sit up. Leon seemed to see why I was getting flustered and he moved from on top of me.

'Sorry about that.' I watched him say.

I shook my head. _It's okay._

Leon kissed me again and I returned it, when he pulled away he said he needed to go back to his house.

I nodded and leaned into him a little. _I'll miss you._

I felt Leon chuckle and I looked up to see him say he'll see me tomorrow.

I nodded and smiled as I watched him leave.

Though I was really worried about this sex thing… there was one thing I couldn't deny.

I was in love with him.

A/N: And there you have that chapter. Review and I shall write more!


	26. Chapter 26

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own…

Chapter 26

When the next morning came… I really wanted to go to school. I didn't really like being cooped up in this house. And I felt a lot better.

I moved to the bathroom and took off my clothes. Though I didn't feel the need to look at myself in this full-length mirror anymore, I needed to see something for myself.

I ran my hands over the skin of my chest, my arms, my legs, my lower back… I was really just confused.

Was there something I was missing? I didn't enjoy touching my skin at all. Why would Leon say that he was attracted to me… in that way…

It was like touching aluminum foil or something… all crinkled up in the palm of your hand… I mean, who would be aroused by that?

And it's not as if I don't want him to want me like that… but I have a hard time believing that he really wants… this.

And if we were to finally initiate something… would he really enjoy it?

I shook my head to erase my thoughts. I turned on the water for the shower and hopped in. I didn't really care that it took a while to warm. I just bathed myself then exited the bathroom.

I looked through the clothes again and pulled out a pair of light blue jeans. The knees were ripped.

Here's yet another thing that confused me. Why pay for clothes that have holes in them?

I shrugged and pulled on the jeans and looked for a shirt. I found a regular long-sleeved v-neck shirt.

I smiled. It was a really nice forest green color.

I noticed a dark brown belt at the bottom of the bag and I grabbed it before putting it on.

I moved over to my desk and pulled on my whistle. My shirt dipped a little too low for it to be hidden so I left it out.

I put on my shoes before walking down the stairs. I moved to the fridge where I drank my daily two glasses of milk and made eggs.

I ate silently and when my mother came down the stairs she jumped when she finally spotted me eating.

'Why are you dressed?' she signed.

'I want to go to school.' I signed once I put my plate down.

'Sweetie, are you sure… the last time you ended up pushing your body too far. I don't want you to have another relapse.' She seemed to say.

'You saw how much sleep I got yesterday. I'm so full of energy right now I could explode. I just want to… I'm not pushing myself this time. I feel like if I stay in this house I'll turn into a bump on a log.' I signed desperately.

'Alright. But if you feel like it's too much, please call me or your dad. Please?' she signed.

I nodded and when Roxas came down the stairs I handed him some yogurt and a spoon before walking towards the door as if to say: _Let's go!_

'You're going to school today?' Roxas asked as he walked towards the front door.

I nodded and moved aside so that my mother could open the door to leave.

We all got into the car and when I the car stopped in front of school, I ran out and jetted towards the gym.

I tried the doors… they were open.

I walked into the locker room and changed into my practice clothes.

I moved to the weight room where I immediately got onto a treadmill and started to jog.

I checked my watch as I ran. It was 6:15. I had an hour and fifteen minutes before I had to homeroom.

I jogged for a half an hour then moved to lifting small weights. After fifteen minutes of that I noticed someone enter the room in the corner of my eye.

'Just can't stay away, huh?' Seifer said and hopped on the treadmill.

I shrugged before continuing. When Seifer got off the treadmill, I decided to stop weight lifting.

'Zell and Tseng are in the gym. Come check it out.' I read and I nodded.

When we entered the gym again I immediately went to sit at the bleachers to watch.

I smiled and watched as Zell weaved the ball in and out of his legs at lightning speed.

I gasped when Tseng managed to take the ball from him. Tseng dribbled slowly and I cocked my head in confusion.

Seifer tapped my shoulder and I looked at him.

'Tseng may be dribbling slow but he knows what he's doing. He combines different dribbling speeds and fakes in order to confuse the opponent then well watch…'

I looked back to the two on the court. It looked like they were playing full court and from the way they were facing Zell was trying to defend the goal.

I couldn't get over how slow he was dribbling… just take it from him Zell! But the moment Zell moved to grab it the ball was somewhere else moving slowly.

WHAT HAPPENED? The ball was now behind Tseng bouncing slowly in his hand. Are you kidding me? Was that even legal?

Zell seemed to get frustrated and moved to get the ball from behind Tseng.

Bad move.

As Zell moved to get the ball behind him, Tseng brought the ball lower to the ground and the ball bounced through Tseng's legs and then he was free to shoot.

Swish.

I looked to Zell who was on the floor completely out of breath. I walked down the bleachers as Tseng pulled Zell up.

'You need to have more patience. Just because you used to things being quick and easy doesn't mean it will always be that way in a game setting. Also your combinations are predictable. You need to begin taking a step out of your comfort zone. The teams this season are a lot harder. They're not going to let you play your little games.' I read Tseng's lips.

Zell nodded and we all walked back into the locker room.

'I need to take a shower… I don't want to smell. Sora you should too. You're just as sweaty as me!' Zell's lips formed.

Shower?

'There are showers in the back. We don't use them a lot because most of the time we don't break a sweat.' Zell seemed to explain.

That's when I noticed that Tseng hadn't broken a sweat at all. It did make sense. He didn't need to put much energy into dribbling.

'C'mon Sora. You don't want to stink all day do you? I'll let you borrow my soap!' Zell said and pulled me towards the back.

I shook my head.

'Sora… didn't we already establish that we don't care what your body looks like? Don't be so modest! I'll have Seifer watch the door and we can wash on opposite sides of the room if we need to. But seriously, I won't hang near you if you stink dude.'

'Towels?' I signed.

'The school provides two or three clean ones everyday. C'mon Sora. Seifer I need to you stand by the door. Don't let anyone in okay?' Zell said to his boyfriend.

'Got it princess.' Seifer retorted.

I giggled silently when Zell pointed to Seifer and signed 'Stupid asshole.'

Seifer looked to me. 'What did he just sign? It didn't look like 'I love you' to me!'

I shrugged.

'Get in the shower you freaks.' Seifer said and I couldn't help but notice the fond look on his face.

Zell pulled me into the shower room where he proceeded to strip away his clothing.

I followed suit with reluctance. I put my clothes on the side so they wouldn't get wet and I walked over to a showerhead.

I turned on the water. I decided I would wait for it to warm up a little. When the water was decent, I walked under the water and began to rinse.

I jumped when something hit my foot. I looked down to see a bar of soap. I picked it up and looked over to Zell.

'Thanks.' I signed.

He nodded before turning around.

I washed myself quickly and returned the soap. After rinsing it all off I turned off the water.

I jumped when a towel ended up smacking me in the head. I caught it before it fell to the ground and dried myself off quickly.

There was a wave of a hand in my peripherals and I turned to see Zell with a towel around his waist.

'We need to get going 'fraidy cat. Hurry it up.' He signed.

I nodded and put the towel around my waist.

We walked back into the locker room and put on our clothes.

'Awww! Sora you look so cute in that green!' Zell seemed to pipe.

I blushed before putting my work out clothes in my bag. I needed to remember to take them home to wash.

'Do you still need me to walk you to homeroom, chicken wuss?' Seifer asked.

I shook my head. To be quite honest, I didn't really know if I did or didn't need to. But I decided I would take my chances.

We all made it to our homerooms without incident. I smiled a little. I was happy that I didn't need to be coddled anymore.

Coach Yuffie was surprised that I was back already. Unfortunately, she made me sit out during P.E.

It was understandable after what happened last time. I sat silently and watched the others play gym hockey.

In study hall, I finished all the work I was missing form skipping a day. I slept through the rest.

When the bell rang for lunch, I smiled. I enjoyed having people to sit next to now. I made a stop at my locker to put away my books.

I closed my locker and turned to get to the cafeteria only to come face to face with someone.

'Hey there cutie. Remember me?' the guy said.

I shook my head and walked around him.

He ran up and in front of me again. 'Don't go! It's me, BRIAN! You know, the cool dude from math class?'

I thought… he was the one that passed me that vulgar note in the middle of Leon's class.

The one that got me in trouble with him.

I shook my head and began to walk to the cafeteria for the third time.

Brian grabbed my hand and whipped me around.

I sighed and pulled out my small notebook and pen:

_Is there something you need Brian?_

He read the words on the notebook and nodded.

'Yes. You.' He gave me a cheesy smile.

I snorted.

_Be serious. And do you mind if we have this conversation as we move towards the cafeteria? I'm starving!_

Brian nodded and we walked.

'But I am being serious you know. Sorry about that note… it was kind of inappropriate.' He scratched the side of his head.

I wrote:

_Kind of?_

'I said I was sorry!' he seemed to yelp.

I sighed.

_Brian… you're probably one of the very few people that have approached me with kind words instead of punches. Thank you for that. But if you're being serious with me then I'm going to have to turn you down. I already have a boyfriend._

'Well that sucks…' he trailed off.

_I really appreciate your courage in coming out and telling me, though. I know that that's a hard gamble. Don't worry, you seem like a nice person so you'll get someone eventually._

'Well… if you ever find yourself having troubles with your boyfriend… Call me up. I don't mind waiting.' Brian seemed to say.

I shook my head.

_I'll see you tomorrow in math class, Brian._

'Yeah…I'm in your civics class too…' he seemed to say.

_Then I'll see you next class._

I got my lunch and moved to sit with the basketball team.

'I saw you over there Chicken Wuss! Is that your boyfriend?' I watched Seifer ask.

I blushed and shook my head. I signed that he was the first person to confess to me in my entire life.

'Awwww! What'd he say?' Seifer asked his boyfriend.

'He said that that was his first person to confess to him.' Zell said.

'Cheers to a first confession!' Seifer yelled and I hid my face in embarrassment.

-Without a Sound-

Civics and Free enterprise was so boring… I appreciate learning about government and money and things… but only if it involved math.

Which most of the time… it didn't.

There was a note on my desk and I opened it.

**This class is terrible… I might fall asleep :)****.**

**-Brian**

I wrote a simple reply and passed it to the desk behind me.

When the paper came back to me I took it.

**Do you think that Mr. McCurdy looks like a turkey? I think he does if you squint.**

I looked at Mr. McCurdy as he recited his lecture.

I snorted.

It was very true… he did look like a turkey.

_I never thought of that before… but yes, he looks like a turkey._

**Don't get offended… but if you can't hear and you're reading this note… how are you understanding the lecture?**

_It's a valid question… to be honest I'm missing the lecture. I usually just read the book when I get home. He follows the book down to the last word really._

**Is it scary? Not being able to hear or talk, I mean.**

I though about it…

_Only in the dark… it's not that bad when you can see stuff around you… but in the dark, especially in small rooms… It's probably the closest thing to being buried alive…_

**Sounds really creepy. How'd it happen?**

_I was born deaf. My vocal chords stopped working when I was seven._

**I'm sorry.**

_It's not your fault. And I'm fine anyway._

**You sure are ;) Very fine in fact…**

I snorted again.

_You're too much!_

**I only speak the truth.**

_Thanks… I gue-_

I jumped when the paper was snatched off my desk.

'Sora you have a detention this afternoon for passing notes in class.' Mr. McCurdy said and balled up the not in his hands before throwing it away.

I sighed and paid attention to the rest of the lecture.

In art class we had free draw. I just drew a bunch of shapes on a piece of paper and then drew a different design in each shape.

It was kinda cool when it was finished. In all of the extra blank spaces where I couldn't fit a shape, I simply wrote the name 'Sora' until there were no white spaces left.

Mrs. White put a hand on my shoulder and I watched her say. 'That's a nice collage you have there. Any meaning behind it?'

I shrugged and pulled out another piece of paper:

_No. I kind of just did it absent-mindedly._

She nodded.

When my watch vibrated and the bell rang to signify the end of the day, I walked down to the gym.

I walked over to Coach Yuffie and bowed.

When I stood again she gave me a puzzled look.

I wrote:

_Coach… I'm really sorry but I ended up getting a detention so I can't come to practice. It won't ever happen again. I'm very sorry!_

Yuffie smiled. 'Go to detention kid. I wasn't really going to let you practice much anyway. But when we come back to school on Monday, be prepared to work your but off!' she said slowly.

I smiled:

_THANK YOU!_

I walked back up the stairs and into the chemistry lab… I felt pretty guilty about getting the detention in the first place. So I walked in with my head down.

I sat in a desk and fiddled with my thumbs.

When I saw a wave in the corner of my eye, I looked up.

'Why are you in here?' Cloud asked.

I pulled out my notebook:

_DETENTION_

'But why?' Cloud asked.

I blushed with embarrassment:

_I was passing notes in class…_

Cloud shook his finger at me and I frowned:

_I'm sorry…_

'Sora… I was only teasing you. We all have a slip ups. I mean that's harmless. If you had a detention for vandalism or something, then I would actually be disappointed in you.' I watched Cloud explain.

I looked down… I still felt bad about it.

When someone came through the door I looked over to see who it was.

'I knew you would be in here! Only you would go to detention early!' I watched Brian say.

I shrugged:

_Why are you here?_

'Mr. Leonhart gave me a detention, remember?' Brian explained. 'I hate that guy. He's an asshole.' He said the last part behind a hand. I assumed it was because he didn't want Cloud to hear.

I frowned:

_I think he's a great teacher._

'He doesn't treat you like you're stupid.' Brian's lips formed.

I frowned deeper:

_When did he treat you like you were stupid?_

'Like… every time we have class! He talks to me in this tone, as if I can't tell it's there. It's like he's expecting me to get all of the answers wrong so that he can fail me and laugh about it.' Brian said.

I shook my head:

_It can't really be like that!_

'It is!' he said.

_You sure he wasn't just teasing you because you misbehave in class?_

'Hey, hey! You should be on my side!' I read.

I frowned.

'Hey… don't look so sad. You look like I just kicked your puppy or something.'

_Brian?_

He nodded.

_No more notes in class okay?_

Brain sighed. 'I saw that coming… fine. But I like talking with you!'

I smiled:

_We can talk after class. _

He smiled in return.

'You sure you don't want to date me?'

I shook my head and blushed:

_I love my boyfriend._

I grabbed the whistle Leon gave me and squeezed it in my palm.

'Yeah… Your boyfriend's gotta be one awesome guy. You're like… head over hills dude…' Brian's lips formed.

I nodded and pointed to the side. After that I put the back of my hand to my mouth and spread my fingers open.

Brian gave me a questioning look.

_I said he's amazing in sign language._

'I hate when I have to compete with people I don't even know…' Brian seemed to say with a sigh.

I frowned:

_You already lost… sorry…_

'The game is not over, my friend, until the fat lady sings.'

_I can't hear when the fat lady sings…_

'Exactly!'

I huffed.

'Alright kids! Detention starts now. Sit and be quiet.' I watched Cloud announce.

Bran sat next to me and we waited.

I sat and examined my whistle silently.

When another person came to the door I looked up.

Leon?

'Cloud, you wouldn't happen to have ink cartridges would you? I really don't want to go downstairs to get some from that weird secretary…' Leon asked.

I smiled.

'Yeah… I should have them in the cabinet over there. They should be on the top shelf.' Cloud said and pointed to the cabinet behind me.

Leon looked at me. 'Why are you in detention Sora?'

I blushed…'P-A-S-S-I-N-G N-O-T-E-S.' I finger spelled.

'Sora you know better than that.' Leon's lips formed.

I looked down and signed my apologies.

He took some ink cartridges from the cabinet before putting them down.

Leon wiped his left palm with his right hand. 'I forgive you'

I gasped. 'How did you know?' I signed.

'S-T-U-D-Y.' Leon spelled.

I beamed.

'I'm happy.' I signed.

Leon nodded before taking the ink and leaving the room.

'Whoa…' Cloud and Brian said together.

'When did Mr. Leonhart learn sign language?' Cloud asked.

'That was cool! I wanna have conversations with you in sign language!' Brian seemed to yelp.

I smiled. I couldn't wait till the end of detention.

A/N: REVIEW! PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	27. Chapter 27

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Everything is mine! Ahahaha! that's a lie, I'm just being delusional.

I'm kind of supposed to be updating Fire… but I couldn't help myself! I wanted to write this one!

Chapter 27

I was so happy when detention was finally over. I wanted to go see Leon and shower him with kisses.

He studied so that he could communicate with me on a deeper level! GAH! I was so happy!

And it was Friday! I wonder if Leon would let me stay at his house again? And since it was the weekend, we wouldn't have to grade papers!

And I'd have to ask my parents of course…

There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Brian. 'Hey, where are you going now?' Brian asked.

I gave him a questioning look:

_Home? Why do you need to know?_

'Well… I just wanted to spend more time with you…' Brian said with a blush.

I wrote:

_You should go home. Enjoy your weekend!_

'O-oh… you too.' I watched him say.

I smiled before waving to Cloud and walking down the hall to Leon's classroom.

A hand on my shoulder again.

'I thought you said you were going home?' Brian seemed to ask.

I frowned:

_I am going home._

'No you're not. You're going into Mr. Leonhart's classroom.' Brain countered.

I sighed:

_He drives me home. We don't live far from each other._

'What! You let him drive you home? That's like… uber creepy! He knows where you live!' I watched Brian yelp.

_It's fine. He's not a stalker. Don't worry about it._

'Let me take you home! It's better than letting a teacher do it! And plus you should meet my parents anyway…' I watched Brian trail off.

_What? Why? _ Why was Brian making such a big deal out of this?

'Well… you're my friend aren't you?' he asked.

I smiled:

_Of course I am Brian. But right now I really want to go home. You should go home too._

'Well, I'll stay with you until my ride comes. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone with Mr. Leonhart. I know he's out to get students!' Brian said.

I frowned:

_No he's not Brian. Why do think that?_

'He's evil! He wants to fail me on purpose!' Brian said.

I sighed:

_Do you do your work Brian? Do you do the homework and turn it in?_

There was a pause.

'N-not really… but still! He's being unnecessarily mean about it!' Brian lips formed.

_Mr. Leonhart is just trying to get you to do the work… he doesn't want to fail you… but he'll have to if you don't do something about it._

'He has a vendetta against me. He doesn't pick on Axel as nearly as much as he picks on me!' Brian said.

I sighed again:

_I'm going into his room so that I can go home. You should leave too! _I wrote for like the fiftieth time.

'Well… I'll walk downstairs with you.' Brian said and entered the room with me.

Damn! Why wouldn't Brian go home! Now, I wont be able to shower Leon with kisses!

I pouted.

'Haha… what's with that look Sora?' Leon asked with a chuckle.

That's when Brian grabbed my arm and glared at Leon.

'Hello Brian…is there something you needed?' Leon asked.

Brian just continued to glare at Leon.

I sent Leon a look of apology.

'Well, we're going to hit the road now. Do you have a ride home?' Leon asked Brian.

'Yes, my parents are coming.' Brian seemed to say.

Leon nodded and we walked down the stairs and out of the building.

I tried to discreetly shake Brian off of me. But he wouldn't budge. He kept my arm in a vice.

I smiled at Brian as if to say: _I'm leaving now! Please let go of me!_

'See you later Sora.' Brian said with a big smile.

I smiled back… sure he was a little annoying but who was I to complain? I didn't have a right to be picky.

Brian wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I jumped before returning it.

I waved as Brian finally left me alone.

'Let's go.' I watched Leon say.

I looked around. Brian was by the front doors of the school. He seemed to be on the phone but his eyes were still on me.

I frowned and mounted the bike.

I waited for Leon to get on the motorcycle only to jump when a helmet was placed on my head.

'Are you okay? You seem a little out of it today. You usually remember to put on the helmet.' Leon said as I fastened the buckle.

I just nodded and Leon got onto the bike before driving off.

The ride to my house was way too short. I frowned when I felt the bike stop.

I slowly started to remove the helmet from my head. I really didn't want to go…

Suddenly I felt Leon's hands move mine aside and start to undo the buckle and remove the helmet himself.

I pouted… did he want me to go?

'You looked like you were having trouble with the buckle. I'll see you on Monday, Sora.' Leon said.

I sighed.

'Hey, why are you making that face? What's the matter?' Leon asked.

I wrapped my arms around Leon and held him tightly. _I don't want to go!_

I could feel his voice vibrating in this chest but I didn't look up to read what he was saying.

Leon pried me off of him and he looked me in the eye.

'How are you?' he signed.

'I'm sad.' I signed in reply.

'W-H-Y' He finger spelled.

I pointed to myself then lifted my hands up as if I were carrying something and pushed it away. After that I put my spread hand to my forehead and as I pulled my hand father from my head, my fingers closed.

_I don't want to go!_

'You don't want…' Leon looked at me in confusion.

'T-O G-O' I spelled for him.

'You don't want to go… you're saying you want to stay with me?' Leon seemed to ask.

I nodded.

'Ask you parents.' He said and I smiled.

'Thank you!' I signed before running inside.

'Hey bro!' Roxas said as he formed the words with his hands.

I smiled and waved before running up stairs to my parent's room.

My mom turned to me when the door opened. 'Hello Sora, you need something?' she asked with a smile.

'Can I stay with Leon?' I signed quickly.

'What?' she signed back.

'Can I go to Leon's house?' I asked.

'I don't know about that, honey.' My mom signed uncertainly.

'PLEASE!' I rubbed large circles on my chest.

Mom looked over to Dad who had been watching us since I came in the room.

Dad nodded.

I jumped in excitement and ran over to give my dad a kiss on the cheek.

My dad swatted me away with a smile. 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do.' He signed.

I smiled. 'Thank you!'

I kissed my mom for good measure and moved into my bedroom to gather clothes. I took my books out of my bag and replaced it with the things I needed.

I moved back down the stairs and waved to Roxas.

He smiled and waved, seeming to already know what was going on.

I was about to open the door when Pluto came running to me. I kneeled down to pet him.

The dog wiggled under my hands and I hugged him. _See you later Pluto!_

I walked out of the house and ran over to Leon who was waiting for me.

I noticed his shoulders rise and fall in a breathy sigh.

I hopped back on the bike and smiled. _Let's go!_

Leon handed me the helmet and I put it on happily.

Leon sighed again and we were off. The ride didn't take that long and we soon found ourselves in front of Leon's home.

I took off the helmet quickly and got off. Leon took the helmet from me and I nodded in thanks. After that I walked to his door and proceeded to wipe my feet so that I wouldn't get his house dirty.

Leon opened his door and I stepped inside.

Nothing changed really. Which was totally fine because I liked his house just the way it was.

I watched as Leon came up and plopped onto his sofa, his back leaning against the armrest. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

It was the third sigh in a row.

Did he not want me to be here?

I put my head down and moved over to the sofa. I sat quietly on the other side. What was I thinking? I'm obviously imposing at the last minute. He probably doesn't want to have to deal with me all night.

I frowned at myself and played with the wristband covering my scars.

I jumped when there was a hand on my face.

'What's wrong?' Leon asked with a concerned look on his face.

I pointed to him then lifted my hands as if carrying something, pointed to myself, then spread my hand at my head. As my hand moved away from my head I brought my fingers closer.

_Do you want me to go?_

'Go? Go where?' he asked.

'H-O-M-E' I spelled.

'What? You just got here? You want me to take you back?' he asked.

I shook my head before finally pulling out the notebook from my pocket and a pen:

_You don't look like you really want me to be here. I don't want to impose on you._

'Baby, I'm tired… this week has been really long and I have a headache and I'm just glad to be home right now… I didn't think teaching high school would be this hard.' He seemed to explain in agitation.

I flushed… did I really see what I think I saw?

When Leon noticed my lack of movement he looked to me. 'What?'

'B-A-B-Y' I spelled before pointing to myself.

Leon looked to me in confusion. I wrote:

_You called me 'baby'… it caught me by surprise._

Leon read what I wrote before rubbing his head again. 'See? After five days in that hell-school my mind starts thinking weird things.' He mumbled but I managed to figure it out.

I took off my shoes before crawling over to Leon's side of the sofa. I pressed my face into his chest and hugged him.

No one's ever called me baby before… It was nice, real nice.

Leon pushed me back a little so that he could see my face.

I smiled at him.

His lips turned upwards slightly.

I moved my hands up to his head and started to message his temples. If I was going to stay here, I should at least be useful.

Leon closed his eyes and relaxed. 'That feels good.' I managed to catch him say under his breath.

This was definitely a part of Leon I had never seen before. Leon always seemed grin and bare it. I never knew he was always this tense…

After a couple of minutes I moved to his shoulders, I figured he needed to relax there too.

Leon seemed to hiss and arch his back a little. I let go.

He looked at me. 'You're stopping?' he asked.

I took my pen:

_I can't tell if I'm hurting you… sorry._

'Don't apologize. It's not your fault. Can you do it again?' he asked.

I nodded and moved my hands back to his shoulders. I squeezed gently in circular motions.

I jumped when a hand moved around my waist. He pulled me onto his lap. 'Press harder please.' He said and let his head rest in the crook of my neck.

I blushed brightly. Leon's definitely never done this before. Maybe…

He was feeling more comfortable around me…

I let go of his shoulders. He moved his head away with a frown. I took my pen again:

_It'll be easier for me if you lay across the sofa._

I handed him the notebook and got off of his lap.

I watched him read for a second before laying down on his stomach on the sofa. I smiled and cracked my knuckles as a joke.

Leon chuckled and I got to work. I pressed my thumbs firmly between his shoulder blades and worked outwards. When I would get all the way across the broadness of his back, I would move downwards.

There were a couple of cracks and pops here and there and it made me happy that I could loosen him up a little. He deserved a break.

When I was finally finished all of his back I took my pen and wrote:

_Feel better?_

I moved to hand him the notebook… but I put it back down.

He was sleeping peacefully with a small hint of a smile on his face.

If I could squeal at his adorableness… I would.

I looked around for something to cover him and I found a quilt on the armchair. I took it and spread it over him.

After that was done I looked at his shoes… I should take them off. I walk over and gently untie his laces before carefully sliding his shoes off. I walk down the hall and into the bedroom.

He probably keeps all his shoes in his closet. I placed them next to another pair before going back in the living room. I moved to the armchair and sat down. I pulled out my notebook and pen again and started to doodle.

An hour passed before I found myself dozing off.

-Without a Sound-

Leon

I felt rejuvenated when I woke up.

But then I realized that I fell asleep…

Where's Sora! I looked around.

He was curled up on the armchair sleeping.

I frowned. I was such a terrible host… I made the poor boy give me a massage, then I fell asleep on him, then I made him sleep in an uncomfortable chair.

I looked down to notice the quilt over me and I noticed that my shoes were gone…

Sora… he was such a sweet kid. I stood and walked over to him. He kind of resembled a cat all curled up on a bed. But I noticed he was holding something.

His notebook.

I took it out of his hands and placed it on the coffee table. Then as I turned a heart on one of the pages caught my eye.

I opened the notebook to see a large heart with the words 'I love Leon!' inside of it. Around my name were a bunch of math symbols and a smaller heart.

I shook my head with a laugh… he was so cute.

Yes… I admit it now.

"You're really adorable. Don't ever change the way you are. It's perfectly fine." I said to him knowing he couldn't hear me.

I walked over to him and gently slipped an arm under his legs. The other arm moved behind his back and I lifted him.

He was still so light… but I could tell he gained a little weight from when I first met him. I walked into my bedroom and laid him down on the bed. I chuckled when he immediately let out a sigh and snuggled into my pillow.

He took a big whiff and smiled as he exhaled.

I ran my hand through his hair for a few minutes before leaving the room.

I frowned when the doorbell rang.

I certainly didn't invite anyone… which meant the person at the door was…

Tifa… shit.

I walk to the door and open it.

"Hey! How's it going! Didn't think I was coming did you!" she said happily.

I frowned. "No, no I didn't…" I trailed off.

"Hey! I come here out of the goodness of my heart to come and see you and this is the treatment I get? That's mean Leon! I'm your best friend you should be happy to see me!" she said grumpily.

"Thank you for coming, Tifa." I said with a small smile.

"That's better!" she said and she walked into the room and sat on the sofa.

"So where are the beers? Let's have a nice long conversation about our weeks. We need to catch up." Tifa said and I moved to the kitchen to get a beer.

I pull out two bottles and walk back into the living room.

"I'm assuming you_ actually _want to talk about what's happening next week?" I said.

"Yeah… I just really hope this Irvine dude is good for her. I worry sometimes…" she said.

"You know, you need to let her experience things for herself, you always make sure to keep her away from bad things. If she doesn't ever experience a fall, she'll never learn to get back up again." I said and Tifa nodded.

"But I-"

"Tifa, It's going to be fine. If the guy is a jackass, I'll let you know." I said.

"Thanks Squall." She said with a smile while taking a sip of her alcoholic drink.

I nodded and took a sip of my own drink. "Have you talked to Selphie about it?"

"Yeah… she thinks I'm meddling and that I'm trying to steal her happiness." Tifa said with a frown.

"She really told you that?" I asked, legitimately surprised.

"Yeah… I mean she was a little tipsy because we were drinking at my bar… but still…" she said.

"I think you just need to let it go Tifa. Don't worry about it. I'm sure she regrets saying that to you. Selphie is a sweet girl. If she says anything remotely unkind, she'll regret it and apologize later. You remember when you introduced her to me and she thought I was trying to get in your pants?" I asked.

"YEAH! And she called you a… what was it? A 'girl-grubbing dickwad?'" Tifa laughed.

"I don't find that amusing at all." I said.

"I remember… she did apologize the next time you saw her. I just feel like, the one time I don't interfere will be the time she gets hurt the most." Tifa said.

"Well… like I said… how is she going to learn from her mistakes if she never has them?" I said.

"You're ri- …" Tifa paused suddenly with her eyes wide.

"What?" I asked and turned to see Sora staring back at her with a surprised look on his face.

Tifa turned to me. "I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMEONE FROM ME! WHO IS THIS!" Tifa yelled.

"Tifa calm down." I said.

"WHO ARE YOU?" She yelled and moved towards Sora.

Sora, feeling cornered, scrambled away from her.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME! HELLO? I ASKED, WHO ARE YOU!" She yelled again.

I moved over to Tifa. "Stop screaming Tifa! You're scaring the crap out of him!" I said sharply.

She immediately shut up and turned to me. "Were you seriously hiding him from me? A KID NO LESS! ARE YOU CRAZY? You heard the doorbell and hid him in your bedroom? WHAT THE FUCK LEON!" Tifa yelled.

"Tifa I don't know why you're so angry, but please stop yelling. You are scaring him. And I wasn't hiding him from you. He fell asleep so I laid him in my bed. I knew you would probably freak out when I told you, but I didn't expect you to flip a shit!" I said.

"That boy can't be over sixteen!" Tifa said.

"He's eighteen Tifa. I'm not that irresponsible." I said.

"You've got to be lying. Hey! How old are you?" she asked.

Sora just shook his head in confusion. She must have been too far for him to read her lips.

"Are you deaf? I _said-"_

"TIFA! STOP IT!" I yelled.

She stopped.

"He can't hear you Tifa, he _is _deaf. He can't speak either." I said.

Tifa's eyes widened. "Oh my god, Leon! Is he that student you were talking about? THAT'S SICK! That is one sick form of charity and I do NOT approve. That boy has feelings too!" Tifa said incredulously.

I snapped. "TIFA! DO YOU HEAR THE FUCKING WORDS COMING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW? CHARITY? DO YOU THINK I'M THAT HEARTLESS? HIS NAME IS SORA AND I AM _NOT _DATING HIM OUT OF CHARITY!" I yelled.

Tifa was glaring at me. And I looked over to Sora who was standing in the corner of the room looking terrified.

I walked over. I placed a fist on my chest and rubbed in circles.

_I'm sorry._

Sora wrapped his arms around me and hid his face in my shirt. He was shaking a little.

I wouldn't blame him. Tifa was terrible when she was mad.

"Tifa, you need to apologize to Sora right now. He didn't deserve any of your yelling and screaming. He hasn't done anything wrong." I said.

"Why should I, he obviously can't hear what I say." She said.

I gave her the most menacing glare I could muster. "Tifa, get out. Until you've calmed down and come to your senses, you need to leave." I said.

Tifa's face turned red and tears came to her eyes. "You asshole!" she yelled before stomping out of the house and slamming the door.

I sighed when the door was closed. I pulled Sora's face from my shirt and looked at him. "Are you hungry Sora?" I asked.

Sora let go of me and shook his head. No.

"You can go back to sleep if you want Sora. I'm sorry you had to see that." I said and moved towards the kitchen.

Sora moved to the couch and sat.

After maybe three seconds… he burst into tears.

I moved back over to him. His shoulders here heaving and his breath came out in wheezes. "Sora… please don't take what she said to heart. She didn't really mean it." I said.

He shook his head and wheezed out another sob.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked wiping some of the tears from his face.

He grabbed the notebook from the table:

_I fucked up your friendship with your best friend. I didn't mean to! I didn't know she was here!_

"This isn't your fault Sora. Tifa always makes big scenes when she's angry. She'll probably call me later and we'll argue some more until we finally decide to make up." I said.

I felt terrible. Sora felt so guilty he was sobbing. This wasn't the first large argument Tifa and I have had.

Sora wiped at his eyes and sniffled. I handed him my handkerchief from my pocket.

He took it wiped his face.

I kissed his cheeks and his lips before signing. 'I don't want you to be sad. Be happy, please.'

Sora sniffled before smiling.

I let my hand outline my face.

_You're beautiful._

Sora smiled more brightly before yawning.

"Still tired? You sure you're not hungry?" I asked.

He nodded.

I took his hand and we walked to my bedroom.

He moved onto the bed and laid back down.

I unbuttoned my shirt and left on the undershirt. I took off my work pants and put on sweats.

I walked over and Sora had a blush on his face. I smirked.

"Did you enjoy the show?" I asked.

He blushed even redder.

I chuckled before moving to lay on the other side of him. "Good night Sora." I said.

Sora shook his head. 'B-A-B-Y' he spelled with a smile.

I shook my head. "Goodnight, baby." I said.

Sora sighed with a dumb looking, blissful expression on his face.

I kissed his forehead. "Sleep." I ordered.

He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

I stayed awake and watched him before drifting off.

A/N: REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I definitely own nothing but the plot… and Brian.

Chapter 28

BEEP B-SMACK!

I really hated it when I didn't turn my alarm clock off. I sat up and looked to Sora.

"Sorry if I wo-" I paused. "He can't hear…" I reminded myself and leaned back down onto the bed.

Sora was still sleeping peacefully. He must like sleeping curled up because I found him in that familiar position for a third time this past week.

And that's when I noticed his back.

His shirt had ridden up in his sleep and was now revealing almost the entire spread of his pale back.

Scars and all.

There was a large one going across his left shoulder blade and a bunch of tiny ones randomly scattered about his back. I had to wonder how and why he had gotten these scars.

And also… why nobody prevented them from happening.

I gently traced a trail of scars down to his lower back. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that his jeans had slid down from the movement in his sleep and the tiniest hint of behind was peeking from the top.

Did scoping Sora's body while he was unconscious make me a pervert?

I shook that thought from my head and rescanned his back. Hoping I wouldn't catch any more scars that I had overlooked.

Unfortunately, that was not the case.

Right above the waistband of his jeans were two small scars that crossed. I frowned and very gently lifted the waistband to see what it was.

It was the letter T.

"I'm sorry Sora." I said before lowering the jeans a little more to examine the scars.

I found an R.

An A, an S, and an H.

TRASH was what the scar had spelled.

On his buttocks… I could feel the anger flow through me as I looked at the scar again. Someone, no, some _monster_ stripped him and carved the word trash on his butt. There was no erasing it… and I would never be able to tell if this monster did more than just mark him.

I grumbled at that thought and rubbed my face. I wanted to know. Needed to know really… about how these scars came to be.

I pulled Sora closer and rubbed his arm. I was tempted to say 'Sora wake up.' But it wouldn't have worked.

I watched as Sora turned to face me and looked at me with sleepy, blue eyes.

He smiled drowsily before snuggling closer. I put an arm over him.

"Good morning." I said.

Sora let out a swift exhale with a small smile as if to say. _Good morning to you._

"I know you just woke up but I want to ask you something." I said.

He looked at me, puzzled.

"You know that I'm here for you and that you can tell me anything right?" I said.

Sora blushed a little before nodding.

"Even about bad stuff?" I continued.

He looked confused again.

"When I woke up, I saw the scars on your back." I said.

Sora's eyes widened before he covered himself with the comforter.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… but I really want to know how and why you have them." I said and ran my fingers through his hair.

A hand peeked out from under the covers to form the letter Y.

_Why?_

"Because each one is a part of your life that I don't know about. I just want to know more about you." I said.

Sora looked away and thought for a few minutes. He looked at me and sat up.

He spelled. 'Y-O-U H-A-V-E T-O P-R-O-M-I-S-E Y-O-U W-O-N-T H-A-T-E M-E'

I took a second to register what he was saying. "I won't hate you Sora, I promise."

Sora nodded before getting up and moving to the living room. When he came back he had his notebook and a pen.

He wrote:

_Which one first?_

"The big one on your shoulder blade."

_When I was ten… Roxas and I were in the park, playing hide and seek. I had a really good hiding spot behind the bushes next to the building by the park. I was waiting for Roxas to find me but he must have given up. I was about to go and find him when someone pushed me over the park gate and I fell on a broken piece of glass. I remember crying and running to mom and dad, when they asked me what happened… I told them I was running backwards and I tripped. I was afraid that if I told them they would get hurt too. The guy who pushed me was a man who lived in our neighborhood and I was always afraid of him…_

I read his words… I couldn't believe someone would push a small child onto a piece of glass.

"What about the small ones." I asked.

_My family went on a camping trip with a friend of the family and their nieces and nephews. They didn't like that fact that I wouldn't talk to them so they pushed me and I fell down a slope with a lot of pointy twigs and thorn bushes. When they realized what they had done. They ran and got my parents and acted like they found me down there and immediately went to go get help. All of the adults were so proud of them as if they had been heroes. I didn't go outside anymore after that._

"Fucking brats…" I grumbled and Sora smiled sadly.

"Sora?" I said.

He nodded.

"What about the one that spells trash?" I asked.

He immediately frowned.

"What happened Sora?" I asked.

He gave me this helpless look before writing:

_I was always hated wherever I went. Before we moved… the people in my neighborhood must of thought that maybe I did something wrong? Maybe I somehow deserved my disabilities and that it was their job to remind me… that's what I always thought. I don't think they ever injured me without actually telling me why they did it. It was like they knew I could understand but still treated me as if I wasn't human and couldn't. So when I was thirteen… my parents had to go on a trip and asked the Johnsons to watch us… they never liked me. So when Ms. Johnson and Roxas went grocery shopping, I was left alone with her son Charles… he was eighteen at the time. But I decided I would take a bath before Roxas got home… so I was washing when he opened the bathroom door. I didn't know if I was supposed to be embarrassed or alarmed… I remember him pointing to me and curling his finger, he wanted me to get out. I did as I was told and moved to grab the towel but he took it away. I read 'Let me dry you.' I walked closer… he didn't really look like a bad person… He started with my shoulders and worked his way down… but I didn't like the way he was drying me. He would move slowly and sometimes I felt a cold finger grazing my skin. I jerked away when he started to dry my inner thigh… it didn't feel right… He pulled on my arm and I pulled to get away from him even though it hurt. I kept pulling until I finally slipped from his grip and fell back into the tub. He picked me up and threw me out… he-_

Sora stopped writing. He looked away for a second and I rubbed his arm comfortingly. He picked the pen up again:

_Started screaming at me. He kept telling me that I was worthless and inconvenient and that my parents didn't love me. He said that was why I was hurt all the time… because no one cared about trash…. And that's what I was. I kept shaking my head thinking it was just another nightmare… but it never is…_

He covered his face and I watched his shoulders shake. I pulled him closer and handed him the pen. He wrote:

_He grabbed my ankle and flipped me around. He sat on my legs and held my arms together with one hand and cut me with a pocketknife. It hurt and I couldn't do anything… I really did feel useless after that._

I read his final words on the page and took him into my arms. Rocking gently while rubbing his back as he cried. I was so angry with the people who can believe that others are less human because they are incapable of doing something. It was wrong! Sora is beautiful and worth more than any of the people who hurt him.

Sora stopped crying after a few minutes and I kissed his forehead. I pointed to him and I moved my hand down my throat as if I was swallowing something.

_You hungry?_

Sora immediately smiled after that. I watched his big, shiny blue eyes turn bright and he nodded.

'What do you want?' I signed.

'E-G-G-S!' he spelled happily.

I chuckled and put a hand to his face. "Just so you know… You could have a giant scar on your face and no hair and I'd still think you were the most beautiful person on the planet." Isaid.

Sora smiled brightly before blushing. He tentatively held up a hand with his middle and ring finger down.

_I love you. _

I smiled at him and put his hand in my own. Sora really meant everything to me… without him or Tifa, I really wouldn't have any color in my life.

"I love you too." I replied knowing it was the truth.

Sora's eyes widened and his face lit up brighter than the sun. He lunged towards me in a tight hug.

I held him close, enjoying the warm feeling in my chest. I moved to stand but Sora wouldn't let go.

"Sora aren't you hungry? I can't make eggs if I can't go to the kitchen." I said.

Sora continued to hold on to me. I picked Sora up and I carried him to the kitchen. I sat him on the counter. When he let go of me he seemed to wiggle around as if he were doing some sort of happy dance. I watched as Sora happily swung his feet back and forth while tilting his head from side to side. It was almost as if he was listening to a song in his head.

'How do you want your eggs?' I signed.

I watched as Sora grinned goofily and placed his hands on either side of his face. He then wiggled his fingers before pointing to the sky.

I smiled. "Sunny side up?" I asked.

Sora nodded.

"Is that really how you sign it?" I asked.

Sora shook his head with a silent laugh. I took four eggs out of the carton in my fridge and placed them on the counter. I took out a frying pan and placed it on the stove.

I greased the pan before putting the eggs on it to let them cook. Sora watched with amazement, as if he'd never seen it done before.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Sora blushed before looking away.

I shrugged and continued to let the eggs cook. When they were finished, I slid them onto two plates. I took a couple of forks from the drawer and placed them on each plate. Sore returned to watching me in awe. I decided I wouldn't bring it up.

I handed a plate to him. He blushed again before taking the plate and sliding off the counter. He immediately moved to the living room where the coffee table was.

I wonder what's gotten him all embarrassed.

I took my plate and walked into the living room. I sat on the sofa next to Sora, who was eating with a smile of his face. He was still bobbing as if singing a happy tune in his head.

I smiled before picking up my fork to eat. My food was halfway in my mouth when I caught Sora staring again.

Sora blushed for the hundredth time and I knew he was gearing to look away. I put my food down and grabbed his chin.

"What's got you all embarrassed? I'm pretty certain you've made eggs before and there's really nothing special about the way I eat. What's up with that?" I asked.

Sora looked around for something. I assumed it was his notebook and pen. I walked over to my living room cabinet and pulled out a pencil and piece of paper.

I handed them to him and he blushed… again.

He wrote:

_Sorry._

I shook my head. "You don't have to be sorry. I'm not asking for an apology, goof, I just want to know why." I said.

_Well… everything looks so much cooler when YOU do it… I like the way you cook and I like the way you eat… even though it's really not any different form everyone else… I just… I can't help it!_

"Are you crazy about me, Sora?" I asked with a smirk.

Sora blushed bright red before continuing to eat. I chuckled when some egg yolk found its way on the side of his mouth.

"Sora… you have a little…" I trailed off pointing to the side of my face.

Sora wiped at the wrong side.

I laughed. "No, wrong side, here." I said and leaned forward and licked the yolk from his face.

Wait… did I really just do that?

By the look on Sora's bright red face, I definitely licked him.

Well, that's strange.

I coughed at the awkwardness of the moment before continuing to eat. When I had finished my eggs, Sora was still frozen in a stupor.

I put my plate down and took his face in my hands. "You know… if you react like this to every out-of-character thing I do, we definitely wont get anywhere." I said.

Sora blinked a little before nodding and finishing his food. When he was finished, I took his plate and brought them to the kitchen to wash later. I walked back into the living room where Sora was looking at his feet.

I waved to catch his attention and he looked to me. "Would you like to watch a movie or something… there's really not much to do here…" I said.

Sora smiled and nodded excitedly. I pointed to where the movies were and he stood to look through them.

I sat on the sofa and after about seven minutes, Sora came back to me and handed me a movie.

I frowned… I certainly don't remember buying this film.

Lilo and Stitch.

Oh right… Tifa forced me to watch it because she said that my taste in movies was bad. There were probably only action or horror films on my collection. I wasn't one for color nor was I someone who enjoyed drama. Tifa made me watch that kids film and must have left it here.

I smiled inwardly. Leave it to Sora to find the brightest and most light-hearted movie in the cabinet.

I took the movie from him and started it. I pressed the play button and when the movie started I moved back to the sofa.

After about two minutes, Sora tugged on my sleeve.

I looked at him. He looked slightly upset. I frowned. "What's the matter?" I asked.

He looked away from me and wrote:

_I need you to put on the sub-titles… I can't read the lips of cartoon characters…_

I frowned at my own lack of consideration. I signed an apology before returning to the main menu to turn on the sub-titles. I kind of felt like an asshole for not thinking about this.

When that was done and the movie started to play, I looked to Sora. I watched his eyes light up in excitement when the first sub-title came onto the screen.

I probably fell asleep the minute the movie started when I watched it with Tifa… I don't remember this movie being about aliens.

When the Hawaiian music came on and the sub-titles read the lyrics. Sora immediately sat up and intently watched the screen.

Sora gasped at all the colors of the fish and the waves. He laughed silently when a little girl took a picture of an over-weight, sunburned man. I smiled.

I think I might like this movie…

I looked to the screen and when the little girl was being teased by her so-called friends, Sora pouted and furrowed his brow.

As the movie went on, Sora's reactions to the movie provided me with much entertainment.

When the blue alien through a book at the social worker's face, I couldn't help but chuckle as Sora shook with laughter. He threw his head back and put his hands on his stomach.

I could tell that Sora was easily amused. But it was still adorable.

When everything seemed to go bad for the characters in the movie, I turned to Sora to see him wiping at his eyes.

Seems that the blue alien didn't belong and ended up wrecking the little girl's family. The social worker was going to take the girl away from her older sister. It all seemed pretty tragic.

I turned to see Sora crying as the older sister watched the clock tick by.

I rolled my eyes before pulling Sora closer to me. Sora immediately wiped his face and watched the screen with a newfound lack of emotion.

I smiled before kissing his damp cheek and placing him on my lap. When the movie started to pick up again, Sora started to smile and gasp and react to the action in the movie.

He laughed silently when they were tossing the plasma gun back and forth like a hot potato. I hid my smile in his hair.

By the end of the movie, the aliens and the humans made a happy family and Sora was beaming with happiness.

I turned off the TV and looked to Sora. "Did you like the movie?" I asked.

Sora nodded before placing a kiss on my cheek. I ran a hand through his hair before our lips connected. Sora wrapped his arms abound my neck and I deepened the kiss. I nipped his lips softly and he gasped. With an inward smirk I let my tongue slide along the roof of his mouth. Sora gasped again and held on to me a little tighter. I continued my kiss and let my hand slip up the back of his shirt. I wanted to test the waters.

Sora jerked a little before continuing to hold me, our lips still connected.

Was this the green light? I let my fingers trail over the small scars on his back.

He pulled from the kiss to gasp. I moved my kisses to his neck. Sora put his hands in my hair and panted in my ear.

I traced the large scar on his shoulder blade with my index finger. He shivered in my hold before arching his back at the touch. I could feel his heat below rub against me so I pivoted and laid him down across the sofa before climbing over him.

Sora's face was flushed and his breath labored. I looked in his eyes. "Is this okay?" I asked.

Sora covered his face with his arm but I saw him nod. I frowned and moved his arm from his face. He looked away, his eyes watering.

_Don't look at me!_

I planted kisses on his face and moved to his neck. I trailed kisses to his ears. I kissed those too. My hand moved its way up his shirt. He squirmed a little before relaxing again. I tugged the shirt to let him know that I wanted to take it off. He shook his head and covered his face ashamedly.

I frowned. I took his arm again. "Look at me." I said.

Sora slowly moved his eyes to me.

"I love every part of you no matter how many scars it has. I won't take off your shirt, but I want you to know that I love anything and everything that's underneath that shirt." I said. "You're beautiful."

Sora covered his face for a second before signing. 'W-H-Y?'

"Why? I'm not looking at just the scars on your skin, Sora. I'm looking at you. You're strong and you don't break. Sure there are marks on your skin, but I don't care. They aren't ugly. I never said I wanted someone with delicate un-marred skin, nor did I say that dainty, white skin was attractive. I love you because you're bright and sweet and kind. I think you're beautiful for all of the reasons why you think you're ugly. You don't seem to understand that not everyone is the same. Not everyone thinks the same things are beautiful or unattractive." I explained to him.

Sora signed something and I tried to see if I could understand. It was something about changing my mind.

I shook my head. "Sora… I'm not sure what you are asking but I won't ever change my mind about how beautiful you are even after I've touched every inch of you. You need to trust me Sora." I said.

Sora looked at me for a second before sitting up. He took of his shirt and looked down.

I grabbed his chin and kissed him before pushing him back down gently. I let my hands slide down his chest slowly. He shivered under my touch and closed his eyes. I moved over him and kissed at his collarbone. Sora grabbed onto me and I continued to kiss all of his scars. Sora lifted his hips and I put a hand under him and bought him up to me.

Sora gasped and panted and opened his mouth as if he were moaning but made no noise.

Then the _fucking _phone rang and I was stupid enough to whip back and look at the phone for a second. I quickly decided to ignore it, but when I turned back to kiss Sora again…

He was already sitting up… he pointed to the phone.

_Pick it up._

I frowned and shook my head before kissing Sora's neck again. He put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me away.

He had a strange look on his face as he pointed to the phone for a second time.

I sighed before getting up and answering the phone. "Hello…"

"Squall"

"Tifa" I said in quick reply.

"I'm… sorry…"

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"I didn't mean to sound so cruel… you know how I worry. I was worried that you might have had the wrong intensions and that Sora might get hurt… and I was upset because you didn't tell me about him… I hate it when you keep secrets from me…" she said.

"I know… I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to hide him from you but it's hard to just say 'Oh! By the way, I'm dating this boy who can't hear or speak… he's also my student at school.'" I said.

"That's true… I'm really sorry… I don't think you and Sora are sick… he seems like a really sweet boy and I feel really terrible about yelling at him…" Tifa said.

I smiled… I could picture her right now. She's holding the phone to her ear while worrying away at her bottom lip. "It's alright." I said.

"Could you tell him that I'm sorry? Is he still there?" she asked.

"Yes… he was really upset about what happened yesterday… he thought it was his fault we were fighting so I think it will make him feel a lot better to know that we made up." I explained.

"Good… we're cool right?" she said.

"Yes Tifa… we are cool." I said with a chuckle.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later." Tifa said.

"Bye." I replied before hanging up.

I hung up the phone and walked back over to Sora. He had put his shirt back on and I sighed before plopping onto the sofa.

Sora crawled over to me.

"That was Tifa. She says she's sorry for yelling and scaring you. She was just angry with me because I kept you from her." I said.

Sora nodded and gave a small smile.

I smiled back before snatching him up and carrying him back to the bedroom.

Sora huffed and pounded on my back until I plopped him on my bed.

He looked at me.

'Sign language?' I signed.

Sora smiled and nodded before beginning the lesson.

A/N: I could not figure out how to end this frikkin chapter… but anyway, review!


	29. Chapter 29

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **In my dream once… but that doesn't count does it! YOU CAN'T SUE ME FOR DREAMING!

Chapter 29

I was surprised at how well I could learn sign-language, if I forced myself to communicate through signs.

Sora and I were now getting the hang of signing with each other. I looked to the clock; it was 1:30.

'Sora, when should I take you home?' I signed.

'I'll ask.' He signed in reply and left the room in search for his things. I leaned back on my bed and my lips curled into a small smile.

It was hard to believe. If I was who I was a little more than a month ago, I wouldn't even think about having a partner… let alone one like Sora.

He's really bubbly and a month ago, I would not have tolerated that…

I chuckled at that and laid an arm over my eyes. When I heard the patter of Sora's feet coming into my room and felt the bounce of the mattress, I removed my arm and looked at Sora.

He was biting his lip nervously.

'What?' I signed.

He looked away and revealed the pen and notepad he had behind him. I read:

_I went to ask my parents when they wanted me home… but I ended up telling them that you said it was okay for me to stay till Sunday… they said that as long as it was okay with you…_

"Sora…" I said and sighed.

He looked really guilty. 'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I had the phone in my hands and then suddenly I couldn't help myself. When I'm with you I just… I feel so good… I couldn't stop myself…' He signed, starting quickly and slowing as he continued to explain.

I sighed again but stopped when I heard two breaths from Sora. They sounded like _I'm really sorry! _ He seemed to be having trouble trying to convey how sorry he was.

I pulled him forward and flicked his nose gently before looking him in the eyes. "If you want to stay longer, you need to ask me first, alright? I'm not angry with you, and I'm not going to kick you out or anything." I said.

He nodded before looking in his lap. I knew he felt guilty.

And I couldn't help but feel a little nice after what he had said about being with me. It stoked my ego in all the right places… it was like he knew exactly what to say to quell any anger I might of felt.

I shook my head with a chuckle before I wrapped my arms around him. Sora returned the hug. When we parted, Sora was smiling.

'Thank you.' He signed slowly.

'Go take a shower.' I signed in reply.

Sora lifted his arm with a puzzled look on his face and sniffed his underarm. I chuckled.

"It's not that you stink, kid. But don't you want to get out of this boring house?" I asked.

Sora nodded eagerly.

"You're not supposed to agree with me Sora! You're supposed to sign 'No! I always have fun at Leon's house because he's the best!'" I said.

Sora laughed silently before signing, 'I don't think your house is boring… but I do want to go somewhere with you.'

I smirked at him before planting a kiss on his mouth. 'Am I the best?' I asked.

Sora bit my lip and shook his no before getting off the bed and running into the bathroom with a breathy snicker.

"He's gonna get it later." I said to myself before walking into the living room to watch the television.

I looked through the channels and a magazine add caught my eye on the coffee table.

THE TIGERS VS. THE WOLVES – AUGUST 29TH AT RADIANT GARDENS STADIUM

GAME STARTS AT 7:00 PM

BUY TICKETS ONLINE AT BBALL. COM

A basketball game… I wonder…

I stood and retrieved my laptop from my bedroom. I walked back to the living room, Sora would be finishing his shower soon and I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable leaving the bathroom.

I typed in the URL and clicked to see if I could buy tickets. I put in my card information and purchased the tickets. I printed them out and left them on the printer.

I heard the bathroom door open slowly then the sound of my bedroom door closing. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door. It was time for a shower of my own.

-Without a Sound-

Sora's POV

I got dressed and left Leon's room. I walked into the living room and noticed the flashing of the TV.

But Leon wasn't in the room. I shrugged and found the remote. I turned off the television and moved back down the hallway. I assumed Leon was taking a shower. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed the pen and notepad on the bed. With a jump, I got onto the bed and began to doodle.

I drew a little picture of Leon and I having a picnic in the park. And Pluto is barking at a squirrel in a tree. I decided I would draw some sandwiches and stuff on the picnic blanket because it was looking a little bare.

I was in the middle of drawing the cherry pie when something caught my eye in the doorway.

Leon was standing… in a towel.

I flushed violently and scurried out of the room… or that's what I wanted to do but Leon caught my arm as I was leaving.

I looked at him with a blush. He was smirking. I couldn't help but feel like he was doing it on purpose.

I tugged on my arm a little, hoping he'd get the hint. He pulled me closer.

I huffed and covered my face with my other hand. I could feel the steam from the hot water emanating from his body. His smooth skin was glistening with water droplets.

He moved my hand from my face and I soon felt his lips on mine.

SENSORY OVERLOAD… I found myself sinking to the floor. I felt dizzy and hot.

Leon stood over me with a giant smirk on his face. 'Who's the best?' he questioned with his hands.

I pointed to him… I knew biting him on the lip and deflating his ego would come back to haunt me.

Leon closed his bedroom door and I managed to get back on my feet. I looked down at my stiff pride.

Leon was a cruel man…

I held up my hand and began to sign the alphabet backwards. When I was finished the boner had gone down.

But I was still as flushed and as hot as I was before. I moved to the living room and flopped onto the sofa.

Why was my face burning like this?

Maybe because the hottest man on the planet was holding onto me with nothing but a towel on… yeah, the answer was pretty obvious.

I was still fanning my super red face when Leon came into the room. I glared at him and huffed.

Leon smirked and sat next to me on the sofa. 'You look a little hot there…' he seemed to say.

I covered my face and turned away from him. I was not happy with him embarrassing me like this!

He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged him off. I could feel him inching closer so I scooted farther away.

When I reached the armrest of the couch, I just turned my back to him. But I jerked when I felt hands tickle up my back. I moved my hands from my face to push him away but Leon put his face in my neck and started kissing it.

I wiggled and squirmed under his touches and kisses. STOP! I gasped and swatted at him as he continued to tickle me. Leon managed to turn me towards him and he pulled his face from my neck.

'Sorry I embarrassed you.' He signed.

I smiled. 'It should be a sin to be that sexy in a towel.' I signed with a blush.

Leon chuckled and ruffled my hair before asking if I was hungry.

I nodded eagerly.

'What do you want?' he signed.

I shrugged.

'Well, there are a lot of restaurants out in Radiant Gardens. There's burgers, steak, wings, pizza-' he said as he signed.

'Pizza!' I signed enthusiastically.

Leon nodded and stood. He moved to the printer in the corner of the living room and took something off of it.

That's when it dawned on me.

'Why are we going to Radiant Gardens? That's like forty-five minutes away.' I signed.

'We're going to a basketball game at the Radiant Gardens Arena.' He signed in reply.

My eyes widened and I could feel the excitement bubbling inside of me. 'Really?' I asked with my hands.

He nodded and I stood abruptly before running to him and giving him a HUGE hug. I was so happy! We were going on a date! To a basketball game too! It was perfect! I could feel his voice rumble in his chest and I looked at him.

'-please.'

I gave him a puzzled look.

'I like how easy you are to please.' He said with what looked like a laugh.

I smiled at him and he planted a kiss on my forehead. I really loved it when Leon felt comfortable enough to be affectionate.

I pulled from him and signed if we were leaving now. He nodded and I clapped my hands.

Leon moved to his front door, taking his leather jacket as he moved. He opened the door and I ran out the door.

I stopped at his bike and I couldn't help but do a happy dance. I was so excited! I jumped a little when a felt a helmet getting plopped on my head. I fastened the helmet and waited for Leon to get on first.

He mounted the bike and placed his helmet on his head. I successfully swung my leg over and I snuggled closer to Leon. I felt Leon start the bike and I smiled. I have an excuse to hold onto Leon for a whole forty-five minutes!

-Without a Sound-

When we finally got off the bike, I started to shiver… it wasn't really cold outside but I forgot about wind chill…which was freezing!

Leon and I got inside the pizza place and we were seated. I looked around the restaurant. The walls were a really nice depiction of Italy and I found myself thinking my dad would have enjoyed doing something like that.

When I felt to knocks on the table I jerked out of my reverie to see Leon and the waitress looking at me.

I blushed.

'What do you want to drink?' he signed.

'W-A-T-E-R' I spelled.

He told the waitress what I wanted and I looked at the menu to hide my face. I probably looked like an idiot staring off into space like that!

There were two knocks on the table again and I peeped over the menu to look at Leon.

'What kind of pizza do you want?' he signed.

'Cheese and P-E-S-T-O!' I signed.

'That's a type of pizza?' he asked without signs.

I smiled, 'It's yummy!' I signed.

Leon shrugged and leaned back in his chair. I noticed the waitress coming towards us and I smiled.

She handed us our drinks and asked Leon what we wanted. Leon ordered a large cheese and pesto pizza. I gave him a puzzled look.

When the waitress walked away I asked Leon why he just got one type of pizza.

'I wanted to try it so I just ordered a large.' He answered.

I nodded and looked at Leon.

'It's not polite to stare.' He said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away. When I felt yet another knock on the table, I turned back to Leon. His hand was laying palms up in front of me.

I looked at him feeling completely confused.

'Place you hands on top of mine palms up. We're going to play a game. Your job is pull your hands away when I try to slap them, understand?' he asked.

I nodded and put my hands on his. I looked down on our hands and waited for movement.

When his hands moved from under mine I quickly pulled my hands away. 'I win?' I signed with a smile.

'Yeah, you win this round. It's time for round two.' He seemed to say and he beckoned me with his hands.

I placed my hands back over his and his hands quickly flipped from under mine and slapped my hands.

I pulled them back and gasped. 'That's cheating! I wasn't ready!' I signed.

Leon shook his head. 'That was a sneak attack, the only way to cheat in this game is by holding.' He said.

I gave him a deadpan look. 'That's cheap!' I signed.

'Are you calling me cheap?' Leon asked looking appalled.

I blanched. 'NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!' I signed frantically.

Leon laughed and I frowned. 'Baby, I'm just playing with you. Relax, you don't have to be so wound up.' Leon said.

I flushed again and rested my hot face on the table… I was officially a puddle of melted Sora goop.

You could kill me right now but I'd still die happy…

He called me baby again… I think I might just explode from all the butterflies fluttering inside my stomach. I took a breath before laying my palms out to continue the game.

He put his hands over mine and I sat silently, waiting for my time to strike.

NOW!

I flipped my hands over to slap his but he pulled his hands away. I frowned and we started again.

AGAIN!

I flipped but I was too slow. Leon laughed… I wished a thousand times that I could hear it knowing that I couldn't.

'I'm sorry… it's just that you take a sharp breath right before you move so it's easy to get away. Try again without giving it away.' He said.

I pouted before we got our hands ready again. I paid attention to my breathing as I waited. I made sure to keep everything even.

RIGHT NOW!

I moved my hands and Leon got away. I pouted again and Leon laughed.

'Sora, this time, your eyes widened. Just take a second to calm down. Relax, don't even think about it.' Leon signed.

I nodded and took a deep breath and we set up or hands. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the sounds of Leon's laugh.

I attacked… and missed again. I opened my eyes and huffed.

'I promise you, nothing gave you away. But I have really good reflexes. It's something you need to have when you ride a motorcycle.' He said and put his hands on mine.

Without thinking I flipped my hands over the instant his were on mine.

I GOT HIM!

I smiled and bounced in my seat. Leon's jaw hit the floor. 'I thought you said that move was cheap!' he seemed to say in an incredulous tone.

I smiled. 'It seems to be the only way to beat you.' I signed.

'Alright. Let's call it a draw.' He signed and I nodded.

I smiled at him and he returned a small one to me. It was at times like these that I felt like I could hear and speak just fine… like I really meant something to someone.

And I found myself falling in love with him over and over again.

When the pizza came. The waitress put it in the middle of the table and I smiled at how delicious it looked.

I looked at the waitress to thank her but she was speaking to Leon.

'-guys are so cute. I think it's really sweet of you to take your little brother out for pizza. Do you think he wants some paper and crayons? I hope this doesn't sound rude, but people like your brother sometimes like to scribble. I'm sure he'd like it.' She said.

'WHAT?' Leon seemed to bellow angrily.

I couldn't even describe how angry I was at this waitress. I was even more livid because I couldn't even yell at her! So I slammed my hands on the table and gave her the worst glare I could possibly make before storming towards the restroom.

I was so mad… did I look like a four year old? Did I give off some strange vibe that made me seem like a mentally disabled person? I couldn't even really understand what she thought I was.

People like me? I'm pretty sure there are very, very few people in my situation. I walked into the bathroom and slammed my fist down on the sink counter. I hated being the way I was because things like this always happen…

People might say they are used to something… but that doesn't take away the fact that it still hurts and it's still offensive. I leaned against the bathroom wall and covered my face with my hands.

Tears from anger came into my eyes and I wiped them away quickly. I had a pizza that needed to be eaten and I couldn't just sit here in the bathroom.

I wiped my face again and moved to go out the door when it opened.

I looked at Leon and he looked at me.

I gave him a small smile and he pulled me into an embrace. I sat there for a good while just soaking in his warmth.

He pulled away from me and asked if I was hungry. I nodded.

We walked back to the table and ate as if the incident never happened.

A/N: Next chapter will be the basketball game… if you want it you need to review!


	30. Chapter 30

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I just don't… How many times to I have to say this?

**Chapter 30 **(can I get a WOOT WOOT!)

Leon's POV

"WHAT?" I asked angrily. I couldn't believe this waitress had just said that.

I heard a loud bang on the table and I turned to see Sora give the waitress the deadliest stare I had ever seen him make. I watched him storm off to the restroom and I frowned.

I looked around to see that others in the restaurant had paused in their eating to watch the scene. I frowned deeper and sighed.

"I didn't mean to offend him! I'm so sorry! I thought he couldn't hear anyway!" the waitress babbled nervously.

I grumbled. "Ma'am, I think you just need to shut the fuck up and listen to me. Sora is deaf, BUT HE CAN READ LIPS. He's not stupid and he's not a child. I can't believe you said that in front of him! And he's not my fucking brother okay, that was my boyfriend you just pissed off. I'm not happy at all… I think we would all appreciate it if you'd just stay the fuck away from our table. I'd like another waiter, preferably one with a brain." I said in a low voice.

The waitress just nodded and moved to the back of the restaurant. When she was out of sight I rubbed my temples and sighed. I couldn't believe how ignorant some people could be.

I walked towards the restroom. I hoped Sora got a chance to cool down. I had never seen him so angry. It was almost shocking to see his normally bright, happy face grow dark with rage.

When I opened the restroom door I was face to face with Sora. His eyes were a little red from tears but his overall demeanor was back to normal.

He was a lot stronger than I first thought him to be. I pulled him into an embrace and I felt his shoulders relax.

I looked at him. "Are you still hungry?" he nodded with a smile.

I returned the smile and we walked back to the table as if nothing had happened.

-Without a Sound-

I always enjoyed the drive to Radiant Gardens because the streets were smooth. I switched lanes and smiled when I felt Sora's arms tighten around me.

The rest of the ride lasted about fifteen minutes and once I found a parking place around the arena, I turned off my bike. I waited for Sora to get off the bike before I got off.

I took off my helmet and kept it at my side. Usually I can keep my helmets with the bike but in crowded places like these I tend to take them with me.

I watched Sora take off his helmet and when he was done I asked him to hold onto it. He nodded and we walked towards the arena.

The sun had set and the lights around the arena were lit to show the way towards the entrance. Sora walked with a bounce in his step but slowly came to a stop when he saw the long line of people.

He frowned and I couldn't help but chuckle. I knew exactly what he was thinking just by the look on his face.

_Awww… I have to wait in a line? I want to see the basketball game now!_

I gave him a small push to get him walking and said, "It's only 6:15, and they probably wont open the door until 6:30."

Sora nodded as we got to the end of the line. I looked at the people lined up in front of us. Some of them were dressed in purple and yellow, others in maroon and gold.

I guess those were the team colors.

I felt a small tug on my jacket and I looked to see Sora trying to snuggle closer to me. He shivering a little and clinging to my arm.

It had gotten a lot colder outside now that the sun was set and the poor kid was probably freezing.

I took his helmet from him and placed both of ours on the ground before taking off my leather jacket and handing it to him. Sora blushed and took the jacket with a guilty look. He put on the jacket and picked up his helmet from the ground.

'Thank you.' He signed.

'You're welcome.' I signed in reply and picked up my own helmet from the ground.

Sora moved closer to me and tried to give me a hug. I asked him what he was doing.

He removed his hands from around me so that he could sign. 'How are you going to be warm if you don't have a jacket?'

I put my hand on his head and instead of ruffling his hair, I gently ran my hand through it.

"Thank you Sora, but I'll be fine. Look the doors are opening anyway." I said and pointed to the doors being spread open.

The line gradually got shorter and shorter as people started filing into the arena.

I gave the arena employee our tickets and we moved into the stadium. Once we found our seats, I looked at Sora.

His eyes were wide with amazement and I watched him take it all in. He looked to me and smiled.

'This is so cool! Do all stadiums look like this one?' he signed.

'This arena is moderately sized. There are bigger ones in other places.' I replied with my hands.

'That's amazing!' Sora signed and he watched other basketball fans find their seats and sit.

Sora and I signed back and fourth for another twenty minutes before a voice blasted through the stadium.

"Welcome to the Radiant Gardens Arena! Tonight will be an epic battle between two of the strongest teams in the league: THE TIGERS and THE WOLVES!"

People stood to cheer and Sora just looked around.

I nudged him with my elbow and translated what the booming voice had said. Sora smiled and nodded and I waited for the next thing to sign.

I took Sora's hand and pulled him into a standing position so he could see the teams move about the court. Sora's eyes widened.

'They're so tall!' he signed and I nodded.

"Now it's time to begin the game! The ball goes up…"

Sora watched as the two basketball players stretched to hit the ball to a team member.

A player in purple grabbed the ball and zoomed down the court. The opponent in maroon caught up to him and blocked him from the goal. There was a pass and another player in purple grabbed the ball.

He jumped up and slammed the ball into the hoop. Hundreds of people stood to cheer at their team's first two points.

Sora jumped up and pointed as if he were saying, _Did you see that! Did you see? That was awesome!_

I nodded and watched as the maroon team zipped down to the other side of the court.

Surprisingly, the player passed the ball to a team member on the left who shot a few feet back from the three-point line.

There was a swish as the ball went through the hoop. I clapped in appreciation.

That was pretty cool.

Sora pumped his fist in the air and clapped.

"BOOO! BOOO! THE WOLVES ARE GOING DOWN!" A loud, almost squeaky voice yelled from behind us.

Then there was a loud slapping noise and I turned to see that some dude had purple and yellow inflatable sticks that he was slapping together to make noise.

"TIGERS! TIGERS!" he screeched.

I looked to the people around him. They were all wearing maroon. We were on the wolves' side of the stadium it seemed.

The people around this obnoxious guy gave him nasty looks as he continued to slap his inflatables.

It was fucking annoying.

I turned back to watch the game. Sora was completely immersed in every movement. I smiled and couldn't help the swell of pride that came up to my chest.

I did a good job, choosing to come here.

The Tigers made it back to their goal and tried to shoot but a guy in maroon almost flew up into the air and spiked the ball down.

As the player was coming back to the floor, a player in purple grabbed the ball. The guy in maroon fell on him as he came down. The guy in purple ended up dropping the ball and another guy in maroon picked it up and started moving to the other side of the court.

The people around us cheered and then we heard the guy behind us.

"FOUL! FOUL! THAT WAS A FOUL! THESE REFS ARE BLIND! SOMEBODY CALL THE FOUL!" The guy yelled and slapped the inflatables on the back of Sora's seat.

Sora was standing so he didn't even notice it, but I didn't like it.

"Dude, don't slap those things on other people's seats! They're already annoying by themselves!" I yelled over the cheers.

"YOU'RE JUST A TIGER HATER! TIGER HATER! TIGER HATER!" The guy yelled and slapped the inflatable sticks again.

I grumbled in agitation but when Sora tugged on my sleeve I turned to look at him.

'Did you see that! One guy threw the ball up and another guy slammed the ball into the hoop! It was so cool did you see it?' he signed.

I frowned. 'No, I missed it because somebody was bothering me.' I signed.

'Who?' he asked.

'The guy behind us is rooting for the team in purple… and he's being really annoying about it.' I said.

Sora looked over to the tiger fan behind us.

'He looks annoying…' Sora signed.

I laughed. 'Glad you noticed.' I signed and we turned to the game.

The score was 25 to 20 with the wolves in the lead.

A player for the Tiger's shot from the half-court line and it bounced off the rim before plopping into the net.

I clapped at the shot and Sora clapped as well. We both appreciated the expertise in both teams.

Then the guy behind us decided to slap his inflatable sticks on the back of Sora's seat.

Narrowly missing his head.

I stood and turned to the guy behind us. "Keep those sticks away from Sora's seat. Do you not understand English? You're going to hurt someone if you wave those around!" I yelled.

"Yeah, you almost hit my girlfriend's head a second ago!" Another dude to the right of the tiger fan said.

"I didn't hit anyone and it's a free country! Sit down and stop being sore losers!" the guy said.

This motherfucker was getting on my last nerve.

I sat down and Sora looked at me. 'Was he bothering you again?' he signed.

'You just watch the game Sora. I'll take care of everything else.' I signed.

Sora sent a glare to the guy behind us before turning around to watch the game.

"Oooo! The wolf fan is glaring at me! What ever will I do?" The guy said and I ignored him.

Then the wolves scored another three pointer, making the score 23 to 28.

"NO!" The tiger fan yelled and slammed one of the sticks down…

on Sora's head.

Sora turned and rubbed his head. He glared at the guy again.

"Is glaring all you can do?" The guy yelled.

Sora flicked the guy off before turning around to watch the game.

The Wolves scored another two points with a layup. Sora stood and clapped his hands.

"OI! Tell your retard friend to sit down!" The Tiger fan yelled in my direction.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" The guy's girlfriend on the right said with a glare.

"I can't see the court when he's standing! The retard is purposely obstructing my view!" the guy yelled.

I was glad that Sora was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"And it's not like he can really cheer anyway! From the look of things, he can't make any noise at all! What a loser…" the guy said.

"Insult Sora one more time, I dare you." I said to the guy.

He slapped his sticks in my face. "Your friend is a LOSER!" he said.

That was the last straw.

I climbed over my seat in a split second and rammed my fist in the guys face…

Twice… I wanted to make sure he wouldn't wake up till the end of the game.

When the guy was passed out. I breathed a sigh of relief and shook my hand a little. It had been a while since I had last punched someone in the face.

I had forgotten about how hard a skull was.

The people around me clapped and cheered. They thanked me for taking the guy out.

I nodded and moved back into my seat. Sora was staring wide eyed at me.

'What happened?' Sora signed frantically.

'That asshole had it coming. Let's just leave it at that.' I signed.

Sora shrugged and continued to watch the game.

When the game had come to an end, the Wolves had defeated the Tigers by seven points.

And not a word was mumbled by the tiger's fan, who just happened to wake up to the Wolves' three-pointer at the last second of the game.

The guy's girlfriend to the right of him grabbed his inflatable sticks from off the floor and slapped them in his face a few times before dropping them to the floor again.

Sora jumped up and down before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back.

When people started to leave the stadium, Sora and I followed. We were heading towards the parking lot when I crowd of people caught my eye.

I took Sora's hand and pulled him over to the crowd.

"What's the crowd for?" I asked a person to the left of me.

"See that bus over there? That's the bus for the Wolves, after the games, they usually come out this way and talk to the fans before boarding the bus." The guy said.

I nodded. 'You want to see the players up close Sora?' I asked.

Sora nodded and we moved to the front.

People started to cheer as the players came out of the arena. Sora clapped and hands and gasped when he realized all of the players easily towered over everyone in the crowd.

Then he noticed the hearing aid in one of the player's ears.

Sora turned to me. 'Number 27 is just like me! He had a hearing aid, did you see?' Sora signed.

Sora's signing must of caught the player's attention, because he was approaching us with a smile on his face.

Sora looked up at him with a beam. 'You and the rest of the team are fantastic players. I'm really glad I watched you guys for my first game in a stadium.' He signed.

Number 27 chuckled. 'Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the game. I usually don't get to have a conversation in sign language with my fans. This is great.' He signed.

'My name is S-O-R-A.' Sora signed.

'J-A-C-O-B.' he signed in reply.

Sora's face lit up. 'I'm really happy that I could meet you Jacob. Maybe one day I'll see you again.' He signed.

Jacob ruffled Sora's hair and nodded. 'I hope so too, Sora. Have a safe ride home.'

Sora nodded and he turned to me. 'Are you ready to go?'

'Do you want to stay longer? We don't have to leave yet if you want to stay.' I signed.

Sora watched the players get into the bus. 'We can leave.' He signed.

I nodded.

Sora put his helmet on as we walked towards my bike.

-Without a Sound-

When we had finally gotten back to my house. It was almost 11:00. Sora got off the bike and yawned.

"Tired?" I asked aloud.

Sora stopped mid yawn and shook his head.

I chuckled and we moved into the house. Sora handed me my jacket and I hung it, along with the helmets, on the coat rack.

Turned around and was suddenly pulled into a hug by Sora. I returned the hug.

Sora looked at me and mouthed the words 'I love you,' with a small smile.

I was surprised by the heat that rushed to my face. Sora would sign 'I love you,' once or twice, but this was the first time he mouthed it to me.

It was almost as if he was saying it to me in a quiet whisper. One that I would never hear…

But wished that I could.

I kissed Sora and he returned the kiss with a fervor that almost caught me off guard. He wrapped his arms around my neck and opened his mouth for me to enter.

I was a man… and my boyfriend was willingly clinging to me and opening his mouth for me.

I would be a fucking idiot if I let this development pass me up. I put one hand in Sora's hair and the other around Sora's waist.

I deepened the kiss and Sora somehow managed to squeeze closer to me. After about a minute, we parted for air before Sora initiated the kiss again.

This was a once in a lifetime invitation that I decided to make the most of.

This could either be a really good idea… or a really bad one…

I'll take my chances.

I picked Sora up and he wrapped his legs around me.

Good sign, good sign.

Carried him into the bedroom and placed him on the bed. He continued to kiss me.

Good sign…

I climbed over him and slid a hand under his shirt. He jerked away from my hands.

Not a good sign… I moved my hand away and looked at him.

He looked up at me. 'Your hands are cold.' He signed.

Okay… that explains the jerking… we're okay. I started to kiss his neck and Sora gasped. I smirked and put my hand up his shirt again.

This time he shivered a little but I knew the reason why. I lifted the shirt upwards and Sora slowly lifted his arms so that I could remove his shirt.

My libido was literally dancing with excitement. But I tried to calm myself down.

Just because I had his shirt off, didn't guarantee that I was going all the way with him.

I kissed my way to his chest and traced my tongue along the scars on it. Sora arched his back and panted.

I couldn't help but notice that the scars on his skin were more sensitive than the unscarred skin. I would take advantage of this fact.

I began to move my way lower down his body, taking in the view up close. I undid Sora's pants and his heat sprang free from its confines.

I could feel myself grow against my pants but I refrained from doing anything that might scare Sora off.

But I wasn't sure what I should do next. I decided I would take off my shirt and Sora gasped at the sight of my torso.

Another swell of pride washed over me when Sora gazed at me. I connect my lips with his and Sora tentatively placed his hands on my chest.

I grunted when his hand grazed my nipple.

Sora immediately retracted his hands looking alarmed. I pulled away from him and signed. 'If I don't like something, I'll tell you in sign language. Don't worry about the noises I make.'

Sora blushed and nodded. He put his hands back on my chest and I moaned softly when his hands grazed my nipples again. I kissed his lips again before Sora moved to kiss my neck.

I, very slowly, started to remove his pants. Sora paused in his movements and stopped me.

I signed. 'Am I going too far?'

Sora gave me a helpless look. 'I don't know.' He signed.

I decided now should be the time to talk about taking our relationship further.

I moved from my spot on top of him and pulled him into a sitting position. I kissed his lips before starting.

'Sora, I will never push you or force you to do something like this with me. No matter how much I want to. If you feel uncomfortable with me, you need to tell me. Because if you leave me with the option of stopping or continuing, I probably won't stop. Tell me how you feel, are you concerned about anything?' I signed.

'I… I'm confused… when got back from the game, I suddenly had this urge to… I wanted to thank you somehow… you were being gentle and I wasn't really afraid… but then when you started taking my pants off, I got scared. I hate leading you forward and then stopping you… I don't think that's fair of me… I'm so sorry… I want you to hold me… but I'm afraid.' Sora sighed.

'The question now is whether or not you want to stop and wait some more. Or if you want to try even though you're afraid. To tell you the truth, I don't think waiting will help much… being afraid is part of the whole thing.' I signed.

'Are you scared?' he asked.

'Hell yes I'm scared… I don't want to hurt you but I know it will… I'm scared of whether or not you'll tolerate that pain and whether or not you'll hate me for it. Another thing I'm afraid of are your parents… your dad scares the shit out of me… not only is he sharper than a knife, he's really good at getting under my skin… I'm also afraid of corrupting you. I don't want to take away your sweetness or your innocent attitude towards life… or the-' Sora grabbed my hands.

The kid was shaking with laughter. After a couple of minutes he caught his breath and smiled. 'I'm sure my dad would just love to hear you say that.' Sora signed.

I chuckled. 'Now that you're done laughing at my moment of non-masculinity, what do you want to do?'

Sora lifted his hands to answer.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAH! What will Sora say? Yes? No? The only reason I stop it here is because if Sora says yes, then I have to change the rating from teen to mature… so I would like your input on this… please tell me if you will still read if I change the rating. I promise this story will not turn into word porn… the story will keep it's plot and will not be overrun with smut. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **It's all lies. Entertaining lies, but lies nevertheless.

I'm changing the rating to MATURE. Even though there will be no _real _sexing in this chapter, there will be sexing eventually! There is some lemony goodness in here though.

I'm sorry for the shortness…

Chapter 31

I waited for his reply.

Sora would lift his hands as if to tell me something, only to drop them with a frown. After the third time he lifted his hands I decided that this was it.

He wasn't ready.

I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Why don't we wait on this a little more?" I said.

Sora looked at me with a frown. He looked guilty.

"I want you to be sure about this. Obviously, you aren't right now and that's okay. I'll wait." I said.

I could feel my libido digging it's own grave.

'I feel like a really bad boyfriend. Are you mad?' he asked with his hands.

A pang of my own guilt surged through me as I looked at his face. To be honest I was a little frustrated but not at him…

… mostly at myself for my lack of control.

I shook my head and pulled him closer. "You look tired, why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll go change in the bathroom." I said and got off of the bed and moved to my closet for some sweats.

I grabbed what I was looking for and moved to the bathroom.

-Without a Sound-

When the door closed I looked at my hands. I knew he was mad, and I wouldn't blame him.

I was a terrible boyfriend. I was leading him on and then when we get really serious I'm always the one to pull back first.

I could feel tears welling in my eyes but I blinked them away. I didn't want to be a burden to Leon.

Even though I think it was already too late for that.

I bit my lip and moved to get my things from the living room. I picked up my back and I moved back into the bedroom.

Why did I have to care about this? Why did sex have to be such a big deal? It would just be easier if I gave myself to him, wouldn't it?

But… what if I wasn't good enough? What if I was no good?

This was why I cared.

Leon could find anyone… chose anyone he wanted. If I wasn't what he wanted… he could leave me.

I didn't want to be alone again, especially now after feeling what it's like to be with someone.

But even if I didn't want him to leave me, it didn't give me the right to push him away… and now he was mad at me.

Was there something I could do to make things better? I felt so bad…

And just… useless.

I hated that feeling more than anything in the entire world. It was dimmer than the darkest black and more sinister than the most malicious hatred.

I could feel my hands shake and a chill run down my spine. I held my hands together. I closed my eyes and took a breath. If I sat still and kept my hands close, the feeling would pass.

I ran my clammy hand through my hair. I covered my face. I hadn't felt an urge to hurt myself in a while. It was almost amazing how quickly they could come back.

Feeling useless always did this to me. I let out a breath and stood. I grabbed my bag again and moved back to the living room. It was bigger and I didn't feel as anxious in it. I pulled out my notebook and pencil and began to draw.

It's not like I was an artist or anything, but it gave my hands something productive to do.

I jumped ten feet in the air when a hand was on my shoulder. I turned to see Leon.

'Are you okay?' he signed.

I just nodded quickly and continued to draw. I jumped again when Leon grabbed my face gently.

'Are you upset with me Sora?' he asked.

I tried to shake my head but he was holding it in place. I lifted a hand and signed 'no.'

'Why are you shaking? Are you cold?' Leon asked.

I signed 'no,' again and looked away from Leon's stare. It was sharp and it was almost frightening.

'What is wrong? Tell me, now.' I saw him say.

I pulled my face from his hand and signed 'I'm sorry,' repeatedly. I didn't want to tell him what I was feeling.

I brought my legs to my chest and grabbed the bottoms of my jeans in an attempt to stop the shaking.

Leon sighed and pulled my whole frame towards him. I tried to return to my original spot but I soon found myself being carried back into Leon's room.

I didn't want to go back in Leon's room. I wanted to stay in the living room where I could preoccupy myself. I didn't want Leon to see me having a relapse. I didn't want Leon to think I was pathetic or crazy. I tried to wiggle out of Leon's grasp.

He wouldn't let go.

I wished for the billionth time in my entire life that I could speak. And with a final thought of being completely out of options, I cried.

He didn't realize that I was crying until I was placed on the bed. I grabbed the covers to keep my hands still.

Leon sat at the edge of the bed. 'Sora, you have to tell me what is wrong. How am I supposed to help you, if I don't know what's going on?' he signed.

I sat there quietly, holding tighter to the covers on the bed.

Leon turned to me. 'I'm sorry I made you cry…' he seemed to say. I looked down and took a breath. I felt worse now that I'm causing problems for Leon.

'I feel so useless…' I signed with shaking hands. 'I hate feeling useless because it makes me want to hurt myself.' I signed and looked away from him.

I didn't want to see the disgusted look on his face.

He pulled me into his arms. My eyes widened when I felt him whisper something in my ear.

It tickled a little, and I couldn't hear what he was saying. But I was shocked by the wave of comfort his simple gesture gave me.

I wrapped my arms around him and blushed when I realized that he didn't have a shirt.

I could feel the workings of his back flex and move under my hands as he laid us down.

I almost laughed when I found myself trapped within his arms and legs. I tried to move away but he pulled me even closer.

He smiled at me. He was trying to lighten the mood. And that was something I had never seen him do.

I let out a breathy snicker and licked his face. Leon immediately moved one of his hands to wipe his face.

I managed to squeeze out of his hold and I was about to get out of the bed when Leon grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back. I laughed silently when his mouth planted kisses on my neck. He moved his kisses to my face and asked if I was better now.

I looked at him. 'I just wish there was something I could do to thank you or something. I feel like I'm always on the receiving end and I don't give you anything.' I signed.

'Baby I don't do things for you because I expect something from you in return; I do things because I want to. Because I like to see you smile and laugh. You really want to do something for me?' Leon asked.

I nodded.

'Get ready for bed and then come back in here so we can go to sleep. I don't know about you Sora, but I'm actually very tired now.' Leon signed.

I frowned. I didn't think he was taking me seriously. With a huff, I slid off the bed and took off my jeans. After that I climbed back in the bed and straddled Leon.

I was in my underwear, straddling Leon.

Though I couldn't actually tell, there seemed to be a moment of awkward silence between Leon and I.

-Without a Sound-

I tell Sora to get ready for bed…

And now he's on top of me… it's certainly a development that I did not expect from Sora.

He was looking down at me and I was looking up at him. There were only very few times in my life where I had absolutely no idea what to do…

This was one of them.

After about a minute of silence, Sora's demeanor switched from aggravation to raw embarrassment. His face turned bright red and he slid off of me with a dejected look.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making Sora act this way. I pulled Sora back over to me and wrapped my arms around him. Sometimes Sora really just didn't know what to do with himself… it was so… cute.

I looked at him. 'Thank you for the nice view, Sora. You don't have to do anything else.' I said.

I don't think he understood how much he meant to me. I'd take the kid to fifty basketball games if it would make him happy. Sure, I would love to make Sora mine completely, but that wasn't everything.

Sora hid his face in my chest and I let out a chuckle. Sora was so goofy sometimes. I pulled him on top of me and I could see his ears turn red. I ran a hand up and down his back. Sora looked at me.

_I love you _he mouthed again.

"I love you too." I said in reply.

Sora smiled brightly and kissed the middle of my chest where his head rested.

"Now go to sleep Sora…" I said and trailed off for a yawn.

Sora nodded and closed his eyes. I continued to run my hand up and down until I heard his breathing even and I fell asleep to the sound.

When I woke the next morning, I sat up and looked to my left. Sora was sleeping with a frown on his face.

I wondered what he was dreaming of. He was curled up in the usual cat-like position and I took a look at his legs.

I didn't really look at Sora's body yesterday when he first decided to remove his jeans. I was more focused on making Sora feel a little better. I looked at all of him. This was the most skin I've seen on him.

I guess he's opening up to me. I smiled.

Then frowned.

The rows of scarring on his thigh was alarming. There had to be at least twenty in the one spot. I placed a finger on one of the scars.

Sora gasped and I pulled my hand away. I looked at Sora's face. He was still sleeping but his face was red. I traced one of the scars gently.

Sora shivered and gasped again.

I smirked… I knew what was happening. Call me a creep but I wanted to see what would happen if I continued.

I continued to touch the rows of scars on his thigh. Sora began to pant and uncurl himself. Sora was half hard and his nipples were erect.

I took a moment to realize that I was molesting my boyfriend in his sleep. But then pushed the thought away when Sora gasped again and grabbed the bed covers on either side of him. I traced my fingers around his nipples and Sora arched his back. I was about to move my hand lower when suddenly Sora's hand moved to touch himself.

I pulled away quickly because I had thought maybe he had woken up, but he was still sleeping. He had to be…

There was no way he would touch himself in front of me… either way, I was still watching.

Sora took hold of himself and started to stroke. I got off of the bed and watched from the doorway… I couldn't believe I was doing this. And I couldn't believe that _he _was doing _that_!

I wasn't complaining though… I sighed after that thought…

I was definitely the sickest man on the planet for doing this…

I watched as Sora gasped and panted. I could feel myself getting turned on by the sounds and the view.

Sora started to writhe on the mattress and I knew he was reaching his climax. I moved a little closer and I caught his lips mouth my name.

I shook my head thinking that maybe I imagined it but he did it again.

I sighed. "Sora you're killing me. Yeah, I brought this upon myself but still… this is just too cruel. You're silently moaning my name as you jerk off… tease…" I said aloud knowing he couldn't hear me.

After about a minute he came. You'd think he'd wake up… but he continued to sleep.

I laughed… I mean really laughed. I couldn't help but think that that was probably one of the most erotic and hilarious things I've ever seen.

Funny, because he'll never know I saw it.

I moved into my kitchen to make breakfast.


	32. Chapter 32

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: *** insert witty disclaimer *

Chapter 32

Sora

I woke up with a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach… it was nice.

A small amount of light was bending through the blinds in the window of Leon's room.

When I noticed the smell of cooking from the kitchen I sat up and moved to get out of the bed when I noticed a cold, sticky substance on the sheets next to me and around my nether regions.

My eyes widened when I realized what I had done. The nice dream that I had, was now all over Leon's bed sheets!

Heat flushed to my face before I went into panic mode.

I JIZZED ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND'S BED! THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL HIM? 'Good morning Leon! I had a wet dream about you last night and came all over your bed. Sorry! I guess you'll just have to wash that later!'

I paced the bedroom back and forth trying to think of a way I could just pretend this never happened and it all turn out okay… that was definitely not something that could be done.

I mean, I basically told Leon that I wasn't ready to have sex with him. But apparently, in my dreams… I'm all over it!

If I could groan in shame… I would be doing it right now. I can't believe I did that! I'm a pervert freak! What am I going to do! Leon's either going to be mad or think I'm a weirdo… or both!

I sat on the edge of the bed and covered my face in shame… there was no easy way out of this… I'm such an idiot!

-Without a Sound-

Leon

It was a nice day outside and the quiet of the house was comforting as I made breakfast. I moved leisurely about the kitchen, feeling relaxed and tranquil. I placed plates on the table and finished cooking the food. When everything was set I moved towards my bedroom to wake Sora for breakfast.

When I opened the door to the bedroom, Sora was sitting at the edge of the bed covering his face.

He looked up at me, his face was pale and his eyes watery with fright.

I ran over to him. "Are you okay Sora? Did you have a nightmare? Are you hurt? Did you hurt yourself?" I asked him this slowly as I looked him over.

Sora's face suddenly turned red before he signed. 'I soiled your bed sheets! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize I was doing it! I'm sorry! I'll clean it! I'm sorry! Don't be mad please… I promise I won't ever do it again!' His hands moved so frantically I could barely understand what he was signing.

I looked at him. He looked at me with a wince and I smiled.

"You really freaked me out for a second, I thought for sure you had hurt yourself or had a nightmare. Baby, they're just sheets. It's okay. I'm a dude, you're a dude, it happens. Don't worry about it. You freak out over the smallest things sometimes." I said and signed before chuckling.

To be completely honest, I could care less for those sheets. So what if the kid came on my sheets, I was more focused on that fact that he came thinking about me.

Even though I knew this… I had to ask.

"Your wet dream was about me right?" I asked and signed.

The red color of blush enveloped the entirety of his face, including his forehead and ears.

Sora nodded before covering his face again. I laughed and ruffled his hair. I took his hands from his face. "Let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" I asked.

Sora fidgeted a little and gave me an uncomfortable look. "Wanna take a shower first?" I asked.

Sora nodded and sighed. 'Could I wash some of my clothes? I didn't pack for the whole weekend… '

'You can if you want to but you can just borrow one of my shirts if you want. You know, to save you the trouble of waiting for your clothes to dry and such.' I signed.

Sora nodded and I moved to my closet to hand him a shirt. I decided I would just give him a maroon button down shirt that I never wore. I never liked wearing the color… it didn't suit me.

Sora took the shirt happily along with his bag before trotting over to the bathroom for a shower.

I shook my head… he was easy to please.

I moved back to the kitchen, I placed the food in the oven to conserve the heat, then moved into the living room and opened the sign language book I had been studying recently. I smiled… I never thought communicating with my hands like this could be so complex. It really was a language. The same amount of emotions that one feels when they speak can be expressed just as well through hands.

I couldn't help but think that when I have conversations with Sora, in sign language, we're in a more intimate circle. We can both give and receive… And that was something I hadn't ever noticed or I guess I took it for granted when I did.

I was trying to sign the word 'sink' when I heard Sora making his way to the living room. I placed the book down and stood when Sora spotted me.

His hair drooped from dampness, but he looked refreshed and his eyes were bright with overall jollity. I smiled when I noticed that my shirt stopped an inch or two above his knees and the sleeves were way too long. He looked smaller than he actually was. He looked adorable. The pervy part of me was tempted to make him take off his jeans underneath and just walk around in my shirt, but I quickly shook away the thought.

We moved to the kitchen and I took the food from the oven and placed it on the table. Sora smiled and helped himself to everything, without really thinking about what he was doing.

He then proceeded to truck through the food as though he were a homeless person who hadn't had a decent meal in a month. I sat there and watched him eat with a small smile on my face.

It was after about a minute that Sora finally realized he was eating like a savage. He slowed down significantly with a blush on his face.

"Don't stop on my account, please continue." I said before starting my own food.

Sora continued to eat slowly, but it gradually picked up speed until it reached a happy medium.

When breakfast was over I looked to him. 'I should take you home.' I signed.

Sora's face fell a little before nodding. I kissed his forehead before clearing the plates from the table and placing them in the sink.

'I should get my stuff then?' Sora signed.

I nodded and followed Sora to the back to grab a shirt and my keys.

The drive to Sora's house was a small one, but it marked the conclusion of an eventful weekend. My bike slowed to a stop in front of the house and I turned off the bike.

Sora dismounted the bike and handed me my helmet. I gave him a small smile and took it from him.

Sora looked at me as if he was waiting for something.

I got off the bike before I lifted my hands. 'I know a lot of things happened this weekend… but I hope the good parts outweighed the bad ones… and I hope we can spend another weekend together some other time…' I signed, slightly hesitant.

Sora beamed at me before pecking my lips. He pulled away quickly but I grabbed his hand.

"Was that really how you were going to kiss me goodbye?" I asked.

Sora blushed before moving closer. I met him halfway and connected out lips. Sora sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his waist.

When we pulled away from each other, we said our goodbyes and I watched him enter his house. After he was inside, I drove home.

-Without a Sound-

'So, how was your weekend?' My mother asked as soon as I could look at her waving hands.

I smiled. 'It was really great.'

She smiled. 'I'm glad. But you'll never guess what happened while you were gone!' my mother signed with a giggle.

I gave her a puzzled look.

'Some kid named Brian called asking for you. I couldn't understand why he was so upset when I said you couldn't speak to him. The poor boy must of forgot about the fact that your deaf and mute… is he a friend of yours?' Mom signed.

I laughed silently. Only Brian would forget that I'm completely useless when it comes to telephone calls.

'Yeah. He's a friend of mine. He's a strange one…' I signed.

My mother laughed before moving into the kitchen. I walked up the stairs and smiled when Pluto came running towards me. I was scratching behind his ears when my brother came out of his room.

'I thought you'd never come back!' Roxas signed with a look of exasperation.

'What's up?' I asked with my hands.

'Nothing… I just missed you.' Roxas signed with a shrug before giggling at his sudden mood change.

I shook my head at him before moving into my room. I had to do my homework for Monday quick before I started reminiscing about my weekend with Leon.

I moved to my school books but paused when there was a hand on my shoulder. 'How was the weekend?' Roxas signed.

I smiled. 'It was really great.' I repeated the signs.

'That's great and all, but I was hoping you'd give me a longer answer…' Roxas seemed to say before sitting on my bed.

I chuckled silently. 'We watched a movie, ate food, went to a basketball game and stuff…' I signed.

Roxas smiled. 'That's really cute!' he signed while he spoke.

I smiled before I signed that one of the basketball players on the winning team was deaf and that I had gotten a chance to sign with him.

'Cool! Was he nice?' he asked with his hands.

I nodded with a beam. 'He said we was glad he could sign with me. His name is Jacob.' I answered.

'You really look like you had a great time… and by the way, are you wearing his clothes?' Roxas signed.

I blushed. 'Yes.'

Roxas seemed to laugh. 'Knowing you… Mr. Leonhart won't get his shirt back any time soon…'

I made a hissing noise while smiling goofily. Roxas pulled me into a hug and I returned the hug.

We pulled apart and Roxas signed. 'I'm so happy for you… Seeing you so happy… I feel as if there's been a weight lifted off of all of our shoulders. I only wish you could feel this happy all the time.' Roxas signed.

I didn't have to look at his hands to realize what he was trying to tell me. The sincerity and pure love and joy that I could see in his demeanor… I couldn't describe it… it was almost as if his body was speaking to me and I was capable of hearing and receiving all of it. I could almost hear his messages in my head.

These moments… they are very few and far between.

'I love you, brother.' I signed.

Roxas copied my hands with a smile before getting up to leave. When he closed the door behind him, I began my homework for the next school day.

-Without a Sound-

I got to school early again today to practice some basketball. I was making my way to the door when a glint of sunlight on a certain motorcycle caught my eye. I grabbed the door handle and looked back at my boyfriend as he took off his helmet and ran a hand through his hair.

I smiled before entering the school. I moved quickly towards the gym and when I got there someone was already practicing.

The captain… Tseng.

I quickly moved to the locker room to change. Though I was less shy about my body now, I would still look around every minute or so to see if someone was coming.

I left the locker room and moved to the gym. I watched in amazement as Tseng moved about the three-point line shooting the ball into the hoop. I could almost imagine the swishing noise every ball would make as they passed through.

After that second of amazement, I put on a determined face and grabbed a ball from the basket next to the bleachers. I dribbled up net to Tseng and began to shoot as well.

When we finished, not one ball missed the hoop. Tseng looked at me.

'You have surprisingly good accuracy for such a rigid form.' He seemed to say.

I wouldn't deny that I was a little affronted by his statement but I nodded and watched as he continued to speak.

'You're almost like a machine, it's very easy to predict you're trajectory and movements. You have to be more fluid… in a game setting, anything can happen…' his mouth formed.

I nodded again.

'Try again.' He said.

I moved to shoot when suddenly the ball was taken from me. He passed me the ball.

'Again.'

I moved to shoot the ball when suddenly Tseng jumps and grabs the ball as it moved towards the hoop.

'As you can see, you need more variation… believe me… if it were that easy to make it in the hoop every time, basketball wouldn't be a professional sport.' I read.

With a sigh, I tried to simply shoot the ball without calculation. The ball missed… completely.

Basketball wasn't just applied math…

I got the ball again and took a shot. It missed again…

I ran a hand though my hair and threw the ball down to watch it roll up the court.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt a pair of hands push me to the gym floor. I looked in shock to see Tseng hover over me.

He was angry…

'That's pathetic. Basketball isn't easy. If you thought you could master it quickly than you're highly mistaken. There are no prodigies here! People make rivers of blood, sweat, and tears before they achieve anything in this sport! And for you to give up so soon, after throwing the ball into the air and expecting it to go in the hoop, it's insulting! If you don't want to try, you need to quit the team and find a more suitable game for yourself. Try tic-tac-toe, that's probably the only game you'll master with the amount of effort you put in. To think I actually thought highly of you…' He seemed to yell. His face was reddened in anger.

I glared at him for a second before standing and moving back to the locker room. I wasn't giving up… and I certainly didn't think that basketball was easy… What did Tseng know? He didn't know of the times I spent exercising, calculating, practicing, and working to get where I am. I didn't like being judged and I didn't like feeling guilty for something that I certainly didn't and will never do.

I will never give up on basketball or math. And I was better than tic-tac-toe…

I rammed my fist against the locker door before sinking to the floor. My shoulder shuddered with anger and undeserved guilt. I threw off my gym clothes and pulled back on my school ones. I didn't realize I was crying hysterically while doing this until I realized the backs of my hands were soaked with tears and I could barely see in front of me with the amount of water in my eyes. I wiped my face with shaky hands before leaving the locker room and the gym.

Tseng would see that he was wrong, and he would see that I don't underestimate basketball.

The whole way up the stairs to homeroom I was wiping violently at my eyes. When I finally sat at my desk, I had to cover my face. It was still leaking tears. Which only made me angrier.

My eyes had finally dried after homeroom and I moved swiftly to Leon's classroom. Just seeing him and smelling the faint scent of him in the classroom would make me feel better.

The minute I opened the door to his room, the lump in my throat receded and I relaxed.

I moved into the room and greeted Leon happily. I was about to move to my seat when he grabbed my hand.

'Why were you crying?' he signed.

I gave him a puzzled look. How did he know?

'You're face and eyes are red.' He signed as an answer to my unasked question.

'It's nothing… I was angry with someone.' I replied and moved to my seat when others started to enter the room.

A/N: Review and I will write more and have it done this weekend. ^.^


	33. Chapter 33

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **fanFICTION

So I got 12 reviews in a couple of days… that's pretty darn good if I do say so myself. Here's another chapter.

Chapter 33

First period went by quickly and after checking in with Mr. Saïx, I went back up to Leon's classroom for calculus.

I moved to sit at his desk and I pulled out my notebook. I was ready to learn something new today.

I was about to grab my pencil when Leon took my hand.

'Sora… I'm sorry but I won't be able to concentrate until you tell me what happened this morning to make you cry so much.' Leon looked at me. He was deadly serious.

I know I shouldn't have been surprised by his concern, but I was anyway. Sometimes Leon's soft side caught me off guard.

'It's really nothing… I just got yelled at by the basketball team captain.' I signed, hoping that maybe he would drop the subject.

'Why did he yell at you?' he asked.

I let out a huff. 'It's really nothing… I just want to learn some calculus, please…' I signed desperately.

'Please Sora, humor me for five minutes.' Leon said without signing.

I sighed. 'He thought that I was underestimating basketball… he thought I was giving up when I couldn't get something after the first two tries. But I wasn't! I was at a loss for a second… I needed time to think! I had gotten so comfortable with my system that I needed some time to erase it. He said that my form was too rigid… I can understand that… I just needed more time to think and he thought that I was giving up. He pushed me down… I didn't even know he was mad to begin with! Then out of the blue he starts yelling at me… telling me that I wasn't putting any effort into basketball and that I should quit the team and go play tic-tac-toe. I do NOT quit! And I won't settle for tic-tac-toe either! I'm better than that! I was so mad… but another side of me felt guilty for making him think that way… which only made me angrier. I ended up crying for a while… I hate it when people yell at me… I mean, it's not like I can hear it… but faces are threatening enough.' I signed in a rant.

'Well at least they were tears of anger. I was afraid I was going to have to kick someone's ass.' Leon said.

I smiled. 'Yeah… I'll just have to prove him wrong.' I signed.

Leon kissed my forehead. 'Exactly.'

After a nice lesson on the 'Chain Rule,' my watch vibrated and class was over.

I ate my lunch and spent the rest of my lunchtime in the weight room training.

This was the beginning of my rigorous training regime.

The next day, I asked Coach Yuffie about dieting.

And for the next two weeks, I was on that diet. I took morning jogs with Pluto, created different variations of my form during morning practice, I ran on the treadmill during lunch, practiced dribbling and defense with Rude and Zell during basketball practice, then worked on offense with Roxas after school at the park a few blocks from our house.

When am I doing my homework? I do it after all the practicing. Sometimes it takes me all night.

When do I sleep? … in study hall… and unfortunately, in Leon's Algebra class before calculus.

I'm pretty sure Leon was angry with me. I'm not supposed to sleep in class… but I get so tired sometimes.

He knows I'm trying really hard… but he can't let me sleep in his class. There were three more days to the inter-ranking tournament and I wanted to be ready. I wanted to show everyone that I was a hard worker and that I would never underestimate basketball.

When my watch signified that it was lunchtime. I moved to my locker and pulled out my lunch. I walked to the gym, sat at the bleachers, and ate.

My lunch consisted of three bananas, a boiled egg, bread, two bottles of milk, and a granola bar. It really wasn't that bad or anything. And I've gained ten pounds of muscle mass recently. I'm very proud of that.

'Training again Sora? Come on! You haven't had lunch with the team in a week! You look great and we miss you!' Zell signed.

I shook my head. 'After the inter-ranking tournament, right now, I need to train as much as I can if I want to be a regular.' I signed back.

'Dude… you're gonna crash. Resting is a really important part of training too.' Zell signed.

'I know. But if I don't train, I will feel restless.' I replied. 'I promise I will eat with you again next week. I miss you guys too.' I signed with a pout.

'I really admire your determination but be careful okay?' Zell signed before leaving.

I smiled. I was lucky to have friends like Zell and the rest of the team. I finished my lunch and jogged on the treadmill.

-Without a Sound-

When I got home from practice, I ate dinner and decided to do my homework before getting to more practice.

When I finally finished my homework it was around nine thirty. I moved to Roxas' room and he shook his head the minute I entered the room.

'Roxas!' I signed. 'Please! I need someone to be the opposing team. I promise, I'll only go for an hour.' I pleaded with my hands.

'Sora… you're training too hard! You must be tired! I don't want to encourage this kind of work ethic because it's detrimental to your health!' Roxas seemed to yell.

'Please Roxas. I'll go without you if I have to but it would be great if you came.' I signed.

Roxas seemed to grumble before getting up and putting on his shoes. I smiled and gave him a hug.

'Thanks.' I signed.

Roxas smiled but he seemed slightly troubled. I frowned a little.

'Are mom and dad still awake?' Roxas signed.

I shook my head. 'You know they always hit the sack around nine.' I signed with a snort.

Roxas nodded and we headed out towards the park. It wasn't too dark outside due to the streetlights. No one but Roxas and I were at the park when we arrived. But that's usually how it was.

I pulled my basketball from my bag and passed it to him. He passed it back to me and I tried to shoot the ball from where it was. Roxas moved towards me in order to stop me from shooting.

With a push upwards the ball moved towards the goal. It hit the rim but bounced off. I huffed and ran off to retrieve it. Roxas took the ball from me and started to dribble. I managed to take the ball from him and I ran over for a layup. Roxas jumped up to stop me, which was successful and I fell to the ground.

'Sorry. That was a foul.' Roxas signed and I nodded.

I got up and dusted myself off. I took the ball and went to the free throw line. I shot the ball twice; both went in the hoop with ease.

Roxas smiled. 'Great.'

I nodded and he handed me the ball. I smiled and moved to the half court line. I dribbled a little to the left and set myself up to shoot. My movements were smooth and I tried my hardest not to seem predictable.

Roxas moved to stop me but I shot the ball. This time, I made it in. I smiled and jumped around happily.

'That was awesome Sora! I see your practicing paid off.' Roxas signed.

'I know I still have a long way to go.' I replied and switched places with Roxas.

I bent my knees and got ready to hustle, but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. With a wince, I shook it off and started to run after Roxas. I tried to take the ball from him but he quickly moved it away. With a smirk I faked left and when he moved the ball instinctively to the right, I grabbed it and started to dribble it back to the three-point line.

I turned towards the goal and a sudden dizziness took over me. I fell to the ground and the last thing I saw was Roxas' frightened face fade into darkness…

-Without a Sound-

Roxas

"Sora!" I yelled in panic. One minute we're playing basketball and then the next minute Sora is on the ground, passed out.

I took a breath to calm down. I checked to see if Sora had any injuries, if he was bleeding at all.

Luckily he wasn't… and it was safe to say he probably passed out from exhaustion. I frowned when I realized I didn't take my phone. I checked Sora's pockets and found his phone. I didn't want to drag Sora home because I might injure him in the process.

I scrolled through Sora's list of contacts. I could call Mom and Dad but they would probably freak out and send Sora to the hospital. I know Sora wouldn't be happy about that so I skipped over their numbers.

Then it hit me. Mr. Leonhart lives around here… and he might still be awake.

I looked for his number, which was under Leon *heart.* I would have giggled at the sight if I wasn't so worried about Sora.

I called the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Who is this and why do you have Sora's phone?" Mr. Leonhart's voice sounded through the phone.

"Mr. Leonhart? This is Roxas, Sora's brother." I said my voice a little shaky with panic.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Leonhart seemed to hear the worry in my voice.

"Sora and I were playing basketball… then suddenly Sora is on the ground and he wont wake up." I tried my hardest not to freak out at my own sentence.

"Where are you?" Mr. Leonhart asked.

"We're in the park on the corner of Baker Street." I said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Mr. Leonhart said.

"D-do you think h-he needs to go to the doctor?" I asked and grabbed Sora's hand.

I jumped when there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Mr. Leonhart. I hung up the phone.

"Calm down." He said and put a hand to Sora's head. Then he checked his pulse and made sure he was breathing normally. Mr. Leonhart seemed to sigh in relief.

"He passed out from exhaustion. He just needs to sleep. Come with me." He said.

I nodded and I watched him lift Sora into his arms. I quickly gathered our stuff and followed after Mr. Leonhart.

I didn't realize his house was literally a half a block from the park. We entered his house and he placed Sora on the sofa.

"Thank you, Mr. Leonhart." I said with a sigh of relief.

"Call me Leon." He said.

I nodded. "I knew Sora was working too hard… I had a terrible feeling about this… and to think if I didn't go with him… if I had decided to s-stay home…" I shook my head to try to shake the fear from the thought.

"Well, you went with him didn't you?" Leon said.

I nodded.

"Well then the other scenario is irrelevant and isn't worth dwelling upon." Leon said.

I nodded again. "You're right."

"I'm just happy this happened sooner than later. If he had passed out just before the inter-ranking tournament, he would have been devastated." Leon said.

"I don't know how he does it all… He keeps his grades up, trains all the time, and eats nothing but bananas, eggs, and bread everyday! It's ridiculous! Sora gained ten pounds of muscle mass for this fucking tournament…" I ran a hand though my hair… I knew I was venting on Leon but I couldn't help it… all of my worries and concerns came right out.

"I understand where you're coming from… but Sora has to learn healthy training on his own. Even if it means dangerous consequences." Leon said. "This way… something like this will be prevented in the future."

"But what if-"

"You know Sora." Leon said. "He wouldn't do it again. He has at least that much common sense."

I nodded again.

"You two are so much alike it's almost confusing. Both of you worry like crazy and both of you act the same way in a panic." Leon said with a small smile.

I smiled. "Well, we are twins…" I said and looked at Sora's sleeping form.

"I would imagine that Sora would sound like you too." Leon said and brushed the hair from Sora's face.

"He did… I mean, he never really spoke words but it was the same timbre as mine." I said.

Leon looked to me.

"I suppose I should take you home. It would probably scare the daylights out of your parents to find that neither of their kids are in the house tomorrow morning." Leon said.

I nodded. "Sora should probably stay home tomorrow… but I'll explain everything to my parents tomorrow morning. We'll probably pick him up tomorrow too." I said.

Leon moved to the coffee table and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Here's my number… if you ever have a crisis, don't be afraid to call me." Leon said.

"Thank you so much." I said. I was really happy Sora had someone like Leon to take care of him. I felt reassured that Sora had found the right person.

"Let's go." Leon said and I followed him to his motorcycle.

Then, I was on my way home.

A/N: It's a little short but REVIEW!


	34. Chapter 34

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own… except to plot. How I enjoy the workings of my mind…

Sorry it's been so long!

Chapter 34

It felt like I was being carried, I opened my eyes and started.

I was being carried… where the hell was I?

Then I recognized the warm chest I was being held against.

Leon.

But why was I with Leon? I remember playing with Roxas and then it just fades out. I looked at him and when I felt myself being lowered I moved so that he would know I was awake.

'I'm glad you're awake. I need you to watch me carefully.'

I looked at him seriously and nodded for him to continue.

'You passed out at the basketball court down the street. As an adult, I'm reprimanding you for your complete lack of responsibility and disregard for the feelings of others. I know training is important to you, but there is a difference between training hard and hurting yourself. You didn't realize that this sort of behavior might be upsetting some people, specifically your brother, but especially me. You have no idea how concerned we have been about this. You have to be more careful. You have to respect the workings of your own body. Training is all about knowing your limit and raising it little by little. It's a VERY long process and you have to be patient. I want you to go home and rest. Understand? GO TO SLEEP WHEN YOU GET HOME.' Leon looked really angry about this.

I didn't even remember it.

I looked down and nodded. I felt really bad… I didn't mean to worry anyone and I didn't think I was pushing too hard. I thought I was working just fine.

But I guess I was wrong. I probably scared the shit out of Roxas.

I'm sorry. I wished that I could say it.

I felt Leon grab my chin to catch my attention. 'I say those things as an adult, but as your boyfriend, all I can say is that I'm so happy you're okay. I was worried and when I got the panicked phone call from your brother I thought my heart would stop.' His face showed gentle features and I moved over to him.

'I'm sorry' I signed.

'I know you are. Please be more careful… if not you might just kill me.' Leon said and I felt the chuckle resonate in his chest.

I snuggled closer to him and yawned.

'Yes. Be tired and stay tired today and tomorrow. That way you'll be perfectly ready for the ranking tournament.' Leon said.

I smiled and nodded before drifting off again.

-Without a Sound-

I smiled down at Sora as he drifted off. I couldn't express how relieved I was now that he woke up. I had gotten a call earlier that his parents would be here soon so I decided to carry him to the sofa before hand.

Sora was still sleeping when the doorbell rang. I laid Sora on the sofa before getting up to open the door. When I did open the door, his mother was standing in the doorway with a very worried look on her face.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"He's fine, he woke up a few minutes ago but I told him to go back to sleep." I said.

"Thank goodness. I almost had a heart attack when I heard that Sora had passed out from Roxas."

"He just needs to sleep today and tomorrow. He'll be just fine. I have to head to work, I'm assuming you're taking Sora home?" I asked.

Aerith nodded. "I have to take Roxas to school first before I take him home." She said.

"I can take Roxas to school, I'm already headed there anyway." I said.

"I don't want to trouble you, you've already done so much." She said and worried at her lip.

I smiled. I see where Roxas and Sora get their worrying nature from.

"If Roxas doesn't mind, it's no trouble at all." I said as I moved back into my house to pick up Sora.

I put my hands underneath Sora's sleeping form and lifted him. My heart warmed a little when Sora pressed closer to me in his sleep. I moved back to the front door with Sora. His mother smiled at the sight.

"He's even attached to you in his sleep." She laughed softly.

"I'd rather it be like this than like anything else. It's a good feeling when you know someone's thinking about you all the time… even in their dreams." I said and moved towards the car.

"You can place him in the reclined seat." Aerith said.

"I get to drive to school with you Leon?" I heard Roxas ask in a slightly excited voice.

"Yeah, it'll be easier for your mom if I take you." I said.

"Yeah, cool! Your bike is really cool to ride on." Roxas said and moved over to me.

I placed Sora on the reclined seat carefully and buckled his seat belt. I brushed some hair out of his face before turning to his mother.

"He's all set." I said.

"Thank you so much for this. If you weren't here, I don't really know what I wou-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm right here." I said with a chuckle before I moved towards my bike.

Roxas followed behind me and I let him get on the bike. Roxas seemed to understand how to get on a bike. It's one of the things I noticed when he easily got on the bike last night.

I mounted my bike and set out towards the school.

-Without a Sound-

When I woke up, I noticed Pluto sleeping at the foot of my bed. I smiled and pat him on the head.

Pluto lifted his head and suddenly jumped over to me and started licking my face. I laughed silently and hugged him.

I got out of bed and moved to the kitchen. It was time for breakfast.

And this time… I would have a feast.

I made a batter and placed a pan on the stove. I licked my lips as I began to make my first pancake.

I moved to the fridge and pulled out the bacon. Even the raw smell of it sent my taste buds reeling. I really, really missed this.

When breakfast was finally finished. I placed my plate on the table and poured myself a nice tall glass of milk.

I smiled when Pluto was at my feet, eyeing my bacon. I broke one of the pieces in half and gave it to him.

Needless to say, he ate it happily.

I cut into my pancake and sighed at the taste. YUM!

When I was done, I had gone through three pancakes and two and a half pieces of bacon.

It was so good.

I jumped when a strange feeling came through my throat. I looked down at my dog who seemed to be barking. My shoulders shook as I giggled inwardly.

I think I just burped.

I pat Pluto on the head for a second time before standing. With a stretch I yawned and moved over to the sofa.

Pluto trailed behind me and sat by my feet.

To be honest, I really hated being in the house alone. It made me nervous. I was happy that Pluto was around but it wasn't exactly the same as having someone else be there. I could count on Pluto to help me if I had any trouble or if there was danger but I liked the gentle comfort of watching my family move about the house. I like just watching them do tasks… it made the house feel warmer.

But now I was lonely. And I could never tell if anything was happening around me. I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest. I gasped when I realized something; I was going about my business in a half-naked state.

I can't believe I didn't have pants on at least. Actually, what I really can't believe is that I didn't notice sooner.

I shook my head. Maybe this meant I was more comfortable in my own skin. I know I would have never walked around the house without clothes before, even when no one was home.

I stood and moved back to my bedroom and looked around for something to wear. I looked behind me and was surprised to see the Pluto was not trailing behind me.

I looked around the room and found Pluto sniffing at something. I walked over to him and grabbed what he smelled.

I smiled when I noticed it was the shirt Leon let me wear before. I put it on with a smile before bending down to scratch behind Pluto's ears in thanks.

I walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa. I patted the sofa and Pluto jumped onto it.

I placed a throw pillow under my head and tried to relax. I laughed silently when Pluto actually walked onto my stomach and got comfortable. I sighed and turned my head. As I did I caught a whiff of the collar on the shirt.

I smelled like Leon. I placed the collar up to my nose and took a breath through my nose. Leon smelled so good. I could feel some of my uneasiness fade as continued to smell.

I pulled more of the shirt from under the dozing dog on my abdomen and pulled it over my face. I closed my eyes. It almost was like Leon was holding me again. With that thought I started to drift off to sleep again.

I gasped when I was woken up by Pluto suddenly jumping off my stomach. I sat up and looked around to see what was happening. I watched as Pluto ran to the front door before running back to me and licking my hands.

I frowned, that's never happened before.

Pluto ran back to the door and seemed to be barking as he scratched at it. I felt a wave of fear hit me.

Someone was at the door. I stood and made my way to the door quickly. My hands trembled as I placed my hands on the door. What if it was a stranger? What if it was someone who was going to hurt me or Pluto… I shook my head and took a breath. Calm down, Sora… there's a peep hole for a reason.

With another deep breath I lifted myself to look through the peep hole. I let out a sigh of relief.

Leon was standing at the door. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it swiftly. Before I could even watch him speak I pulled him into my house and embraced him. I closed my eyes and held him tightly. I could feel him move to close the front door but I didn't let go when he did.

I know I freaked myself out over nothing, but I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief. Leon wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. After a couple of seconds of hug, I pulled away from him and started to move towards the sofa.

He suddenly caught my hand and pulled me back.

'What was that just now? You looked very frightened.' Leon asked with his hands now on my face.

I looked him in the eyes and gave him a small smile. 'It's okay. I really don't like being in the house by myself because I can't tell what's going on outside. And when Pluto alerted me that someone was at the door I couldn't help but think… what if someone I don't know is on the other side of the door? What if that person wants to hurt me or my dog and I basically scared myself shitless… cowardly right?' I finished signing.

'You opened the door didn't you? How is that cowardly?' Leon asked with a sign.

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him again. I pressed my nose into his jacket and breathed in his scent, feeling myself relax further.

Leon pulled me over to the sofa and we sat. He looked at me and I looked at him.

'What did you eat for breakfast?' Leon asked.

I smiled. 'PANCAKES AND BACON!' I signed enthusiastically.

'That sounds delicious.' Leon signed.

I laughed silently. 'Yeah 'cause there's no eggs!' I sighed.

Leon laughed and kissed my head before looking at me. 'Yeah, I bet.'

I kissed his cheek and leaned into him a little. I just loved him so much.

'What did you have for lunch?' Leon asked.

I put my hands together and put them under my head as if they were a pillow.

'You slept through lunch?' Leon asked.

I nodded.

'You should really eat something.' Leon seemed to say.

I looked at him. 'Some yogurt and cheese?' I signed in question.

Leon's face suddenly darkened and I started when he suddenly lifted me up and over his shoulder. I was panicking in my head, did I make him angry? I didn't mean to! I started again when I was set on top of the counter in the kitchen.

I watched him move about the kitchen taking various things out.

Ham, cheese, lettuce, tomato, mayonnaise, mustard, bread.

He looked to his side and took something out of his satchel. He handed a bag to me. 'Eat these while I make this.' Leon said looking me in the eyes.

They were challenging me. They were saying: _If you even try to say no I'll make you eat them._

I nodded and opened the bag of potato chips. I ate them silently as he continued to make the sandwich. I think I made him angry again. I suddenly felt guilty again and I looked down at the kitchen floor as I continued to eat.

I jumped for the third time when I felt Leon ruffle my hair. But after he did that, I felt a little better. I think he knew I was feeling a little upset after troubling him. I took a deep breath before finishing the chips.

Leon placed the sandwich on a plate next to me before taking my face in his hands again. He placed his forehead against mine and kissed me softly.

'EAT.' He seemed to command firmly.

I smiled and signed my thanks before taking the sandwich and digging in. It was delicious… really, really good.

Probably because Leon made it. I giggled silently as I ate.

Leon should make food for me all the time.

After a while I noticed Leon was watching me eat with a small smile on his face. I blushed and looked away for a second before looking back at him. He was still looking at me so I took a big bite out of the sandwich and wiggled my eyebrows.

Leon's smile went away and I frowned… I was hoping he would laugh. I swallowed the bite and pouted.

Leon seemed to laughing at my pouting face.

I pouted some more before finishing the sandwich. Leon continued to laugh. I was about to go over to him to give him a good punch when suddenly I felt that feeling in my throat again.

I covered my mouth in shock. I knew that this time it was probably a big burp. I could feel my face flushing deeply. I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

When I opened them, I jumped when Leon was right in front of me. He was smiling at me.

'If it were anyone else Sora, I probably would have thought that was a little gross. But every tiny little noise that comes from your mouth is a precious thing to me. Probably because the noises you make a few a far between. I've learned to cherish every single one of them. I love you, your huffs and puffs, your snorts, your gasps… and your gas.' He added at the end.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I loved him SO MUCH!

He looked at me. 'I also love this little outfit you've got on. I can't tell you how much I love it when you're wearing my clothes. And no pants! I was really impressed with that.' He said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked down, but I gasped when I felt Leon whisper something into my ear. I didn't know what he said but it was still making me hot.

Leon kissed my ears and along my jaw until he reached my lips. I smiled into the kiss and hugged him closer. Leon ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I eagerly opened my mouth and awaited the deepening of our kiss.

I shivered when I felt Leon's warm hands on my knees. He spread them apart and inserted himself in between them. He then pulled me closer to the edge of the counter. This actually made me taller than him and I had to tilt his head upwards in order to continue our kiss.

I pulled from his lips to take a breath. Our hot breaths intermingled and I connected our lips again. Leon's hands moved back to my legs. It was really strange to have him touching the bare skin of my leg. His hands were actually hot now as they started to ascend towards my upper thigh.

I shivered when his fingers grazed over the scars. I had no idea they would feel so… good when he touched them. He touched them again and I pulled away from his mouth to gasp.

Leon continued to graze his hands over the scars on one leg while his other hand started to venture inwards towards my inner thigh and closer to the stiff erection I now sported.

His hand was so close but he wouldn't touch it. But the closer it got the more I would pant and scoot towards him for more contact. When he finally took hold of it through my boxers, I arched my back and gasped at the pleasure I felt.

I could feel his mouth move towards my neck when suddenly Leon seemed to jump fifteen feet into the air and let go of me completely. I jumped myself at his reaction and when he turned around I frowned.

When I looked towards the entrance of the kitchen I stopped frowning and just blushed and hid myself behind Leon.

My dad was in the doorway!

I peeked over Leon's shoulder.

'…-im lunch. I was going to check to see if Sora needed anything but it seems you beat me to it. By the looks of it though, he's okay. Oh, and by the way… WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING TO MY SON ON MY KITHCEN COUNTER?' My father seemed to bellow.

I winced… I think this was bad…

A/N: I know I'm evil but it was necessary! Review if you want more!


	35. Chapter 35

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **DBAM… aka (dem bitches ain't mine)

LEMONY GOODNESS! … I hope it doesn't suck… well technically it does… you'll catch my drift when you read… haha pun.

Chapter 35

I wasn't sure what was going on because I was behind Leon. I could only read what my dad was saying.

'… Kissing him, huh? It seems like it was a little more than that.' My dad seemed to say.

I blushed. Should I try explaining this?

'Alright, I respect that. But it's still unacceptable.' I watched my father say.

I frowned. I didn't want my dad to just wail on Leon… it was my fault. I mean, I let him do it.

I clapped my hands to get my dad's attention. 'Dad, this isn't Leon's fault. It's not like I was resisting him. I wanted him to do it.' I signed, my face burning.

Leon took my hands to stop me from signing. 'That's not the point here, Sora. The fact is that I wasn't being the responsible adult that I should have been. I knew that you were supposed to be resting but I couldn't control myself. And plus, we're in the middle of the kitchen. Not exactly the smartest place to be doing something like this, huh?' Leon seemed to say.

I felt this sudden rush of anger at my dad. I had never felt so bothered before in my life, my groin was in pain. I wanted to get off. I could feel my hands shake when I signed. 'It's not, but my dad is being unreasonable. I was going to rest, in fact I was going to have a really, really nice nap after we were finished!' I decided that I would just be completely blunt.

My dad actually looked a little taken aback by what I had signed but to be honest, I really needed to finish this. It should have been gone by now but my erection was stubborn and was refusing to recede. I swear I was really loosing it. I was really hot and achy all over. My head started to feel so heavy that I couldn't hold it up anymore. I started to pant and my head fell on Leon's shoulder.

-Without a Sound-

Leon's POV

I was really surprised by Sora's behavior. His father seemed to be surprised too. Sora usually doesn't act crudely, but I guess he was just really feeling it.

No, I knew he was feeling it. He was panting in my ear and I could feel his hard-on poking at my back. I felt bad for him, he was a mess.

"Sir, I completely understand why you are angry and I would be angry too if I were in your position… but Sora seems to be having a lot of trouble. I know this sounds horrible, but I'd like to ask your permission to finish him off in his bedroom." I said.

"WHAT!" I sighed, I knew this might make him angrier but I hoped that he would give me permission if he realized how serious I was.

"Sir, you know what it's like… poor Sora has a severe case of blue balls… I would like to relieve him of it in a more appropriate place and then head back to work. It's my fault he has it and it's only right that I fix it for him. I mean no disrespect when I say this." I said seriously.

I felt Sora grab at the back of my shirt, his hot breath was against my neck. He looked like he was hurting.

"I can't believe I'm letting you do this. Go, if something like this happens again… you won't be allowed in my house." Sora's dad said and seemed to dust himself off. "I'm returning to work… and I will pretend this never happened." he said and turned.

"Thank you very much sir!" I said as he left. I turned to Sora and picked him up from the counter. He clung tightly to me as I made my way up the stairs to his bedroom. I laid him gently on the bed before climbing over him.

Sora immediately pulled me forward and crashed our lips together. I returned the kiss with the same amount of fervor. I could feel his hands pulling at the bottom of my shirt.

I removed my jacket and my shirt. I leaned forward and began to kiss my way down his neck. I could hear Sora's breaths becoming more and more desperate as I moved downward.

Sora squirmed a little and I looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes as he signed.

'Do something, please? It hurts.'

I felt this sudden urge to give him something he hadn't experienced. It was this wave of desire to please him in a way that he's never felt. And to be honest, it freaked me out for a second.

But the way Sora was looking at me was almost hypnotizing. I had never seen him so aroused before. Then I thought… Why wouldn't I want to give him the most pleasure possible? Why should I feel weird about wanting to do it? Because I definitely wanted to give him something.

So I found myself kissing all the way down to the waistband of his underwear. I looked at Sora hoping he would give me permission to take them off. Sora looked at me with watery eyes before nodding slowly.

With a smirk, I slowly pulled the underwear downward. Sora started to tremble at the friction that was created from the waistband slowly moving down his throbbing member.

When his underwear was finally off, I leaned over him while I looked into his eyes. I let my hot breath ghost over his member. Sora jerked at the feeling and threw his head back. I smiled.

This might be more fun than I thought it would be. I took the head into my mouth and Sora's hands went up and into his hair. He writhed on top of the bed sheets.

It was so erotic that I felt my lower half spring to life. I took all of Sora into my mouth and let my tongue swirl around him.

Sora's breath was heavy as he opened his mouth as if to moan. The sight of him caused a small moan to leave my mouth.

The resulting vibrations caused Sora's teary eyes to start leaking and his hands to start tugging at his hair.

I quickly pulled my mouth away from his lower half and grabbed his hands away from his hair.

He looked at me and let out a choked sob. I looked him in the eyes before putting his hands in my hair as I moved my mouth back down on him.

Sora seemed to understand what I was telling him to do.

As I started to bob my head and suck on him, his hands started to pull at my hair. I moaned at the sensation.

As I continued to suck him off, my hands unbuckled my pants and I jerked myself to the sight of Sora bending and writhing with pleasure.

I could tell he was reaching the end by the tugs on my hair. I moved up to the head and tongued the slit.

I watched as it sent him over the edge. His back arched and his hands suddenly moved to pull at the bed sheets. His breath was gone and he shivered and trembled in the throws of his orgasm.

I moaned at the sight and with a final tug I came into my hand. I swallowed Sora's offering and sat up. Sora was lying there on the bed, trying to catch his breath. I smiled down at him. I moved to his bedside table and pulled a couple of tissues from the box.

I cleaned my hands off and disposed of the tissues in the trashcan. I re-buckled my pants and sat at the edge of the bed. Sora turned his head to look at me.

'Was it good?' I signed in question.

Sora nodded before snuggling against me. I pulled him against me and kissed his forehead.

"As much as I would love to stay and cuddle with you Sora, I have to return to work. I'll come back tomorrow… I feel like if I come back today your dad might murder me." I said with a chuckle.

Sora sighed and kissed my neck, his hands running up and down my back. I definitely couldn't help but notice the fact that he was basically naked. The only thing on his body was my completely unbuttoned shirt that I had given to him. A very, very appealing ensemble.

It was my turn to sigh; it was like he was trying to tempt me into staying. I looked to him. "You wanna help me find where I put my shirt?" I asked.

Sora huffed before moving over to the other side of the bed and retrieving my shirt and jacket.

I kissed his cheek and thanked him in sign language before putting them on. I stood and I was about to move to the door when Sora stood and hugged me. I groaned and kissed his forehead twice. "I really have to go now, Sora. I love you and I will see you tomorrow." I said.

Sora stood on his toes to connect his lips with mine. I was kind of hoping he wouldn't do that… I mean, I had just sucked his dick.

I think Sora realized this when he pulled away… his face was redder than a strawberry.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Go to sleep… and don't forget about dinner." I said.

Sora gave me a whiny face before getting into the bed. 'Good boy.' I signed before leaving.

-Without a Sound-

Sora's POV

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes slowly and stretched. After the stretch I smiled.

I felt DAMN good. I looked to whoever was pushing me and I noticed that not only was my brother in the room, Zell was there too.

I waved my hello and sat up. 'What's up?' I asked.

'Well you had a visitor so I decided to wake you but what is that on your neck?' I saw Roxas sign.

I frowned. 'There's something on my neck?' I signed in reply before getting up to go to the mirror that I had above the sink.

I blushed when I realized what it was. Leon gave me a hickey! I turned to the others only to look puzzled.

Zell was on the floor laughing and Roxas was looking at me with a shocked face.

He signed quickly. 'Sora! You are naked!'

I looked down to realize Leon's shirt was opened to reveal my completely naked body. I blushed ever deeper and dove under the covers of my bed.

When I poked my head from under the covers I saw Zell handing me my underwear… this only embarrassed me further.

There was really no way to sign my way out of this… they knew that someone was in my room and that that someone took off my underwear…

I took my underwear from him and put it on. I then buttoned the shirt I was wearing. I decided I would just pretend that they never noticed my hickey or my naked state and signed. 'How's the team?' I asked.

Zell lifted his hands and signed. 'We were all worried when you didn't come to school. Everyone wanted to come and visit you but we figured you would need to rest so we decided one representative would be enough. And after what just happened… I'm kinda glad I was the only one that came. If Seifer were here, he wouldn't have let you change the subject like you did just now.' He seemed to laugh.

I blushed again.

'Well, I have to ask a question… two questions actually. First, does your family know about your boyfriend?' Zell signed in question.

I frowned but nodded.

'Second… I hope I'm right about this otherwise I'll feel like an idiot… Are you dating Mr. Leonhart?' he signed.

My eyes widened as my face went pale.

'Don't freak out… I don't think it's a problem. I just wanted to know if I was right.' Zell added.

I nodded. 'Please don't tell anyone… I don't want to cause him any trouble.' I sighed quickly.

Zell signed. 'Wow… I just have to take a moment to say…' he stopped signing and seemed to say, 'damn I'm good!'

'How did you find out?' Roxas asked.

'Well, Mr. Leonhart always used to be in this grumpy mood… but after a while it went away. I wanted to know the reason for it so I kept an eye on him. And you are always so happy about your Calculus class so I linked you two together. What confirmed it today was when he was wearing the same leather jacket you wore when you had on that really flashy outfit.' Zell said.

I frowned… 'Do you think anyone else noticed it?' I asked.

'If they did, they don't know you enough to jump to that sort of conclusion.' Zell assured.

I sighed. 'I hope you're right about that.'

'So… earlier today, Mr. Leonhart was in this room… taking off your clothes…' Zell signed.

I huffed and covered my face in embarrassment. But then I remembered something.

'Roxas, is Dad in a bad mood?' I signed.

Roxas looked confused. 'He's okay… but why do you need to know?' Roxas asked.

'He caught Leon and I kissing in the kitchen.' I signed with a blush.

I noticed Zell laughing in the corner of my eye. 'It had to have been more than kissing if your dad was mad about it.' Zell signed.

I flushed even redder. 'Okay… it was more intense than just kissing but he and Leon had an argument and I was wondering if dad was still mad or not.' I signed.

'Wow, Sora being naked, Sora making out in the kitchen, never mind being naked, Sora taking off his clothes period! It's crazy! I hope you realize how unlike you this is. It's nothing short of amazing really. I didn't think people could change so quickly.' Roxas signed.

I frowned. 'Is that bad?' I asked with my hands.

'No. Not at all. It's just a little unexpected.' Roxas said with a smile.

'I know it's really none of my business… but what did you two do in here? I mean, he obviously got you naked but noting how fast you can move, you are still a virgin. Don't tell me Mr. Leonhart is one of those weirdos who just like to watch!' Zell started.

I shook my head violently to get him to stop. 'He's not like that…' my hands trailed off as a blush once again formed on my face.

Zell seemed to gasp at some realization. 'Oh my god! He put your penis in his mouth! Oh my GOD! Dude! Awesome!' Zell signed and seemed to yell at the same time.

'Why do you think it's awesome… I mean, it was greatest thing I had ever felt in my entire life but why would that be awesome to you?' I asked surprisingly more puzzled than embarrassed.

'You know Mr. Leonhart don't you? He is absolutely not the type to do that. He must really, REALLY like you! In fact, I would think you would have to suck his first before anything happened to you…' Zell signed.

'Leon… he loves me.' I signed slowly.

'Well yeah, there's no way I can doubt that. It was kind of the same way with Seifer I guess… he wouldn't have done that to me either unless he really loved me, which he does.' Zell signed.

I smiled and nodded before turning to Roxas who seemed to be listening with a big blush on his face.

I frowned. 'Are you okay?' I signed.

Roxas nodded. 'I'm okay. I think I'm gonna go…' Roxas said.

My frowned deepened. 'Okay… see you later.' I signed.

Roxas wasn't really okay. I was tempted to go after him.

'Sora… I think you should give him some space.' Zell signed.

'Did I do something to make him upset? If he was uncomfortable with what we were talking about… we could have talked about something else… he didn't have to leave…' Now I was upset.

'Don't worry too much about it Sora. I'm sure he's fine. I have to head home now but I'm glad I could see you. Get one more day of rest, okay?' Zell signed.

I nodded. 'Thanks for coming.'

'Sure thing, see you later!' Zell seemed to say before leaving the room.

I sat on my bed and wondered what might be wrong with Roxas. I'll talk to him later and see if I can cheer him up.

After a minute or so of thinking I fell asleep again.

A/N: Review!


	36. Chapter 36

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **Plot is mine and characters… besides Brian… are not.

Where did all my readers go? Usually it doesn't take so long to get ten reviews… come back! I love you!

Chapter 36

All of the next day, I had to force myself to sleep. Even Leon commented on my jitters and fidgets. He knew I was excited about the next day.

One thing I must note is that I wasn't nervous or anything around Leon. It surprised me considering what happened the day before. It was probably because I was more concerned about the inter-ranking tournament, but I also think it was because I was more comfortable about what happened after talking with Zell.

It really was true that Leon loved me. Not only did I have verbal proof, but I had physical proof as well. It made me really happy.

When I woke up the next morning, I was so pumped. I got clean and dressed and had a good breakfast. Mom made it to wish me luck. My dad, ever since the kitchen incident, feels the need to tease me about Leon. They're harmless jokes and most of the time they're actually funny. But it doesn't really help me figure out whether or not my dad is really bothered by what happened.

I'm actually leaning more towards the side that says he's bothered by it. He would bring it up so many times if he wasn't I don't think. I have to sign to him about it later.

There was something else that sort of bothered me too. Roxas was not acting like himself, at least not towards me. Well, he would try to act like himself but it was really easy to see through the mask. I was worried that maybe he really was bothered by the way I've changed. I try not to tell him any bold statements and I've been keeping my personal life to myself. Just in an attempt to tone myself down. Because I really don't like the fact that he and I can't talk the way we used to.

When I got to school I moved straight to the gym to check and see if I got rusty. I grabbed the ball and dribbled around. I started slow and began to quicken as I moved down the court. I dribbled all around, twists and turns, through the legs, around the back, and low to the ground. I smiled because I had really missed doing this. I took shots and got them in every time. After a good ten minutes, I had to get to homeroom but I knew for sure that I was ready.

Zell greeted me with a happy smile as I walked into homeroom. 'What's up, man? You ready for this afternoon?' Zell signed as he spoke.

'It's going to be tough, but I know I'm prepared.' I replied.

'That's good. I want you to know… No matter the outcome, you are a great basketball player and a priceless friend. So let's give it our all, yeah?' he signed.

I nodded before giving him a hug. 'I'll see you on the court.' I signed before the bell rang and we moved to class.

I walked into Leon's classroom and smiled. Leon moved from behind his desk to the front of the room.

'You gonna stay awake in my class today?' he asked.

I smiled and gave Leon a nod before moving to sit down. The action of sitting down was interrupted, however, by the sudden embrace of someone I forgot about.

Brian pulled away from me and seemed to exclaim, 'Sora! Where have you been in the past few days? I've been worried sick! I demand to know your phone number so that I can text you next time!'

I smiled at Brian's enthusiasm, the enthusiasm he seemed to secrete at seeing me finally after two agonizing days without me. I actually felt kind of bad for forgetting about someone who actually cared enough to worry about me. I patted his shoulder and pulled out my notebook and pen.

I wrote my number down and ripped the paper from my notebook. I handed it to Brian but gave him a puzzled look. I wrote:

_Are you okay?_

'I didn't think you were actually going to give it to me...' Brian seemed to trail off.

I wrote:

_Well, you are my friend, right? I don't see why I shouldn't give you my number. But don't give my number to anyone else… I don't want people I don't know calling or texting me._

'I wouldn't do that. Do… Do you want my phone number?' Brian asked, seemingly nervous.

I snorted before writing:

_Sure, I'll take your number. I can't guarantee that I'll text you, though… I'm not too much of a phone user._

Brian smiled and asked if he could type his number in my phone. I didn't see any harm in it so I handed him my phone and waited for him to finish.

I was looking at the chalk board what I felt a tap at my shoulder. I turned to see Brian giving me a weird look.

'Who's Leon?' Brian asked.

My heart skipped a beat before I calmed down. I picked up my pen:

_No one you need to know._

'Why does he have three hearts next to his name? Is he your boyfriend? Can I call him?' Brian asked.

I immediately shook my head and tried to take my phone back. Brian held it away from me.

'I was only teasing, Sora. I'm almost done with my contact. I'll give you your phone back.' Brian said.

I sat in my desk with a pout on my face. I wanted Brian to realize that I was thoroughly annoyed by his invasion of my privacy. I knew it was probably partly my fault for giving him the phone but I was still upset about it.

Brian handed my phone back to me and I half glared at him. Brian winced in a sheepish face before apologizing.

I wrote quickly to emphasize my irritation:

_You shouldn't go through people's contacts without their permission. It that really the reason you wanted my phone?_

Brian shook his head and seemed to understand that I was not happy with him. He gave me a sincere look and signed his apology.

My eyes widened at his gesture and I smiled. I signed his forgiveness and I jumped when I felt him hug me again.

'I need to learn more sign language… You look even cuter when you talk with your hands.' Brian said and I blushed before pushing him off of me.

I wrote with a silent giggle:

_You're crazy!_

Brian smiled and nodded. 'Crazy for you, my love!' I couldn't even hear and I knew for sure that he yelled that for the class to hear. I blushed and shushed him.

My watch vibrated to let me know that the bell rang and class was starting.

Class was rather uneventful. Leon stood and wrote some questions on the wall and called people to the board to answer them. Those who got theirs wrong would have to stay at the board until they got it right. I smiled because Leon would drop little hints here and there for those who were stuck. The people who listened to Leon carefully would eventually get it.

Leon was such a great teacher. I don't think he realized how amazing he was at teaching. The people who thought otherwise were the people that make no effort to learn.

They were really missing out.

Leon asked me up to the board to answer a question and I frowned when I noticed it was a distance formula question. I hated those. They were really annoying because there were little things could mess up on. I watched carefully as I breezed through the question. I made sure everything was checked before looking to Leon.

Leon nodded and I sat back down. I gave him a smile before picking up my pen to doodle.

When my watch vibrated for the nest class, I placed my things nest to Leon's desk before moving to my study hall to check in. I walked back up to Leon's classroom and sat at Leon's desk.

Leon sat at his desk and I kissed his shoulder before looking at him for instruction.

Leon didn't sign his calculus lessons. He said there would be too much finger spelling that it would be hard for him to keep up. So I always made sure my eyes were on him to absorb everything he said.

Today I was learning about implicit functions and differentiation. It was cool because it involved a lot of the other stuff I had learned earlier. I really liked using the chain rule because once you got the hang of it, it was super easy to use.

Leon put his hand on mine as I was solving so I looked up at him.

'You have one more thing to multiply on the inside. Though that 3x is a tiny thing, you have to include it or your answer will be wrong.' Leon warned.

I blushed. I can't believe I missed that. 'Sorry.' I signed.

'Don't apologize, just remember for the next question.' He seemed to say.

I nodded and moved on to the next question. This one I answered without mistakes.

Eventually the class came to an end and I hugged Leon before going to eat lunch.

I realized as I sat down next to Rude and Raijin that I only had two periods after lunch before the tournament. I actually let out a huge gasp that grabbed the attention of everyone at the table, including Tseng.

'Something the matter, Chicken Wuss?' Seifer asked.

'Nothing, I just got really excited.' I signed.

Seifer turned to Zell who translated for me.

'Ah, the tournament. We're all really excited. All I know is that I don't want to be in the block with Tseng. That was I know my spot as a started won't change.' Seifer said and everyone, with the exception of Tseng and I, nodded.

'Ohhhhh, I see Sora is not afraid of Tseng!' Zell seemed to exclaim.

'Not yet…' Seifer mumbled but I managed to catch it because I was looking at him in that particular moment.

I frowned. This wasn't about being afraid or being worried about being on the team… I wanted to challenge myself and prove that Tseng was wrong about me. Someone who judges others before really knowing them isn't someone I should feel intimidated by. I was going to prove to everyone on the team that I respected basketball and I wasn't a quitter no matter what.

It really pissed me off actually… to think that everyone else wasn't going to challenge their strongest opponent.

I continued to eat and I cast a small glance over to Tseng. He and I didn't make an effort to communicate. I didn't bother him, he didn't bother me. That was it. I couldn't bring myself to like him until he took back what he said about me.

When my watch signified the end of lunch, I picked up my things and threw them away. I had about three hours before this tournament and I was going to spend them pumping myself up for the final moment.

-Without a Sound-

I walked into the locker room and smiled at all of the other people getting ready for the competition. I changed into my clothes and shoes and took a deep breath. I wouldn't take this lightly. I would think as though everyone had trained just as hard as I had. That way I wouldn't underestimate anyone. Everyone was a threat and I would give my all to defeat them.

As fellow sports players, I had to respect them as such. I took another breath. Focus. I looked to my bag and pulled out my water bottle. I needed to go fill it up.

I walked out of the gym and moved to the water fountain outside. I held the bottle under the faucet and waited as it filled. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see who it was.

It was Leon. I finished filling my bottle and turned to him fully. 'What's up?' I signed.

'What kind of number one fan would I be if I didn't wish you good luck before your competition?' Leon signed.

I blushed for a second before I shook my head to clear it. 'Leon! I'm trying to focus. You can't woo me while I'm trying to get in the zone!' I signed with an accusing look.

Leon seemed to laugh. 'I'm not wooing you. I'm giving you a good luck kiss.' Leon signed before wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing him lips to mine.

I pulled away from his quickly and looked around to make sure we weren't caught. I turned to him again and hugged him.

'Thank you, Leon. It means a lot to me that you're my number one fan. How can I lose when I have you as my luck charm.' I signed.

Leon seemed to make a scoffing noise. 'You don't really need me, babe… the real skill is right here, in you. I'm really just here to see you before everything falls right into place.' Leon said and ran a hand through my hair.

'I love you.' I signed.

'I love you, too.' He replied in a sign.

With a smiled and I wave I moved back into the gym feeling ten times more relaxed than I was before.

I was ready.

'Alright, I need everyone's attention.' Yuffie seemed to yell.

I moved over to the large chart in front of me. The chart was divided into four then there were names in each block.

'These are the blocks. Each block was picked randomly using names from a hat. You will play a full court one-on-one game with every player in your black. Those with no losses automatically become a started. Since there are four blocks, A though D, only four starters will be chosen this way. The fifth starter and the starter alternate will be chosen in a next round between those with two losses or less. Those will be in an undetermined black called block E. There will be 8 players in this block. The two players with two or less losses will be the last two starters.' Coach Yuffie explained.

I looked at the block I was in and smiled. Rude and Tseng were in my block. I was in black D so I would have to wait until the other blocks were done before I could play. These games would be quick, though. Each game was two minutes. I had 14 minutes to make a name for myself in the first round.

So about an hour later, all the other blocks were done and three out of the six starters were chosen.

Since the captain had seniority I our block he was first on the court and he had the privilege of picking his first opponent. I was shocked when he called me to the court. I stood and took a breath. There was no turning back now, it was time for things to start rolling.

Yuffie held the ball between us and I bent my knees for the jump. She threw it up and the game began.

I jumped as high as I could and managed to take the ball. I dribbled low to the ground and looked Tseng in the eyes.

He was waiting for his moment to strike. So I decided I would give him a moment.

I dribbled around my legs and then moved the ball around my back as I moved around him. I bolted towards the goal and when I felt Tseng go for the ball I took my shot.

Without any sort of thought completely free of formula, I trusted in my body to do what I wanted.

I smiled when the ball fell through the goal. But now wasn't the time to celebrate. I had a minute and a half to defend my lead.

I watched carefully as he dribbled the ball before me. Tseng would combine speeds and skills to get an upper hand. I had thought about it for hours and hours looking for a weakness in his basically flawless technique.

His movements were mostly prompted by my own. He started slow and the minute I took a chance he would speed up to get away. I wouldn't let that happen.

I moved to take the ball and as I predicted, his gears changed from slow to fast. I had that split second to act.

The minute the ball hit the floor to speed up I knocked out the flow of the ball sending it rolling off behind Tseng.

I dove for the ball and managed to get it back into dribbling motion before taking a shot.

I watched as there was yet another point on my side.

Tseng didn't waste the last forty-five seconds on the clock. I tried to keep up but it was as though his speed had increased 10 fold.

He made a shot and through the basket it went. I took the ball and switched it up. I got passed him and took a shot. I watched in amazement as Tseng jumped up and caught the ball as it moved towards the hoop. He zoomed down the court and shot again.

I got the ball and wasted no time. I took my shot but it missed by bouncing off the hoop. Tseng in the last three seconds of the game took a shot from the middle of my side of the court.

I sank to the ground when the ball fell through the hoop. I couldn't hear the cheering that people were screaming from the bleachers. I stood and took a deep breath. This wasn't over. I still had many more opponents to play. I walked back to the bleachers and took a drink form my water.

I would watch the next games carefully. Tseng had beaten everyone in the block and I chose a guy to be the next person to be on the court. That person called Rude up to the court.

I smiled as Rude won the game with the sheer power of his defense and skillful offense. But when Rude moved to sit down, the guy called me to the court to play.

I stood and waited for the ball toss.

The guy was looking at me. 'I was the alternate for three years and I won't lose that spot to you.' The guy's mouth said before the ball went up.

I wouldn't let his words intimidate me. He was just another strong opponent in my list of strong opponents. So I wasn't cutting any slack for him.

I jumped up and grabbed the ball. I managed to get around him before he could try and take the ball.

I ran to the goal and made a lay up. It went in perfectly.

I moved back to center and waited for my opponent to try and get around me. The guy literally just barreled down the court. I moved to block him but knocked me out of the way. I ran up to block him again but it was too late.

It went in.

I took the ball and used his own tactic against him. I started charging down the court.

'Your pathetic… that isn't going to work!' I watched him say. He made planted himself and waited for my collision.

That never happened. I stopped about two feet in front of him and took a shot. I smirked. I could imagine the swish noise that ball made as it passed through the net.

The guy looked like he was about to blow up. It was 5 to 2 with only a minute left on the clock.

I got ready because I knew he had no time to waste. He moved down the court and I was going to be ready for anything.

When he finally approached me I moved to take the ball and I grabbed it when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my ankle.

I fell to the ground and dropped the ball. The guy took it and went for a three pointer.

I got up as quickly as I could with my ankle throbbing in pain but it was two late. The score was tied up and I had fifteen seconds.

I took the ball and dribbled up to him. He was trying to stall me, to take up my precious time but I had an opening. I dribbled the ball through his legs and got around him. I took a shot from the free throw and a wave of relief crashed over me when the ball went in.

The guy was on a rampage he was so angry. He had three losses and was removed from the next round. He clamed down after a second and walked over to me.

'I don't have to worry though… with that ankle I destroyed, there's no way a retard like you will make it to the next round either.' He grinned and moved to sit down.

My ankle was killing me but I had to keep going. I called the other opponents to the court and managed to defeat them with minimum movement. But when it was my time to play against Rude… my ankle wouldn't hold out and I lost.

But I knew it wasn't over. There was still a chance I could become a starter. With two losses, I made it to the next round.

I was so happy when I heard there was a thirty-minute break. I needed ice badly but I had to make sure no one would notice how injured I was.

A/N: Review and I will give you the rest of the tournament. And hurry! I only need ten reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **….

Yay! My readers came back! Keep the reviews coming!

Chapter 37

I made it to the locker room and checked to see if anyone was in there. When I made sure it was completely empty. I immediately sat on a bench, grabbed my ankle, and cried. I hissed and rocked a little for a second to try and distract myself form the pain.

After a second, I moved to the back of the locker room to the ice machine. I took off my shirt and scooped some ice into it. I wrapped up the ice inside and placed it on my swollen ankle. It wasn't too swollen but it still hurt like shit.

The ice felt good on it and I sighed at the feeling. After about ten minutes I put the ice down and grabbed some tape from my locker. It wasn't exactly an ace bandage but it would work for now. I wrapped my ankle tightly and took a breath before seeing if I could move on it.

It felt better now that it was wrapped up. I quickly put my sock and shoe back on, successfully hiding my bandaged ankle.

When I got back to the gym bleachers, the second round was ready to start. Zell came up to me and smiled.

'Personally, I think you have this in the bag… but good luck, man.' He signed.

'Thanks.' I signed with a smile of my own before waiting for it all to begin.

'Alright, Tseng has decided to let Rude start and call his opponent as he pleases. I know you guys are tired and so I want to get this done as quickly as possible.' Yuffie said.

Rude grabbed a basketball and dribbled it out to the middle of the court. I prayed that he wouldn't pick me first. The more time I have to let my ankle chill, the better.

I sighed in relief when he called more of the underclassmen to the court. It was amazing to watch these games. Though they were only two minutes, they gave me a glimpse of the real power behind every player, even the ones that loses.

After about twenty minutes, Rude had beaten all of the other players in the second round…besides me.

I took a deep breath and made my way down to the court. In truth… I think this game could go either way.

The only thing I had on Rude was speed. And to tell you the truth… with this ankle… I wasn't even sure about that.

I would have to out smart him somehow in order to get ahead.

The ball went up and I jumped. Another thing Rude had over me was height. He easily grabbed the ball before me.

I tried as hard as I could to block him but he was a big dude and there was really no way I could actually block him.

I sighed and took the ball on the rebound. I dribbled down the court. I had to forget about the pain and just trust my body to exhaust every effort I could possibly conjure in order to win this game.

I got around him and made a point on my end.

And this is how it went for a minute and 50 second. We would make goals back and forth. It was ten all and I had ten seconds to win.

I wouldn't let Leon's support go to waste… I wouldn't let people think I failed because I was lacking something. I had to prove my worth to everyone in this gym including myself.

10, I took a deep breath.

9, I let it out with my first step forward.

8, I sprinted towards the goal.

7, I could feel my heartbeat racing.

6, Rude was waiting for me.

5, I prayed this would work again.

4, I passed the ball through Rude's legs and ran around him.

3, I grabbed the ball again.

2, I jumped with all my strength towards the goal.

1, I slammed that ball through the hoop, my arms hanging on the rim so that I wouldn't fall to the ground.

In the corner of my eyes, I could see the mass of people in the bleachers stand and clap as I hugged the rim for dear life.

I didn't want to let go… if I let go I'd break my ankle for sure when I hit the ground. I could feel my adrenaline receding and the pain in my ankle came back ten fold.

I felt hands on my waist and I looked down to see Rude looking back up at me. He was silently telling me that I could let go of the hoop. I let go and Rude carried me over to the bleachers.

He sat me down and I thanked him. He shook my hand. 'Thank you for a great game.' He replied and gave me a tiny smile.

'I've seen the level of sportsmanship and caliber of all the students in the basketball program. And because of this, I can say that it would be most advantageous to appoint Sora and Rude as starter and alternate. I think all of you can agree with me, yes?' Yuffie asked.

I looked around and I could feel my heart swell at the people chanting my name. I almost cried but I calmed myself down.

Tseng walked up to me and I looked up at him. 'I was wrong about you. Welcome to the team, Sora.' My eyes widened as he signed the words in front of me.

I smiled. 'I'm only happy that I could prove to myself that you were.' I signed and Zell told Tseng what I had said.

Tseng nodded before kneeling and taking off my shoe. 'I'm surprised you were able to last so long. We disqualified Pete for doing that… we don't need cheaters on the team… especially cheaters who can't even cheat right.' Tseng actually chuckled at his own words as he placed some ice on my ankle.

I sighed in relief before I giggled silently myself. It was kind of funny that someone who went through the trouble of busting my ankle didn't even make it to the second round anyway.

I jumped when Zell almost clobbered me in his excitement. 'I want you to know Sora, the only person able to get a point off of Tseng before was Rude. And to think you actually got two points off of him! No one will ever beat Tseng, but you are the first person to get pretty damn close!' Zell said and Seifer nodded.

'Awesome job, Chicken Wuss. I wasn't paying enough attention to notice when Pete fucked up your ankle, but for you to make it seem like nothing was wrong? Why would you do that?' Seifer asked.

'I didn't want any handicaps. I wanted to be treated like everyone else.' I signed and Zell translated.

'Well, you did it! And I'm super proud! Princess, our little Chicken Wuss is growing up!' Seifer said and put an arm around Zell.

Zell elbowed Seifer at the nickname but smiled. 'Yeah...'

Yuffie walked up to me and I watched as she felt around my ankle. I hissed when she pressed down on it but she told me it wasn't broken.

'You are lucky. If you had put anymore pressure on it, it might have fractured.' She warned.

I nodded.

'Keep this brace on for two weeks. No running or stressful movements. Do you understand? I don't want one of my precious babies to break his ankle and then miss out on half the season.' Yuffie said.

I smiled and nodded again.

Yuffie ruffled my hair before saying that we could all hit the showers. I stood and relaxed when the brace made it easier to walk. I moved to the locker room and changed my shirt. The shorts had to stay on due to the brace but I didn't really care.

I waved my goodbyes to everyone before heading upstairs to Leon's classroom. I was so excited to tell him the news.

The only problem is that I had to walk up the stairs slowly and I would have to tell Leon about my ankle. But I'm sure he's still be happy for me.

I hope he showers me in kisses and tells me how proud he is. I hope he hugs me and tells me he loves me.

I opened the classroom door and walked inside. Leon was sitting with his feet propped up on his desk. He seemed to be texting someone. I knocked on the wall and Leon turned to me.

'How'd it go?' He signed.

I smiled and signed. 'I sprained my ankle in the process but you are looking at one of Hillside's starter players!' My hands almost shook with excitement.

Leon frowned. 'Are you okay? How bad is the sprain?' he signed.

'I have to wear this brace for two weeks. But it's worth it if I can be ready for the games this season.' I replied.

Leon stood and moved over to me. I smiled up at him. Okay, kiss me now! Tell me that you're proud and that you love me.

Leon ran his hand through my hair and smiled. 'Great job, Sora. Let's get you home.' He said and grabbed his keys.

I frowned… maybe he's waiting till we're off campus. I followed him down the stairs and out to his bike. I watched as he put on his helmet. So he wasn't going to kiss me now… I put on my helmet and got on the bike I wrapped my arms around Leon and we were off towards my house.

When we got there, I took off my bike helmet and looked at him. He was going to kiss me now for sure.

'You have a good night, Sora. I'll see you later.' Leon signed before driving off.

I frowned and watched him drive off. What the hell? Wasn't he happy for me? Wasn't he proud? Why didn't he kiss me?

I sighed and walked slowly up to the door and let myself in. I smiled when Pluto ran up to me and I bent down to pet him.

I stood back up and my parents entered the living room. 'Did you make the team?' my dad asked.

I nodded and signed happily. 'Yep! I sprained my ankle so I'm on this brace for two weeks but it was worth it.'

'I'm so happy for you Sora! Great job… but I'm not really all that happy about this sprain.' My mother signed before pulling me into a hug. My dad pat my back and smiled. 'I'm proud of you, son.' He said.

I sighed. I was glad my parents were happy for me. It made me feel a little better about the less than excited reaction from Leon about the news.

Roxas ran down the stairs and hugged me. 'I heard you made the team! Awesome!' Roxas said and hugged me again.

I smiled. It seemed like Roxas was back to normal. I still kind of wonder what was wrong with him though.

'Thanks guys, I can't wait for you guys to see me play in a real game though.' I signed.

'Dude, I can't wait! Me and Riku already decided we were going shopping for body paint! We are going to be the best male cheer leaders ever!' Roxas signed.

I laughed silently. 'I'm excited to see that!' I signed before heading up stairs. I was pretty much exhausted and I needed to go to sleep.

I entered my room and sat on the bed. I was wondering what might be wrong with Leon when my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Did you make the basketball team? –Brian**

_Yeah, I did! I sprained my ankle though. _I texted back

**Yay! I know this is gonna sound really creepy… but I'm outside of your house. I got my license this afternoon and I figured I would come and see you to congratulate you or comfort you depending on whether or not you made the team. :) –Brian**

I got up and walked down the stairs to the window to see if Brian was really there. My shoulders shook with a laugh when I saw him leaning against his car.

I opened the front door and walked over to him. 'I can't believe you're here. You are too ridiculous.' I signed.

'Umm… Sora… I really wish I understood what you just signed.' Brian said.

I grabbed his arm and took him inside. My parents looked puzzled. I quickly introduced him to Brain and they welcomed him.

I pulled him over to the couch and took the pen and notepad frown of the table next to the couch.

I wrote:

_I can't believe you are here. You're crazy._

'I thought we had already talked about this earlier today.' Brian reminded.

I shook my head. I wrote:

_But really, thank you for coming; it means a lot. Congratulations on getting your license. My parents are too afraid to let me go to driving school._

'Thanks, Sora. I'm sure you would do fine behind the wheel.' Brian seemed to say. '..and what about this ankle? You sprained it? Are you okay?'

I nodded.

'I'm glad you're okay.' Brian said.

I smiled and wrote:

_You are way too nice to me, Brian. _

'Well, part of it is me trying to steal you away from that Leon guy.' I watched him say.

I wrote:

_That will never ever happen… I've told you this a hundred times!_

'There's nothing wrong in trying. Speaking of this Leon guy, I was hoping he would be here so I could meet him. I figured he would be with you to celebrate.' Brian said.

I frowned. I know Brian wasn't trying to, but he definitely rubbed salt in a wound just now.

I wrote:

_He went home._

'Aww, what's with that face? Did he not want to celebrate with you?' Brian asked.

I sighed and wrote:

_He smiled like he was happy for me… and I know he is happy for me. He's really my number one fan. _

'Then why do you look so sad?' Brian asked.

I shook my head before writing:

_I was so sure he was going to kiss me and hug me… I worked myself up about it. I got really excited so when I told him the news… I was disappointed by his reaction… that's all. He just… he didn't even kiss me. He just ran his hand through my hair and told me I did a good job… I felt like I had been brushed off a little. And I shouldn't feel that way. There was a point in time where I would be happy with just a pat on the head… it was only until he started to indulge me that I started getting greedy._

I don't even know why I was writing this. It was like Brian gave me the smallest nudge and then suddenly it all just came tumbling out.

'But Sora… that's not being greedy, it's normal for you to want his attention. Otherwise, you wouldn't be together. But what I don't understand is why wouldn't Leon want to shower you with kisses and hugs and affections. As a boyfriend you should want to do that.' Brian's mouth formed.

I wrote:

_Leon told me in the beginning that he was terrible boyfriend material… but I didn't care. I love him so much that even back then I was willing to sacrifice some things just so I could have him. And he's opened up to me… he gave me a good luck kiss before the tournament. He's really sweet when he wants to be. I just really wanted him to show me how happy he was. _

'But that's wrong… you shouldn't have to sacrifice anything. I know if I were Leon, I'd be all over you. Sora you deserve someone who will give you everything… everything without you having to ask for it.' Brian said grabbing my hands in an attempt to get through to me.

I looked away form him. He was so nice and he really was sweet… but I couldn't give him what he wanted.

I looked at him again, wishing I could tell him how sorry I was. He put his hand on my cheek and pressed his lips against mine.

I pushed him away gently and shook my head. His thumb caressed my cheek softly and I was having trouble concentrating. My brain was telling me the Brian was the best choice but my heart was aching. He kissed me again and I felt myself give in for a second.

But I had to push him away again. This time I did it firmly.

I wrote quickly:

_I'm so sorry Brian. I can't do this. I love Leon. And as much as my brain keeps telling me you'd be an awesome boyfriend… I would never be as happy as I am when I'm with Leon. You're a great friend and if you think you can stay that way, I'd be really happy. But if it hurts you to remain my friend, then I'd rather you give up on me completely. You deserve much better than what I can give you. So, I think you need to leave._

Brian sighed. 'I thought for sure I had you that time… but I'm glad you told me clearly where we stand… Is there any way we could put our friendship on hiatus? I'm gonna need a while to get over you… but when I am, I would really love it if we could hang out.' Brian smiled, he had tears in his eyes.

I gave him a small hug and nodded. I wrote:

_There's someone out there for you… and when you finally meet that someone… it will hit you like a giant freight train and you'll have no chance of escaping. And I know for a fact that you didn't feel that with me. _

Brian thought about what I had written and wiped at his eyes. 'I felt a giant wave.' He seemed to say.

I wrote:

_See what I mean, it's not really the same. Now go home and get over me quick so we can play a game of one-on-one._

Brian seemed to laugh. 'Alright. I'll see you around.' He said and left the house.

I closed the door and ran a hand through my hair. I plopped onto the couch and rubbed my face.

Fuck… that was by far the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. I really almost gave into him… if my resolve was any weaker, I definitely would have kissed him back.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see my dad on my right and my mom on my left.

'Personally, I think you should have chose Brian.' My dad signed only to flinch when my mother swatted at him.

'Don't listen to your father. You knew who would make you happiest and I agree that Leon is the one for you. So don't let what Brian or what your father said discourage you. You did the right thing.' My mom said.

'I just feel really bad… for Brian and for Leon.' I signed.

'Why is that? Why for Leon?' Dad signed.

'I fell bad because… it shouldn't have been so hard to choose… I wavered and that's not a good sign… how can I say I love Leon and then almost give in to someone else?' I asked with my hands.

'Obviously because Leon's acting kind of like a shitty boyfriend. From his side of the conversation it sounded like he wasn't happy for you.' Dad said.

'He was happy… I just wanted him to be more expressive about it.' I signed.

'I think maybe you should talk to him about it. It'll kick him into gear a little… and probably make him a little jealous too.' My mom said seeming to giggle a little.

I smiled. 'You think that will help?' I asked.

'Well… it works on your Dad when he pisses me off.' My mom seemed to laugh.

I laughed silently when my Dad's jaw hit the floor. 'So that's how it is!' he seemed to yell.

My mom leaned over me to kiss him on the cheek. 'I love you.'

I shook my head and stood. 'Thanks guys… I'm gonna hit the sack now.' I signed.

They signed their goodnights before I headed upstairs.

A/N: Here you go my loves! Click that review button because I know you want to!


	38. Chapter 38

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

Review and enjoy... I'm going for 15 reviews this time!

Chapter 38

There was definitely something wrong with Leon and I. It's been a week and I haven't been able to really talk to him.

I've tried to approach him many times about the Brian thing but the only time I really see him is when he drives me home or during class and he won't let me stick around in his classroom long enough.

Ever since the day of the tournament he's done nothing but brush me off. He won't give me a chance to kiss him for longer than three seconds and will pat me on the head like I'm some kind of dog.

I can't stand it.

And another thing that really bothers me is the fact that he's been really into his phone lately. Even during our classes, if it rings, he'll pick it up and step out of text a reply as soon as he gets it.

Who is so important? And if this person is important… aren't I important enough to him to know about it.

Maybe it's his parents or other family? What about an old buddy he hasn't seen in years? Or maybe…

A better girlfriend… boyfriend?

It hurts a lot to be suspicious like this. I don't want to think that he would do something like that… I know Leon is a good person and I hate having doubts about him. And it's not like I have solid proof anyway.

There's part of me that thinks that this is all just something trivial and that I'm making a big deal out of it… but there's a bigger part of me that doesn't trust him enough to think that it's nothing.

I just don't know what to do.

-Without a Sound-

Having a brace on your ankle is really inconvenient. It's been a week and I haven't done anything that could possibly jeopardize the healing of the sprain. So that means no training…

Well, no physical training. mental training, I've been doing a lot of that. I try and distract myself with practicing. I practice by watching others practice, I memorize their habits and their patterns. That way I can make smarter decisions on the court during the game.

I felt an arm on my shoulder and I smiled when Zell sat next to me. 'How's it going, buddy?' he signed.

I shrugged. 'Well, I really understand now how you can train without picking up a basketball… it's amazing how much you can see just by watching.' I signed.

'Yeah. It's cool. Well, I better get back before Tseng bites my head off for distracting your training.' Zell said with a smile before heading back down the bleachers.

It's Monday, I have to wear this infernal brace until Friday. It's annoying…

But what's more annoying is that for work purposes, Leon can't drive me home. He said that he has a lot of IEPs to type and that he would have to go home early everyday of this week to get them finished by the deadline.

He says this but he's still attached to that damn phone… is it work related? I mean, he works at the school why can't he just talk to his employers face to face at the school.

I sighed and watched the others practice until six o'clock where I left the gym and got into my parent's car and drove home.

When I entered the living room, Roxas was sitting on the couch texting. Is everyone more interested in their phones than real life?

'Hey, Sora? What does Leon's house look like? I've been there once but I wasn't really paying attention.' Roxas asked.

I frowned… Why would he need to know that? What was going on? 'It's kind of small but it's orderly and clean.' I replied.

'Does he have table space?' he asked.

'A small coffee table and countertops… but that's it…' I signed. Why was this making me slightly uncomfortable?

'Sounds nice… but I was kind of hoping he'd have that starving educator type of pad, you know? That way I'd have something on him. The dude has like… no flaws.' Roxas seemed to say with a giggle.

Don't talk about him like you know him! You don't know him at all… of course he has flaws… 'Well, I'm sorry.' I signed.

'Well, it's not like it's your fault the dude is cooler than ice cubes.' Roxas said.

I nodded and looked around the room awkwardly.

'Wait! Maybe he has a shitty bathroom! Does he, Sora?' Roxas asked.

I scoffed. 'Why don't you just go and see for yourself. It's like a fifteen minute walk.' I signed before heading upstairs.

What was with Roxas' sudden interest in everything Leon? It was kind of pissing me off.

-Without a Sound-

The next day I would try my luck with talking to Leon again. The truth was that I missed him a lot. I miss going to his house… I miss his embrace, his gentle smile… the way he smells…

I got dressed and headed downstairs. I ate breakfast and waited patiently for everyone to be ready to leave. I was almost dozing off when Roxas sat next to me.

'Hey, are you okay? You've been a little testy lately.' Roxas signed.

I shrugged. 'I was tired… and I think I'm suffering from basketball withdrawal…' I signed with a voiceless chuckle.

Roxas smiled and patted my shoulder. 'Well, the brace comes off Friday, right?'

I nodded and we headed to the car for school.

When we got there I headed straight for Leon's classroom. Maybe I could catch him before class.

I walked inside and I smiled when I saw Leon laughing at Cloud who was blushing redder than a lobster.

I knocked on the wall to get their attention and smiled. 'Hey, Cloud.' I greeted.

'Hey there, Sora. How are you? I heard you made the team, congrats.' Cloud asked.

I shrugged. 'I'm okay.' I signed.

Cloud seemed to understand that sign. 'Just okay?' he asked.

I nodded.

'Well, I'm going to head to homeroom… you have a good day Sora.' Cloud said with a smile.

I nodded again and sent him a smile before he left the room. I walked over to Leon and he turned to me.

'Are you really okay?' Leon asked.

I shook my head and grabbed his arm and pulled him into a standing position. I then hugged my arms around him and hid my face in his shirt. I sighed when he returned the embrace for a second.

Hold me a little tighter… didn't you miss me too?

Leon pulled away from me and smiled softly. 'You should head to homeroom. I'll see you in class.'

No… I don't want to go yet… will you kiss me goodbye? I looked him in the eyes and I hoped he could see how much I didn't want him to send me away.

He leaned down and pressed him lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to deepen the kiss. I felt him make a noise and push me away.

'Sora, we shouldn't do something like that here, okay?' Leon said.

I nodded and left the room. I kind of felt like someone had a grip on my heart and they were squeezing it tightly. It made me want to cry but I wasn't going to let that happen.

I made it to homeroom then moved back to Leon's classroom for math… I was kind of uncomfortable coming back into the room after what happened but I would have to suck it up.

The class before calculus was okay because Leon didn't call on me or anything. He just left me alone. But when my watch told me to change classes, I became a little nervous.

I headed down to study hall and checked in before going heading back to Leon's classroom. When I entered the room, Leon wasn't in there. I walked over to the desk and saw a note.

_Went to make some copies, I'll be right back._

I sighed and sat in his chair… it was comfier so I decided I would sit in it till he comes back. I leaned back into the chair and noticed that Leon's leather jacket was hanging on the back of it.

I checked to see if Leon was coming in before taking a big whiff of it. I felt like such a creeper but I loved his smell more than any other smell in the whole wide world.

It was in mid whiff that I felt something vibrating. It wasn't my watch. I checked Leon's jacket pockets and found that his cell phone was ringing. I took a breath, I wasn't supposed to look through his stuff but I was really curious.

I looked at the screen, he had a text message. I pressed the green button and the text appeared on the screen.

**Did you make the reservation for us? –Roxas**

Reservation? Like a restaurant reservation? What were Roxas and Leon doing? And why the hell didn't I know about it.

Were they going out behind my back? It would make sense… that was why Roxas was so interested in him. He wanted to know more about the person he was dating…

I closed the phone and put it back in the pocket. I grabbed a pen and wrote:

_Forgot about a test… Sorry! I'm going back to study hall today._

I ran from the classroom back to my study hall. I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet… Roxas wouldn't do that to me would he?

I sighed and rubbed my head… I was definitely getting a headache.

-Without a Sound-

Wednesday's basketball practice was cancelled because Tseng and Coach Yuffie had to register us for the distract competition and couldn't be there to monitor us.

Not that we really needed to be monitored but it was a school rule.

Since I was going home early, I texted Leon to see if he could drive me home.

When my phone vibrated I opened it and looked at him reply.

**I'm already at home working. I'm sorry Sora –Leon**

I sighed and texted my parents and they said that they were coming to pick me up.

After I put my phone away, my phone vibrated once more. I opened my phone once again and there was another text.

**I'll be coming back home a little later than usual. I have to prepare for a project with my partners for a little while before I head home. –Roxas**

I frowned… why did this make me so damn nervous? I walked outside and waited for my parents to pick me up.

When they did my dad signed that we were going grocery shopping because we were running low on food. I nodded and dozed off in the car.

When I woke up. I was in the parking lot of the supermarket. I guess they went in without me.

I was about to doze off again when I spotted something in the corner of my eye. Roxas was sneaking out of the market… well, that's what it looked like. He then motioned to someone behind him and I saw Leon walking out of the store with a shopping basket.

Roxas seemed to pout and walk back out to Leon to shove him a little. It looked like he was trying to get him to goof around a little. Leon pushed him away a little and then laughed when Roxas stumbled a bit.

Oh God… they looked so cute together.

I watched them walk off together… as they moved farther and farther away, I could feel my heart breaking a little.

What the fuck was going on? Roxas? That was lower than low…

I felt a tear drop down my face and I swiped at it quickly. That didn't really prove anything did it?

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. After about fifteen minutes, my parents came back and I helped them load the car.

-Without a Sound-

I think I was going to go crazy from all of this emotional stress. I can't concentrate… I lose my appetite. I even think my hair was starting to come out.

It was scary and I didn't know what to do. Whenever I think that maybe Leon is dating Roxas behind my back… I keep wondering… what could I have done wrong? What did I do?

And then I start hating myself again… and then I start itching. I don't scratch because I know I'll end up hurting myself. And I don't want to go back down that road. I lie on my bed Friday morning and start the day with a few deep breaths. I sat up and started to remove my clothes, including the brace, so that I could take a shower.

I turned on the water and stepped inside. I took my shower quickly and got dressed. I didn't want to look at the mirror. I didn't want to look at myself. I took another deep breath and left my bedroom.

I headed downstairs and sat on the living room couch. I wasn't really that hungry. I was dozing off yet again. But I jumped when I felt something plop onto my lap. I looked down to see an apple.

'Dude, are you okay? You don't look so good? You gotta remember that your part of a team so you can't slack off.' Roxas signed.

'Don't tell me what to do.' I signed back and turned away from him.

I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around. 'What is with you, Sora? I didn't do anything! If something is bothering you, don't take it out on me!' Roxas seemed to yell.

I huffed and glared at him. I bit into the apple just so I wouldn't do anything stupid. My parents came into the room, probably after hearing Roxas' yelling.

They ushered us to the car to head to school. I sighed and looked out the window the entire ride.

During class, I couldn't even look at Leon. I just doodled in my notebook until my watch told me class was over.

But I still had Calculus. I walked down to my study hall before going back to the classroom. I walked in as and walked down the little hall. Then I spotted Leon texting on his phone. I approached him quietly. I got behind him and read the text.

**Can't wait for this afternoon! ;) Don't tell Sora. –Roxas**

I was surprised Leon didn't notice me behind him. But at this point I didn't even care.

I was pissed. I slammed my fist on my desk and he jumped.

'Why are you texting Roxas? What are you two doing behind my back?' I signed frantically.

Leon stood and moved to speak but I closed my eyes. 'Leon, if you wanted to dump me for Roxas… I would have felt better about it if you had told me straight up. Don't just sneak around behind my back! I can't believe you would do that to me! What the fuck did I do to deserve this.' I signed, my hands wouldn't stop.

Neither would my tears.

'The reservation, the grocery shopping, Roxas' sudden interest in everything about you… it all makes sense now! You never kiss me, you push me away, you don't let me talk to you for more than five minutes… you hate me don't you? Are you afraid that I might do something stupid if you break up me? I'll… I'll be just fine without you so if you won't end it I will! Fuck you, Leon! It's over!' I let out a voiceless sob before heading to the door.

I felt Leon grab my wrist and pull me back into the room. I struggled out of his hold. He twisted me around and crashed his lips against mine. That only made me angrier. I pushed him away and in a sudden flash of fury I rammed my fist in his face.

He fell back and I sprinted for the door. I ran down the stairs, entered the gym and sighed when I found it empty. I ran into the locker room and hit in one of the stalls. I cried and cried and pounded on the stall walls in heartache.

I had never felt so betrayed in my entire life. It was just not fair. Leon probably got tired of me… he got tired of the silence and the headaches that are a part of dealing with a problem child like me. Roxas is basically just a cooler, hotter, blonder version of me. He was way more fun to be around and probably just a hundred percent better than me. I just wish that betrayal didn't hurt so much.

And now I basically back to square one… I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to go home and sleep… maybe I'd feel better after a nice nap…

I new that that was just my mind trying to trick myself… but I'd rather be the ignorant fool that feels no pain than the wise man who just knows too much.

I should have just let it go. I shouldn't have tried to discover them. I got out of the stall and ran out of the gym and off of campus.

I would just walk home.

After the forty-minute walk, I entered my house and ran to my room, locked the door, and blocked out every thought in my head.

I took off my watch so that I wouldn't wake up and closed my eyes. After about an hour, I finally drifted off to sleep.

-Without a Sound-

When I woke up, I really didn't feel better. I took a deep breath and stretched. I pulled the covers around me and sobbed. I felt so cold and alone. I wanted Leon back… I still miss the way he feels, I miss how me makes me feel. I started to cry harder… why did I always have to be on the losing end of things? Why was I always the one to have stuff taken away from me? It just wasn't right… I was crying so hard I started to hiccup and have trouble breathing. When someone put a hand on my shoulder and I jumped ten feet in the air and back up against my wall on the other side of the room.

Leon was in my room. I turned my face away. 'Why are you here? Haven't you done enough?' I signed.

I could feel him start to approach me. He turned my head back towards him. 'Baby, I am NOT cheating on you with your brother! Do you really think I'm the type of person that would do that?' Leon asked.

I pushed him away. 'Don't call me baby… and no, I didn't think you would do something like that… which is why I feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart over and over and over.' I replied.

'Sora, I need to show you something.' Leon said and took my arm gently.

I ripped it back. 'Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me!' I signed angrily.

Leon sighed before saying. 'You are going to feel like a giant dick after this.' He threw me over his shoulder and I tired to wiggle from his hold but he gripped me tightly.

I cried as he carried me down the stairs and out of the house.

He placed me on his bike and I couldn't look at him as he put my helmet on. He got on his bike and I wrapped my arms around him only because I didn't want to fall off the bike and die.

We drove for five minutes and my eyes widened when I noticed the basketball court.

My family, the starter team, Riku, Cloud, even Mr. Sephiroth were standing behind a giant banner that said:

CONGRATULATIONS SORA! YOU MAKE US PROUD!

… Are you fucking kidding me? I started to cry again when Leon's bike stopped.

I took off my helmet and covered my face in shame. Leon was right… I did feel like a dick, a fucking huge one.

Leon grabbed my chin for my attention. 'Roxas, Zell, and I planned this from the beginning. At first we planned it at my place. But then Roxas said that I wouldn't have enough space… so I had to reserve this entire court for a whole day. I wanted to buy foods that you liked so I took Roxas with me to the groceries. Roxas and I texted each other just to make sure things were going smoothly. I wasn't cheating on you. I couldn't talk with you because I was afraid I'd let it slip. If I had known you would freak out on me I would have just told you.' Leon explained.

'Did my parents know about it?' I sighed.

'We didn't tell them until the day of because Roxas knew they would give it away.' Leon signed.

'I just wish I didn't catch on to the things that I did catch on to… you have to admit, from my point of view it did seem really suspicious.' I signed.

Leon nodded. 'I know… and that's why I'm not really mad at you.'

'I'm sorry I punched you…' I signed slowly when I noticed the bruise on the side of his eye.

'Yeah… you definitely punched my brains out. That really hurt…' he said and looked at me.

'Do you really want to break up with me?' Leon asked.

I shook me head. 'No… I never wanted to. I just thought I had to.' I signed.

'Is it safe to say that we have now fully reconciled the situation? Can I kiss you without getting the shit smacked out of me?' he signed.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him. Leon pulled me close and pressed his lips against mine. I ran my hands through his hair and decided I would get the kiss I had wanted for so long.

I forced my tongue inside his mouth and didn't stop kissing him when he made a noise. Leon seemed to finally catch on to what I wanted and took over from there. I lost myself in that kiss and pulled away when I felt a tear run down my face.

'You okay?' Leon asked.

'Yeah… I just really missed this…' I signed meekly.

'Let's party now, shall we? We even bought some basketballs so you and the team could play around.' Leon said.

I smiled. 'Thank you for this…'

A/N: Whoooo…. that took longer than I thought it would.


	39. Chapter 39

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own… except for the plotizzle.

SORRY!

Chapter 39

Evidently in preparation for this party, a lot of secrets were shared. Zell had asked Leon personally if he could tell the rest of the starter team about Leon and I.

Leon agreed, he also let Roxas tell Riku about it too.

Seifer thought it was cool of me to be dating a teacher.

Rude and Raijin didn't really care.

And Tseng was fine with it too. But he would disapprove the minute it started interfering with basketball.

Riku, being the sweet kid that he is, was fine with it as long as I was happy. Riku was also relieved.

You see, I wasn't the only one that was suspicious of Roxas and Leon. Riku was put off by Roxas' sudden interest in his brother's math teacher and also overheard some phone calls to said teacher about reservations and keeping everything a secret.

He actually confronted Roxas about it and it finally gave Rox a chance to confess his feelings. So now they were a couple and everything just seemed to be right again.

After all the food was eaten, Roxas and I sat and watched the rest of the starter team and Riku play a game of basketball. I would smile at how Roxas would mumble a 'Yes!' every time Riku made a basket.

How could I have ever doubted my brother like I did? Looking at him now it just didn't make sense that I would come to a conclusion like that.

'You know, I really don't blame you for thinking the way you did. The stuff that you saw made us seem really suspicious… but I wonder why you didn't confront me about it? I mean, you certainly punched Leon in the face… but that was after it seemed like the jig was up. Why didn't you approach me with your accusations?' Roxas signed as he watched the players on the court.

I sighed. It was a good question… but I did know the answer. 'I didn't want to confront you about it… if I did, that would mean that I really believed that something was going on… if I had approached you, it would have meant coming to terms with the idea that Leon was cheating on me… and when I did come to terms with it, even though it didn't actually happen, I had never felt so lost and hurt… I'd never wish a feeling like that on anyone.' I replied with my hands.

Roxas placed his arm around my shoulders and conked his head softly against mine. 'I think you should have a little more faith in your boyfriend, Sora. He may not act like it all the time, but he really, really adores you. And when he came to me during lunch hour earlier today after your argument… I thought for sure he was going to break down and cry. He is by far one of the strongest persons I have ever met… he really knows how to keep his shit together.' I watched Roxas say.

I looked over to Leon who was standing with Cloud and Mr. Sephiroth and frowned… to be honest, I didn't even think about how he might have felt. I really hoped that by the end of this we could all just move on.

I caught Roxas wave in the corner of my eye and I turned to him. 'I just want you to know that I would never do that to you. Hurting you, is essentially hurting a quarter of myself.' He said.

I gave him a puzzled look. 'You're my twin brother, man!' he explained.

'But wouldn't that mean that I'm your other half?' I signed in question.

'Well, my other half is spilt into half… you have one quarter and Riku has the other quarter… but don't tell him that. The last thing he needs is someone to boost his ego." Roxas said with a laugh.

I smiled.

'So yeah, don't ever think that I would do that… because I can't live without you. Seriously, try living without a quarter of your body. That would mean missing an arm, a lung, a chunk of your heart, an eye, an ear… that would just be one fucked up li-' I interrupted his speech to hug him. I couldn't help but feel like the most disgusting pile of shit for even thinking about doubting my twin.

He pulled from me. 'I know your feeling like shit right now. But I think you should talk to Leon about this whole two-week period. A lot of shit happened. I wasn't talking to you because I was jealous of your relationship, and Dad was all weird about Leon… the tournament, this whole mix up.' Roxas said.

'A lot more than that happened…' I signed.

'Really?' Roxas asked with his hands.

'Yeah, I had a Brian situation too…' I signed knowing that Roxas would understand.

'Ohhhhh, that's some dramatic shit going on in the life of Sora! You must have turned him down, and that's why he politely declined the invite to this party.' Roxas put it together.

'I did turn him down… but not before I kissed him.' I confessed.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sora you are BAD!' Roxas exclaimed.

'So yeah, I really do need to talk to Leon about it all…' I signed.

'I agree.' Roxas said.

I smiled at Roxas and gave him yet another hug. 'You're a fourth of me too.' I mouthed before giving Roxas a big smooch on the forehead.

Roxas giggled and I stood. I didn't want to interrupt Leon's conversation but I figured it wouldn't hurt to walk over there. And I couldn't help but feel the biggest urge to just wrap my arms around Leon.

But I paused in my approach. What if he didn't really want me to be around him right now? I mean… I did sort of rip his heart out and step on it…

Sure I picked it up and dusted it off afterwards but I'm sure it might still hurt.

I felt really, REALLY bad about it… I was even having a hard time forgiving myself for doing it. As much as I could say that what I did was justified, it really wasn't…

Leon and Roxas would never do that to me. I should have known that and I shouldn't have hurt them by accusing them of doing something as bad as dating behind my back.

I took a breath and walked over to Leon slowly… that way he would have plenty of time to shoo me away if I was unwanted.

-Without a Sound-

Leon's POV

I was relieved when all of this turned out okay. There were points down the road where I thought this party wouldn't work out due to issues with Sora and I… but the misunderstanding was a cleared now and I felt like a giant weight was off my shoulders.

Cloud and Sephiroth seemed to find it very amusing that I was punched in the face. I didn't think it was all that funny. Especially under the circumstances it was under.

"You have to admit that it's kind of funny… I think it serves you right. I mean the poor kid thought his heart was being rip to shreds. You should have seen this coming, Leon. You don't keep secrets from your lover… no matter how innocent they are." Cloud chastised with a chuckle.

"Personally, I hate surprises… they are never what they are hyped up to be. Although, the gesture is appreciated in this case, it still lead to misunderstanding." Sephiroth added.

I nodded. They were right. And if I ever decided to plan a surprise party, I wouldn't shut Sora out like I did… I would just have to be really careful about what I say. "I don't think I like parties to much… I would have preferred a private celebration." I said.

"Of course you would Leon… but this is Sora. After all his hard work, he deserved something like this." Cloud said.

I nodded. "I know. I just wish this whole mishap could have gone differently. Sora probably feels terrible for thinking the way he did. In fact he's most likely trying to talk things over with Roxas right now." I said as I looked over to my left to see Sora hugging Roxas.

"Wow, you really just called that… impressive." Sephiroth said.

I sighed. "I love the kid… it's like I have to know what he's doing when he does it or I might lose it." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose to fight the oncoming headache.

"Awwwwww, you are so sweet, LEON!" Cloud squealed and I punched him I the arm to get him to shut up.

I smiled when Sephiroth rubbed at his temples to fight his own headache.

"I need to make a mental note… boyfriend equals perpetual headache." I said.

"Yeah, but you still can't get enough. You know if Sora had really decided to dump you today… you would be so torn up about it." Cloud said.

"Thank you for summing that up for me… you really live with this psychoanalyst? It's like he says all of the things I'd like to keep at the back of my brain." I grumbled.

Sephiroth nodded. "I've gotten used to just telling him everything so he doesn't have to do it for me." He said.

I chucked and Cloud suddenly made a 'psssst' noise so I looked at him.

"Sora approaching slowly to your left. The poor thing seems to be having an inner battle." Cloud said.

I felt my heart twinge at this. He looked so guilty. I could tell what he was thinking.

_Leon probably doesn't want to have to deal with me after what happened today. I feel terrible… I probably really hurt him._

_I'll just walk up to him slowly so that he has time to send me away._

"Damn it Sora, don't be afraid to approach me…" I mumbled.

"Leon, go get him… he's breaking my heart." Cloud said.

I waited for him to look over at me. When he did, I beckoned him over with a hand gesture and he quickened his pace over to me.

I pulled him into an embrace and placed my chin on his head. I could feel the muscles in his back start to relax and I just held him as I continued to talk with Cloud and Sephiroth.

"He and I are going to have a long talk after this is over. That way once everything is all out of the table, we can move on." I said.

Cloud nodded and smiled at Sora. Sora, however, was still hiding his face in my shirt. I could feel his breathing in an out. I think maybe he thought that by holding me tightly I would understand that he didn't want me to leave.

And I didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to leave either so I rubbed my hand up and down his back. Hopefully, he would understand what I was trying to say through my gesture.

"So I guess since you two are going to have your talk, it will be up to us to return this large table and basketballs to the school and give the banner to Sora's parents." Sephiroth grumbled.

"You know I wasn't really thinking about that but, yes. Thank you so much for offering." I said with a cackle.

Cloud shook his head and put an arm around Sephiroth. "You set yourself up for that one, love. You're very lucky we like you, Leon." Cloud said with a smile.

"I know I am. Thanks guys. And if it's any consolation, I like you too." I said with a smile.

After an hour of talking, I suddenly felt Sora let go of me and start slipping form my arms. He actually fell asleep against me.

"Wow! I didn't really think someone could fall asleep standing up." Cloud said in surprise.

"He's had a long day Cloud… and he's probably emotionally drained." Sephiroth said.

I nodded in agreement and lifted him onto the table so that he was sitting on the edge. I then turned my back to him, pulled his arms around my neck, got my arms securely under his legs, and made sure he was leaning against me before lifting him so I was carrying him on my back.

It wasn't the greatest option, but I think it was better than laying him on the table or on a public bench.

"So I guess he's knocked out, huh?" I turned to see Aerith looking at her sleeping son with a soft smile.

"Yeah, it's been a long day for him. Actually, I was hoping that I could take him with me. I'll have to wake him up for a couple of minutes on the drive back but he and I really need to-"

"I understand. But I expect him back tomorrow afternoon by the latest. " Aerith said and I smiled.

"Thank you. My friends Cloud and Sephiroth here were going to take the school stuff back. But that banner, if he wants it, is for Sora. So feel free to take it home." I said.

"Yeah, even if he doesn't want it, I want to keep it. It's really a nice keepsake." She said.

Slowly but surely, the number of people at the basketball court started to dwindle. It was around that time that Sora woke from his nap.

I set him down and he rubbed at his eyes a little before taking my hand and pulling my to the farthest corner of the court.

'I need to tell you something…' Sora began to sign.

He took a breath and began to sign his apologies. He was so sorry about doubting me and felt like an asshole for punching me and breaking up with me when really all I wanted to do was throw a party for him.

'But I think it's only fair that I say that the past two weeks have been pretty tough for me. I just… I love you so much that I have trouble being happy when your not around and when your not responding to me.' He signed.

I gave him a puzzled look. I knew that I distanced myself from him, but it's not like I gave him the cold shoulder or anything.

'It might not mean much to you… but when I told you that I made the starter team and in response you patted my head like a dog, it really hurt. And then it hurt me even more when Brian, who had just recently become my friend, shows up at my house ready to congratulate or comfort me depending on the results of the tournament… I didn't even tell him about it. I didn't even think he knew I was even in the basketball club!' he signed, his eyes were shimmering with emotion and I could see the hurt he was feeling at recalling the incident.

But I felt my anger twitch at the thought of that Brian kid at Sora's house. That kid definitely had a thing for Sora and I didn't like the idea of him visiting Sora whenever he pleases.

'I never told you this, but Brian had been pursuing me since the day I started to come out of my shell. He knew I had a boyfriend and he had actually hoped to meet him when he came to my house…' Sora's hands paused and let out an amused huff that also sounded a little sad. 'he was so sure my boyfriend was going to be all over me because it was my big day and all. He was disappointed when I told him that my boyfriend wasn't there.'

I really didn't like where this was going.

'He noticed that I was sad and I just told him everything… not your name or anything but the kind of person you are. I had told him that I went into the relationship knowing I would have to sacrifice some of the things I might have wanted, like being affectionate with you. But he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it… he said that I really shouldn't have to give up anything… he seemed kind of mad at me for settling.' Sora signed but paused, probably to let his hands rest for a second.

I could actually start to feel my blood boil… I really, really didn't like where this seemed to be heading.

'He said that... if I was with him I wouldn't have to worry about sacrificing anything. He said _he_ would be all over meif he were my boyfriend.'

I was glad that Sora couldn't here me growling in anger at that moment.

'I don't know what happened… he was being so sweet and I was just so upset… when he kissed me I almost didn't have the heart to push him away… ' He paused again to wipe at his tears that started to spill over. 'but I did and I told him straight out that I wouldn't ever stop loving you, Leon. And even though my mind kept telling me I was making a mistake… I knew in my heart that I wouldn't ever be as happy with him as I am with you, sacrifices or not. My dad told me I was making a mistake… evidently he was listening in… and I just…' he let out a breathy sob. 'I just don't want it to have to be that way. I don't want my mind and my dad telling me that I deserve better… because all I want is you. And I want to be able to kiss you and love you without getting pushed away or dismissed with a pat on the head.' Sora then covered his face with his hands and cried.

I wasn't really sure how I was supposed to respond to what he said. But in all honesty, I was angry and upset.

Furious because that Brian boy tried to get with Sora while his guard was down. It was obvious that he was taking advantage. And then I couldn't believe Sora almost fell for Brian's little spiel.

Upset because I was felt terrible for putting Sora in a position where he felt it was almost better to fall for something like that. But it was true… Sora shouldn't have to sacrifice things and his mind and father shouldn't have to tell him he deserved more. And that's when I started to feel inateqite as a boyfriend.

Sure I didn't really like being openly affectionate with Sora but that didn't mean that I wouldn't or that I didn't want to.

I mean, I had Sora sleeping against my back for a few hours, in front of everyone, in broad daylight. I was perfectly capable of being affectionate…

I just don't like feeling so exposed and vulnerable to outside opinion. It's not that I cared about outside opinion, but I'd really rather not have to deal with that.

With a sigh, I grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him towards my bike. I didn't really think we should continue talking in public.

I also didn't really think that Sora was calm enough to hang onto me if we drove to my house. So I started to walk my bike back home. Sora seemed to understand that I wanted him to come with me so he followed. I could hear him sniffling as we walked.

It was maybe a five minute walk back to my house so when he got there I parked my bike and took Sora's hand again. It was only after I pulled him into my house and closed the door that I let go of his hand.

Sora looked down at his feet awkwardly and I grabbed his chin gently to get his attention.

His eyes were red and puffy and I could help but feel my heart tighten at the sight. "I want you to know how sorry I am for making you feel unhappy." I said and he nodded.

'I am so, so, sorry Sora. And if you feel like you need to give up things that make you happy in order to be with me then that means that I'm the one that's falling short, not you.' I signed.

I watched as a couple of new tears fell down his face. He was probably still feeling guilty and blaming himself for everything.

"As you know… I'm a very private person. I don't like it when people are in my business and I'm not the most expressive person around. You can tell by the barreness of my living space that I don't really like homey touches. But because I love you I try to meet you half way… was it not enough? Baby, I'll push a little more if it'll make you happy. Because the one thing that I hate the most in this world besides being emotionally vulnerable, is seeing you cry and hearing that someone trying to stake their claim on you." I continued to sign as I spoke the words.

'It's not like you don't try hard enough… I'm saying that you can't be sweet and open with me one week and then be completely cold the next… I felt like maybe you didn't love me anymore… I can't help the way I feel and after you indulged me and showed me that part of you, I didn't want you to revert back to being cold again… I know there was a reason you were keeping your distance, you didn't want to let it slip about the party, but that change threw me completely off balance… and I don't-' Sora paused and put his arms down as if he were unsure of whether he should sign what he was thinking.

"Tell me Sora. Believe it or not, I care about your concerns." I said.

Sora moved over to the couch and sat… I didn't follow. It was obvious that wanted some space.

'I don't want you to feel obligated to do something you don't like just because I'm your boyfriend and that's what is expected of you… I just really wish I could make you want to do those things… I don't want you to be unhappy and I don't want to force you into revealing a part of you that you don't really feel comfortable showing. Is it so wrong that I want you to want me and kiss me and hug me and hold my hand? I'm not sure of what I'm supposed to do… and I'm not most attractive person or the most fun to have around… This is where I feel like I'm falling short… I'm more trouble than I'm worth.' Sora signed and I watched him begin to curl up into himself.

He's so insecure.

He's completely unideal.

He's ridiculously self-depreciating.

But… he loves harder than anyone,

He's goofy and friendly.

And when he's happy he makes my head spin and my heart flutter.

I really can't stand it but I don't want anything else or anything more.

I sighed and moved over to the sofa. I sat on it so my back was against the armrest and I pulled the little ball of low self-esteem towards me.

"That is not true… Sora, I spend more time with you than I spend with anyone else in I know… you know why, because I love having you around. I'm telling you this not because it's my duty as your boyfriend but because it's true and because I love seeing you happy. When you love someone, you want to see them happy. And if sharing all of myself with you will make you happy than I'll do it. I'm not obligated to, I want to, even if it makes me a little uncomfortable. Believe me, I'll get used to it. Seeing you smile and laugh and blush is worth it. You mean more to me than anything else in the entire universe. The thought of losing you makes me want to cry… and the thought of someone taking you away from me pisses me off to no end. And that Brian guy is so lucky that you turned him down because otherwise I'd be at his house ready to throttle him. I want you to know these things… but only you. You are the only one who will ever hear this coming out of my mouth." I said.

'I can't hear.' Sora signed simply.

I growled. "I can't believe you just ruined my speech that I dove deep into my heart and soul for… you get what I mean Sora!" I said and pulled him into a hug.

I chuckled when Sora took a blatant whiff of me before snuggling into my neck.

'I like this.' He signed and looked up at me.

"You know, I like it too." I said and pulled him closer to me.

'I'm glad we talked.' Sora signed.

'Me too.' I replied with my hand.

'Can I stay here?' Sora asked and I could feel the heat rising up to his face.

I pushed him back as I moved to hover over him. He looked up from under me with a deep blush on his face.

I looked down at him. "Only if you promise to remember that you're mine and that I don't want other dudes touchin' up on my shizzle, ya dig?" I said.

There was a moment of silence before Sora started gasping with laughter. 'I would never let anyone ever touch your S-H-I-Z-Z-L-E.' He spelled the last word because there probably wasn't a sign for it.

I smiled at him before letting my hands sneak under his shirt. Sora jerked when I tickled at his sides. With a sigh, I finally decided to relax on top of him, my arms hugging him as if I were hugging a long pillow. "I love you, Shizzle." I said.

Sora shifted to get more comfortable before signing that he loved me too.

Then we both fell asleep.

A/N: Oh my god, I am soooo sorry! I had so much going on that I had no time to write. I promise, I am currently typing another chapter of The Pack and after that's updated, I'll start on Fire. If you guys are still out there, please review!


	40. Chapter 40

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **DAMN IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME… It still doesn't change anything though…

Man, it's been like five months… I SINCERELY APOLOGISE! The good thing is that it's winter break so I have free time now!

Chapter 40 (Damn! When did this story get so long?)

It's been two months since Sora's surprise party and after a month of training, their team has been doing splendidly.

If only I could have seen them play!

I've had to miss every district game because some people can't seem to learn to study on their own. I've had two students who repeatedly say they don't understand the math and request that I help them after school.

It doesn't help that they are the only students that piss me off to the greatest extent.

Naminé Sinclair and one of her cronies.

The only reason I don't turn them down is because the really do need the help and they actually asked for my aid of their own free will. I know a lot of students who would rather save themselves that embarrassment and just struggle all year.

But I still feel like a terrible number one fan for missing Sora's first games. He keeps telling me that it's fine and that he's happy that I even have the desire to see him play.

But it shouldn't be that! I should be in the front row center ready to scream my lungs out for the success of my boyfriend's team.

I cleared my throat and shook my head to shake away the light flush that came to my face. When did I get so girly?

"Mr. Leonhart, are you okay?" Naminé asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Is there anything else you don't understand?" I asked her and looked to her friend to see if she had any questions.

"No, I think I get it. The objective is to get rid of all the extra stuff to get a graph-able figure, right? Like in this one, if you factor out the 5x you get a formula for a circle?" she asked and I smiled.

"Yes! After a whole month, the fruits of my labor finally reveal themselves!" I said and pumped my fist in the air.

"It's not like we didn't work our asses off too, Mr. Leonhart!" the two girls exclaimed together.

I laughed. "You're right. I'm just glad that you guys are getting the hang of things. Starting next month, I am no longer tutoring after school on Wednesday. Those are game days." I said.

"You must really like basketball huh, Mr. Leonhart?" Naminé asked with a suspicious look on her face.

I ignored it with a nod. "I do, it was the only sport I liked in high school and college." I said and stood. "You guys have rides home right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I drive. You know, you've changed a lot since the beginning of the year. You always seemed to dislike everyone and you were a lot more violent too." Naminé stated.

"Yeah, and you seemed to think we were all just a bunch of stupid brats... But now you're a lot nicer, you actually talk to us like we have brains, and you laugh a lot more." Naminé's friend finished.

"I wonder why?" Naminé started up again.

I shrugged but I kind of understood where they were coming from. It was hard to resent this job after gaining so much from it. And though a good 95 percent of it was from being with Sora, I couldn't deny that the other five percent was from the fact that a lot of these dumb brats were growing on me.

"Well, a lot of factors go into that. But part of it is the fact that it's really hard to teach a student who can't respond well to you. So I had to get my own act together before I could successfully teach some of the students here. Though this may not have been where I wanted to be after getting a doctorate in advanced mathematics, I can't say that I don't like where I am right now." I confessed, though sometimes these girls could really get under my skin, they weren't all bad. We left the lassroom and made our way down the stair to the exit.

"I don't think I can tease you about that. I was hoping for some gossip to harass you with!" The girls pouted.

I laughed. "Sorry ladies, I've never been one to gossip anyway. You two be careful on your way home." I said and waited for them to drive away before going back into the building. I headed towards the gym; Sora would be finishing up practice now.

I entered the gym and sat on the bleachers. He was probably packing his stuff up in the locker room.

"You know, I can't tell you how impressed I am with how Sora is progressing. That kid just gets better and better." I looked up to see Yuffie and I smiled.

"He has endless capabilities. It amazes me, really." I said in a low voice.

"Well, it's really easy to give your all when you have someone who's special rooting for you." She said and gave me this look.

I chuckled. Were we really that obvious? Women could be sharper than knives sometimes. It was ridiculous! "That's another name to the list. Sometimes I wonder if it's even worth keeping a secret now... If I can even still call it that." I said and Yuffie shrugged.

"It's not really too much of a secret anymore to the basketball club... But the rest of the school is clueless. I doubt you would tell them though because you like your privacy and kids can be really obnoxious with shit like that." She said and I nodded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said before standing when I saw the students begin to file out of the locker room.

I watched Sora leave the locker room but paused in getting his attention when I heard someone.

"Sora! SORA! Shit! How many times do I have to remember that he can't hear me?" I watched as a kid ran up to him and handed him a water bottle. "Thanks for letting me borrow it. I was dying during those damn drills. It's all because YUFFIE IS LIKE A FRIKKIN SLAVE DRIVER!" I laughed when the kid deliberately raised his voice so that the coach could hear him.

"I am perfectly fine with making you do drills during game days as well Max!" Yuffie yelled back and he feigned a pained look.

"You break my heart coach!" He called and I watched Sora laugh silently before he caught sight of me. He smiled and walked over to me.

"You ready to go?" I asked and he nodded.

We walked outside and I watched him move towards my bike. Though I was already highly attracted to Sora to begin with, Sora had gotten even sexier over the past two months. His shoulders became broader, his body more toned, even his face that had been so cute has become more angular. But his personality still made him completely adorable.

He was still the same old nervous, blushing, and heart warming Sora he's always been on the inside.

I snapped out of my reverie when Sora took my hand to catch my attention. I looked at him.

'Can I stay with you for a while? I finished my homework and as long as I'm home by eleven, my parents won't mind. Please?' Sora signed his face slightly red from nervous anticipation.

How could I say no to that?

I squeezed his hand once before mounting my bike. He got on behind me and wrapped his arms around my torso. I think this was one of my favorite moments of the day. I loved feeling his warmth at the expanse of my back and the gentle beat of his heart through my clothes. I turned on my bike and drove off towards my house.

-Without a Sound-

When we got inside, I plopped my bag on the sofa and yawned before stretching and sitting down on the sofa myself. I motioned for Sora to come over and I shook my head at how he still waited for me to ask him to sit before he actually did.

'State finals are rounding the corner, huh?' I signed and I smiled when Sora's face lit up.

'Yeah! And since we won every district game, I can't help but feel like our performance in the state games are going to be just as promising! I've been working on my arm strength mostly these days because I really want to get in some amazing shots during these games. Like one time, Rude shot the ball from behind the half court line and made it in! And it wasn't just a miracle, I'm sure he could do it again if he wanted!' Sora signed a mile a minute. I could tell be was really excited about the state competition.

'I'm coming to every single game, you can count on it. Even if I have to tutor kids at six in the morning every day. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing you.' I signed back and I chuckled when Sora launched himself at me. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"You smell good. Did you take a shower or something?" I asked even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

Sora pulled from me and gave me a puzzled look. I repeated the question and he nodded. 'I've been working really hard and sweating profusely so I decided it would be best to take a shower before I went home.' He signed.

I frowned. 'Were you the only one taking a shower?' I asked with my hands.

He shook his head. 'No, basically everyone took a shower.' he replied.

I grumbled at the thought of a bunch or horny brats ogling my Sora in the shower. There was no way I was going to stand for that. 'Why don't you just take a shower here?' I signed.

'Why do that when there are perfectly functional showers at school?' he signed back.

I growled and pushed him down on the sofa. "I'd rather you come to my house after school everyday to take a shower so that I don't have to worry about other dudes eyeing up my boyfriend's naked body." I said and I watched Sora's face redden.

'But it's perfectly alright for you to eye up my naked body?' he asked.

I smirked. "Well of course it is! I'm the super hot boyfriend remember?" I said and my smirk turned into an amused smile.

'Oh yeah? And what does that make me?' he signed with a raised eyebrow.

'My slave.' I said and laughed when Sora hit me playfully in the chest. I pulled him close and smiled. 'No, you're my super hot boyfriend and I'm your super hot boyfriend and only we are allowed to see each other naked. Outsiders can't eye up the merchandise, got it?" I said.

Sora smirked but he still had a blush on his face. 'And if I don't want to show you the merchandise?' he signed.

"Then it's a sad day for me." I said and pulled him up. "What do you want for dinner, baby." I asked.

'Anything with meat!' he signed and I laughed.

I looked into my fridge and saw that I had pork chops that needed to be cooked.

"Pork chops and veggies?" I asked as I put the food on the counter.

He nodded and asked if I needed any help. I shook my head and told him to sit at the table and look cute.

He blushed and sat at the table. I smiled at him before seasoning the pork chops and putting them in the oven. I then put the veggies on the stove before moving over to Sora who was just watching quietly.

He held up a hand, 'I love you.' he signed with a small smile.

I pulled him into an embrace and placed a heated kiss on his lips. Sora gasped and I seized the opportunity to insert my tongue. Sora pressed himself closer to me and I groaned slightly when I slipped a leg in between his to get some friction. Sora bit my lip gently and I sighed in pleasure before moving my kisses to his neck.

Sora shivered at my kisses and touches and I felt his legs begin to give out beneath him. My hands moved from his waist to his ass and I shamelessly groped him as I continued my attentions at his neck.

I wanted Sora for dinner. Everything about him was so delicious. Sora ran his hands through my hair and panted as I began to grind against him for more. He continued to tremble and gasp as we moved against each other.

And then my brain HAD to remind me about the damn vegetables. I groaned in aggravation before planting one more kiss on Sora's delectably plump lips before turning to those vegetables.

I put them into a large bowl and checked on the meat in the oven. They needed twenty more minutes.

I looked at Sora who was still completely flushed and hot from earlier.

Twenty minutes to devour my boyfriend before dinner... I'll take that!

I moved over to Sora and pulled him with me into my bedroom. I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed over him. I smiled when Sora wrapped his arms around me. I reconnected our lips and closed my eyes at the feeling of Sora beneath me.

My eyes opened though, when I felt Sora's hands sneak under my shirt. I moaned softly when his hands began to explore.

I liked where this was going. I bit Sora's neck and he gasped before digging his nails into my skin. I groaned and pulled my shirt off before continuing to trail kisses along Sora's neck.

Sora let his hands feel around my torso and I almost jerked away when he pinched my nipple...

Really hard.

I pulled away from him when I felt him shake from laughter. He let go of me and signed. 'I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself.' he signed before moving to kiss me.

I backed away from him and crossed my arms over my chest. That little twerp was mistaken if he thought he was gonna get away with that.

He moved in again and I turned my face from him. He huffed before getting off the bed. I heard the rustling of clothes and I looked his way to see him taking off his shirt and pants.

Though he was very much blushing up to his ears, he finished taking everything except for his underwear off before moving towards my bedroom door.

I stood and pulled him back to the bed before re-initiating my kissing and groping. If there was one way to get away with messing with me…

…he had found it.

But I wouldn't let Sora get the upper hand anymore. He was gonna be in pieces before I let him have dinner. I bit his neck and collarbone before moving to those lovely pink nipples that were already standing at attention.

I swirled my tongue around the area and I smirked when Sora began to squirm. I then took the bud into my mouth as I stimulated the other one with my fingers.

I looked up to see Sora writhing with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as if whining with need. God he was so fucking hot without even noticing it. I moved my other hand down to his need, which was already leaking and waiting for more.

I took it into my hand and began to stroke slowly. Sora grabbed the bed sheets and swung his head back with a sharp breath. His hips began to move in time with my hands and I could help but find the sight to be the sexiest thing I had seen yet.

Suddenly he sat up and moved his hands to my pants as I continued to stroke him. He was having trouble concentrating on taking off my pants and I smirked at his attempts. When he finally had it unbuckled I gasped when his hand went around my length.

This was definitely a first.

I thumbed the slit of his leaking member and he released a hot breath before letting go of me to wrap his hands around my neck.

I guess Sora chickened out on touching me. That's too bad. I really liked that idea.

I didn't have much time to have the disappointment set in because I soon found Sora in my lap, his ass grinding on my hard member.

I almost came at the feeling of my hunger being so close to that tight entrance. This was by far the most erotic thing Sora has ever done and he was executing it expertly. I fucking love my boyfriend! He was giving a taste of him to hold me over until he's ready for the real thing.

Sora was such a good boy. I don't see how anyone couldn't want this. I was going to devote myself to him body and soul so that no one else would be able to experience everything that Sora embodied.

He was everything anyone could ever want.

I picked up the pace around his heat and moaned when his grinds quickened as well. I began to grind up against him for more friction as I tightened my hold on his need and pumped even faster.

I could feel his hot pants against my neck and I could feel myself reaching the edge. Then Sora tensed and trembled in pleasure as he released into my hand and after a few more grinds I came as well.

Sora collapsed on me and I fell back on the bed. I reached and grabbed a tissue to wipe my hands. When that was done and ran a hand through Sora's hair. After about two minutes Sora got up and snickered soundlessly.

'At this rate, I'll have to take two showers at your house.' He signed and I smiled.

'I'm sure I have some of your clothes somewhere in this house. I figure you want to take one now before you eat.' I signed.

He nodded. I got up and got him a towel before shifting around my closet. When I finally found his change of clothes I handed it to him with a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." I said against his forehead before pulling away.

Sora smiled at me before leaving the room to head to the bathroom. I watched as he left.

"That ass is mine!" I yelled aloud with a laugh before he left the room. I knew he couldn't hear me.

I sighed before moving to the kitchen to check on the food.

A/N: REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! :D


	41. Chapter 41

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own and I have never owned. But the plot is mine!

Hi everyone, I feel like some of you are going to kill me… but this story has come to an end. Like Fire, there will be an epilogue in two parts… but this is the last official chapter. I just never know if I should tell people if the story is ending or not beforehand. I'm sorry I didn't give you guys the heads up. It just seemed like this was the nicest way to end it. So I hope you all like it and continue to support me… please?

**WARNING:** LEMON!

Chapter 41

I woke up before my alarm went off and for once, it wasn't because of a bad feeling.

To be honest, I was extremely excited for Sora's first state competition game. I hadn't looked forward to something like this since my first year of high school. I really wanted to just go and scream my lungs out.

I can't even believe it really... I used to hate all things that made noises louder than a whisper, which was basically everything. But now, a lot of things just don't faze me all that much anymore. And I'm not afraid to just let myself enjoy all the good things that come my way.

With a stretch, I made my way to the shower and when I stood under the spray I looked up at the showerhead and snorted.

Life was pretty damn good.

I got clean and dressed before making breakfast. I decided since there was a game today, I wouldn't give any of my students any homework to do.

How nice of me, right?

It's great that my students seem to be learning how I work and learning to appreciate the little things I do to help. I don't get any lip from my students anymore. And I think it's because I don't give off anymore 'stick in my ass vibes,' as Sora so eloquently signed it.

I chuckled. Sora...

I was so fucking in love with that boy. I could admit it openly now. I was gonna give it my all in rooting for him and his team.

And who to go to for lessons on cheer...

Roxas.

He, Riku and I have it all planned out. We were going to be the most spirited people in the bleachers!

-Without a Sound-

I was sitting in my classroom when I heard Sora barrel into the room.

'Are you going to the game today?' Sora asked with his hands and I smiled.

"Yeah, baby. Come here." I said and beckoned him over with my hands.

Sora smiled and moved over to me. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. When we pulled apart I smiled at Sora's dopey face.

'What was that for?' he signed.

"For being cute. And this one's for good luck in the game today." I said and pulled him into another kiss.

The kiss deepened and I sighed when Sora released a pleasured gasp. I let my hand sneak under his shirt to touch his lower back. Sora shivered and let out a shaky breath.

I loved it when he did that. It was such a turn on.

"You know, it's moments like these that make me wonder if you actually want to get caught." I pulled away from Sora slowly when I heard Cloud's voice.

"Sometimes I just can't help myself. And plus I know none of my students ever come up to this room this early. And I don't do this often, Sora was just exceptionally adorable today." I said and hugged Sora to my chest so he couldn't read my lips when I spoke to Cloud.

I laughed as he tried to get out of my hold. When he finally pulled free he huffed and playfully punched me in the arm. I jumped with a bark of laughter. "That hurt!" I said.

Sora smiled and kissed the place where he punched me. I shook my head at him and ran a hand through his hair to get his attention.

I held up my hand and lowered my middle and ring finger.

'I love you.' I sighed.

I watched as Sora's face soften and a tiny flush powder his cheeks. He slowly took his hands and cupped my hand in them before placing my hand on his face.

He gave me this look and I was taken back completely by it.

He looked absolutely miserable. He looked like he would break into sobs at any moment and the sorrow in his deep blues was so raw that it made my heart skip a beat.

"Sora..." I trailed and Sora let go of my hand before leaving the room.

"Wait, baby what's... Can't hear me..." I trailed off and frowned.

"What was that?" Cloud asked and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"I have no idea... I tell him I love him and suddenly he's distraught. I worry about him, about what's going on in that head of his. Sometimes I can't tell what he's thinking." I said and rubbed my temples.

"I hope he's okay." Cloud said before moving to leave.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Nah, I just wanted to kill time before homeroom. And now that it's about to start, I'm gonna head back." Cloud said and I nodded.

When class started I smiled at the students in front of me. "Well kiddoes, since basketball state games start today, I'm not giving you homework. You do however have to complete this worksheet in class. Now, if you goof off this period instead of work, you'll have to finish it at home. But I'm giving you more than enough time to finish it in class so you won't have to take it home." I said and passed out the worksheet.

Some of the kids groaned and I scoffed. "You kids are so lazy. It's like twelve questions, you can do it in like fifteen minutes. That means you have more than an hour left to goof off." I said and they all quieted to do their work.

I sat at my desk and sighed. When I saw a finished paper being slid towards me I looked up to see Sora.

He wouldn't look at me in the face. What was up with him? He was just fine early this morning, I don't know what happened.

But I was going to find out. It wouldn't do to have Sora miserable. Not for my nerves or for the basketball game that afternoon.

When class was over I looked over to Sora who signed that he would be back for calc. I waited and when he came back into the room and made sure the door was closed all the way before pulling Sora into an embrace.

Sora stood there, tense, before I let go and I tilted his chin up. The look in those bright eyes was still lachrymose.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked and Sora shook his head.

'Calculus.' he signed.

I shook my head. "Not until your okay... it hurts me when you look at me with those eyes. You look like you're in pain, like you're miserable. I like it best when you are smiling." I said and looked into those sad oceans that were Sora's irises.

And Sora broke down. It took me by surprise and when he started to sink to the floor as he shook with tears, I fell to the floor with him in shock.

"Sora, baby, what is going on? Are you hurt? Did someone say something?" I asked and Sora nodded.

I felt my anger begin to boil. "Who? And what did he say to make you so upset?" I growled.

Sora covered his face in agony and cried for a minute before he looked at me.

He pointed at me...

I gave him a puzzled look, my mind desperately trying to go through every word I said that day to figure out what I could have possibly said that could have upset him so badly.

'I can't take it anymore Leon. Every time I see you, I want to hear your voice. I want to scream at you, I want to tell you so badly how DESPERATELY I need you. I want to hear the sound of your name, the sound of my name on your lips. I want to hear you tell me you love me and whisper things in my ears. You can say anything, I don't care! But I can't take it! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! And I HATE the way I am, I feel so completely disgusting every time I can't open my mouth to tell you something. And I feel so sad when I see your mouth move and I can't hear the words that are escaping. It doesn't even have to be words. I would give up everything I own just to hear you BREATHE for five minutes. I love you that much. I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU GODDAMMIT!' His eyes were blazing with emotion and his body was trembling with the desire to send me his message. His hands were waving violently and desperately.

I grabbed his arms and pulled him to me before crashing our lips together. I held him as tightly as I could without hurting him. Sora immediately returned the kiss and the embrace with just as much need. I lifted him up off the floor and laid him on the desk. Papers flew to the floor but I didn't care. Sora needed me and I needed him.

He and I wanted to really show each other just how much we loved each other.

I quickly pulled off his shirt and Sora began to unbutton my shirt as I worked on his pants and briefs. I slid my shirt off when he was finished and unbuckled my belt and pants before pulling Sora closer to kiss every inch of him. I bit his neck and Sora let out a shuddery gasp. His hands wrapped around me and clung to my shoulder blades as I continued to kiss my way down him.

"I love you, I love you, Sora... Sora..." I chanted in a whisper between kisses as I moved down to his unclothed need. Sora was arching from atop the desk and I could feel myself become more and more hot at the gorgeous sight.

I engulfed his heat into my mouth and Sora trembled in pleasure and I began to bob my head up and down. I put my hands on Sora's hips to prevent them from bucking into me. I sucked on the head and Sora's hand shot up to pull at my hair. He was telling me that he was near his climax.

I pulled off and stoked him into completion. Sora sat up and pulled me into another desperate kiss and I returned it before coating myself with Sora's seed.

Sora pulled from me and looked me dead in the eye. They were still blazing with desire to show me he loved me, and they were so sure. That was confirmed when Sora took my hand and guided it towards his entrance.

I gave him a look. And it said that I would take care of him. I would take care of him and I would do anything it takes to reveal my love in actions so that words won't even need to have meaning, they won't need to be heard or said.

Sora nodded and I planted a soft kiss on his lips before inserting a finger. Sora let out a gasp and laid back down on the desk before spreading his legs a bit more for me. I curled my finger a little and Sora let out another shuddered breath. I curled my finger again and I got the same reaction only more needy.

I inserted another finger and Sora hissed before it morphed into another pleasure-filled gasp when I touched his prostate. I started to stretch him thoroughly and I added another finger. When I couldn't hear anything but muffled pants from Sora, I looked up to see him biting the back of his hand to distract him from the pain and the intensity of the pleasure.

I took his hand and kissed it before speaking. "Don't bite yourself. If you need to bite something, bite me. I'll be okay, I promise." I said and Sora nodded.

With one last tease of his pleasure spot, I pulled out my fingers before aligning myself with Sora's entrance. I leaned over and pressed a deep kiss to his lips as I entered. I moaned into his mouth at the feeling and Sora panted his nails dug into my back.

I shuddered at the feeling of his tight, hot insides coupled with the slight sting of his nails. Sora arched his back when I began to move again.

I slammed into his prostate and Sora let out sharp breaths. They were so sexy to hear. You could tell just by the sound that he was really feeling it. I continued my hard thrusting and Sora began to mouth my name in a chant, which was so hot and I found myself moaning quietly at the sight along with the intense pleasure of being inside Sora.

I could tell Sora was nearing his completion by the way he was tossing his head back in pleasure. I picked up the pace and I could feel that familiar tight sensation in my lower abdomen.

Sora suddenly sank his teeth into my shoulder as he came. That pain along with the tightening of the ring of muscles around my member brought me over the edge and I came inside of the most important person to me in the world.

We looked at each other in the eyes and Sora smiled. I returned the smile and pulled out of him before chuckling. "Do you understand now?" I spoke as I signed.

Sora just nodded and I smirked. 'You're speechless, huh?' I said and Sora glared playfully at me before he lifted his hands. 'Our love feels fuckin' awesome.' Sora signed and I laughed.

'I want you to know something else Sora.' I started with my hands and Sora looked at me. 'You may not be able to speak, Sora... But you do have a voice. And you have... the most beautiful voice... In the world. I can feel it.' I signed and I shook my head when Sora broke down again. Only this time, with happy tears. He laughed silently as he shook with soundless sobs. I pulled him close before letting my hands move down to his lower back to message the muscles before they could become sore.

I wasn't going to let this hinder Sora's game. "Are you in any pain?" I asked.

Sora shook his head and I had to take a moment to pat myself on the back.

Damn, was I good.

I looked to the clock to see that we had twenty minutes left. We dressed ourselves and cleaned up my desk.

When the bell finally rang, I kissed him off and I sighed.

I looked back at my desk and laughed. "And to think, when I first got here, I had no idea I was going to make love to my first boyfriend, who just happens to be a student, for the first time on this very surface." I laughed again and shook my head.

"What's so funny?" I turned to see Cloud giving me an odd look.

"I fucking love this school." I said with a smile.

Cloud burst into laughter. After a second I joined him and when we had calmed down, I knew that if I could get any happier than I was right now, it was something I could actually achieve.

Because I had Sora. He was the very definition of all things good in the world. And I would thank the principal Cid Highwind in my head everyday for the rest of my life for hiring me to this school.

And I would cherish every single moment with Sora until the day I died.

Sora, the most beautiful being on earth. The one who had a voice without words.

A miracle who changed me completely, without a sound.

THE END

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think! To all of you guys that stuck with this story and reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And to those who have a newfound appreciation for LeonxSora, right on! And this probably won't be my last LeonxSora story so stay tuned and you might have something to quench your thirsty addiction! (Cuz God knows nobody writes enough LeonxSora). And to all of the people who read this story, thanks so much and I hope you stick around to read some of my other stuff as well. My readers are really the best!


	42. Chapter 42

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **I own… on opposite days only…

So… it's been a while guys… BUT IT'S SUMMER TIME BABY, AND THE LIVIN' IS SO EASY! So I hope you guys haven't forgotten!

Epilogue – PART I

It started with the first game, and soon Sora and the Hillside basketball team carved their way to the Nationals finals without a single loss.

And now… After a long three-hour bus ride to the capital, we finally made it to the final game against the last team we had to defeat before becoming National champions…

Newton High School… it's actually well known for its amazing basketball team… in fact. That school alone supplies about 5 percent of the locals who join the basketball league.

They didn't scare us!

"Leon! Come on, dude! Are you doing this or not?" I turned to see Roxas holding a bucket of body paint and I smirked.

"IT IS SO ON!" I yelled before following Roxas into the bathrooms.

I laughed when I spotted Riku fixing his hair in the mirror. The once light silver locks were now a blazing red color and they seemed to stand on end.

"That is one intense due, my friend. I like it." I said.

"Good cuz there's some for you too." He said simply and I felt my heart skip in excitement.

"I wonder if Sora is excited or scared right now…" I wondered out loud.

"He's really excited but he's also really freaked… believe me I know… I'm his twin." Roxas said and tried to hurry me in taking off my shirt.

"So the plan is, we're all going to be painted brown, but on Riku's chest he's going to have an H for Hillside in bright candy-apple red. I'm going to have an H and an S for High School, and Riku bought this kickass stencil in the shape of an eagle and you are going to have that on your chest! Isn't that awesome?" Roxas asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah! Are we still all wearing red basketball shorts and sneakers?" I asked.

"Yep… but hold still this is probably going to be cold." Roxas said and I jerked a little when the cold pain hit the skin of my back.

It surprisingly didn't take us long to get all geared up. We all had blazing red spiky hair, brown skin, and bright red shorts and shoes to match our bright symbols on our torsos.

But over our torsos were shirts that we were going to rip off after the team made their first two points. It was five minutes before the start of the game. We entered the huge stadium and I was amazed by the amount of people inside.

"Roxas! Leon! Riku! Over here guys!" I turned to see Sora's mother waving us over.

We smiled and ran up to our seats. "Are you ready for this Aerith?" I asked and she gave me this look.

For once it wasn't a look of sheer worry. It was one that contained the fire of competition; she knew that her son was going to help his team to victory. "I know right…" I said, though it didn't really fit the context of what I had asked earlier.

"I see you're ready for the game as well…" I turned at the sound of Sora's dad's voice and I laughed when I realized he was dressed as an eagle.

"Dad! That's fuckin' awesome!" Roxas yelled.

"Roxas!" Aerith admonished.

"I have to say… I see where Roxas get's his die-hard enthusiasm from…" I said.

Sora's dad chuckled before sitting next to me. "You have no idea…" he said.

"Welcome schools all across the nation to the High School National Championships!" the announcer began and the crowd began to cheer.

"We've all been waiting not-so-patiently for this moment, the final game that will show our colleges and the professional league what our top High School is made of!" We all cheered again.

"Today we see history! We see for the first time, a new high school battling head to head with our high school regular, Newton High School!" There were cheers mostly from the other side of the stadium.

"Today against Newton, coming all the way from quiet little Twilight Town, THE HILLSIDE EAGLES!" Roxas and I stood and cheered at the sound of our team.

I watched as the teams walked onto the court. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Sora and his team.

Each player had red and tan streaks underneath their eyes, but the looks in their eyes were much fiercer than the paint.

The Newton players were quite ready for the game as well, each sporting a blue and grey headband.

The captains flipped for their side of the courts and when all of that was settled, it was time for the game to begin.

I watched as the ball went up, it was like slow motion. I smiled when Seifer grabbed the ball and passed it to Zell.

Now, if we thought Zell was fast before Nationals… he has increased his speed ten fold since then. I watched in amazement as he zoomed down the court twisting and turning dribbling the ball in and out to keep it away from the opponent.

When Zell finally reached Newton's _huge _point guard, he passed the ball to Tseng who without effort threw the ball into the hoop for a three pointer. You couldn't hear the swish over our cheers as the ball went through the hoop.

Roxas, Riku, and I screamed and cheered as we ripped of our shirts and began the cheer.

"We fly high! We fly high! The end of Newton's reign is nigh! We fly high! We fly high! The Hillside Eagles gonna make you cry!" We screamed.

It looked as though we were evenly matched. For every point we made, Newton seemed to gain one as well.

"Fight! Fight! Eagle's flight! You can't escape the eagle's sight!" Roxas and Riku yelled and I picked up the cheer the second time around.

I watched as one of Newton's players passed the ball to another teammate who shot from the free throw line to even the score once again. I sighed, and waited as Zell zoomed once more down the court and passed the ball to Sora.

"GO SORA!" I yelled and Sora fearlessly faced the point guard at the three-point line. He passed the ball through the point guard's legs and snatched the ball before running back to the three-point line and taking a shot.

All hands went up as the ball fell through the hoop. "YEAH! THAT'S MY BROTHER! THAT'S MY BLOOD!" Roxas screamed and high fived him before dapping Riku.

Newton's coach called time and all of the players moved to discuss but it was now our job to get our crowd fired up.

Roxas, Riku, and I all moved down in front of every one and started our rallying.

"Alright everybody! Are you guys really fans of Hillside?" I asked loudly.

"YEAH!" The crowd yelled.

"WE SAID, ARE YOU GUYS REALLY FANS OF HILLSIDE HIGH?" We all screamed together.

The crowd's cheering tripled in volume. "Let's show those puny, pathetic, Newton Porpoise fans, what it takes to be a real crowd! WHO ARE WE?" I asked.

"THE EAGLES!"

"WHO ARE WE?" Roxas and Riku yelled louder.

"THE EAGLES!" The crowd replied.

Roxas, Riku, and I clapped twice, "HILLSIDE!" We clapped twice again. "EAGLES!" We repeated the process until everyone on our side of the stadium was following our lead.

"ALL RIGHT! It seems the Hillside has a huge support system backing their every move! Can the Newton Porpoises stand the heat?" the announcer called.

The Newton's side's "YEAH!" was completely overpowered by the Hillside's "NO!"

The game resumed and I could tell our cheering had renewed the team's vigor and will. I was amazed by the might and skill shown by the team who made baskets left and right and Newton could barely keep up.

We cheered and cheered as our team paved its way through Newton's defenses and toppled its offense.

There was about five minutes to the game when my one fear came true.

I watched in horror as an angry and frustrated point guard completely crushed Sora when he went for a lay up.

"SORA!" We all cried as we watched his roll on the floor in pain.

-Without a Sound-

I felt like my entire body was broken. I could see the flashes and waves of bright colors in the stadium around me but I couldn't hear a sound. I was scared that if I got up, I wouldn't be able to play.

Suddenly Zell and Seifer's faces were hovering over me, they looked so concerned.

'Sora! Are you okay? Can you get up?' I watched their mouths move.

I wanted to stay down… I wanted to play… I couldn't make up my mind. My head ached and my body ached; I was so tired.

Then out of the corner of my eye… shining like a beacon of light with his bright ass red hair, was Leon sighing and yelling for me to get up and get back in the game.

I saw the people around him, my family, waiting for me to resume.

With a deep breath I got up and shook off my aches. I couldn't give up! I wouldn't give up! MY TEAM'S HARD WORK WOULD NOT FUCKING GO TO WASTE!

I watched as the red and brown side of the stadium stood to cheer now that I was back on my feet. I felt someone take my shoulder.

'You have two foul shots.' The ref said and I nodded.

I took deep breaths as I moved to the free throw line. I dribbled the ball before taking my first shot.

In it went.

I spotted Roxas and Leon smiling and cheering and I got myself situated again.

There was no rim and only net when the ball went into the hoop the second time.

With only three minutes remaining, the Porpoises really hauled ass. Suddenly, their offense and defense were twice as great as it was before and it was very difficult for us to match them, as we were tiring.

But what was worse was that every time I got the ball, I kept getting stomped on or shoved… it was like I was their target or something.

I gasped when I realized something. I looked over to Coach Yuffie and asked her to call time.

When time was called we moved into a huddle and I began to sign.

'This whole time, Zell and I have been the prominent movers around the court… Zell's pretty much untouchable but he's been having trouble, why?' I looked over to Zell as he translated.

'Why? Because I suddenly have three fucking players on my ass!' Zell yelped in frustration.

'Why is that so?' Seifer's lips articulated.

'Because they've been targeting Sora and weakening him so he's slower. They can afford to stop guarding him.' Tseng said.

'But what about the third guard?' Raijin asked.

'They've given up on trying to guard Rude. They think they have us all figured out… they think that because Zell is on lockdown and I've been weakened, that suddenly our team is falling to pieces… and we almost let that happen!' I signed and Zell spoke my words.

'So what do we do?' Rude seemed to ask.

'We prove them wrong…' Tseng said before putting his and in. 'WHO THE FUCK ARE WE?' He yelled and I could feel the intensity of his words though I could not hear them.

'HILLSIDE EAGELS!' My team replied fiercely and I paused to notice that our crowd had once again, increased its encouraging vibes and strength.

I turned to Zell who rubbed my shoulders for a second. 'Feels good, right… it's almost as if you have the whole world behind you…' he commented about the crowd and I nodded.

I looked to the clock, we had a minute left to recover our lead or we would lose. I looked to my teammates; each one met my gaze with a nod.

It was time to show them just how awesome we were.

The Porpoises moved down the court and with a speed that didn't surprise me, Tseng easily dribbled the ball from their possession in an amazing turnover. He passed the ball to me, and the three guards that were once guarding Zell moved to close in on me.

I slipped between two of them and looked to the clock as I moved towards my destination.

Five seconds.

I ran as fast as I could. I smiled when I suddenly saw Rude crouch down at the half court line. I prayed to all the higher beings out there that this would work.

I rat at Rude's back and when my feet were at his shoulders he shot up and forwards, sending me flying high into the air.

If I could scream, I definitely would have.

I felt myself flip upside down and with quick thinking used the balls momentum to flip me back up and then…

In slow motion, the hoop was right there for me to slam the ball into.

My team, my family, my friends, Leon…

This was for you!

I slammed the ball right through the hoop and hung onto to rim, which I'm pretty sure almost pulled my arms out of their sockets.

I let go and looked to the scoreboard.

The game was won! I turned to see the crowd running down from their seats onto the court jump and cheer.

I gasped when I felt myself being lifted into the air by Rude and Raijin and I pumped my fist in victory as we paraded around the court.

-Without a Sound-

The last five seconds of this game was a miracle. Aerith and I stood slowly and watched, in half-horror, as Sora flies across half the court.

He was like a real eagle soaring through the sky, and then slam! The ball goes right through the hoop as the buzzer goes off! It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever seen.

Even the announcer was yelling in disbelief at the turn of events as we all barreled into the court when we realized…

We… the eagles… were National Champions!

The level of volume was so high that I couldn't even hear myself screaming in excitement.

When I saw Sora being lifted into the air I smiled and cheered as I watched him soak up the glory of having that final, winning shot!

I turned and laughed when I saw Riku and Roxas eating each other's faces off in the middle of the joyous chaos.

I yelped when I felt something slam against my back and I turned to see Sora beaming up as me with a flushed face and eyes glowing in happiness.

'You did it, baby!' I signed.

He shook his head and took my hands. 'We did it.' He mouthed and I squeezed his hands tightly.

I was about to see about lifting him into the air again when he suddenly pulled me into a searing kiss.

I would have stopped him under any other circumstances… but at that moment… all I cared about was Sora.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I groaned at the feeling of his tongue tracing the roof of my mouth before I lifted him. I felt his legs go around my waist. I bit his lip and deepened our kiss further when I felt him gasp.

When we finally pulled from each other we were breathless and I placed him down…

There was so much commotion that no one noticed that fact that Sora was tongue fucking his calculus teacher.

-Without a Sound-

Eventually the excited crowd moved back to their seats as the chair holders of the competition came out with a huge mounted glass basketball trophy.

I watched as his lips moved. "We are very proud to present Hillside High School with the National Championship trophy for their amazing defeat over Newton High School. You are the first to break Newton's long legacy of victory in the competition and we hope to see your team succeed in the future as well!" He said and handed Tseng the trophy, who brought it down so that everyone could put their hand on it before lifting it into the air for everyone to see.

'We're in for quite the treat… Scouts from the NBA and many associates were here to watch this game and it turns out they were quite pleased with the show of sportsmanship shown today.' The other Chair Holder said and we all looked to the platform that was made by the announcer table.

I squinted and tried to make out the words that were being said by the large white haired man on the platform but sighed when I couldn't. Leon took my hand and I looked at him.

'Hello everyone, my name is Xemnas and I am actually the commissioner of the National Basketball Association… after overseeing the competition and watching the teams grow, after seeing such a great game, an NBA caliber game in mere High School students, I feel that it is time for me to commend those who truly deserve recognition.' I watched Leon's lips move and I realized he was repeating the man's words.

'I have been satisfied with the high quality players that end up joining the league after many years of being scouted at Newton High School… however, I've seen even better players today in Hillside's team… a team that works together and fights together with heart and honor… like true NBA players. Hillside's leader, Tseng has shown amazing leadership qualities and skills unparalleled by even some of those currently enlisted in professional teams… and because of this, I would like to watch his progress in college and if he wishes to pursue basketball as a career, I will certainly get him started.' Leon repeated and a gasped and moved to congratulate Tseng. He smiled at all of us…

It was the first time I had ever seen him really smile.

Leon took my hand again and I looked at him.

'Now, I've heard that every few years or so the heads of this competition administer an award to a certain player that has shown outstanding skill, sportsmanship, and love of the game. After talking with the Chairs we have all settled on a single player who, after following his progress in both state and Nationals, has opened our eyes to what it really means to work hard and trust in your coach and teammates. This player has faced injury and setback but never fails to get back in the game, his eyes shine with determination that can be seen even from the farthest seats in the stadium and his heart beats not for the glory of victory but the meaning behind the victory… the physical proof that had his teams blood, sweat, and tears were not shed in vain…' I watched as Leon's lips formed the words and I couldn't believe there was such a great player out there that I hadn't noticed in the other team…

Xemnas' words sounded so great… it seemed like this player was one of the best. I wanted to meet this player when he came up to accept his award.

'He does these amazing things without a single brag and still holds a great secret… this player…' Leon's eyes widened and he paused.

I tugged on his arm to get Leon to tell me what he was saying! I wanted to know!

Leon tuned to me. 'This player lacks the ability to hear and speak…' he said.

I felt my teammates hands on my shoulders and I looked at their happy faces… congratulating me.

Wait…

_I _won the award?

'Sora! You did it! You won!' Zell signed and I released a shaky breath.

Leon took my hand and pulled me up to the platform. He and I stood on it but I still didn't realize what was happening.

Leon nudged me and gestured to Xemnas. I looked at him.

'You, Sora Gainsborough, are an inspiration to everyone… not just to your peers and your loved ones. And the Chairs and I would like to reward you for your hard work. We are going to make sure you see the best ENTs and Audiologists in this country and get you the best hearing aid to restore your ability to hear… no matter the cost… and if you find yourself so inclined to join the league… I'll be sure to send recommendations.' Xemnas' mouth moved and when his words finally registered in my head, I felt my knees give out beneath me.

Leon caught me and helped me back up to a standing position. I could feel the tears freefalling down my cheeks and all I could do was sigh 'thank you' over and over with my trembling hands.

They were going to get my ears in working order.

I would be able to hear the voices of those who are most important to me…

-Without a Sound-

At the end of the entire tournament, on our bus ride back to Twilight town, I let all the events of the day finally sink it.

Tseng and Sora basically were okay-ed to join the NBA when they're older and every player on the starter team got a full scholarship to all the top basketball schools.

I was so proud.

And Sora… Sora was going to get a hearing aid… he was going to hear.

I smiled at Aerith who was _still _crying in happiness against her husband and I looked over to Roxas whose tear-stained cheeks were _still _damp even though he was sleeping with his head on Riku's shoulder.

There was no way you could wipe the smug grin off of Yuffie's face.

Zell and Seifer were sleeping, each with an ear bud in one of their ears, as they were sharing Seifer's ipod.

I chuckled when I realized that they had put Queen's "We are the Champions" on repeat before dozing off.

Raijin was on the phone with his girlfriend, telling her about the scholarship he had received.

Rude was simply looking at the window while Tseng sat quietly… he seemed to be deep in thought as his gaze was glued to the trophy in his lap.

I looked down in my lap at Sora, who was sleeping like a rock. I ran my hands through his hair and smiled when Sora's lips turned slightly upwards in a grin.

The future had so much in store for Sora and I was sure that I would be with him every step of the way.

A/N: Hey everyone… do you remember me? Yeah… it's kinds of terrible how bad I've gotten at updating but never fear! SUMMER TIME IS HERE! Anyway review and I will start working on PART II of the epilogue and quite possibly will throw in a PART III seeing as I want to end this a certain way and I can fit it into two parts without it seeming rushed… so anyway PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!


	43. Chapter 43

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer:** Disney lied to us all! I wished upon a star that I would own all of the Kingdom Hearts characters and I'm still doing nothing but writing disclaimers! My dream did not come true!

Epilogue Part II

Sora's POV

It's been two months since I won that award, and since then, I've been traveling all over the country to see doctors and all of these people so that I can finally get a hearing aid.

We had finally located the best Audiologist in the country about a month ago. He lives on Destiny Island and has been working a huge hospital there for many years. That seems pretty cool right.

I've been to so many places, seen and met so many different people… but I just missed going to school and seeing my dog. I missed Leon.

I hadn't seen him in a really long time… He's actually the one who is taking care of Pluto while me and my family are out and about.

And this was a month ago…

The doctors offered me a brand new, state of the art hearing aid that actually connects to the brain to stimulate activity that will give me the ability to hear. The aid is virtually indestructible; I can do every single thing I've done before in my life without endangering the hearing aid. The idea amazed me.

The only thing I could not do is take it out… it was a permanent hearing machine that would be surgically attached to my brain, so taking it out would probably kill me.

The good thing is that its not the type of device that can just be ripped out. Someone would literally have to go deep into my ear with tweezers and yank it out, but that's basically impossible. So no worries right?

Wrong… lots of worries actually.

This was a brain surgery, meaning that it was high risk and there was a pretty big chance that I could just die on the table.

And this is why I am currently mentally freaking out right now as I walk into the hospital on the day of my surgery. Outwardly, I seem alright… I've actually managed to learn how to seem calm with the help of the therapist I've been seeing prior to the surgery.

I'm sure that wasn't Mr. Taylor's goal… but that's what happened.

I sit in one of the chairs in the waiting room and play with my shirtsleeve while my parents get all of the final paperwork done. Roxas sat down next to me and smiled.

'I'm actually really excited for you Sora… just think about it… this time tomorrow, you'll be able to hear my voice… I'm trying to figure out what I want to say to you for the first time. I mean, I'm going to be the very first person you hear! That's like the greatest privilege for me to have the honor of having… I'm really stoked for it.' He signed.

I smiled at my brother. I was glad someone was excited about this… right now, I wasn't sure if it all was really worth it.

'I want you to say my name… I've always wanted to know what my name sounds like on my twin bother's lips… so it would mean a lot to me if when I wake up… I could hear you calling out to me…' I replied with my hands before sighing. I wanted to be excited… I really did.

But I was miserable with doubt… I was not okay with dying…

Roxas took my hand and put his head on my shoulder. 'I hope you realize you're not fooling anyone… I know you're freaking out. Which baffles me because you won't even be awake during the surgery… you go to sleep and when you wake up everything will be over and you'll be a hearing man. You have the easy job my friend…' Roxas signed and I bit my lip.

'That still doesn't stop me from worrying…' I signed before leaning back on Roxas' head.

-Without a Sound-

Leon's POV

It's been two months since I've seen Sora… We've texted each other every once and a while but it's still not the same as actually seeing each other.

I never thought I could miss someone so badly.

I had to take care of Pluto while the Gainsborough family was off to explore the country for an ear doctor. I really enjoyed taking care of Pluto while they were gone. My house wasn't as lonely and Pluto always found a way to remind me of Sora.

This fact only made it really hard to leave him with Zell and Seifer while I flew to Destiny Island to be there for Sora's surgery.

I had gotten all of the info from Sora's parents. Apparently this hearing aid was like a dream come true but the only downside was the fact that the installation of the hearing aid was extremely high risk…

There was a 70 percent chance that something could go wrong and Sora would die on the surgery table… I personally didn't think it was possible for a doctor to operate on someone with those kinds of odds.

Or at least lie to everyone and tell them it's the other way around. I mean, seriously? 70 percent? Sora's mother must be having a heart attack right now…

I can't say much though… I'm pretty sure I'm minutes away from having an aneurism.

I took a deep breath when I finally found a parking spot in the hospital parking lot… it was so weird to be driving a car again after years of having a motor bike.

Couldn't exactly take my motorcycle on the plane with me…

I got out of the car and headed towards the fourth floor where all the scheduled surgeries take place.

The elevator took forever and a day to finally get to the damn floor and all that time I spent in that freaking box only made my nerves worse.

I sighed when the elevator door finally opened and I could move down the hall towards the waiting room.

When I entered I saw Sora sitting on a gurney in a hospital gown. The poor kid looked like he was going to puke…

It's a good thing you're not allowed to eat within 12 hours of your surgery.

Roxas actually spotted me first and smiled. He took Sora's hand and pointed.

Sora turned to me and sent me a small smile. I walked over to him and signed, 'long time no see, huh?'

Sora nodded and replied. 'What are you doing here?'

I sent him a frown. "Did you really think I was going to absent for your big surgery? No way! I want to be here to support you." I spoke and signed together.

Sora bit his lip. 'I'm glad you're here…' he signed and I took his face in my hands.

"You shouldn't bite your lip like that." I said before pulling him into a kiss. It was only then that the time we spent apart finally registered as a really long time. Before it was just a concept, but now that Sora was back in my arms again… the time I spent without him only seemed more miserable than they once were.

Sora wrapped his arms tightly around me and I ran a hand through his hair while my other hand moved to his waist. I deepened our kiss and made sure to reexamine every part of his mouth, paying special attention to the places I new he would like.

Sora released a small pleasured sigh before we broke away for air. Sora closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to mine.

_I missed you so much._

I pulled away and pressed a kiss to his forehead in reply.

_I missed you too._

We pulled from each other and he sent me another small smile.

-Without a Sound-

Sora's POV

'Excuse me, but it's time for me to administer the anesthesia. Once that's done we can head into surgery.' The nurse seemed to say.

Oh God…

I looked at Roxas, then to the nurse, then to Leon, then back at the nurse.

I lifted my hands. 'Is there a chance that I could wake up during my surgery?' I asked.

The nurse gave me an unsure look. 'Theoretically, yes you could. But that's not going to happen, okay?' she replied but that didn't really help much. There were so many things that could go wrong.

I could wake up, the doctor could sneeze and then accidentally stab my brain with a scalpel… just one false move and it's all over for me…

I didn't want to die… I didn't want my last basketball game to be the Nationals, I didn't want the time I said goodbye to Pluto to be the real goodbye, I didn't want the kiss I shared with Leon to be our last one… I wanted so much more and I was so afraid that I would lose that chance.

I flinched when the nurse stuck me with the needle and when she was finished some other nurses began to crowd me and push me down the hall.

That was all it took for me to freak. I started signing frantically, 'LET ME STAY WITH THEM UNTIL I FALL ASLEEP! LET ME STAY! MOM! DAD! ROXAS! LEON! I DON'T WANT TO GO YET!' I could feel my body shake with sobs and when arms went around me I immediately latched on for dear life. I closed my eyes and a dry sob shook my form again. I felt large hands take my face and I opened my eyes to see Leon… his eyes filling with tears but his overall demeanor calm and steady.

'Sora, you have to keep it together… it's gonna be alright… I promise it's gonna be alright.' I watched his lips form and I bit my lip once more to stop another dry sob from escaping.

When the gurney started to move again, my grip on Leon tightened but he extracted himself from my grasp and sent me a teary smile before signing. 'It's gonna be alright… I'll see you when you wake up.'

I wanted to reach out to him again when everything started to get fuzzy and my body suddenly felt really heavy.

Leon's words flashed in my head before everything faded to black.

-Without a Sound-

Leon's POV

Watching Sora leave in such a horrified state was by far one of the hardest things I have ever done in my entire life. I had never seen him so terrified before… I had never felt him hold me so tightly, and it broke my heart to have to pull myself from that desperate grip.

His hands were shaking so badly and his eyes were desperately begging me to stay, to not leave him alone.

I ran a hand through my hair with a sigh. "Shit…" I said under my breath before collapsing into a waiting room chair. I covered my face and let a few tears escape before taking a deep breath and off anxiety.

If only it were that easy. My hands were trembling.

"I hadn't ever seen him like that either…" I turned to see Roxas trying to hold in his tears. I sent him a small smile before moving to rub the back of his neck in a comforting manner.

Roxas broke down and began to sob into his hands. I continued to rub his back and I let out a chuckle when Sora's parents sat across from us to join our sob fest.

"How is it that we all know he's going to be fine… but still can't seem to stay calm?" Sora's dad asked and I shook my head.

"Well… even with the knowledge that he's going to be fine… it doesn't change the fact that he's going into brain surgery… it's a terrifying concept… " I said and wiped a tear from my face.

"I can't wait for this to be over… I feel like once this is done, everything will be right in the world." Aerith said with a soggy giggle.

I nodded. "I just want him to be back home… I think we all just want to go home…" I said.

"Oh my god!" Roxas popped up, his face still riddled with tears.

"What?" we all asked, slightly alarmed by his outburst.

"I can't wait to do a video phone call with Sora! I can't wait to show him all my favorite bands! I can't wait till he finally get's to hear what a full stadium sounds like during a basketball game… or the sound of the ball swishing through the hoop! This is going to be so amazing! Just so we all know, I already called it on being the first person Sora hears. He asked me to say his name! So yeah I call that I get to be the first person to take his name virginity!" Roxas said.

His father laughed. "That sounded so strange… but I call I get to be the first one to say 'I'm proud of you.'" He said and I spoke.

"I want to be the first one to say 'I love you.'" I said and the family looked at me.

"Then I'm the one who get's to say, 'Let's go home.'" Aerith said with a smile and I returned it.

-Without a Sound-

Sora's POV

I opened my eyes and gasped. I paused before gasping again.

I couldn't even describe the sound of my own gasping… it was amazing! I could hear myself breathe.

I did have to ability to make noise!

Suddenly a new sound came into focus and I jumped at it. It was to the left of me I looked around…

What was it?

It was slightly uncomfortable and I didn't really like the fact that it wouldn't stop. Was it an alarm… maybe?

I looked at the heart monitor with every noise the line of the screen squiggled. The heart monitor was beeping. I reached over to touch it and my suspicions were confirmed when I felt the vibrations coming from the machine.

I jumped at another sound and I turned to see the door open. I smiled when Roxas entered the room. I could feel tears already forming in my eyes.

He lifted his hands.

"Sora…" he said slowly as he finger-spelled my name. I gasped again and signed for him to say it again.

"Sora… this is what your name sounds like." I watched his lips move to form words and I started to cry. I knew what he was saying, but the sounds were all gibberish to me.

'I can hear you.' I signed with more tears cascading down my face. 'I can hear you…' I signed again.

"Sora." Roxas said again before running up to my bed and pulling me into an embrace.

"I'm so happy for you Sora… Sora!" Roxas was saying words but I didn't understand them. I knew my name but the rest of it meant nothing. I pulled from him and smiled.

'I guess I have to learn how to understand spoken words, huh?' I signed and Roxas laughed.

I gasped at the sound of it. It was so beautiful. I held Roxas tightly once more before signing. 'I love the sound of your laugh.' I signed.

Roxas smiled and kissed my cheek before moving over to the door. He opened it and I smiled at the rest my family coming in to greet me.

"He can hear us now!" I heard Roxas say as he signed.

"Sora… I just want to say that I am _so _proud of you, son." Dad said as he signed and I let out an amused huff when I realized I wasn't going to stop crying anytime soon.

I signed my thank you to both of my parents and they both laughed before pulling me into an embrace. I was so happy.

My parents pulled away and looked at me with smiles on their faces. "We'll be back, okay?" they signed.

I nodded and I watched the three of them leave the room. I sighed before covering my face and letting out more huffs of amusement. I could actually hear things now.

"Sora." I jumped at the sound of a deep voice calling my name. I pulled my hands from my face and turned to see Leon looking right at me.

He spoke to me. I asked him with my hands to say something again so I could hear his voice.

"Sora…" he started before lifting his hand and dropping his middle and ring finger. "I love you." He said and I reached my arms out to him so that I could hold him close.

"Sora, I love you." He said it again in my ear and I shivered.

"Leon." He said and spelled his name.

I beamed at him. I spelled his name before mouthing it. I loved the sound of every word that has come out of his mouth.

"I love you, Sora." Leon said with a small laugh in his tone. He was smiling so brightly.

I beamed at him again. His voice was so beautiful! I couldn't contain how happy I was! "Haaaa…" I jumped as an odd sensation ran up my throat.

I watched as everything in the room seemed to stop at the sound. I sent Leon a startled look.

"Sora…" he said before lifting his hands. "Was that-"

I tried to recreate that sensation in my neck. "Haaaaaaa!" the sound came again.

"Oh my God… OH MY GOD! SORA!" Leon's face had double the excitement now as he pulled me into a kiss.

I didn't know what was happening but I went with it. "Haa-" the noise came again only to get caught in my throat and a coughed as scratchiness attacked me.

And then I realized… I was making sounds… vocal ones…

Leon handed me a cup of water and I took it from him. I drank down the water and my throat felt better.

'I'm going to get the doctor and your family, okay? I'll be right back! I can't believe this just happened!' he signed to me and I nodded slowly.

I was in a state of shock.

A/N: Part three shall be coming soon! I'm pretty sure a lot of you saw this coming but I couldn't help myself! REVIEW AND YOU'LL HAVE MORE!


	44. Chapter 44

**Without a Sound**

**Disclaimer: **We have reached the end of this story… meaning you should already know that I don't own anything but the plot and original characters.

Epilogue Part III

It's been two weeks since Sora had first made a sound from his vocal chords. Even the doctors were amazed by the miraculous recovery of something we all thought was forever lost.

The Audiologist explained that because the hearing aid was stimulating brain activity in order for Sora to hear, it somehow amazingly began to stimulate the area of the brain that allowed him to speak.

It's never happened before, but they immediately began a study of the incident in the hopes of changing the fate of other mute individuals.

Sora was only happy to help out.

But now we were all back home. And I can't be happier with the way Sora's life has fallen into place. He's now received really well at school. I mean, with that amazing final dunk that won them the Championships, who could possible harbor ill feelings to such an amazing person.

He's having such a great time with his friends in the basketball team. He's also enjoying being able to hear his friends for the first time.

Sora has taken to hearing like a duck takes to water. I amazed by how sharp his hearing is. I feel like he's always catching sounds that I would have never noticed. He finds the sound of teachers picking up chalk to write on the board to be uncomfortably gritty but subtle.

I loved watching his eye twitch every time I pick up chalk in class. It really makes me happy to see that he experiences every sound, even the ones he particularly doesn't like. Another thing that really baffles me is how easily he has adapted to understanding the spoken word.

I think it helps that he can read lips, but he often signs that he can basically listen and understand an entire lecture without actually looking at the teacher's lips. Though sometimes there are words that completely astound him. He has actually gotten a detention for laughing out loud at the sound of a word in the middle of class.

I can't help but find that to be very amusing.

Now on the speaking side, his progress has been really slow. It would be much faster if he would visit a speech therapist, but he insists on learning to speak the English language on his own.

I sighed at the thought. At least it will be an interesting story in his autobiography that I'm sure he'll write when he becomes a rich and famous basketball player.

Even without speaking, Sora has definitely been enjoying his ability to make noises. Whenever he's in a quiet room, he starts humming an aimless tune low in his throat to fill the silence. Though I can't help but find it to be completely adorable, he sometimes doesn't even realize he's doing it and that get's him in trouble.

The school librarian has probably developed a small vendetta against him by now.

Though he's got a full arsenal of noises to help express what he's feeling, he does have a few words and names down.

He can say 'no' really well, much to my chagrin. 'Yes,' however, has proven to be a bit harder.

He can say 'Mom' and 'Dad' really well.

Roxas' name has been too hard for him so far. The doctor told us that since his hearing aid is really only for his hearing, the stimulation for his speaking is weaker so when his brain sends signals to his larynx to form words, the signals for the more complex sounds to conceptualize and reiterate fizzle out before he can actually sound them.

So Roxas has temporarily been dubbed 'Ro.'

And then, of course, there's-

"Leon!" Sora spoke before letting out a few whines. I pulled on my jacket sleeve impatiently.

Gosh, I would never get tired of him saying my name.

"Okay, okay, Sora. I'm almost done." I said trying to grade my last test before I took him to my house. Though Sora and I have been home for two weeks, we haven't had any alone time together since he left two months ago for Destiny Island.

So I knew he was eager to spend time with me. And quite frankly, I was too.

"Mmmmmhmmm!" Sora hummed indignantly.

I finished checking the final question and put all the tests away. "Alright, baby, we can go now." I said fully expecting an exasperated whine or something from Sora but there was no noise following my words.

I looked over to Sora and he looked stunned.

"What?" I asked.

He walked over to me and took my face in his hands. He was looking me in the eyes begging me for something. "Aaaaaaahaaa." He sounded with a blush and then it hit me what he was trying to tell me.

He's never heard me call him 'baby' before. He wanted to hear it again. I smirked.

"Do you like the sound of that, _baby?_" I emphasized the endearment and chuckled when Sora hummed in approval. I leaned in kissed his lips briefly before heading towards the door.

"Let's go." I said and Sora smiled before trotting after me.

-Without a Sound-

Sora's POV

I was so happy when we finally pulled in front of Leon's house. It's been so long and I just wanted to spend some time with Leon without having to worry about anything.

I let out a contented sigh as I moved towards the door. I cleaned the bottom of my shoes before entering and immediately moved to the couch. Leon looked over to me and I smiled at him.

'It's been so long…' I signed before not so subtly taking a whiff of the armrest. Leon laughed and I hummed.

God, I could cry every time I heard Leon laugh. I was so warm and smooth. Leon moved over to sit next to me on the couch and I crawled over to him.

I didn't realize he was going to grab me and start tickling me. He laughed some more when I let out a yelp and began to squirm.

"Nooooo!" I said. I still can't believe it… I can say things. "Nooooooooo!" I said through my laughter. I could see Leon's shit-eating grin and sparkling eyes hovering over me. After another minute of torture he let go of me and kissed my nose.

"So what do you want to do, Sora?" Leon asked as I sat up. I looked at him and thought seriously about it.

'What I really want?' I signed.

'Yes, what you really want. Why would we do anything else?' Leon signed back.

I sighed and looked away. "Ro…" I said.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Ro." I said as I signed, 'I want to say Roxas' name.'

Leon's eyes seemed to soften a little when he looked at me. He pulled me into his lap and I shivered when he said, "okay," in my ear.

"Baby, can you say 'rocks' for me?" He asked and I looked at his lips.

"Unh." I sounded to let him now that I wanted him to say it again.

"Rocks." He said slowly and I concentrated on the way his mouth formed the word.

"R-ro…sss… Ro-…" I sent Leon a miserable look.

He kissed my cheek and smiled reassuringly. "So it's the K sound that's getting you." He said. "Let's try a different approach." Leon suggested and signed the word 'cut.'

"Cut." He said. "This time the 'K/C' sound is at the beginning of the word." He said before repeating, "Cut."

I focused on the sound as hard as I could. "Hhhh… hhhhhut…" I started but I knew that wasn't right… I wasn't getting it right… there was something on the onset of the phonation that I wasn't and couldn't get. "Huuuuh…ahhh…uuuut." I stopped and ran my hands through my hair in frustration, tears coming to my eyes.

"Hey… There's no need to get upset, were not done with this… you can do it, I know you can." Leon said and I covered my face in shame when I heard myself begin to cry.

Leon slid me off his lap and I heard him stand and leave the room. I curled into myself and bit my lip to stop myself from crying some more. I hated not being able to say by brother's name. And I hated that even without the shortcomings of dysfunctional ears and vocal chords… I am still inadequate.

I jumped when I felt something hot against my arm.

"Drink this, baby." He said and I took the cup from his hand and took a sip of whatever he gave me.

My eyes widened and I put the cup down before spitting out the beverage. It was disgusting! I felt my face cringe before I felt a sound come up my throat.

"MNYUUCK!" I exclaimed and started rubbing my tongue on my shirt, anything to get the awful taste from my mouth.

"mnnck!" I sounded in displeasure at the taste in my mouth. 'What did you just hand me?' I signed frantically and winced when I saw the odd color of the liquid in the cup.

"That right there was a heated concoction of milk, orange juice, and diet coke." He said with a smug grin.

I growled at him before punching him in the arm. "Maaaaaahaaa!" I sputtered in disgust.

Leon rubbed his arm with a pained look on his face. "That hurt." He said.

'No shit, asshole!' I signed unhappily.

"You know I got you to say the 'K' sound." He said.

I froze. I shook my head. "No." I said. _No you didn't._

"Right after you spat out the drink you basically said, 'YUCK!' That, my love, has the 'K' sound in it." He said, his smug grin returning.

I really thought back to when I spat out the drink and gasped. I really did make the 'K' noise. But I can't remember how it felt on my throat.

I gave Leon a determined look and grabbed the cup before moving to the kitchen sink.

I chugged down more of the drink and when tried my hardest to concentrate on my throat as I spat it back up.

Only it backfired.

I ended up throwing up all of lunch and dinner right into Leon's sink.

"I'm sorry I totally fucked up your stomach…" Leon said as he rubbed my back. I gagged before rinsing out my mouth.

"Mnyuck…" I said and froze again. "…yuck…" I felt myself get excited.

"That's it Sora! Isolate the sound you want!" Leon encouraged from behind me.

"Yuck… …uck…ck…ck! CK!" I began to hop up and down with happiness at the sound escaping my throat.

"Great job, Sora! Let me get you some mouthwash to get the taste out your mouth." Leon said and I followed him to the bathroom which continuing my mantra of the 'K' noise.

After washing my mouth a couple times, Leon and I moved back into the living room couch.

"Now, try to say 'rocks' again." Leon prompted and I smiled.

"Ro… Ro-ck…sss….Rock…ssss… Rocks… ROCKS!" I exclaimed and Leon nodded happily.

"Say Roxas, baby, I know you can do it." He said and I began sounding it out when he pulled his phone out.

"Rrrr…. Ro… Rocks…..R-rocksas… Roxas… Roxas! Roxas!" I exclaimed, happy tears in my eyes.

"Roxas, listen to this." I heard Leon say and I jumped when I felt a phone suddenly pressed to my ear.

Leon gave me an encouraging look.

"ROXAS!" I yelled into the phone happily. "Roxas! Roxas! No, Ro! Roxas!" I said happily before a sob slipped out but I was so happy that I didn't care.

"Sora you said my name! You did it! It sounds so damn beautiful in your voice! Say it again!" I heard him say.

"Roxas! Roxas!" I chanted and he laughed.

"Congratulations, I can officially die happy." Roxas said and I sobbed again.

"R-Ro… R-rox-ro-rox-as…" I blubbered and Leon ran his hand down my back.

"Whoa, calm down, bro. I know your happy, but get a hold of yourself." Roxas laughed.

I took a few deep breaths and when I was calmed I let out a small hum.

"I'll see you when you get home, Sora." Roxas said and I hummed again.

"Bye, Sora." He said before hanging up.

"Beautiful." Leon said and smiled at me. "I love your voi-" I shut him up with a deep kiss.

-Without a Sound-

Leon's POV

I was interrupted from my statement by a rough kiss. I hummed in surprise at Sora's insistence. He forced his tongue into my mouth, but after getting a hold of the situation, I took over.

I bit Sora's lip and he gasped before I entered his mouth. I immediately slid my tongue across the sensitive roof of his mouth. He shivered and made a small noise.

It was then that I realized.

Sora could make sexy noises now.

With a grunt I lifted him from the couch and carried him to the bedroom, our lips still connected.

I was gonna make him scream my name! I could feel my arousal grow at the thought of it. I placed him down on the bed and I sent him a small appreciative moan when he instinctively wrapped his arms around me and gave me this look.

A look that spoke words he couldn't say yet.

But would eventually…

But that didn't make the look any less sexy.

I pressed my lips to his once more before moving southward. I nibbled at the spot behind his ear and smirked when I heard him mewl beneath me.

He covered his mouth in surprise but I looked back at him and moved his hands. "Don't deny me the pleasure of hearing that gorgeous voice you have." I said seriously and Sora flushed before moving to unbutton my shirt.

I chuckled into his ear before continuing my assault on his neck. When my shirt was off I could feel Sora's hands explore my body and I let out a groan when his hand brushed a sensitive nipple.

Sora arched and moaned as if pleasured by the sound of my own voice. I pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his collarbone eagerly.

I was really liking this.

I let my hands slide over skin to elicit shivers and whimpers that would only cause my undoing if I wasn't careful.

Soon we were both naked and simply testing the new territory that was hearing for the first time. I was already throbbing and dripping with arousal and I could tell Sora was already reaching his limit. I moved my kisses down to his leaking heat and easily took him into my mouth. Sora threw his head back.

"Ahh! Leon!" he moaned and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to stop myself from coming right there.

I moaned around him and he writhed at the feeling of the heat and vibrations around his member. "Ahh! Haaoooooh… Fuuuuuuuu… fuuuck!" He mewled and whined trying not to thrust upwards into my mouth.

I smirked around him, well… there's that 'k' sound again…

I bobbed my head before moving back up to the head and tonguing the slit. Sora came with a loud cry and I relished in the sound of it as I swallowed what he had to offer.

I pulled away from him and moved to my nightstand to pull out some lotion. I squirted some into my hand only halfway focused on the task.

I was busy listening to Sora's pants as he came down from his orgasm. I looked at him and I couldn't help but appreciate the smoldering look in his bright blue eyes.

I moved back to kiss him once more and Sora retuned the kiss with a pleasured sigh. I could feel him harden once more and I had to admire the resilience of youth.

I moaned when I felt Sora spread his legs to give me better access. I pressed one finger inside of him and Sora hummed at the intrusion. I moved my lips to one of his erect buds and Sora tossed his head back once more to moan.

I groaned I pleasure around his nipple. God he sounded so hot. I pressed another finger into him and he grunted, probably from the sting.

I pressed gentle kisses to the scars on his skin in the hopes that it'll distract him from the pain. After about a minute, Sora begins to press onto my fingers and pant in pleasure.

I add the third finger and hook my finger slightly to touch him where I know it's good.

"Leon! Oh!" He cried out and I nipped at his skin before continuing to probe his prostate.

"L-Leon! Ah! N-no…" he says with a shiver and moves to stop my hand. I looked into his eyes and I know that he's ready for me to enter him.

I press a gently kiss to his hip before grabbing the lotion again and squirting it into my hands to coat my painfully erect member. I shiver slightly at the feeling of my hand coating my heat.

Sora lets out an impatient mewl and I chuckle before positioning myself at his entrance. I press a light kiss to Sora's knee before easing myself into his tight ass.

"Leon! Ahhaa!" Sora moaned through his pants and when I was settled in to the hilt I stilled for Sora to adjust.

After a minute he gave me a nod and I began my slow rhythm. Once I set a good pace, I moved to Sora's sweet spot and groaned when Sora tightened at the wave of pleasure.

"Ohhhh! Fuck! Ah! L-leon…" he moaned and started to arch into my thrusts, shivering and trembling with ecstasy.

I give a grunt and pick up the pace a little before my voice gets a mind of it's own. "Ah! Sora, you're so tight… Sora, Sora, Sora…" I moan over and over and I have no idea how I let that come out of my mouth.

I wasn't planning on unwinding so much.

"Leon, Leon, Leon… Haahah… Leon…" Sora then responded to my call with just as much desperation and fervor that it comforted me.

I could feel myself reaching the edge. "Oh God… I'm so close!" I moaned and I began to thrust harder into Sora.

"OH! AH! MMMMMM LEON!" Sora yelled and I thrust even deeper in the hopes that I could hear more of that desperate voice.

"LEON! OOOH! AHHH!" Sora tossed his head from left to right as he rocked into my thrusts. His body heaving with exertion and pleasure, his face bright and glowing with flush of arousal.

God he was so sexy.

I slammed into him and I felt Sora release.

"LEON! AAAAH! LEON! LEON!" Sora screamed with euphoria as he came hard between us.

With one final thrust I came inside of Sora. "SORA!" I cried before I rode out the rest of our orgasm.

Sora looked at me as he panted and smiled. I returned the smile and pulled out of him slowly before collapsing beside him.

"I love you…" I said.

Sora beamed at me before lifting his hand, his middle and ring finger on his palm.

"I-I… lo-… I lo-ve…" Sora was trying so hard to repeat the phrase that matched his sign that I felt my eyes water. Sora would never cease to move me.

I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his. "I know you do…" I said and smiled.

Oh God, I was totally falling to pieces.

Sora chuckled and held me close, as if holding me together.

I returned his embrace and we fell asleep together.

FIN

A/N: IT'S OVER! Thank you everyone that read and reviewed and all that other stuff… basically anyone who supported this story, you have my undying gratitude and appreciation. I hope all of you guys will stick around more of my fics coming soon! MUCH LOVE! And don't be afraid to drop a review… actually please do it!


End file.
